Choices
by CaroMio
Summary: Post NFA. The battle is finished, and Spike and Angel are alive, courtesy of some help. Angel's reconnecting with Connor, Spike saves a girl, and old friends come to town. The choices they make will shape the future. AngelNina, eventualSpuffy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The battle was over.

Amazingly. _Finally_.

Spike couldn't tell how many hours they'd been fighting and killing demons, only that the sun hadn't risen, yet. God, he ached, but otherwise, he wasn't so bad off, thanks to the Slayer Rescue Brigade.

He picked his way through piles of demons and flesh to come see the carcass of the dragon. Unfortunately for a building neighboring the Hyperion, the great beast had crashed to earth on top of it, leaving half the building in rubble. The open side revealed apartments broken in half, plumbing and wires dangling precariously from the various levels. A lot of people had lost their homes. He hoped they'd had the sense to get out before they lost their lives.

His grand-sire was limping heavily. The dragon had seized the git's leg in its jaws, before Angel had plunged his sword into its eye. The beast had reared up in pain, giving the young Slayer army the chance to shoot arrows into its soft underbelly. Must have been armor-piercing arrowheads, to penetrate a dragon's hide.

They'd thought themselves about lost, when he and Angel had suddenly sensed _Slayers_. Gunn had fought valiantly for the few minutes he'd still been alive, the wound in his abdomen gushing blood as he fought. Illyria had seen his eyes roll back, as he'd collapsed, and moved his body to the back of the alley. There was no way any of them were going to allow a comrade to be trampled and buried under the piles of bodies. Not this night. Angel had exchanged a nervous look with Spike at the sight of the first warrior girl. _Will they be able to tell what side we're on?_, crossing both of their minds. Luckily, it was good ol' Vi, and Rona, leading the charge, and they quickly realized that the AI team was not their enemy. Spike watched Rona direct a couple of her Slayers to help Angel into the hotel, as he continued to peruse the damage. Illyria came up beside him.

"These are the Slayers you've spoken of?"

"Aye, luv. Part of the new Slayer army created in Sunnydale."

"They fought well, for little girls. I am unsure what to do now. I still crave – vengeance? – though, our foes are all dead. Humans have burial rituals, yes?"

"Yeah, Blue. Wesley and Gunn deserve a proper funeral. You could make sure they're, uh, set aside, until we can make arrangements…contact their families."

"This is an acceptable task. I will honor our fallen warriors," she said imperiously. Illyria strode off to carry out her task. Spike released the breath he always held around her. You never knew what might set her off, after all.

Vi ran over to him. _No longer a frightened Potential, eh, pet?_ She'd changed little in the year since he'd last seen her, except that her hair was a little longer, and she carried herself with confidence now.

"Hey, Spike! Don't get me wrong, but I thought you were supposed to be dead?"

"I am dead, luv. Have been for a long time," he bantered. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean! Dead-dead, not undead-dead. The Hellmouth collapsed on top of you. We all saw the giant crater. So…what gives?"

"Long story, luv, but suffice it to say, that amulet I was wearin' didn't let me stay gone. I popped up in the Poof's office, there, and a lot's happened since, but we set out tonight to strike a serious blow at Wolfram and Hart. Now, I'm sure you have heaps of questions, but I'm tired to the bone, and not just a little saturated in goo. Mind if we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, I guess…it's nice to see you again, Spike. Are you injured? We brought lots of supplies."

"Just nicks and bruises, luv. I'll be alright after some blood and a shower. Someone needs to check on the humans in that building, though."

"Already on it." She tried to hug him without touching the blood and guts, then ran off to check on her teams.

Spike dragged himself into the hotel, checking the freezer for blood (Peaches always had back-ups), then searched for a room after his meal. He took the nearest one he could find that was relatively quiet, had running water, and provided sun protection. The bed was clean, other than some dust on the comforter. He turned on the hot water in the shower and began peeling off his clothes, leaving them on the floor. His precious duster was going to need a bath, too, but that could wait. He could go back to his apartment tomorrow night.

The water felt heavenly on his aching muscles. Unfortunately, there was no soap, so he just used the friction of his hands to clean up as best as possible. His jeans, shirt, and socks then got rinsed out, too. Once the water started to cool, Spike draped his clothes over the curtain rod, and dried off with the old towel he found. He stumbled into bed, pulling the covers over his head, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------

"So, you really were trying to do good inside Wolfram and Hart? Boy, is Giles going to have to eat crow," Vi said to Angel, after getting his overview of the past months. The Slayers had helped move him up to a room once his wounds had been bandaged.

"Man, that was one ballsy move, taking on a dragon solo. Are you suicidal, or just crazy?" Rona said.

"Depends on whom you ask," he tiredly quipped. "My friend – he died in the alley. Has his body been retrieved?"

"The tall woman with blue hair brought him in, and another man's body, too. We were all wondering, uh, what she is?" Vi replied.

"Illyria is an Old One, a god or goddess, though he/she resides in the body of one of my team members, now. Her powers have been reduced, but she's still…volatile. As long as she's not killing anybody, just give her some space. Spike is the only one who seems not to piss her off, now that Wesley's gone. Down in the office – there's an address book on the desk. Could you have someone bring it to me, please? I need to make some calls," Angel answered. He needed to let Anne know what happened, and Wes' parents.

His entire team was dead, except for Lorne, and he was probably long gone by now. He understood that, of course. Killing someone changed you forever, and a part of Lorne's bubbly spirit was most likely gone forever. Angel had gone into the fight tonight wanting to do the most damage he could before they killed him. Living to see the end of the battle had not even been a consideration, until Connor had showed up to help. His son was the only person he had, now…and Spike. The bleached menace had grown on him recently, not that he'd ever admit it. They'd never be friends, but they had an…understanding now…and like it or not, they were family.

----------------

"Status of the building next door?" Vi asked one of her Slayers.

"It appears that most of the occupants were able to get out in time, and we helped the rest out of the part still standing. The fire department's going through the rubble, now that it's morning. Seems nobody wanted to touch the neighborhood overnight."

"Smart move, if you ask me. Thank goodness most demon bodies disintegrate after death. People in the neighborhood seem to be buying that it was either an earthquake, or some type of explosion," Rona added.

"Good. I want patrols of the surrounding blocks while we're in town, just in case any demons escaped. I'll make my report to Mr. Giles later today, and then, we'll find out when we can go home."

--------------

Spike roused in the late afternoon feeling much better, and very hungry. His jeans were still a little damp in spots, but his socks and t-shirt were dry. He warmed up a couple mugs full of blood, then searched through the cleaning supplies for something he could use on his duster. Peaches had to have some leather soap around here somewhere. Spike finally found some behind the front desk and spent the rest of the afternoon tending to his coat and boots. It didn't matter that he had copies of the coat at his apartment.

Angel wasn't up, yet, when he finished, so Spike left by the sewers towards his home to gather his things. He didn't have any attachment to the place, and hadn't even bothered to make it homey, besides finding the gaming system. He stuck his clothes and the books he'd pilfered from the library in a duffle bag, and left. The sun was technically down, now, so he took the streets to where he'd stashed the Viper, and decided to drive around for a while.

He was a free man – er, vampire – so, he could go anywhere he wanted. Where _did_ he want to go? Stick around with Peaches? Nah! They'd be ready to kill each other within a week without an apocalypse to focus on, and he didn't want to end the git's existence nowadays, unless he turned evil again. He could travel. There were still places he hadn't seen, yet, and with modern aviation, it was possible to move great distances without frying in the sun, or being holed up with the rats in the bottom of a ship. He could even see Buffy and Dawn – and that was a frightening thought. Nah, the Slayer was living la dolce vida with the Immortal…he could find out where his Niblet was, though.

Spike allowed himself to admit that he missed the teen. Her insistence to never speak to him unless she had to that last year in Sunnydale had hurt, but he hadn't pressed the issue, feeling that he deserved her scorn for what he'd done to Buffy. Getting the soul didn't erase his mistakes. It just kept him from making the same ones. Buffy might feel that having a soul makes it all better, but his Bit was smarter than that. Hence the scorn. If there was one thing he wanted to do in his unlife, it was make things up to Dawn. He and Buffy had done horrible things to each other, but her sister had been an innocent caught in the crossfire. In focusing on one sister during their affair, he'd neglected the other, the one who had been his true friend. He didn't deserve to have her friendship back, but he did owe Dawn an apology. He just had to get up the courage to do it face to face.

Spike picked up some supplies along the way – blood, smokes, some snacks, beer, and a pre-paid cellphone. He didn't know if the phones were turned on in the hotel, and he'd have some calls to make once he decided where to go. He stashed the car in the hotel's garage and went inside, intent on heading straight for his room after a stop in the kitchen.

"Hey, Spike," Vi greeted, when he entered the lobby. "Where ya been?"

"Just picking up a few things. You and the Slayerettes clearing out soon?"

"Not quite. Waiting to get new orders. Most of us are going out on patrol, if you wanna come."

"Some other time, luv." He continued up the stairs to his room.

Vi pouted for a minute, then got up to make some microwave popcorn.

Spike put his belongings away, then decided to stop in on Angel, before going out again. Feeling so many Slayers in the building made him antsy.

"Hey, Gramps. How're you feelin'?"

"Like there's a chunk missing out of my leg, how do you think I feel? What do you want, Spike?" Angel was sitting on the bed, his leg immobilized in a splint.

"Well, someone sure woke up grumpy today. Maybe one of the girls could rustle up a wheelchair for you and take you out for some ice cream." Spike stood before the bed, rocking on his heels.

"Stop being so hyper. Did you have coffee? How many times have I told you to stay away from the espresso? Will you just go and leave me alone?" Angel groused.

"We just won against Wolfram and Hart, Peaches. I'd think you'd be a little more grateful to be alive." Spike took a seat on the corner of the bed, taking the conversation more seriously.

"That victory came at great cost, Spike, and we can't even be sure we hit them that hard. It's only a matter of time before they're back to business as usual in L.A. Meanwhile, practically everyone I cared about is dead. Sorry if I'm not in the mood for a party."

"You think you're the only one that cared for Fred? Or Wes and Charlie? I didn't know them like you did, but I care, and Fred was my friend. But, you can either brood here in this dark room indefinitely, or you can go see your son, and Nina, and continue living. The ones we lost all knew what they were getting into, and they died doing something they thought was right. Who do you think asked Illyria to bring in the bodies, you git?"

"I…called Wesley's parents. They want his body shipped to England to be buried in the family plot. Gunn didn't have any family left, but he stayed in touch with friends from his old neighborhood, and Anne at the shelter. I thought we could find a nice place somewhere local. Fred's parents still think she's alive, thanks to Illyria pretending to be here, so I don't even know what to tell them…"

"Maybe nothing. Perhaps Blue will want to keep in touch with them. She was already starting to show some emotion for Wesley. Frankly, I don't know if we can trust her to go off on her own, yet, so if she gains some ties to the human world, maybe she won't destroy everything she sees when something pisses her off."

"You can talk to her. You are her pet, after all," Angel taunted.

"Watch it, Peaches. I could probably persuade her to finish what that dragon started. You're such an asshole when you're wounded," Spike retorted.

"And you're the model patient? The doctors couldn't wait to get rid of you when you lost your hands…dick."

Spike placed his hand over his heart. "Oh, you wound me," he mocked. "Seriously, is that the best you can come with?

"Spike? Go. Away."

He blew Angel a kiss. "Love you, too, Brood Boy." Spike stood up and sauntered towards the door, flipping Angel off before he left.

Angel wondered again why he'd never staked the idiot as a fledge.

---------------

Spike slipped out the back to avoid the flock of teen Slayers. He preferred to patrol alone, unless a certain blonde was by his side. He walked down the alley and around the collapsed building. Any local vampires were probably avoiding the immediate area for a few days, still, so he wandered farther across the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All BTVS and AtS characters are the property of Joss.

I forgot to mention that the Harmony incident from AtS season 5 never happened, in my mind. Everything else from canon stands. Small warning for crude language.

Chapter 2

Charlotte Taylor was having a crappy week. Her building had suffered some mysterious collapse, waking her up in the middle of the night having to evacuate, and now she had to clear everything out of her apartment that could fit in her car. Luckily, she had a unit at the opposite corner from the damage, so it was still stable enough to be inside, but the fire department was making all the tenants move out in a day, before they marked the building for demolition.

Thankfully, her boss had given her time off with pay, upon hearing about the situation, but Charlotte had nowhere to go. She really didn't want to move back in with her mother, who lived two hours away. She was just about to finish her first year as a music teacher at a high school in the city. Getting a hotel room was technically an option, but it would really deplete her savings. She'd barely been able to afford this tiny apartment.

All the furniture had been bought at thrift stores or yard sales, except her bed, so replacing it would only come to $100. The only appliance she owned was the microwave. Charlotte boxed up all the sentimental things as fast as she could, and took her clothes from the closet and stuffed them straight in the car. Still, despite working since the early morning, she was finishing up after dark. As she placed a box in the back seat and bent to pick up another one, she noticed a group of young men coming towards her in the alley. She picked up her pace, trying to get everything in the car and get it started before they reached her.

Charlotte opened the driver's side door, only to have a clammy hand wrap around her throat. She froze, her face cringing at the alcohol stench radiating off the man at her back.

"Please, I'll give you my cash…just let me go," she pleaded.

"That's not really what we're interested in, are we, boys?" he replied. She was spun around and backed against the door to the back seat of her car.

These men…their faces! Her stomach dropped as she came to the realization that monsters could very well be real.

"Aren't you a pretty treat?" The vampire leaned into her neck and sniffed her. "And she smells really nice…What should we do first, boys? Dinner and a fuck, or a fuck, then dinner?" They laughed cruelly, relishing her fear.

Oh, God…I'm going to die in an alley. Guess you were right to worry about L.A., Mom… 

Fangs pierced her throat, only to disappear in the next instant. Charlotte opened her eyes to see a man in all black fighting with her attackers. She was frozen in shock, watching in disbelief as the…monsters…turned to piles of dust. When they were gone, her savior approached her, passing through the path of a streetlamp, illuminating his platinum hair. She smelled the leather of his coat as he came near.

"Sorry I didn't get here before he bit you," she heard him murmur. He spotted a rag on the floor of her car and handed it to her. "Hold this to your neck. You need to stop the bleeding."

He's English. What's an English guy doing here in L.A. fighting monsters? 

He waved a hand in front of her eyes, and she blinked. "You have a place to go, luv?" She shook her head 'no'. "Looks like you were one of the unfortunates to live here. Is this all your stuff?" he asked, indicating the loaded car.

"N-not quite. I had one more trip left," she answered automatically.

"Come on, pet. We'll get your things and take care of that wound, alright? Do you have your keys?" Charlotte pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to the nice stranger. He locked the car for her, then took her by the elbow and guided her to her apartment.

"Sorry it's a mess," she said absently. She padded into the bathroom in search of band-aids and antiseptic. Spike heard a 'thump', and looked in just in time to see her sliding down the wall with her eyes closed, on the verge of unconsciousness.

'Balls! She lost more blood than I thought.' The fastest way to stop the blood flow was to seal the wounds himself, so Spike propped her up on his lap and licked over the puncture holes, cleaning the blood off her skin and sealing the bite. She moaned as his tongue passed over the bite, but didn't stir, so he hoped he wasn't causing her much pain. Satisfied that the holes had stopped seeping, he searched in the cabinets for ointment and plasters, and dressed the wound. He then picked up the petite girl and laid her on the couch.

'Sugar…humans need sugar when they've lost blood. Sugar and fluids…' Luck was with him, as he found a partial carton of orange juice in the refrigerator that was still cool.

"Hey, Shorty, you need to wake up, pet." Spike lightly patted her face, trying to rouse her. Hazy blue eyes peered at him under half-dropped lids. "Got some juice for ya, pet. Come on and open your eyes."

"I'm dizzy," she muttered.

"I know, but this will help. Drink up." He held the open carton to her lips, and she raised her hands to hold it for herself. She downed the liquid quickly, then placed the empty carton on the floor.

"Can you get me some water? There should be a bottle still in the fridge." After a few gulps, she maneuvered herself to a sitting position and looked at him fully. _Wow. Major hottie!_

"Feeling better?" She nodded. "Good. You mentioned one more load of stuff?"

"The box is in the bedroom. I just need to take a final look around so I don't forget anything." He helped her stand, then followed her into the bedroom. Spike picked up the box on the bare bed and waited for her to take her last perusal of the apartment.

Charlotte moved about the place with slow steps. The apartment was drafty in winter, the hot water usually ran out, and her next door neighbors had fought all the time, but it was home. The first place she'd lived in alone, paid for on her own. Nothing was left but the cheap furniture, so she walked to the door, her savior in her wake. She stayed silent as they walked back downstairs to the car. And she didn't question it when he unlocked the passenger door for her and insisted on driving. She gave him the address for the storage facility she'd rented and settled into the seat.

---------------

She handed him the boxes to go in the space, then got back into the car.

"Where to, pet? Do you have family, or a friend you can stay with?" he asked.

"Those monsters…what were they?" she asked instead.

"Vampires. Nasty ones, too, by the smell."

"Vampires…he bit me. I have holes in my neck from a vampire…how many other myths are real?" she asked more to herself.

"You should get a real meal to replenish your strength. Do you like Chinese?"

Charlotte turned her head to face him. "Yeah, I do," she laughed. Hysterical, sobbing laughter, the kind that only comes when the shock wears off from something terrible, and you realize you're still alive. She fumbled in the glove box for some tissues and dried her face, feeling foolish in front of this handsome man for crying. "I'm sorry. I'm blubbering like a big baby."

"It's okay. You're beginning to feel again, and that confirms that you're alive. That's worthy of a few tears, in my opinion," he responded kindly.

"Thanks. For everything. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty tonight. What you did in that alley…was amazing. I've never seen someone move that fast in real life. Are you some kind of superhero?"

He chuckled. "Nothing as pure as that. You could say that I'm a reformed evil-doer. Changed who I was for the love a woman, and now I fight for the right side."

"Did it get you the girl?" she asked innocently.

Several emotions flickered across his face before he answered. "A little. It's a long, complicated story. So, back to the question of food…"

"Chinese sounds good."

"Then I know just the place."

--------------

"Ohhhh…"

"See? I told you you'd love it."

"This is the best tea I've ever had." Charlotte took another sip while they waited for their meal. "So, you've been helping me out all night, and I don't even know your name."

"Spike," her rescuer replied.

She arched a brow, dubious. "Spike? Do I even _want_ to know how you got that nickname?"

"I can tell you that it's not for any reason you're thinking of."

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious. How does a Brit find himself fighting vampires in L.A., and moving faster than any human would have the right to? What did you do before you reformed?"

"Your first question requires a long, bloody answer. The answer to the second is that I killed and ate people," he answered honestly.

"I believe you."

"And yet, you're not running away screaming?" Spike was sure after the scare she'd had tonight that she would want to get as far away as possible if he revealed what he was.

"Intuition. I've always known instinctively whether I can trust people or not. And you don't send off my danger vibes," Charlotte simply replied.

"I'll have you know I'm right bleedin' dangerous!" he insisted.

She leaned forward to keep their conversation private. "Oh, I bet you are. Just not to me. You had plenty of opportunity for that when you were licking the blood off my neck."

"Hey…I thought you were unconscious." He was pouting, and it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Not quite. I have a tendency towards low blood sugar, so losing more than a vial's worth of blood makes me woozy, hence the sliding to my butt. If I go completely out, I lose those minutes of memory, and I distinctly remember feeling like there was a cat licking my neck." She cocked her head, considering. "Do all vampires have rough tongues?"

Spike did a very good fish-out-of-water impression, at a complete loss for words. "Listen here! You can't just go about asking personal questions of vamps out of the blue!" he finally sputtered.

"So, you do admit to being a vampire, then," she responded smugly.

"You are an infuriating chit, anybody ever tell you that?" he sulked

"Thank you! So, how did you go from killing and eating people, to saving them? Did it just happen overnight?" Charlotte asked curiously.

Spike let out a loud sigh, wishing he could smoke inside. _Damn L.A. health laws…_ She was looking at him with this adorable eager puppy expression, waiting for his reply, and he relented, planning to give a very brief overview of his past.

"I had to consider another way to feed when the bloody government put a chip in my head. If I even thought of biting a human, or harming them in any way, it gave me a migraine. Starvin' and on the run from the soldier boys, I finally swallowed my pride, and asked the – that girl – to help me, give me sanctuary. She didn't trust me, o' course, but they gave me a chance to plead my case because she'd already seen the commandos wanderin' around at night. I spent weeks at her mentor's apartment either tied to a chair, or chained to the bathtub, but once she was sure I was harmless, I finally got out to get my own place. Found a nice, cozy crypt, too.

But before that, I was right depressed that I couldn't fight anything. I'd spent my entire unlife taking on challenges, and now I couldn't even defend myself from the weakest human. Found out accidentally one night that I could hit other demons, and I was me again. Didn't help my rep any, killing my own kind, but violence was violence. Anyway, this demon/cyborg hybrid offers me a chance to get the chip out if I help him defeat the girl. Never liked the chit, anyway, and she was always beatin' me up for information, so I said 'sure, why the hell not?' I knew her little group well enough to prey on their insecurities, and I did – almost broke them up, too. Before the big fight, I figured out Mr. Ugly wasn't going to help me with the chip – he'd been stallin' forever – so, I switched sides again. Didn't like his plans for world domination, anyway." Spike paused as the waitress brought the tray with their dishes. He piled kung pao beef on his plate.

"Where was I?" Spike asked.

"Going against the cyborg."

"Ah, right. Well, the girl, hero that she is, defeats the bad guy, blah, blah, blah. Fast forward months to her having a little teen sister that's actually a mystical key to dimensions, and I'm protectin' the kid all the time. She keeps coming over to my crypt, sneaking out, and I know her big sis will have my dusty remains if I let one hair on her head get hurt. The catch was, the more the little one came around, the more she grew on me, and she wormed her way into my heart. So, little sis has a hell god after her that wants to use her to get back home. Between my love for the girl, and for the kid sis, I'm not letting that happen. I did some bloody stupid things, bollocksing things up because I wasn't thinkin' again, so the heroine of our piece doesn't trust me anymore. Even blocked me out of her house.

Somehow, that insane hell bitch got it into her head that I was her key, and had me vamp-napped. 'Course, the key was supposed to be pure, and she figured out right away what I was and that I couldn't possibly have her key…"

"But you probably knew who did," Charlotte added.

"Give the lady a Kewpie. So, she does her worst to torture me when I didn't talk. When I get out of there, I look like hell, feel worse, and the girl comes to test me. She pretends to be…someone else, and asks why I didn't tell the hell bitch about kid sis. She must have liked my answer, for she gives me a quick kiss, and now I know it's her. I'm trusted with little sis' life again, and tons of drama unfolds, leading to the heroine's sacrifice to save the world…"

"She died? That must have been awful for you, and everyone."

"It bloody well was, luv. I would have met the sunrise, if I hadn't promised to look after her sister. She was gone 147 days, until her friends decided to bring her back. The idiots didn't stop to think she might be having her proper reward, and pulled her out of heaven, or something like it. She had to claw herself out of her own coffin. So, my girl – she's a wreck, convinced that her life is now in hell because she was ripped away from her final peace. Things go arse over tit, for everybody, not just her, and we end up having a secret fling…the best and worst time of my life. I finally had the woman I loved in my arms, only to have her treat me like less than dirt as soon as I was done making her 'feel'. She hated everything in those days, including me, and including herself. We were on this vicious, self-destructive cycle…and one of us had to break. It ended up being me, and I hurt the girl.

I knew then that things had to change. I couldn't be the vampire I'd been before, and I couldn't be a man as a soulless demon. So, I sought out a legend."

"And? Then what happened?" Charlotte was completely riveted, and she knew he was leaving a lot out.

"I had a request, and I passed the trials, and the legend granted me my soul. I had to make sure I never hurt the girl again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away, unless she staked me or ordered me to leave, so that was the only option. Hurt like hell. I eventually made my way back from Africa, and I'm out of my mind more than half the time. Those I killed are haunting me, and those I know are dead are there, too. Figured out later, it was the source of all evil trying to make me its puppet, and it almost did, for a while.

Girl finds out I have a soul, now, so she's willing to help me. Past wiped clean, for the most part, and we work up to being friends. I can see that she cares, and that's all I can ask for, after what I did, so I offer my services in the fight for Good and try to help out.

She ends up leading her group into an ambush, no fault of her own, and they throw her out of her house the next time she has an idea. I make with the pep talk, she asks me to stay and hold her while she sleeps, and it's the best night of my life. We're almost to the end, the big showdown, and she comes to me each night just to be held. Night before the big battle, her ex shows up with an amulet that might help. I wear it, the nasties are beaten, and Sunnydale becomes a big crater…"

"That's what happened to that town? The crater was on the news!"

"_Anyway_, I burned up savin' the world. Ashes, done – my loved ones safe and free to live a normal life far from here. 19 days later, I pop out of that damned bloody amulet in front of my grandsire, who I can't stand. My first thought is for my girl – is she alright? Is she safe? Where is she now? He doesn't want to give me much, 'cause he doesn't like me, either, but he says she's fine and she's in Europe. I try to leave, only to discover I'm a bloody ghost! It was horrible, pet. I spent months trapped there, not able to leave this blasted city, and barely able to affect anything. June to November, I'm stuck without a body, even with the help of a brilliant lady friend of mine whom I miss dearly…"

"How did you get your body, then?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Would you believe, a parcel in the bloody post? Box opens, bright flash of light, and Spike's a real boy again. We take care of a crisis, 'cause there's at least one a week, and then I'm ready to go find my lady-love. Had the boat ticket, and everything."

"So, I'm assuming that since you're still here, you didn't go?"

Spike shook his head. "I chickened out. Sat there on the pier watching the boat sail away. I got to thinking, 'How can I possibly show up on her doorstep now after the way I went out?' She saw me start to burn up. She knew I died. And – I was scared of what she might say, afraid she might take back the words she'd said…

So, I stayed here to help my grandsire fight the good fight, help the helpless, yada, yada. And for the first time, I decided to do something just because _I_ wanted to do the right thing. Not for my love's approval, or anybody else tellin' me to. I've missed her every day since I saw her last, but the year apart has been good for me. It had been years since my life wasn't all about her, in some fashion…and over a century before that in the service of the lady before her."

"Love's bitch, huh?" He looked up in surprise at her keen observation.

"Exact quote, pet. And that brings us to the present day. Your building was the casualty of our latest battle to prevent another apocalypse."

"_Another?_"

He waved it off like it was nothing. "Oh, yeah. They happen quite often, though mostly on Hellmouths. Might want to steer clear of Cleveland, for future reference." He finished off the last of the beef, and moved to the sweet and sour shrimp.

"Does food actually do anything for you?" Charlotte asked, watching him inhale his dinner.

"Nah. Just tastes good. _Love_ spicy food…and chocolate." He grinned, dipping the shrimp in more hot mustard.

"Well, you can have my share of anything spicy. I don't like it, and it don't like me. Chocolate, on the other hand, I'll fight you to the death for," she promised.

"Is that a fact? And just how do you think you would win…Shorty." This girl's spunkiness was fun.

"It's not like you're tall," she huffed.

"Compared to Shaq, no. Compared to you, definitely." Spike smirked around his latest bite of food. He loved riling her up. This was the most fun he'd had in months.

"I could so kick your ass."

"You can't _reach_ my ass!"

"Chutes and Ladders."

"Huh?" She totally lost him on that one.

"I challenge you to 'Chutes and Ladders'. I teach elementary school. The box is in my car."

"I'm not playing a bloody tot's game!"

"Afraid to lose?" Charlotte taunted.

"I don't lose at games," Spike retorted.

"I don't, either. You gonna throw down, or do I call you 'chicken'."

"I may be all souled up, little girl, but I'm still the Big Bad."

"Good. Then we'll play once we get to wherever I'm sleeping tonight. You gonna eat the last egg roll?"

He snatched it off the plate with lightning speed. "Yes!"

"Okay," she said, shrugging, and snuck a fried shrimp from his plate.

------------

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked, once they were back in the car. That was after a ten minute game of 'keep-away' where Spike wouldn't let her have her keys. He was still driving.

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes. Are you going to answer?"

"The Hyperion Hotel. My grandsire owns the joint. It's a free room for the night with a decent bed."

"Alone, I hope," she teased.

"Have I been anything other than a gentleman all night? Now, if you were offerin'…"

"Pig."

"Oink, oink, baby."

"I have just a couple weeks left to the school year, and then I can go home for the summer." She sighed. "And find a second job."

"Why?"

"Teachers don't get paid in the summer. We're not at the school, so there's no work to be rewarded. I don't make enough yet to live off my savings in July and August."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting into when I took the job. I had plans for the summer, but with no apartment, I'm kinda starting over. But, I'm young, and I'm not completely broke, so it's just a phase to work through," she replied.

He patted her knee. "Smart bird like you, I'm sure you'll find somethin' right quick."

"Thanks. Everything happens for a reason, eh? I got to meet you, and keep my neck. I'd have been lunch if you hadn't come along. Oooo, it's Art Deco! Does the inside match?"

"Pretty much. What in all this do you need to bring in tonight?" waving a hand at her stuffed vehicle.

"I'll get it." Charlotte pulled a duffle bag out of the back seat. "Is it okay to leave my car on the street?"

"I can move it around back, if you're sure you have everything."

She patted the bag. "Packed on purpose. Just lead me to a room."

Spike nodded, and moved ahead into the hotel. The lobby was bustling with sparring Slayers. _Bollocks! Forgot about the teen brigade._

"Uh, just ignore them and follow me," he muttered. Charlotte arched a curious eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

They went up to the second story, Spike checking rooms by smell until he found one satisfactory. "Here you go, luv. Sorry about the dust, but nobody's been here for a while, until recently."

"It's not too bad. Does the plumbing work?" She set her bag on the bed while he checked the bathroom.

"Yep. Now, you and me have a game to play?"

"Right. It's in the trunk." She was going to have fun with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, suikofan, for the review.

Chapter 3

Ask Spike what he thought he'd be doing in 2004, and it would not be playing Chutes and Ladders. He hadn't even heard of it before now. The chit grinned when he announced that fact, and he started to wonder if he was in trouble.

"You tell anyone I played a game for pre-school-ers, and I'll eat you," he threatened.

"Promises, promises…"

_Rules seem simple enough_, he thought. 15 minutes later, he was cursing again as his character slid down another chute.

"I keep telling you, you're spinning the arrow too hard. It's just going to keep falling on the same number. Can't vampires use a delicate touch?" she taunted.

"Oh, we can be delicate, luv. You have no idea the things I can do," he purred, giving her his best leer.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "Does that actually work?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I can pick up any woman I wanted to."

"Sober or drunk?"

"You're askin' for it, missy."

"Oooo, I'm so scared!" Charlotte waved her hands around in mock terror.

"Just take your damn turn!"

_Charlotte – 1, vampire – 0._ She spun the arrow with a delicate touch, landing on the exact number she needed to win.

"I win. You can't call me Shorty anymore."

"So, what _am_ I supposed to call you? Luv, pet…kitten?"

"How about Charlotte, my actual name," she replied.

"Last name?" he queried.

"Taylor."

He picked up her hand, raising it gallantly. "Well, Miss Charlotte Taylor, it is a pleasure to meet you," and kissed her knuckles.

She let out a big fake sigh, touching her free hand to her forehead and falling over to the floor. She giggled at his scowl.

"Oh, that's it! You're going down, you little brat." He pounced, tickling both sides of her ribs, making her shriek and curl into a ball.

"Aaaaaah! No, no…Spike! Aaack, quit it! I'll be good, I promise…please stop…"

"That's more like it. Any more smart comments, and I might have to take you over my knee," he threatened.

"Promise?" she replied, leering just like he'd done earlier.

He leaned closer to her face for emphasis. "Oh, definitely." He had her hands pinned above her head, and all the laughing had her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. He leaned further as if to kiss her, when someone male cleared his throat. Both of them turned their heads towards the door.

"Peaches, you're up! How's the bum leg?" Spike asked in an overly cheerful voice. (Angel always hated that tone.)

"Holding. What are you doing?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Having a tickle fight, can't you tell?" Spike replied.

"I heard screaming," Angel replied.

"Then you must have heard the laughter, too. Charlotte, meet my grandsire, the Great Poof."

"The name's Angel," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me taking a room. I lived in the building next door, and Spike was kind enough to offer me a clean bed for the night." Spike rolled to his feet, then gave her a hand up. She crossed the room to shake Angel's hand.

"Oh. Sorry we, uh, put you out on the street. Stay as long as you need. Spike, make sure she's comfortable and has use of the phone." Angel nodded to them, then took off down the hall as fast as his healing leg would let him.

"Is he always like that?" Charlotte asked, closing the door.

"Pretty much. The git is uncomfortable around humans. Finds it hard to relate."

"He's a vampire, like you, right?" she asked curiously.

"He's nothing like me, but as for being a vamp, yeah, you're right. The Broody One has a soul, too, only his was cursed on him by gypsies. He gets too happy, he goes evil again."

"Well, that's a stupid curse. Why would you leave a get-out-of-jail clause on someone you wanted to curse?" It really didn't make sense.

"Insane gypsy logic…I couldn't tell ya. He has to always remember his guilt for all he's done as long as that curse is active. He ate the favorite daughter of the clan," Spike relayed, his tone implying that he'd told the story a thousand times before.

"Ah…then the happiness clause makes even less sense. The whole point was eternal revenge…"

"Enough about him. Tell me about Charlotte Taylor." Spike dumped the game back in its box and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard.

"What time is it?" She flopped onto the bed next to him.

"You're the one with the watch, pet."

She blushed, embarrassed, and looked at her left wrist. "11:30! God, no wonder I'm tired! I was at the apartment at 8:00 to start packing."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'll let you get some kip, then." He rose from the bed, then turned to say, "Oh. The girls downstairs are Slayers. They're the good guys, don't worry, and most of them are friendly. If you want to get breakfast in the morning, I suggest you hit the kitchen early. They eat everything that isn't nailed down."

"Good to know." She rolled off the bed and walked over to give him a brief hug. "Thanks, for everything. Where's your room, in case I need something?"

"End of the hall, where it's quiet. Peaches is downstairs, unless he's moving now that he's…moving."

"Okay. Good night, Spike."

"'Night, luv. Sweet dreams."

-------------

Charlotte woke from a sound sleep, positive that she was being watched. She got out of bed and shut and latched the window, drawing the curtains, too. Her neck throbbed where she'd been bitten.

She must have tossed in her sleep, loosening the scabs, for there was a trickle of blood from each fang hole when she looked in the mirror in the morning. She showered, wrapped her long hair in a bun, and put a fresh bandage on the wound. A sleeveless turtleneck and jeans later, she was ready to head downstairs to find food.

-------------

Nobody seemed to be up, yet. Typical teens – they were probably sleeping in after a late night chatting. Charlotte picked a direction, which turned out to be the right course. She ended up in the kitchen, and started foraging in the refrigerator. Two eggs, an apple, a peach, and two slices of toast perked her right up. She had to start looking for another apartment right away, so lunch would be grabbed somewhere while she was out.

A tall redhead who looked all of 19 walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! Hi…I didn't realize Angel had someone else on his team. My name's Vi."

"Nice to meet you. And I'm just a stray Spike picked up. I used to live next door."

Vi's face was immediately sympathetic. "Oh…we wrecked your home…I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I wasn't in the damaged section. I just had to move my stuff since they're tearing the whole building down. My name's Charlotte. You, uh, have a lot of girls here."

"Well, we got word that something really big was happening in L.A., so we came to take care of it. That's what we do, fly all over the world protecting people, though my team is based in Cleveland. It was a good thing we came, too, 'cause they were _really_ outnumbered, and there was a dragon," Vi shared.

"As in fire-breathing, with scales?" Charlotte wondered, shocked.

"Yep! We shot it in the air 'cause it had Angel in its jaws, and it crashed into the building. Hence the big pile of rubble. It really wasn't that big, as far as stories go, so it must have been a pretty old building," she answered. Geeze, this girl was peppy.

"Wow…Spike told me there was a big battle, but I never would have guessed they had a dragon. What else was there?"

"Well, have you seen the Lord of the Rings movies? There were a couple of really big demons that looked like mountain trolls. Luckily, they were just as dumb, and slow. Lots of other really ugly nasty types. Most of them didn't originate in this dimension, we think. Giles – that's our boss – only recognized a few of the descriptions, and he's a major expert!"

"Huh…well, I've got to go apartment hunting. Oh…Vi, do you usually drink coffee in the morning?"

"Most of the time."

"Stick to decaf."

The teen looked puzzled for a moment, then blushed, realizing that she'd been talking very fast. Charlotte patted the girl's shoulder, and left.

--------------

When Charlotte got back in the late afternoon, the girls were all in the lobby.

"Hey, Charlotte! We ordered pizza. Help yourself," Vi offered.

Never one to turn down free food, she grabbed three slices of mushroom and olive, and had a seat on the round sofa. The teens closed in, looking bored and curious. _Uh-oh. I'm fresh meat._

"Something on your minds, ladies?" she asked, adopting her "teacher voice".

"We were just curious what your story is."

"Well, I'm a music teacher. I direct a high school orchestra, and introduce music appreciation to 2nd graders. I grew up 2 hrs south of here, and moved to L.A. a year ago for my job. As Vi might have mentioned, I lived in the building next door, until last night. Spike saved me from some vampires when I was loading up my car, and offered me a place to stay until I find a new apartment. That's about it."

"Did you know about vampires before?" another girl asked.

"Nope. Found out by being face to face. I was in for a world of hurt when Spike showed up."

"How many were there?"

"Five."

"Were you scared? I was scared the first time I had to stake one," mentioned another.

"Of course I was. I was pretty much in shock for a while afterwards. I doubt I'll ever forget it," she answered seriously.

The girls murmured in assent, remembering their first times.

"So, you're an army of warrior girls. How come no one's ever heard of you?" Charlotte wondered.

"Oh, well, it used to be just one Slayer, and then there were two, and there are only lots of us now because of a spell. All of us with the potential got the full juice. Rona, how many have been found, at last count?" Vi explained.

"Close to 500, I think. It's slow going where we don't have interpreters."

"Has Giles responded to your report, yet, Vi? L.A.'s getting boring. We've got work waiting in Cleveland." The rest echoed the sentiment, eager to move on.

"I'll call and remind him to check his e-mail," she sighed.

Charlotte took advantage of the diversion as a chance to escape the bored teens. She tossed her empty paper plate in the trash can, and looked in the refrigerator for a soda.

"You are new, and yet you carry the scent of my pet. Explain yourself."

She spun around to see a tall woman in leather armor step out of the shadows. _Definitely not human._

"I arrived last night. Spike rescued me from a group of vampires. And you would be?"

"I am Illyria, the god-king. I slumbered too long, and now the stench of humanity covers this planet. I long to go home, but it is not there."

"Uh, yeah…and Spike is your…pet?" This world gets weirder and weirder.

"He amuses me, especially with the noises he makes when I throw him into walls. Wesley was to teach me how to exist in this world, but he is dead. It – I feel – I do not like it. I should not feel anything for inconsequential beings…they are but dust beneath my feet…" The goddess said most of this to herself, thinking out loud.

"If his loss means something to you, then perhaps it is grief you are feeling. We experience a sense of loss and sadness when a person in our lives dies. It's part of how we remember them," Charlotte suggested.

"This shell…it felt for him. I carry her memories still, like strands of time I can touch and replay. I do not understand how humans can value such a fragile body."

"It's the only one we've got, Blue. How've you been spending your time?" Spike said. He'd entered quietly behind Charlotte upon picking up Illyria's voice.

"I hunted for all the demons I could crush until my vengeance was satisfied. Since then, I have been communing with the green. I wish to avoid the hormonal adolescent females."

"That's fine, pet. How about we find you a map to point you in the direction of more wilderness?"

"An acceptable offer. Find it for me, and I will leave immediately. The stench here offends me," she replied.

Charlotte followed Spike back out the lobby. "You live in a strange world, Spikey."

"You don't know the half of it, pet. There has to be a Thomas Guide behind the desk somewhere…"

"How come you're awake already?"

"I was asleep by sunrise, luv. A good 4 – 6 hours is all I require. The sun doesn't have to be down for me to get around. Sewer systems are handy, as long as you don't mind the smell. Aha! 2003 – well, they can't have moved a forest in less than a year. Be a dear and hand this to Her Highness while I warm up my breakfast?"

"Oh, sure…send the new girl to the firing squad, in case she doesn't like it," Charlotte muttered. Spike smothered a laugh, knowing she probably wasn't aware he could hear her clearly.

Illyria accepted the book and patted Charlotte on the head. "Your new pet is well trained, Spike."

Charlotte calmly turned back to walk to Spike's side, mouthing "you are dead!" to the smirking vampire. Illyria slipped away out the back of the kitchen while Spike calmly sipped from his mug.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble! For setting me up like that. She patted me on the head like I was a puppy!" She punctuated each word by stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"I know! It was bloody hilarious!" His brilliant blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

Her eyes narrowed, as she stood toe-to-toe with the vampire. "Mark my words, Spike. You are sooo going down!" She stomped out, leaving the door swinging wildly.

"Congratulations, Spike. You managed to piss her off in less than 24 hours," Angel taunted, coming in for his breakfast.

"Bugger off, Angelus." The younger vampire left, grumbling under his breath.

Angel chuckled to himself, pleased that he could get to Spike first thing in the day, until he noticed the un-rinsed mug in the sink. _I hate when he does that!_

---------------

Angel stood at the door to his office, watching everyone mill about. The baby Slayers were warming up to go patrol, sharpening weapons, checking batteries on handheld radios… Vi was going over the patrol zones with her group leaders on a city map. And the new girl and his grandchilde were talking on the couch in the corner.

"Spike, why does Angel keep staring at me?" Charlotte whispered.

"Haven't a clue, luv. You want me to make him stop?" he asked with a grin, anticipating a fight.

"No…it just feels…creepy." She shivered for emphasis.

"Well, that's the Poof, for ya. He'd rather skulk on the sidelines and watch people then just say what's on his mind. The git should have had STALKER stamped on his enormous forehead centuries ago."

"How come you two dislike each other so much?"

"It's – can we go outside? I can hardly hear myself think in here." It was a conversation he preferred to have privately.

"Sure. I don't mind a walk."

They slipped out the doors, Spike lighting a cigarette as soon as they stepped on to the curb. He puffed on it for a minute, then started to walk.

"I was turned in 1880, by Drusilla, Angelus' childe. She mesmerized me instantly, and it was a few weeks before Angelus met up with us. His first rule for me was 'You can take whatever you want, but you own nothing'. Said he was glad to have another rooster in the henhouse, to even the numbers. He'd been travelin' with Dru and Darla, his sire, for years, and they were both pretty demanding for attention. With me around to distract Drusilla, Angelus didn't have to watch over her all the time. I first learned what he meant when I came home to find he and Dru in our bed. Oh, I was angry, but he could swat me around like a fly, being nothing but a fledge at the time.

I spent the first 18 years of my unlife having it ground into my head that Dru was never mine. 'Daddy' always came first. He wanted to mold me in his image, and to gain Dru's attention, I took on challenge after challenge. Often bringing down a mob on our heads." He chuckled, and took another draw off the cigarette, before lighting another one.

"Angelus would punish me, of course, for breakin' his rules, but I didn't care. He left the three of us when they cursed him with the soul. Found out later it was because Darla couldn't stand him anymore.

As much as I hated the bastard, he was also my mentor, and we even had a few good times. See, pet, a vampire family, is a dark, twisted thing. Affection and pain often go hand in hand. So, anyway, I thought with him finally gone, that Dru would be mine, but she was devastated that her beloved 'Daddy' wasn't the same anymore. He tried to come back two years later, when we were in China, but Darla still didn't want him if he couldn't be as evil as he had been. At the same time, I made a name for myself, becoming the youngest master vamp in recorded history, at least in the Council files. I killed my first Slayer, and Dru was so proud. Her favor lasted with me until she started moaning for Angelus again, but by that time, Darla had abandoned us, too, and we traveled the world alone. Anywhere she wanted to see, I made it happen. Fought Slayers along the way, of course. Didn't kill my next one until '77…

Anyway, I brought Dru to the Hellmouth to heal her, and Angel was there, dating the Slayer. She managed to release him from his curse, and Angelus came back to the fold. I was in a damned wheelchair at the time, so he made good use of making up for lost time with Drusilla. You see, Angelus has spent so long locked up behind the soul, that it's made him mad, I mean stark raving lunatic kinda crazy, and he got it into his head to suck the world into hell to punish it for forcing the soul on him. I like the world how it is, you know…and I wanted Dru as far away from him as possible, so I made a deal with the Slayer. I help her take Angelus before he ends the world, and Dru and I get to leave, never to return."

"You didn't exactly keep with that rule, did ya?" Charlotte said, remembering his earlier tale about Sunnydale.

"Hush. It's my story. So, I knock out Dru and get out of town. We make it down to Brazil, but she's been blastin' me the whole time since she woke up about leavin' Daddy behind. Tried to make her see that I'd made the deal to keep her safe, but it was 'Daddy this' and 'Daddy that', and 'you're all covered in the Slayer'. The bloody ungrateful bitch finally topped it off with cheatin' on me with a Chaos demon. They're ugly, smelly, and the slime! It gets everywhere, dripping off their antlers. It's hideous." Spike had a full body shiver for effect.

"Why _that_, of all things? I mean, you're totally hot, in a retro sort of way." _Ooops._

He preened in front of her. "You think I'm hot?"

"For a guy that never left punk behind…" she hastened to explain.

"Hey, that's bloody good music!"

"For 1979!"

"Your point?"

"Punk, like every other modern genre, was temporary. I won't deny that they put thought and feeling into their lyrics, but who's going to remember it in a hundred years? There's a good reason why I'm able to direct a classical orchestra in 2004."

"And I have nothing against the old timers, pet, but I prefer my music blunt and brutal."

She snorted. "You and my ex would get along great."

"Well, maybe you should introduce us, then!" he teased.

"And let you pump him for dirt? Oh, no…"

He paused her mid-step with a hand on her arm. "Pet, you're a beautiful, intelligent, feisty, young woman. What could he possibly say that would smudge your halo? I already know it's held up by thorns," he complimented.

"Okay, that was lame, even for you." Charlotte grinned, in spite of herself.

"Got you to grin, didn't it? Seriously, one) I'm no one to judge another, and two) you've already won my loyalty just by accepting me as I am. I don't know why I keep blabbin' all this personal stuff to you…"

"Everybody does it. It's just a vibe I give off…"

"Let me finish! The point is, you're one of the few people in my life, or unlife, that I could ever call 'friend', just for listenin' to all these sordid details, and not being disgusted with me. It means a lot," Spike said seriously, his expressive face revealing his vulnerability.

She smiled caringly. "You've really needed to get all this stuff off your chest for a long time, haven't you?"

Spike bowed his head, shuffling his feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess. I've never told the whole story to one person before. Well, you haven't heard everythin', but this has been more than enough in just 24 hours. Bloody hell…have I really only known you a day?" he said incredulously.

"Certainly seems like longer, doesn't it? Told you we were meant to meet," she teased, nudging her shoulder into his.

"Yeah, yeah…I remember. Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" she replied.

He laughed, and offered his arm to her for their evening stroll.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Same night. It's been about 72 hours since the battle in the alley.)

Spike and Charlotte approached the hotel a few hours after they'd left, laughing over a joke. She kept telling the story as he opened the door for her.

"…and the menu said 'freshroom fry frucks!" They collapsed into giggles again, failing to notice the new arrivals in the lobby.

Spike straightened up and jolted to a stop, still as stone. He looked paler than normal, if it was possible. "Buffy…" he whispered.

Charlotte looked at him with concern, and touched his arm. "Spike, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, pet. Just had a bit of a surprise, is all. Turn around, luv, we have visitors," he replied, just as quietly. "Buffy," he addressed the elder Slayer, with a nod of his head. The light bulb went off in Charlotte's mind. _Oh._

"Spike," the Slayer returned, her voice emotionless. She turned back around to talk to Angel, dismissing the pair. Dawn and Willow shared a look. The teen took the opportunity to approach her long-lost friend.

The first thing she did was reach out and twist his nipple hard through his t-shirt. "Ow!" He slapped her hand away.

"That's for not letting me know you were alive." She wrapped her arms around him in the next instant, squeezing him tight. "And this is for being alive again," she whispered. "I missed you, Spike."

He wrapped his arms around her right away. "Missed you, too, Bit. More than you'll ever know."

Dawn pulled back and regained her composure. "So, who's your friend?" she asked, eyeing Charlotte.

"Dawn Summers, this is Charlotte Taylor. She looked lost, so I brought her home."

Charlotte slapped him on the arm. "Quit it with the puppy jokes. He _means_ that he saved me from being eaten, and offered me a place to stay after wrecking my building."

"Hey, I didn't do that. The bloody dragon did, and it was her Slayers that shot it down in the first place!"

"And who started the fight?" she retorted.

"My bleedin' wanker of a grandsire."

"Well, he's got me there," Charlotte said to Dawn.

_Wow, the chemistry is just zinging between these two,_ the teen thought. "Well, now that we've got the introductions out of the way, is there some place we can get reacquainted, Spike?" she asked.

"There's a private garden over there."

"Cool. It's nice to meet you, Charlotte. I'm going to steal my former best friend for a while," Dawn added.

"No problem. I'll probably head up to my room."

Dawn dragged her vampire off in the direction he'd pointed. Charlotte saw the blonde woman roll her eyes, then turn back to Angel. The new red-haired woman was talking to Vi, so Charlotte thought she'd introduce herself.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" she asked softly.

"Oh, no! Willow was just telling me about the trip over. Willow, this is Charlotte Taylor. She's staying in the Hyperion for a few days."

"Hi, Willow Rosenberg," she introduced herself. "Wicca extraordinaire for the Watcher's Council."

"The organization in charge of the Slayers – right. All this is new to me in the last 24 hours, so forgive me if I get the terms wrong."

"Nah, don't sweat it. Any intro into the supernatural is usually overwhelming. 7 years at the forefront, and I'm still learning all the time. So, how did you end up being taken in by Team Angel?" Willow asked.

"It was Spike, actually, who helped me out. I was loading things from my apartment into my car, and a group of vampires came up the alley with the goal of making me lunch, or worse. He swooped in, in the nick of time, dusting all five, coat billowing around him. I was still in shock for a while, but he helped, even so much as carrying my last box from my apartment to the car. I didn't have anywhere to stay, 'cause I was just going to find a hotel room when I'd finished, so Spike offered me a room here. Now, I'm apartment hunting while trying to finish the school year."

"Oh, you're a student?" Willow asked.

"Nope, first-year music teacher. My boss graciously let me have this week off so I can get resettled." Charlotte looked over in the direction Spike and Dawn had gone, her brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about Spike. Dawnie's not going to inflict any more physical damage unless he says something really stupid," Willow said reassuringly.

"It's not his hide I'm worried about," she murmured.

-------------

"Buffy, perhaps we should step into my office, where it isn't so distracting?" Angel hinted. Her eyes kept shifting to the conversation taking place at the other end of the front desk.

"Uh, sure, Angel." She followed him into the office, where he closed the door before taking a seat behind the desk.

"Care to tell me why you're really here? I have no problem with catching up on your life, Buffy, but I don't think it has much to do with why you, Willow, and Dawn showed up at my door at 9:00 in the evening." He knew it wasn't just a social call.

"Giles wanted people who know you to check on the situation, personally."

Angel nodded, his suspicions confirmed "He thinks I might be manipulating your girls. Vi showed me her report before she sent it, Buffy. Every word was the truth. We set out to take down Wolfram and Hart from the inside out. I'm under no illusions that they'll leave L.A. alone, but right now, they're off balance. We took out every member of the Circle of the Black Thorn. They answered directly to the Senior Partners."

"And considering the horde they sent at you, you really pissed them off. Did you really think just four of you could win against that?" Not even she was that suicidal!

He shrugged. "Didn't know. We'd already accomplished our mission, so the battle didn't matter. It was payback from the Senior Partners for what we did. Either we won against the horde, and they retreat, or we all died, and their vengeance would be satisfied. They like their balance just as much as the Powers That Be do. Neither side is going to try to press too much of an advantage over the other because it involves too much risk. They can't take the chance they might lose and forfeit their influence on our world. We're just chess pieces, Buffy. Every one of us on the planet."

"Well, that's morbid. And Spike? How did you convince him to fight alongside you? You guys hate each other." Please tell me you made him stay…

"Being around each other every day forced us to come to an understanding. It was his choice to stay. You want his reasons, ask him."

_He really did choose to stay here over contacting me? And where does that new girl fit in to all this?_

"Well, seeing as how Vi has informed me that their patrols have turned up none of the demons they saw the other night, I guess L.A. is as safe as it ever was. You know, the next time you're going to take on a dragon, call me first?" she scolded.

"I was under the impression you wanted nothing to do with me or my team. Andrew said those orders came directly from you," he replied, the anger he felt for his old allies over not helping Fred still present in mind.

"Andrew was here?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You mean, you didn't tell him that you couldn't trust me as long as I worked at Wolfram and Hart."

"No! I'd expressed my concerns over why you might be here, but I didn't think you'd lost your soul, or anything. Why was Andrew here?" Why didn't she get the memo?

"Geeze, Buffy, don't you keep in touch with the organization you work for! You know, I'm all on board for you having a normal, happy life, but you're still a Slayer. Fighting the good fight isn't something you do halfway! You're either involved in this new thing you helped set up, or you're not. Do you have any idea how Giles is running things? Hmm!" Angel was yelling by the time he finished.

"Is that what you really think of me? That I'm some selfish idiot!" she yelled back, popping to her feet.

"Well, if the shoe shopping fits!"

"How dare you! I earned my time off after Sunnydale!"

He lowered his voice. "I know you did. And if you want to retire, that's your prerogative, but don't expect me to support your choices when you won't deal with the consequences. You wanted to create an army of Slayers. Great! But think about whom you put in charge. Do you really trust Giles' decision-making skills 100?" he argued. "I lost a member of my team, an innocent girl, because he denied us help when I asked for it, and he did it because of what Angelus did to him, but Fred didn't have to suffer for it. All I asked him to do was get in touch with Willow."

"He never mentioned you called." _God, does everyone think I'm an idiot?_

"I doubt he would have. Look, Buffy, you're always saying that you hate people making decisions for you, but they only get to do that when you give them the power to."

"Include yourself in that one?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, I do, now. I can admit when I'm alone at night that I can be a jackass," he admitted.

She chuckled in agreement. "What will you do now?" Buffy wondered.

"Contact a couple people I care about. Beyond that, I don't know…L.A.'s pretty much home, so I guess I'll go back to helping the helpless, like before. I managed to alleviate the company of some funds before I blew up the building, so I'll be alright. Your Slayers are welcome to use the Hyperion if they ever need to be in town. I've got lots of space," Angel replied with a smile.

She smiled back. "You sure do. Well, I'm suffering some horrid jet lag, so if you could point me to a bed, I'd be grateful."

"Of course. Your girls are on the first floor, and there are still free rooms."

---------------

Meanwhile…

Dawn had sat down on a bench, and waited for Spike to start explaining. He paced in front of her for a while, starting and stopping several times in his attempt to say the right thing.

"Start from the beginning. What happened after Sunnydale collapsed," Dawn prompted.

"Using the amulet had burned me up. I was ash, and I was free. Next thing I knew, I found myself standing in Peaches' office. That was 19 days after closing the Hellmouth. I tried to attack the Poof, convinced that he must have something to do with why I was there, and passed right through him. I was a bloody ghost."

"And then what?"

"My first question was if Buffy was alright. Had all of you made it out okay? He mentioned your sister was in Rome, so, out I went. I got as far as the city limits before the amulet yanked me back to Evil Inc. It was horrible, Bit. I couldn't leave, couldn't touch anything, couldn't even smoke. And then, I started disappearin', and every time felt like I was straddling the jaws of Hell, trying not to get sucked in. Turned out, another ghostie haunting the place, Pavayne, had made a deal to trade other ghosts for his place in eternal damnation. Tried takin' me, but he let on to some of his secrets, too, like if I wanted it bad enough, I could touch things, move things. Fred built a machine to make me corporeal again, but he tried to kill her, so I knocked him into the circle and he got the body, instead. Peaches locked him up in the basement of Wolfram and Hart. He had a front row seat to the building collapsing on his head."

"I bet you're all torn up about it," she said dryly.

"You know me, luv. So, I'm a ghost still, but I've got some new tricks, so at least I can entertain myself a bit more. Was still hell. One day, I get mail. I'm thinkin', 'Who the hell is sending me a box here?' So, I get H – someone to open it for me, and poof, I'm a real boy again. Walked into a bloody door before I realized it."

"Was there security footage? That's something I'd like to see!"

"Hush, you! Anyway, after I pick myself up off the floor, I'm ecstatic, see? I hugged people, drank Peaches' mug of blood…But, of course, things start going haywire. Phones ringin', static noise from every piece of electronics, and then, the people started going crazy, blood dripping from their eyes and attacking their coworkers. Found out later it was all a manipulation by a bloke that had it in for the Poof, but the best part at the time…" he paused for effect. "Me and my grandsire had a great, full blows fight, and I won!" It still felt bloody brilliant to recall that feeling of finally besting Angel.

"I don't doubt it," Dawn said proudly.

"And you're a doll for saying it. So, the prize turned out to be nothin' but Mountain Dew, but the victory was still mine, 'cause I wanted it more. I get back to L.A., and all I can think about is seeing your sister again, and you. I buy a boat ticket, say my goodbyes to everyone, got money in my pocket, and I get to the dock, and it hits me what I'm about to do…and I couldn't go. Watched the boat sail away, then headed for a bar. And I know you're thinkin' why, so just give me a minute to explain where my head was at.

It sounds ridiculous now, but, I'd gone out in a blaze of glory, see…and there's no way I could ever top that. I'd been dead, there was no way for you all to doubt it, and I thought of how much time had passed while I was a ghost. For all I knew, your sister had found her true amore, and was blissfully happy. Did she tell you what she told me, down in the cave?"

Dawn nodded. "She said that she told you she loved you."

"Well, after six months, I couldn't be sure that she'd really meant it, not after our history, and I was too bleedin' scared to show up on your doorstep and have her reject me again. I couldn't bear it, Niblet. So…I decided to stay here with my memories, then risk having my heart broken again." His voice was gruff with emotion, remembering all those feelings.

"Oh, Spike…"

"And I didn't blame you for how you acted that last year. I deserved it, I know I did. So, I didn't think you'd want to see me, either."

She grabbed his hand, pausing his pacing. "I'm sorry for how I treated you that year. Buffy finally told me about your relationship, after Sunnydale, and I realized that I had acted really immature. You were my best friend, and I didn't even give you a chance to explain your side of the story. I don't even know why I chose to believe Xander's version…and all Buffy would say, was that it wasn't completely your fault, and there were circumstances, which just sounded like victim's excuses to me. I think…no, I know, that I was madder at you for leaving, that summer, than what had happened with Buffy. You'd been my big brother, and suddenly, you weren't there, and you didn't even leave me a note…" She started to cry, old feelings coming up, and sniffed back the tears.

Spike sat down on the bench next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Bit. Honestly, when I left that night, I was in no fit state of mind to leave anybody anything. All I knew was that I had to change, for I couldn't go on like I had been…couldn't risk hurting you or Buffy again…" He brushed the tears away from blue eyes as expressive as his own. "Look at you – grown like a weed and so beautiful. I bet you're breakin' hearts all over Rome, aren't you?"

She blushed under his praise. "Not so much…I had school to make up for over the summer after Sunnydale, and I'm pickier than Buffy. I have Willow run a background check on every guy before I go out on a date."

"Smart girl, with the Summers' luck, and all."

"Exactly, so no demons or mystical pasts. And I just graduated second in my class," she said proudly.

"College plans?"

"I'm deferring a semester so I can travel a bit. Willow and Giles have been in London this whole time, and all I've seen is the airport. So, I'll do that, maybe head over to Paris, too. I'm ready to be more than 'Buffy's little sister'."

"You always have been, luv. Just all the others were too blind to see it. I'm so proud of you, and you're so much smarter than I was at your age. Braver, too."

"Will you stop?" she admonished. "You're going to give me a swelled head. And then what'll I do with all my cute hats?"

He grinned and ruffled her hair. She sighed happily, and leaned on his shoulder. Spike sat back against the wall, just happy to sit with her again.

"You know, I'm amazed Andrew kept his mouth shut. Never took the boy for being able to keep a secret."

Dawn's head shot up. "_Andrew_ knew? Oooo, I am so gonna kill that little nerd when I get home…"

"Now, now, pet…it's not the boy's fault. I made him promise not to tell. I wanted to share that info on my own time. Apparently, he respected my wishes more than I gave him credit for."

"Well, I get the importance of keeping a promise, but he still should have told me, if not Buffy. And after I taped Star Trek for him…So, what happened here in L.A. after you decided to stay?"

"Wallowed in my own loneliness for a bit, until a bloke approached me about helping the people, patrolling the streets. He played me, but the sentiment was still the right idea. I had skills I could use, and there were plenty of demons to kill. Even tried to help that crazed Slayer, for all the good it did me." He held up both hands and wiggled his fingers. "Took weeks before they felt right again."

"What happened?" Dawn was almost afraid to ask.

"She mistook me for the wanker that had tortured her as a little girl, and cut off my hands. Wolfram and Hart has the best doctors, though, so now they're as good as new. Not even a scar left."

"My God, Spike…did you spend your whole time here trying to get killed?" Dawn exclaimed, horrified.

"No! Spent the rest of my time here relatively unscathed, thank you very much. Anyway, somethin' was always going on, and then Illyria infected Fred, and then we had an Old One to contain before she blew up the entire West Coast…and finally, Peaches shared his plan for the Circle of the Black Thorn, and Wolfram and Hart. We got one last free day to do whatever we wanted, and then it was time to go to work. We each had assignments, and once they were done, we were to meet in the alley there. The Poof figured it was more than likely the Senior Partners would retaliate, if we succeeded. I saved a baby from becoming a ritual sacrifice," he shared proudly.

"How very noble of you. So, how did facing the demons in that alley compare with the Ubervamps down in the Hellmouth?" Even with being nearly 18, she still loved his stories.

"Whole different kettle of fish, without a bunch of Slayers backing me up, luv. I really thought I wouldn't be lasting the night, until I saw Vi and Rona's group. Fire-breathing dragons are a pretty scary sight for a vampire."

"Hmm. Do you think Charlotte will stick around for a while? She seems pretty nice," Dawn said, shifting the subject.

"She is. And a very good friend, though I've only known her for a day. She has that same quality, like your mum, or Glinda, where you end up telling her things you never planned on. She already got the highlights of my time in Sunnyhell, last night."

"Right after you rescued her?" she chided him.

"Not _right_ after…later, over Chinese food. I'm telling you, the girl could get anyone to confess with just a look."

"Ooooo, is the Big Bad afraid she'll learn all his secrets," she taunted.

"Pfft! I'm not _that_ easy to crack. It's not like she's gettin' my account numbers, or anythin'," he huffed.

"Oh, of course…Marshmallow Man…"

He looked upon her in horror. "You swore you'd never use that again! Pay up, Bit."

"Aw, man!"

"Deal's a deal, luv. Cough it up." Spike put out his hand to accept payment.

She pouted. "My purse is on the counter. You're going to have to wait, unless you're ready to run into my sister again."

He shook his head. "Not tonight. There's not enough liquid fortitude in the building."

---------------

Charlotte heard them laughing as she approached the doorway, so she thought that was a good sign. She rapped on the frame to get their attention.

"Hi…sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say goodnight. It's been a long day."

"Sweet dreams, luv. Doing more apartment hunting tomorrow?"

"Yep. Don't know when I'll be back, you know how these things go. It was nice meeting you, Dawn. I'm glad somebody else makes him smile."

Spike ducked his head, while Dawn just beamed. "Yep. He's just a fluffy teddy bear inside, with fangs. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Thanks." Charlotte waved, and left the two alone again.

She climbed the two flights of stairs wishing the elevator worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks, Somedude, for the review!

Chapter 5

_There it was again. _That feeling that she hadn't been alone in the room while sleeping. Charlotte sat up in bed, her heart pounding, and fumbled for the light. A large hand pressed her back down. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth before she could make more than a peep.

"Usually, I like a screamer, but I'm not keen on you drawing the attention of the entire building," the man hissed. She felt fangs penetrate the bite on her throat, and reached blindly for the lamp. Charlotte managed to grab it as the vampire lapped slowly at her blood, crashing it over his head. He rolled off of her, moaning, and she ran for the door and into the hallway to Spike's room.

She rapped frantically on the door.

"Spike? Please open up!"

"Yeah…just a moment." He opened the door a minute later, surprised to see her awake, and in just a nightshirt. She shot into the room and closed the door behind her. "God, pet, you're bleeding! What happened?"

"There's a vampire in my room! He bit me and I hit him with the lamp." Spike started to charge out the door to take care of the problem. "No! Spike, don't go, please…I don't feel safe alone." She wrapped around his arm with a death grip.

"Okay, luv. I won't go. Can you tell me what happened?" He gently guided her into the bathroom and turned the light on so he could tend to her wounds. Her neck was bleeding, and there was glass in her hair from the lamp.

"Well, I-I woke up from a dream, feeling like someone was watching me…and I reached for the light, only to be pushed back down on the bed, and I tried to scream, but he put a hand over my mouth…a big hand…and told me not to scream, and then he bit me, and I reached for the lamp and eventually got it a-and hit him in the head as hard as I could. He rolled off me, and I ran for your room. I couldn't see anything…it was so dark…and I've never been so scared in my life, Spike…" Charlotte was crying by now, and he paused the clean-up to brush the tears off her cheeks.

He felt like a complete wanker for thinking she looked gorgeous right now, with her wavy hair tousled around her face and blue eyes glistening with the remnants of her tears. It didn't help that she was only wearing a sleep shirt, and it also didn't help that she was looking at him like he was the answer to all her prayers. He murmured comforting sounds as he stroked his thumbs along her jaw-line, cradling her face.

"I think, luv…whatever nasty decided to creep into your room is probably gone. I want to get a good whiff of the scent before it dissipates, alright? You can stay in here and lock the door, or you can come with me…"

"I'd rather come with you," she answered immediately. "I'd feel safer if I wasn't alone."

"Okay." He pressed the washcloth he'd been cleaning the blood off with to her neck and lifted one of her hands to hold it there. "Keep pressure on that for now."

She nodded, and followed as he pulled on a shirt and picked up his favorite ax, just in case.

"Stay behind me, kitten, and at the first sign of trouble, go running for the Slayers downstairs, alright?"

"Got it."

He walked silently down the corridor to her room, and eased the door open, senses at full alert. The room was empty, but the window was wide open, curtains flowing in the breeze. Spike stepped closer to the bed to catch the scent of the center of the room. His jaw ticked upon discovery of who had been here.

"Spike? Do you know what it was?" Charlotte asked, whispering.

"All too well, pet," he muttered. "Come in and close the door." She obeyed and came to him immediately, questions in her eyes.

"Spike?"

"Do you trust me, Charlotte?" he asked, looking so serious.

"Of course. Why?" She gazed up at him, trying to read his face.

"I know who your _visitor_ was, and…I'm going to protect you, alright?" She nodded, waiting for him to explain. "Good. Get your things. You'll stay in my room until we can find you some place safer." Too tired to argue, Charlotte stuffed a couple things in her bag and followed him back to his room.

Once inside, Spike locked the door, took her bag from her and tossed it in a chair, and pulled her into his arms. She was grateful for the comfort of the embrace, thinking he was worried about possibly losing a friend to harm. She didn't expect him to nuzzle her neck where she had been bitten, or for the area to tingle in a pleasant way. He placed feather-light kisses up and down her neck until she was a puddle of goo, then sucked on the wounds just enough to bring blood to the surface again, which he lapped away with his tongue.

"I take you under my protection, Charlotte, as friend and family. I promise swift retribution to any that would harm you." He lifted his head to gaze into her hazy eyes. "Do you accept?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

Spike leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, sweeping his tongue across them, entreating for entrance. She granted it, tasting a small amount of blood on his tongue as she swept over it with her own. It was a gentle kiss that spoke only of shared reassurance, though both felt flooded with warmth when they parted.

"What was that?" she whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

"A blood oath," he murmured. "One I hope will be respected by others. Are you…upset, that I didn't ask you first?" The vampire was suddenly feeling shy and unsure, now that his wave of protectiveness had subsided.

"No, no…you didn't hurt me at all…and I get the feeling I should feel…honored? I like that you've got my back, Spike. Thank you." She hugged him again.

_Don't think about the warm, beautiful woman pressed against you, mate. She's a _**friend.** Spike rubbed his hands comfortingly up and down her back, murmuring reassurances. His lower brain was having no problems responding to the warmth of her nearness and the blood he had tasted, and he tried desperately to think of revolting things guaranteed to kill his libido. But bloody hell, it'd been a year since he was this close to a woman, and it didn't help that she was very attractive. _That's it – I have to get some distance._ Spike gently pushed her back and stepped away. Charlotte offered him a soft smile.

"So, this is your mark, now?" she asked, grazing her fingers over the sealed bite.

"Pretty much, kitten. It doesn't mean I own you, or anything," he hastened to add.

"I get it, Spike. Really, I'm glad that this thing can mean something good, instead of something scary. Speaking of which, you didn't say who was in my room?" she said softly.

"I'd rather wait until I'm sure of what's going on, pet. If I'm right, this is going to be a delicate situation."

"Okay. Do you mind if I go back to sleep? All this has been exhausting," she declared.

"You can take the bed, luv. I don't mind the floor."

"No, no, no…I'm not stealing your bed. This floor will do horrid things to your back." She stomped her foot twice to demonstrate. "See? No padding."

"It's fine, pet, really. I've slept on much worse," he replied.

"Don't be stubborn. There's plenty of room, and I'll feel terrible hogging the whole thing," Charlotte insisted.

He sighed in exasperation. "Fine…get under the bleedin' covers, and I'll turn out the lights."

She chose her side, and quickly snuggled in. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"The pants stay on," she teased him.

"As if I would risk offending your delicate sensibilities! I was raised a gentleman, you know," he replied, sounding affronted.

"I didn't, but I could have guessed. You're always opening doors for me."

He slid in under the sheet, jeans still on. Charlotte rolled to face him.

"Goodnight, Spike," she said with a smile.

"'Night, kitten."

--------------

The next time Spike awoke, he had a petite female draped over him. Her head was pillowed on his chest, one arm across his waist, and her leg over his thigh. If she moved her knee much higher, she'd be pressing on sensitive territory. He brushed the dark hair away from her face, and she hummed contentedly. Spike tightened his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair.

-------------

Charlotte felt her body awakening all too early. She tried desperately to will it back to sleep, comfortable in the embrace – wait…embrace? She opened her eyes and looked down at the arm around her waist – pale skin, long fingers – _Spike._ Stretching carefully so as not to disturb him, she became aware of the typical morning male condition. Charlotte scooted her body a little farther from his to give him space, only to have him follow her in his sleep. His face was buried in her hair, and he was breathing, slowly.

_Breathing, huh?_ Somehow, she doubted most vampires breathed at all, unless they wanted to pass as human somewhere. Just another unique aspect of her friend.

She twisted under his arm to her back so she could look at his face. _Oh, my gosh, he has curls! That's so cute. _So, that's what it looked like when it dried naturally… Relaxed in sleep, he looked younger, and the tough-guy mask was gone. Her eyes examined the scar in his left brow, wondering how it got there; the long, dark lashes that were disgusting for any man to have – it so wasn't fair – over the straight nose, defined cheekbones, and down to his slightly parted lips. The bottom was slightly fuller, and they both carried a natural pink tint. Between his sweet and snarky personality, and the gorgeousness, Charlotte couldn't understand how that blonde Slayer could give him up. She certainly wouldn't, in the same place.

He must have sensed the prolonged scrutiny, for one eye opened lazily to look at her.

"What's up, pet?" he asked, his voice husky from disuse.

"Nothing. My body just decided to wake up, though I didn't want it to. I guess it was too much to ask it not to follow my normal work schedule," she murmured.

"So you've just been starin' at me in your boredom?"

"Something like that. It's a rare moment when you're still," she teased.

"Well, go back to sleep. It's way too early." The eye closed.

"You just don't want to lose my warmth in the bed."

"Yeah, what of it? It's comfy."

Just then, her stomach grumbled, and she realized she was starving. "Well, you're going to have to suffer, for I'm hungry, so I'm getting up."

He grumbled, and removed his arm, letting her up. Spike rolled over and pulled the covers over his head for complete darkness.

"Sleep well. And thanks again." Charlotte picked up her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

---------------

Dawn spotted Charlotte coming out of the kitchen with an apple to go.

"Hey, Charlotte! Wait up."

"Oh, good morning, Dawn."

"Mind if I tag along? I won't get in the way, but my sister is kind of driving me nuts right now," the teen admitted.

"Sure, I guess. I'm just going to be looking for a new place…"

"Great. Let's go, before we're spotted."

They walked around to the parking lot. Charlotte's car was empty, now, so Dawn slid the passenger seat back a little to give herself more leg room.

"How tall _are_ you, Dawn?"

"5'8" in bare feet. I basically gained 7 inches in 3 years. We have no idea where it comes from, though Buffy is shorter than most of the family."

"Do you and your sister get along?" Charlotte asked, navigating through traffic.

"Depends on the day," she replied, laughing. "We weren't close at all, for a while, but being in Rome alone together forced us to communicate if we were going to have any relationship at all. You have no idea how many issues we had to settle!"

"So, it's better now?"

The teen chattered on. "Yeah…though it was hard to get her to open up. My sister has had a hard time expressing her feelings out loud since our parent's divorce, when she was 15, which also coincided with her becoming the Slayer. Being a Slayer made her secretive, since hey, who's going to believe you, you know? Mom and Dad didn't. They even sent her to a hospital for a few weeks when she insisted vampires and demons were real. Of course, I didn't know that until much later. It explained a lot, though, you know? She clammed up about everything after that, afraid that the truth would make her unlovable. Now…well, she won't just come and tell me something, but I can get it out of her, 'cause she's not burying things so deep under the mask anymore. I think she finally talks to Willow more again, too.

And Rome has been fun, despite the language barrier. I went to a high school with mostly American kids abroad, so that helped. Buffy has a boyfriend there, though I don't really like him. He's too…smarmy…"

"The overly charming type."

"Exactly. He typically has no problem bedding women, by what everyone says, and he _knows_ it. I don't get Buffy's attraction, but maybe it's that he takes her dancing and shopping all the time. Those are her two favorite things to do, so I guess it works. She's never spent all night at his place before, so I don't know if they've done anything." Dawn shuddered. "That thought is just gross! You can't have sex with that many women and stay disease free, can you?"

"I highly doubt it," Charlotte agreed, chuckling.

"That's what I thought. The lectures in school every year always said that. So…Spike seems to be doing okay here…" she prompted, fishing for dirt.

"I guess…you know him a lot better than I do, obviously. I can only go by what he's told me of his life, compared to now…and the emotions that cross his face, of course."

"I just mean that it's nice to see him have a friend. As far as I knew, he only had one friend in Sunnydale; at least, Clem was the only one I saw. Probably the only one that wouldn't eat me. He and Mom were friends, I think, but she's been gone for a while," Dawn added.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked sympathetically.

"Complications from surgery for a brain tumor. She was recuperating fine, and then she had an aneurysm. It was very sudden. They said she didn't feel anything. After that, it was just Buffy and me, and my sister is not the caretaker type. She tried to mimic Mom-things, when she wasn't dealing with her own crap…did Spike tell you she's been brought back from the dead?" Enough time had passed that Dawn could tell the story without getting upset, now.

"Yeah, he did, and he said things weren't good for anybody that year. I can't imagine how it must have been for you to grow up amidst all that chaos. Spike didn't elaborate, but the tone in his voice suggested that it was a constant maelstrom for your group."

"Heh…that describes it pretty well. I was acting out because I felt neglected, Buffy was majorly depressed, Willow was on a magical power trip, which led to girlfriend issues with Tara, Giles left town, and Xander and Anya were trying to plan for a wedding that never happened. He left her standing at the altar. And Spike? He was trying to hold my sister together, and she sucked him down with her. He couldn't come by the house anymore because her secret might come out, and that made things even more sucky for me. The two of us had been a team during the summer Buffy was gone, and then we just…weren't. In the end, he left town, Tara died, and Willow tried to end the world. Giles and Xander saved the day. It really had nothing to do with my sister, for once," she elaborated.

"Wow…I'm impressed that you seem so well-adjusted now," Charlotte said genuinely. "I've known people that would have been babbling at the wall for far less."

The teen shrugged modestly. "Summers women are built tough. Or maybe it's the thousands-of-years-old Key part of me. Either way, I carpe diem with the best of 'em."

The conversation halted as they pulled up to the first potential apartment complex.

---------------

"No way! I can't believe you did that! I'd be seriously scared!" Dawn was saying, as they walked back into the Hyperion later.

"At that age, I was too fascinated to think about being scared, as long as it was that far away." Charlotte was relating a story from her childhood.

"That is so cool! I wish we'd traveled like that when I was a kid."

"You've been to Rome at 17, Dawn! That's nothing to sneeze at. I haven't even made it outside the continent, yet."

"Dawn Summers, where have you been?" Buffy was standing up on the landing, hands on her hips and glaring daggers at Charlotte.

"Out with Charlotte, what does it look like? Geeze, Buffy, chill…I'm going to be 18 in a month, and I can take care of myself," Dawn replied, bristling.

"The _point_ is that you didn't tell anyone where you were going, and you've been gone for hours."

"And yet, you didn't think to call my cellphone, which I happen to have on me at all times? And look, all 5 bars, too," the teen shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking very satisfied with her point.

"Fine! Get eaten, for all I care!" The blonde stomped back the way she'd come, towards the bedrooms.

Dawn turned to Charlotte, looking apologetic. "Sorry. Sometimes, I think monkeys raised her. Her bad manners do not reflect the rest of the family."

"Ah, she's no worse than my students. My high school boys are still trying to sneak peeks down my blouse."

"Can't blame them, luv. I'd be doin' it, too," Spike interjected, coming out of the kitchen. He kissed Dawn on the cheek. "Hey, Niblet. Have fun today?"

"Do you realize how cool she is? Can I trade her for Buffy? I think I got the wrong sister," she gushed.

"Now, now, Bit…your sister means well. She's just looking out for you."

_More like she's jealous of whom I was with,_ Dawn thought. "I know, but she can be such a Neanderthal about it."

"Well, now that 'lazy boy' is up, why don't we think about dinner?" Charlotte suggested.

"Didn't you eat while you were out?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I think she has a tape worm," Dawn teased.

"I'm not the one who ordered an extra basket of fries," the brunette shot back.

"They don't make fries anywhere else like here! McDonald's outside of America is just weird."

"What's up, guys?" Willow greeted.

"Dinner discussion," Dawn replied.

"I could eat," she replied. "Where we talkin'?"

"Don't know. We've only established that we're hungry," Charlotte replied.

"What about the Slayerettes?" Spike reminded them.

"Eh, they can fend for themselves. I don't want to have to shout to be heard in the restaurant," Dawn replied.

"We better leave soon, then."

"What about Buffy and Angel?" Willow asked.

"Peaches doesn't eat food, and the Slayer didn't seem in a company mood," Spike stated. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. Let's head for the car and decide where we want to go," Charlotte decided.

Once they were in the garage, Spike looked wistfully at the Viper.

"Too bad it only seats two, Spike," Dawn said, catching where his attention was. "Can you take me for a ride in it before I leave? Please?"

"'Course, luv. You know it's only the best for my Niblet," he replied, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"I admit that it's less than drool worthy, but my car's over here, guys," Charlotte teased.

The reunited best friends took the back seat, leaving Willow to ride shotgun. Charlotte turned to the others before starting the car.

"I'm up for anything but Mexican. How about you guys?"

--------------  
Vi knocked on the door to the elder Slayer's room. "Hey, Buffy? We're going on patrol, then getting food. Wanna come?"

_Maybe I do need to let off a little steam_, Buffy thought, as she opened the door.

"Sure, Vi. I could use the workout. Did you ask Angel? His leg should be healed by now."

"He's already gone out. Said he was meeting somebody named Connor."

"Huh. Doesn't ring a bell. Well, more for us, then. Let me just change my shoes." She walked over to her suitcase and rooted around for a pair of sneakers. She wasn't used to patrolling in heels anymore.

Buffy greeted the rest of the girls once they were downstairs. They looked over the map for where to go tonight. Vi had her Council charge card, as always, to pay for food later.

"Anybody seen Willow and Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"They left with Spike and Charlotte a while ago," one of the girls replied.

_My sister, my ex, _and_ my best friend?_ "Oh," she said aloud. "I'll just call Willow and tell her I'm going out with you guys." Buffy stepped into the office for some privacy.

"Hello? Hold on, it's really noisy…Hey, Buffy, what's up?" Willow said, upon answering. She'd had to move outside the restaurant to hear.

"I'm going out with the girls for patrol and food, so don't wait up, if you get in before we do. Where are you?"

"Chinatown. Spike knew of a good restaurant, and Charlotte raved about it. You know how hard it is to find one in London, at least by our tastes."

"Right…is the area safe? I don't want Dawn on any dark streets she doesn't know…"

"Buffy, she's with a powerful witch and a master vampire. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, it looked perfectly safe when we walked in. I gotta go. They're bringing our food. Have fun. Bye!"

"Bye," Buffy returned, but Willow had already hung up. She looked out at the hyper teens, feeling old. _L.A. sucks._

---------------

Willow was updating Spike on her life since Sunnydale, and Dawn was catching up with the last few months.

"So glad you dumped Kennedy!" the teen responded, after hearing the news.

"Well, it was more like a mutual dumping, but yeah…I was definitely on the rebound with that one. And I was pretty tired of Brazil by that time, too. I've been a lot of places for the Council, but splitting my time between the Coven and London has been the best decision I could have made. I even have my own place, for the first time, and Giles really needed my help. I'm really happy you're going to come visit, Dawnie. We'll go to all the museums and touristy stuff!"

"Well, I'm pleased you're appreciatin' the home country, Red. Knew I liked you for some reason, and Rupert could do with a compassionate influence." His dislike for the Watcher was clear in his tone.

'Story later?' Charlotte mouthed to him. He winked discreetly, then tuned back in to what Dawn was saying.

As Dawn told Spike about things that she'd experienced at school, Willow and Charlotte ended up in a science discussion, finding they'd read the same article recently. From there, the group shifted to recounting old demon encounters, and Charlotte was regaled with Sunnydale history, the Scooby version. It was late by the time they got back to the Hyperion.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks, 2-crazed-ink-slingerz! I can't promise how this will turn out, but i hopeyou stick around, anyway. I might surprise you. ;)

Chapter 6

Charlotte sat up in bed, her heart pounding again. Spike looked up from the muted television. The little TV sat on the table over by the window.

"Bad dream, pet?" he asked, concerned.

She rolled out of bed, intent on a glass of water. "Yeah."

_She is seriously trying to get me in trouble._ Spike was instantly distracted by the little camisole and boxer shorts she was wearing. _I knew she'd have gorgeous legs._ Okay, so he should have noticed last night, but she'd been bleeding and scared, and he really hadn't taken the time. She blushed under his perusal, remembering what she was wearing.

Charlotte walked quickly to the bathroom to get her robe. This just gave him the opportunity to admire her ass in the short shorts. She reclaimed her seat on the bed, frowning.

"Can't you just…not be male for a few minutes?" she complained.

"Hey, I happen to like being male. Much less maintenance."

"Says the person in the room who bleaches his hair." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I'd hoped it was just the room."

"Nightmares can happen anywhere, luv. Even when you're awake."

She glared at him. "That's not funny."

"You're really bitchy at 4:00 AM, you know that?" he teased.

"Asshole."

"Oooo, that hurts…try puttin' a little more feeling into it," he snarked.

"Don't wanna." She could pout if she wanted to.

Spike sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I wouldn't blame you if you found another place to stay."

"And miss picking on you?" Charlotte half-heartedly teased.

"As hard as that might be to give up, yes, I'd rather you were somewhere you felt safe."

She knew that he meant it, and that made her smile. "Thank you." Charlotte hopped onto her feet and bounced in frustration. "God, I hate this whole 'damsel in distress' thing! I'm not like that. I was always the girl everybody looked to because I was on top of things. I usually don't even panic. A sheet of plywood flew off a truck and landed in front of my car on the freeway, and I didn't flinch, but I am so out of my element with all this supernatural crap."

"Hey, come here." She shuffled over to stand in front of him. He took her hands in his. "We'll fix it. That's what we do. And if I have to guard you at night, then I will. It's what hero types do, right?"

"Yeah…" she admitted.

"Right. You know, I had a basement apartment…it's pretty dreary and barely furnished, but the utilities work. It's paid to the end of the month. You can take it, as long as you don't mind missing windows."

"Nah, that's okay…I'm almost done with my search, so I can handle another day or two. I'm only staying in the city to the end of June, so I should probably just find a hotel room."

Spike shook his head. "It'll run you more per day than renting for a month. Or, we kill your stalker and you hang out here until you have to go home."

"A vampire who's trying to save me money? What's the world coming to?" she teased.

"Reformed, baby. The old Victorian in me doesn't want to see a lady taken advantage of. And it's the Poof's fault you lost your building, so if anybody should be payin', it's him. I know he's good for it."

"Well, you can ask him. I still find him creepy."

"You tell him that. His ego could stand to be knocked down a peg or two."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You two sound like brothers, always ragging on each other. Maybe you should slug it out and get it out of your system?"

"Already did that. Didn't help." His mouth widened into a big smile. "I won, though."

"(yawn) Good for you."

"Okay, kitten, back into bed." Spike turned them around and gently pushed her to sit, then lie down.

"Don't wanna sleep," she pouted.

"I'll be right here until you wake up in the morning. You'll be fine." Spike walked back to the chair.

"I thought you were turning in for the night?"

"I'm watchin' the telly. Now, you – with the closing of the eyes, etc. Focus on puppies and kittens, or something, and it'll be morning before you know it."

Charlotte took off the robe and pulled the covers over herself. "You don't have to take the crappy chair."

He shook his head to refuse. "Wouldn't want to fall asleep on the job. Get some rest." Spike turned off the light and settled in the chair, his feet on the little table next to it.

She rolled to her left side to watch him, though she could only see his outline against the light from the window, in the dark.

"I can see your eyes aren't closed, pet."

Her subsequent muttering sounded like "bite me".

----------------

When she woke up in the morning, it was to see Spike slumped in the chair, asleep. His shoulders were hunched up to his ears, and his legs were splayed straight out in front of him. It looked really uncomfortable.

Charlotte got out of bed, stretched, and walked over to him. "Spike…"

No reaction. She touched his cheek with her hand. "Spike…" _Okay, so he literally sleeps like the dead._ She leaned close to his ear and said his name again louder. "Spike…"

He jumped, knocking her arm off the chair that she was leaning on and causing her to fall into his lap. Spike opened his eyes to being nose-to-nose with Charlotte.

"'Mornin', pet. Fancy meeting you here." He was far enough forward that they both began sliding off the chair. "Oh, balls," he muttered, right before hitting the ground, with Charlotte on top of him, hitting his head on the chair seat on the way down.

"You are really hard to wake up," she murmured.

"Dead man walking, luv." He was trying to look anywhere but down at the very low cleavage she was showing in this position. Well…he looked once, but you couldn't fault him for being a guy! "Interestin' position we've gotten ourselves in to, pet."

"I should move." _Why aren't I moving!_ "It's morning, so you can finally go get some decent sleep."

"I should…"

"Okay." She pushed off her hands, straightening her arms, which only made where her hip bones were more apparent. _Oh, god…_ His hiss of breath got her to move off the rest of the way with lightning speed, and Charlotte headed for the closet to pick her clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a shower and stuff. Hope you sleep well," she rattled off, before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Spike scowled at the erection starting to push against his pants, and got up. _The Poof shagging a Chaos Demon – _Spike shuddered violently – _that did the trick._ He undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor, and pulled the covers over his head.

---------------

She was totally embarrassed. Charlotte liked to put on a good show, but the truth was, she'd never had good luck with guys. She'd only kissed three in her lifetime, not counting the 'boyfriend' she had when she was five. Only had a relationship with two, and both hadn't ended well. She could do the friend thing with a guy just fine, until she started to _like_ him, like him, then she turned into a total klutz. High school had been one prolonged experience of unrequited crushes. She could even flirt pretty well, until it was with a guy she liked…and then the word 'obvious' came to mind. But she didn't _like_-like Spike, so it was fine. She was fine. Just embarrassed about leaning on his morning stiffie. _Oh god…_ Her face turned red again.

---------------

Charlotte's bite marks weren't healed enough to be easily concealed, yet, so she was wearing another high-collared top. Thank goodness she'd bought several sleeveless, but still conservative, tops for work in spring. She didn't need the apartment managers looking at her strangely when she was trying to make a good impression.

She also stopped in to work to update her boss on her situation and check her in-box. The orchestra was practicing outside after school.

"Hey, guys."

"Miss Taylor! Are you coming back soon? The subs are majorly boring!"

"I'll be back on Monday. What are you guys doing outside?" she wondered.

"The AC died in the band room again. It's 10 degrees cooler out here in the sun."

"Aww, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure they'll get around to fixing it over the summer. I hope you all have still been practicing for the festival next week."

"Yes, ma'am. We won't let you down," one of the First-Chairs replied.

"Great. Well, I can't stay, but I wanted to see how you guys were doing. Be safe going home, 'kay?" Charlotte waved goodbye, and left, still having errands to do.

----------------

"Hey, Buffy…you're looking a little glum," Willow said, concerned for her friend.

"I'm just bored. I can't drive, so I can't go anywhere here, so there's nothing to do," she replied, pouting.

"Well…you could talk to Spike?" Willow suggested hesitantly.

"No. He's the one who didn't call, so he's the one that needs to apologize. Wasn't it obvious that I cared?"

"Of course it was. Look how many times you saved his life that last year, for instance," the witch said supportively.

"Exactly, so he's a total butthead for not picking up the phone and saying 'Hey, I'm undead again, just thought you'd want to know'. Really, would that have been so hard?" the Slayer pouted further.

"I don't know, Buffy…only he can answer that one. We could borrow Angel's car. I still have a valid license. He obviously won't need it until the evening."

"And go shopping?" Buffy said hopefully.

"Hey, we're in Los Angeles. What else are we gonna do?"

----------------

"Dawn, come quick! A total hottie just walked through the door!" Dawn put down the magazine she'd been reading and hurried after the Slayer who'd come to get her. They slid to a stop next to the others, all smiling at the boy who'd just walked into the hotel.

"Uh, hey. Is Angel around?" he asked hesitantly. Dawn stepped forward to reply.

"He's still up in his room, I think. Do you need somebody to go get him?"

"No, I know the way. Thanks," he replied, with a little smile. Connor nodded to the girls and escaped up the stairs.

"Oh, my god, he smiled at you!" one of the girls gushed.

"He was just being polite," Dawn said. "I wonder if he's a client?"

----------------

"Dad, it's me," Connor said, after knocking. Angel opened the door a minute later, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"Hey, did I forget a meet-up?" Angel asked, confused.

"Nah, I just decided to drop by. You know there are a ton of girls in the lobby?"

"Slayers, except Dawn, who's too young for you," the vampire replied.

"Yeah, I noticed the Slayer part. There's a trace detectable that's the same as Faith."

Angel looked proud. "I thought the same, once they were all in the same room. So, what's going on?"

"Not much. Signed up for a couple classes so I can stay in the dorms. I like where my room's at."

"That's good. If you need to work, I'm starting up Angel Investigations again. I could always use a partner…"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." Angel smiled a little.

----------------

"You went to Rodeo Drive without me? You guys totally suck," Dawn exclaimed, when Buffy and Willow came back. Willow walked over to Angel to hand him his keys.

"Here you go. Not a scratch, as I promised."

"Thank you," he replied. Relief flooded his features. The Plymouth was his baby, and he'd been lucky to find her intact after they'd had to abandon it in that alley. A new coat of paint had been needed, though.

"That's what happens when you sleep in, Dawnie," Buffy retorted, sticking her tongue out at her sister. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Guess who's not getting anything when I go to Paris," she shot back.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Girls, please. If you're going to argue, take it outside," Angel said.

They glared at him in unison, then retreated to their opposite corners.

-----------------

Charlotte didn't get back until well after dark. Spike was pacing in the lobby when she walked through the doors.

"Where've you been!" he demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I drove down to my mother's so she could see in person that I'm fine. I'm old enough to be out on my own after dark, _Dad_."

"Don't take that bloody tone with me. For all I knew, you could've been lying in an alley somewhere," he retorted, getting right in her face.

"I don't make the same mistakes twice, so I'm _fine_, thank you. If I need your help, I'll _call_," she said defensively.

"Excuse me for caring," he responded snidely. Spike leaned in to growl in her ear, "See who's not there when you have a nightmare tonight."

Her eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Bastard!" she hissed. Charlotte stepped around him to head to their room. Both vampires in the building heard the door slam.

"Way to go, Big Bad," Dawn muttered. Spike glared at her, then stormed out of the building, coat billowing behind him. _I think I'll do some damage control_, she thought, and went up to Charlotte's room.

"Hey, Char? It's Dawn. Can I come in?"

"Down here, Dawn," Charlotte said, from Spike's room. The teen arched a brow, but decided not to question the room change for now.

"Whatever he said that pissed you off, he didn't mean it. Spike has a protective streak a mile wide, so he can be a real ass when he's worried."

"Doesn't matter. I already decided not to impose here any longer." Charlotte moved around the room packing her things.

"Oh. You found a place, then?" Dawn asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, a sublet for a month, for only half the normal rent. It's $250 less than my apartment was. I can move in tonight."

"Wow…that's great luck. Do you need any help?"

"You can get my stuff out of the bathroom, if you want. I didn't bring much up here, so it's not going to take me long to get it all back in my bag."

Dawn walked over to the bathroom, then paused. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're still going to come around. I don't know how long we're here for, but I enjoy talking with you," she admitted.

"I'll come see you, you can count on it. I want postcards from Europe, too."

The teen smiled. "Okay. Cool."

They finished quickly, then Charlotte carried her bag downstairs.

"Hey, Angel…thanks for letting me stay these few days. It really helped."

"You're welcome. Try not to meet anymore vampires at night," he advised.

"Oh, I intend on being very careful. I know the warning signs now. I'll drop by again before the Slayer group leaves."

Dawn and Willow escorted her to her car. Charlotte tossed her bag in the back seat, then gave the girls hugs.

"You sure you don't want to wait for Spike to get back?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah…I'm sure I'll run into him again, and he's done more than enough to help me. You have my cell number, so call when you find out you're leaving. We'll do lunch again."

"Bye, Charlotte. Take care."

Another round of hugs, then Charlotte got in her car, and pulled out of the garage. She looked forward to a peaceful night of sleep.

--------------

Spike got exactly two miles away from the hotel in the Viper before he felt like a complete wanker. That wasn't enough to turn around, though. He wasn't going to beg forgiveness of a chit he'd only known a few days. If anyone deserved that, it was Buffy, the woman he'd loved for years. He still didn't know how to talk to her. There was so much to say, and he couldn't decide what went first.

So, he needed to think.

----------------

Charlotte picked up the keys from the manager and let herself into her new place. The renter had left furniture, so she only needed to find space for her personal things. There was a new mattress on the bed, still in plastic – that was a plus. She'd stopped at the storage yard to pick up her box of dishes and utensils, and her sheets. It was definitely time to do laundry tomorrow.

She made sure the doors and windows were locked, cranked on the AC, and got ready for bed. The week had been exhausting.

"Home sweet home."

---------------

The look on Dawn's face when he walked into the Hyperion made his stomach drop.

"She left, didn't she?" he said in a neutral voice.

"She found an apartment today. She was only back to pick up her stuff, anyway."

"Nah…she could've waited until morning. Well, is your sister around?"

Dawn shook her head. "Out on patrol. She wanted to teach the girls how to spot vampires in a club."

"Ah, going to be a late night, then. Up for poppin' in a movie?"

"Sure. I'll even make popcorn," she offered. Just like old times.


	7. Chapter 7

The big Spuffy talk. Thanks, filmFreak1, for the review.

Chapter 7

Charlotte passed the night with no physical interruptions. She had the weekend to get the apartment settled, and then it was back to work, which also meant she needed to refresh her memory on the pieces the orchestra would be playing at the festival. It left very little time for thinking about vampire attacks, or souled vampires – and that was perfect.

-----------

Spike had sent Dawn out for some paper, and now he was trying to organize his thoughts, in the hope that he'd have a clue what to say when he finally went to Buffy. Of course, some of what he _could_ say depended on her feelings about him now, for he wasn't going to profess his whole heart without some reassurance. He knew he owed her an explanation, but did he even _want_ to go further than that? Spike had to admit that he had very little reason to trust Buffy with his heart when it came to love. Friendship had been pretty much reached by the time he died. And he knew she wouldn't hurt him physically anymore…but that wasn't the part he was worried about.

He needed advice, for this could potentially lead to the biggest decision of his life – living or dead. And the first name to go to that popped into his head was Charlotte.

The Niblet, it is, then.

------------

"Hey. Have you made any progress?" Dawn asked sympathetically.

"Yes and no. Have a seat, Bit. I need your opinion," Spike said as he entered her room.

"Okay…" He was pacing, as usual.

"Well, I know I owe your sister an explanation for staying away, like I gave you, but I have no bloody clue where to proceed from there. Is she still with the Immortal?"

"Yeah, but she never stays over. She didn't with you, either, though, so I don't know if that helps…For the record, I really don't like him."

Spike crossed the room and kissed her hand. "I love you so much right now, pet…that git's been a thorn in my side for a long bloody time."

"I'm not surprised. What'd he do, bed Drusilla?" she joked.

"And Darla. At the same time," he muttered.

"Ewww! Did you dunk them in antiseptic afterwards, 'cause seriously, the guy's a walking poster boy for a sexual disease? _Everybody_ goes on and on about all the women he's been with. I really don't get what Buffy sees in him, besides the bank account."

He winced. "Harsh words, luv. Do you think that little of Buffy nowadays?" he asked sadly.

"No…we actually get along a lot better now, but…her taste in men just sucks! Excluding you, of course." He _was_ her favorite vampire, after all.

"Thanks ever so," he replied. "Down to business, now…do you think it matters anymore if I tell her I love her?"

"Are you asking me to break sister/sister confidentiality rules?"

"On this one occasion, yes, but only because I don't want my heart ground into the pavement again." He held his breath, waiting for her response.

"Then I'll start from the time you left us. You didn't believe what she said down in the Hellmouth, did you?" Dawn bluntly asked.

Spike shook his head. "I wanted to…God, I did, but no…and the timing didn't help. Part of me feels like it was the last bone tossed to a favorite pet before you put 'im to sleep, you know? We both knew it was the end for me, and she said the pretty words and let me go. And even if she did mean it, at the time, I had to get her out of that cavern, because you needed her. What would be the point of burning up if I couldn't save the two people I loved most?" He raked his hands through his hair, frustrated. "And I feel like a right bleedin' ponce for hanging the rest of my life on the decision of one little girl. All the strides I made towards independence in the last year, and she still holds my bloody leash." Spike chuckled bitterly at the state of his life.

"She really hurt you, didn't she?" she asked sadly.

"We hurt each other, but yeah, Bit…your sister nearly broke me, in a few different ways."

"How do I encourage the two most important people in my life to get together when they have so much baggage? Mom and Dad couldn't fix their marriage, and I know they loved each other, at one point. You and Buffy…" She shook her head, considering the monumental struggle these two would probably have. "I want you both to be happy, and you're both family to me. Buffy definitely grieved for you, but now? I really don't know where she's at, besides mad that you didn't keep her in the know. She's been jealous of Char, but that could just be one of those left over possessive things like most people feel about exes…"

"Wait, Buffy's jealous of me having a friend?" he said in surprise.

"A _hot, female_ friend, yeah. I just don't know the exact reason why. It could just be a territorial thing, knowing her. She and Angel are a lot alike, like that," Dawn replied, wrinkling up her nose.

"Did you have to say the 'A' word?" he whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Anyway, Buffy's definitely carrying around the green-eyed monster. Of course…it might not be helping that I keep mentioning how great Charlotte is when I'm around her…" She giggled, liking her plan to torment her sister.

"You're evil. You know that, right?" he teased with a smirk.

"Taught by the best," Dawn replied proudly.

He sobered again. "I don't want to play games with her again, pet. If she wants to be with me, she's going to have to say so. I don't beg anymore."

"Well, good! You got way too wimpy for a while, letting her walk all over you," she chided.

"Yeah, yeah…got the bloody t-shirt. You know, I probably would have fallen at her feet the moment I saw her, if Charlotte hadn't reminded me what it's like to be treated like an equal, a man. You know she never freaked out over me being a vamp?" He shook his head in disbelief, even as he appreciated the rare acceptance.

"Seriously!" Spike hadn't scared her, either, but she'd known ahead of time that he was a vamp, and she'd eavesdropped on enough of his conversations with her mother to know he wasn't like most. Combine that with the innocent trust of a child, and nothing could have kept her curiosity at bay.

"Sussed it out all on her own, too. She guessed before I could tell her, then asked why I was different from the vampires that tried to kill her. Said she knew right away she could trust me not to hurt her…" His voice trailed off as he remembered that he'd done exactly that, only with words, not his teeth.

"Charlotte promised to come around again before we leave, Spike. She'll forgive you for being an over-protective jerk. I always do," she smirked.

"Very funny," he replied dryly.

"I mock because I care."

"Sadistic bint," he muttered.

-------------

Buffy tapped on the door as she opened it. "Dawn?…Oh, I didn't know you had company." Her tone turned cold when she noticed Spike in the room.

Dawn hurried over to her sister and guided her into the room. "You, sit and listen. Spike has something to say. Now, can I trust both of you to have a nice, mature conversation?" She looked to her sister. "With no hitting?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dawn…"

"Good. I'm going to be sitting right outside the door, so don't even think of running off," she told her sister sternly. With an encouraging smile to Spike, she left.

"Did you put her up to this?" Buffy asked suspiciously, as soon as the door closed, ready to yell at him if he did.

"No, I didn't put her up to this. She's old enough to hatch her own schemes, if you haven't noticed." _Right, forgot how defensive she can be._

"Of course, I have." She took a seat, crossing her arms over her chest, expectant.

"You want an explanation," he said flatly.

"Yes." _As in 'duh!'_

"Fine…but you have to let me get it out before you start yelling at me." He waited for her curt nod, then sighed a long breath, drawing up his courage. "I died in Sunnydale so you and Dawn could have a life you chose. I don't regret that…" She interrupted before he could finish, though.

"How long have you been undead again?" Buffy demanded to know.

"Since November."

"And in L.A.?" She still couldn't figure out why he stuck around Angel.

"Since 19 days after the Hellmouth collapsed." Another short answer.

"Okay, that doesn't make sense…" Her brows furrowed the middle, displaying her confusion.

"I'm getting' there, Slayer! Have some bloody patience!

I popped out of that amulet as a ghost, right in the Poof's office at Wolfram and Hart. Someone had sent it to him in the mail, with no return address. The first thing I asked, after trying to charge at the git for this being his fault, was if you made it out okay. He said you were fine, and in Rome, so off I was going to go…didn't want to spend one more second in his miserable presence. When I tried to leave the city limits, though, I'd get yanked back to that amulet, every time." He'd just wanted to see she was alright with his own eyes…

"Okay, so you were a ghost. Why didn't you have anyone write a letter for you, or hold up the phone?" _That wouldn't have been a tough request, Spike. Geesh!_

"None of these people knew me, Slayer…and my grandsire wasn't about to help me where you're concerned. And…I was slipping, for a while…" He shuddered at the memories of flames licking at his feet, feeling damnation was inevitable.

"Slipping, how?" she prompted.

"Hell. The Grim Reaper was coming to take me away…and I knew I couldn't tell you, only to have my death become even more permanent at any moment. Would that really have been fair? So…the problem turned out to be that another ghost in the building had made a deal to send other souls to Hell so he could stay here. Big show, we defeated him, and I got to keep non-existing. It was months after that before I finally got my body back…

Fred, the science girl on Broody's team, kept researching that amulet and looking for a way to make me corporeal again, but either the cost would be too great, or the plan was too risky. So…I get mail at the office, right? An' yeah, I know, who'd send mail to a bloody ghost – but the box arrived, all the same, with no return address. Angel's secretary opened it for me, and there was a bright flash of light…nothing else inside. I didn't notice feelin' any different, and tried to walk through the door like I usually did…and landed on my arse after bouncing right off it." He paused, and looked over at her, noticing her lips twitching with trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead an chuckle, pet. I'm sure it looked right bleedin' funny. Anyway, I'm bouncing off the walls – not literally – and really in the mood to celebrate, obviously…and the phones start ringin' – _All_ the phones. Place goes bug-shagging-crazy, and Eve, that sniveling bint that worked for the S.P.'s, tells me and the git that havin' two souled vampires in the same dimension is bollocksing everything up. We get sent on a quest to fight to be the greatest Champion – a complete farce, by the way – only to get back to the office and find out the Senior Partners decided to fix the problem anyway. Life back to normal in L.A., whatever that passes for.

I can go anywhere I want now, so I take one of Gramps' company cars, buy myself a boat ticket, and I'm ready to head to Europe…only I can't…" Buffy interrupted him again.

"Why not? Were you stuck mystically?" she asked, confused again.

He looked up at her, sadly, before schooling his emotions again. "No, pet. It occurred to me that I was going into completely unknown territory, after making a grand bloody exit before…and it was just too much. I barely had my body back, so I hadn't even had a chance to get used to un-life again. It'd been so long since I'd had one mug of blood, let alone taken a walk where I wanted to smell the night air. So…I did the good fight, here, in L.A. Got a tiny basement apartment, bugged Peaches at the office when the night was slow, and tried to find a purpose that was mine.

I know it won't flatter your ego much, luv, but I hadn't made a single choice in years that didn't have you somewhere at the root of it. I had a second chance at life, and I _needed_ to know I was more than Love's Bitch. And I gained comrades in arms, friends, even, that weren't your leftovers…"

"So, what…you saw me as holding you back? I thought we were at least friends by the end in Sunnydale, Spike. You could have called or sent a letter. Your excuse is that you had to 'find yourself'? God, I can't believe I actually thought you'd be the one who didn't leave. And all that talk about me being 'The One' was just that, wasn't it? Just a pep talk to soothe the pitiful Slayer. I _grieved_ for you, and you were here the whole time, playing hero! I've heard enough!" She shot up off the bed and made for the door, only to be stopped by Spike standing in front of her. _I forgot he could move that fast, damnit._

"Now, hold on just a minute, Slayer! I meant every word I said that night and you know it. I don't play those games, especially since my feelings usually end up written across my face. I was scared, alright! I didn't come initially for a lot of reasons, and even more got added later, not the least of which was trying to save a friend from being obliterated by a god in her own body. And I admit that I owed you a note, but don't play like you've been the 'grievin' widow' this whole time, Buffy, 'cause I know better. From Andrew, and my own two eyes!" How dare she question him about that night? Or any of the others when he had her back. _Bleedin' hell, the chit was infuriating!_

"Andrew? What the hell has he got to do with this!" she demanded, eyes blazing.

"Your Watcher Wannabe came to pick up the deranged Slayer, Dana? He filled me in on all the Scoobies had been up to, including you and Dawn. And as for my own eyes, I saw you dancin' with the Immortal, bouncin' around like there's no tomorrow. So, really, how long did you 'grieve' before that ponce wormed his way in, hmm?" he sneered in return.

"My _current_ boyfriend is none of your business! Why were you in Rome, and why didn't Andrew tell me he saw you!"

"The Poof and I were both there, to retrieve a head…and he thought you might be under a spell from the Immortal. I mean, seriously, Slayer – The Immortal? I knew you had bad taste in men, but come on! The git's even been with Darla and Dru, let alone a thousand others! _Andrew_, it turns out, is actually a real friend, and kept a secret he was asked to keep. It was _my_ place to tell you, _if_ and when I chose to, and I'm glad the little guy actually respected that. He was even nice enough to confirm that you'd moved on when we stopped by your flat. Since he lives there, I saw no reason to doubt it," Spike replied smugly.

"I'm going to kill me a nerd…why does everyone keep thinking they can do things _for my own good_! I'm 23, for God's sake, and you _know_ how much I hate that!" she said furiously.

"Well, you might want to have a little chat with good ol' _Morty_ when you get home, Slayer. He played around with me and Angelus the whole time we were in Rome. Kept taking the head from us, only to have it waitin' on the Poof's desk when we got back." _Precious boyfriend's not so untarnished, sweetheart._

"I'm sure it was just a prank, and _again_, my boyfriend is not up for discussion." She poked him hard in the chest with a perfectly manicured finger. "This is about you and the not telling of pertinent information! And not just because I would want to know, but Dawn! She's been waiting a year to make things straight with you, thinking she'd never get the chance!" _That should put him back on the guilt trip._

"Niblet and I already worked things out. And gee, _big surprise_, your little sister was the more understandin' of the two of you! What was it you missed most, Buffy, hmm? Having me as you willing slave? The expendable soldier? The bloody doormat that would take everything your friends wouldn't or couldn't? Or was it the cold comfort at night when you realized the 'normal' life isn't what it's cracked up to be? I earned the right to live my own way, to be without the bloody drama that comes with being around you and your little pals. It was refreshing, really, to be around a group that tells each other the truth at least most of time. Adults, even!

I died in the Hellmouth ready to be done, because I knew I was leaving things better. And a big part of me wanted to stay leaving things better, because it wasn't my place to barge into your new world. You know _exactly_ what that release and freedom feels like when you give yourself in a selfless act! I don't know where I was for those 19 days, but I had peace, for the first time ever. For the first time in my existence, I didn't have to _fight_ for anything…" Spike's voice trailed off, his rant losing steam as he laid his heart out. _He wasn't going to cry…girl had made him do that too many times already._

"Would it have been that hard to try to be in my life again?" she asked in a small voice, not completely hiding the tremor as she spoke.

He sagged, the fight draining out of him with her whispered tone. "It might have been. I don't know, Buffy. I've loved you for what feels like forever, but it was never easy. You never _let_ it be easy, pet," he softly replied.

"What I said – you didn't believe me, did you?" They both knew what she was referring to.

"I wanted to, but no, I didn't. And if I had, you probably would have done something stupid like stay with me. Where would that have left Dawn, if the roof collapsed on both our heads? They were words of comfort for a dying man. No need to sugarcoat it, Slayer." _She can't even say the words now, in past tense. _He let her off the hook again.

At that moment, Dawn opened the door and stuck her head around, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry to interrupt, but Giles is on the phone, Buffy. I told him I'd take a message, but he started going on about the time differences, blah, blah, blah, so…" She looked hopefully over at Spike, but he was staring at his feet.

"Yeah, okay. I know how he gets." Buffy opened the door wider and started to leave, as her sister stepped past them to grab her purse. Both girls started to head downstairs, when Buffy paused just outside the room. "Spike…I meant it," she murmured. The words were too low for Dawn to grasp, but Buffy knew Spike would hear them just fine.

He stood in Dawn's room, in awe, until he started to feel like a ponce for staying there alone, and left to take the back way out of the building. He needed to take a walk. Or get really drunk.

--------------

Spike chose the bar where he had read his poetry before the battle. They carried decent beer, and didn't charge a mint for it, like a lot of places in L.A. did. It was either there, or the strip club, and he didn't feel like being around any more women than he had to tonight.

The bartender handed him a glass without being told what the order was. "I remember you from a few days ago. You got the crowd pretty worked up. They don't cheer for anybody often."

"Thanks. Just keep these coming, and the occasional shot of Jack, mate." He carried his glass over to a dark corner and slumped into the chair.

_She meant it…she'd bloody meant it…_ At the time. Okay, so realistically, he knew Buffy didn't say those words unless they were the truth, but people say they love lots of things. Never meant that she loved him in the same way he loved her. Her love for Joyce was different than her love for Dawn, which was different from her love for Giles, and so on, and so on. People say 'I love you' to pets, friends, and chocolate, or cars. He couldn't know how she meant it unless she said it again, and he certainly wasn't going to ask her to explain. He was through begging. And all they talked about was the past. He hadn't admitted to loving her at the current moment like he always had, either…not really.

Spike sighed, setting the empty glass down, that the waitress exchanged for a full one. Buffy still excited his senses, no question. Just her scent brought up so many memories. He thought back to the tentative friendship they'd been forming when she'd first come back from the grave, those few weeks one of the best times of his existence. She sought him out over being with her friends, and _talked_ with him. Shared her pain. He thought he just might be getting his crumb, and that first kiss…and then, she'd squashed his hopes again by denying they had something, which led to him starting that stupid fight. He didn't regret knowing her body like he did; only the relationship that came with it. There was so much pain to outweigh the good times in their past. Was there enough of a foundation there to start a future that wouldn't end up going down in flames?

He emptied glass after glass, trying to lose his thoughts in the reader or performer up on stage. Spike knew that enough alcohol would eventually make him go numb…eventually. Damned vampire constitution made it a hell of a lot harder to reach the point of chemical calm, though. Most bartenders would cut him off long before then, unless it was a demon bar. He'd probably have to move to one later tonight.

After his sixth beer and fifth shot, without ordering food, they cut him off for a while. The waitress smiled and asked, "Can I call you a cab, hon?" when he rose to leave.

"Nah, pet. I'm alright. I walked here, anyway." He left her a decent tip, and left the bar, taking the back alleys towards the hotel. He'd just stop at a liquor store along the way.

After picking up 2 bottles of Jack, he managed to climb up to the roof of the Hyperion, and sprawled out on his back, facing the stars. He still remembered what all the constellations were, and started pointing them out, out loud.

"Bah! Too much bloody smog in L.A.! Between that, and all the lights, even a vampire such as myself can't pick them all out anymore. Not like when I was a boy. I miss seeing a real night sky…bloody progress…"

"Talking to yourself is fine…as long as you don't answer back," Dawn said, coming to join him.

"How did you find me, Bit?" Spike sighed

"Had a hunch, seeing as how I know you don't have anywhere else to go in town at 3 AM."

"Shouldn't you be in bed, then?"

"It's summer, Spike. I don't have a curfew when I'm _on_ the property. Geeze, how much have you had? You stink!"

"Half this bottle, so far," eyeing the liquor. "Plus more at a bar before they cut me off. So, not enough."

"The talk didn't go well, huh?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm sure you heard the yelling. Not to be anti-social, pet, but I came up here to be alone…" he hinted, sounding tired.

"I just want to know what happened. Buffy won't say anything." She sat down on the roof next to his prone figure.

"She didn't like all the answers, got mad, I got mad, we said more things, the end. There's your story." He downed another gulp (or three) from the bottle.

Dawn snatched the bottle away and hid it behind her back. "Nuh-uh, buddy. I know there's more to it than that. Did you at least learn anything you didn't know?"

"I was doing most of the enlightening, Bit. Give me back the bottle."

"Not until I'm satisfied. You didn't answer my question." He shrugged and opened the other bottle.

"She meant it," he muttered.

"What?" She didn't hear what he said.

"She meant it," he repeated louder. "What she said before I died…she said she meant it, alright? Not that it helps me now…" He sank back down, clunking his head on the roof. "Ow…" he mumbled.

"Serves you right for trying to get drunk, silly. So…this is good news, right? Now you know for sure that she loved you and it wasn't just words. I'm not seeing where this is a 'getting drunk' kind of problem."

"It's only a partial comfort, luv, because there are a lot of ways people mean 'I love you', for one, and two, she's moved on. Those feelings could just as easily be past tense, after a year. She had no problem defending her boyfriend," he said, sulking.

Dawn dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "That's just Buffy-talk. She's going to get defensive about any guy she's seeing, whether she thinks he's a total shmuck, or not. My sister just doesn't like her decision-making skills called into question. Did she defend the title 'boyfriend', or did she defend him personally?"

"You're right…she didn't stick up for his character, but that wasn't the main topic, anyway." He smirked evilly. "At least I gave her some food for thought about her precious Immortal, though…"

"Oh?" she asked perkily.

"Andrew wasn't the only one to know Angel and I were in town," Spike revealed.

"And he didn't tell her…oh, Paolo's in for a world of hurt! She _hates_ being left out of the loop. God, I hope she dumps him! He wears so much cologne, the smell lingers in the apartment hours after they've left for a date." Dawn's nose wrinkled up in disgust at the thought. "If she ditches him, are you going to make a move?"

"Maybe it should be your sister doin' the chasin'! Think on that!"

"Oh, fine!" She shoved the bottle back into his hand. "Just don't lie here until the sun comes up. You die again, and I'm having Willow bring you back."

Spike gave her a lazy salute. "Yes, ma'am. Go to bed, before someone goes lookin' for ya. I promise I'll see you later."

She nodded, and left the way she came, leaving him alone with the stars again. Spike stayed long enough to ensure that no one would be up, then stumbled towards his room. He rooted around in his duster pocket for his smokes, and came up with his cellphone. Maybe he should leave a voice mail for Charlotte, to tell her he was sorry. She'd been so sweet to him. Spike fell back onto his bed, and the impact stirred up her scent still lingering in the sheets. Yeah, he could definitely admit he missed her.

He stared at the numbers for a while, before finally pressing 'send'.

"Hey, luv…it's me, Spike, but I guess you'd guess that anyway because who else is going to call you 'luv'. Listen…I'm sorry for being such a wanker the other night. You didn't deserve to be yelled at…I was just worried, and Dawn can tell you what I'm like when I care about someone I want to keep safe. So, that's all I wanted to say…and I hope you'll come by soon. The girls are wonderin' about you. Well…goodnight, or good mornin', however you want to think about it…I…bye, kitten."

_Could you ramble any worse, you ponce?_ The oblivion of sleep couldn't come fast enough. He undressed and slipped under the covers, cocooning himself in comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wednesday, May 26, 2004 – one week after the battle in the alley…

"Vi, could you gather up all the girls? I have an announcement to make."

"Sure, Buffy. I'll be quick."

"Was that Giles on the phone?" Dawn asked.

"Yep."

"I take it he wants us home?" Willow asked.

The Slayers quickly flocked into the lobby and stood before their leader.

"That was Giles on the phone, guys. You're going home Friday night, wherever you had been previously stationed."

"We're all from the Cleveland team, Buffy."

"Okay. Giles said that the tickets will be waiting for you at the airport, and his secretary is faxing the details here. So, until then, have fun and explore the city."

The girls dispersed, happy that they had official time off. They were soon out of the hotel and roaming L.A.

"What about us?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the two of us are free to set our own schedule. Wills, he said to check in with the coven, and then decide if you're needed anywhere right away."

"Okay. I can only imagine what the desk's going to look like when I get home. I've discovered Giles' Watcher weakness is that he hates doing paperwork. All he wants to do is skim it, sign it, and get back to his research projects. Why don't we hit an amusement park, or something, if I don't need to get back right away?" Willow suggested.

"That's cool with me!" Dawn agreed.

"Well, it has been forever since we went to Disneyland…" Buffy admitted.

_---------------- _

_Not bad, girl._ A week after losing her home, Charlotte's new apartment already looked lived-in, her knick-knacks and pictures scattered about the living room and bedroom. The bedroom had been bare, besides the plain pine bed and grey carpet. The living room had only an old couch and an end table with a lamp on it. She'd gone shopping for a coffee table yesterday after unpacking, and found one to match the end table that was cheap. The TV was propped on a box of books. The previous occupant had left the refrigerator and toaster oven, too, so along with her microwave, and the stove that came with the apartment, Charlotte was set for all her cooking needs. She still needed to find a bedside table. Her lamp was currently sitting on top of a couple boxes, in its place. The full bath had all of her beauty supplies in place, towels on the rack, and felt claimed. It was a small place to live, but cozy.

With two days to heal unmolested, her wounds had finally made significant progress, so that they didn't need to be bandaged anymore. The small scabs were firmly in place, and the skin around them wasn't pink anymore. Once the scabs fell off, she'd be able to conceal the scars with a little make-up.

Charlotte had finished moving ahead of schedule, so there was no reason she couldn't go back to work tomorrow. It would help her paycheck, and the kids and her boss would be happy, too. Folding up the last of the empty boxes and stowing it in the closet, she brushed off her hands, and went to check her messages.

The first was from her mother, the next from her best friend, another from work saying that a different sub would be covering tomorrow and Friday so she might want to call and go over the lesson plan, and the last, was unexpected.

"Message 4, left at 3:58 AM. _'Hey, luv…it's me, Spike, but I guess you'd guess that anyway because who else is going to call you 'luv'. Listen…I'm sorry for being such a wanker the other night. You didn't deserve to be yelled at…I was just worried, and Dawn can tell you what I'm like when I care about someone I want to keep safe. So, that's all I wanted to say…and I hope you'll come by soon. The girls are wonderin' about you. Well…goodnight, or good mornin', however you want to think about it…I…bye, kitten.'_"

He sounded horrible, and she wondered what had happened yesterday to make him sound that way. She would have been happier with a quicker apology, but a day late was better than never. And he missed her, which was nice. Charlotte was thinking that she would stop by after work tomorrow night…if she didn't already have plans. It would be nice to see Dawn, Willow, and Vi again.

--------------

Buffy was really trying to focus on having fun in the Magic Kingdom, but icky, serious thoughts kept creeping into her head. Things that Angel had said, and Spike, too. They made her question how well she was doing with this new life of hers, and Buffy didn't like that. Even with her new motto of 'not shutting her sister out', she still liked to live in denial when something made her uncomfortable. And thoughts that complicated her new, simple life were definitely uncomfortable.

Thoughts like the man in any erotic dream she had was always Spike, and thoughts of her arousal being limited because the Immortal's hands were too warm and didn't feel right, and then, there was the crying she did all day on the anniversary of Spike's death, only to find out that evening that he was alive again and Giles wanted her to interrogate Angel in person. No, these things she never admitted.

"Ready to try Splash Mountain?" Dawn asked, interrupting her musing.

"Sure. It has to be cooler in there, right? And who doesn't love 'Dippity-Doo-Dah'?"

"'_Zippity_-Do-Da', Buffy."

--------------

There was a bouquet of purple hyacinths in a square vase on Charlotte's desk when she walked into her classroom Thursday morning. The card said, "Forgive me? There's Chinese food and chocolate in it for you." Leave it to a Victorian vampire to remember the language of flowers. She shook her head, chuckling at the stubborn vampire, and wondered how he was getting on with Buffy.

The warning bell rang, and her students started flooding into the band room.

"Miss Taylor!"

"Surprise…I finished moving early, so I just had to come back and see what trouble you guys might have gotten in to," she teased the group.

"Aw, Ms. T, you know we don't cause trouble. That's the drama crowd."

"Or the marching band," added the teen next to him.

"I'm sure I've missed a lot of stories in a week, but for now, we need to get practicing. Warm-ups, please?"

----------------

Dawn spotted Connor heading up the stairs to Angel's third floor apartment, and followed him.

"Hey…Connor, right?" He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Yeah…"

"We were kinda curious…how you know Angel?" he voice giving away her nerves at approaching the cute boy.

"He's my dad," Connor said simply.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked in surprise.

"I know, it was hard for me to believe, too, but it's true. And you're…?"

"Dawn, Dawn Summers. So how does that work?" she asked, too curious not to get an explanation.

"I was a prophecy kid. You?" he asked politely.

"Mystical Key turned human girl and sister of the Slayer."

"Right…Dad explained who you all were the other day. I know Faith, too. She helped out last year, before Willow restored Dad's soul again. Um, I don't mean to be rude…" He gestured down the hallway.

"Oh! Sure, he's expecting you…sorry for the intrusiveness. We've just all been curious for days…well, except for Willow, I guess. See you around?"

"Yeah. Bye, Dawn. It was nice to meet you." He smiled softly, then continued on his way.

Dawn turned back and hurried to find Willow. She had a witch with some explaining to do.

--------------

"How could you not tell me that you know the hot guy!" Dawn greeted the redhead, finding her in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Willow asked, not following.

"Connor! Angel's kid? He said you know him, and you never dished the dirt. Very bad friend etiquette," the teen clarified.

"Well, we only met briefly. I came up here, did my thing, and rushed back to Sunnydale. And he was different then. All with the petulant and broody. Makes sense, with his parents being Darla and Angel," Willow replied.

"Two vampires? Whoa, he wasn't kidding about being a prophecy baby. Do you know how old he is?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"A year ahead of you, I think. Which makes him too old for you until after your birthday. I don't think Buffy will approve if you pursue Angel's son, Dawnie," Willow warned.

"Pfft! She'd only be weirded out because Angel's her ex. Any other college boy wouldn't even make her blink unless he's a demon. One year older is nothing compared to her dating Angel, or Spike. And anyway, all we've done is introduce ourselves. I said nothing about trying to make him my new boyfriend…only that I'm curious about the hottie," she justified.

"Are you going to tell Buffy about Connor's heritage?"

"Nah…I don't want Angel to kick us out early, 'cause I'm sure she's going to flip."

---------------

Charlotte left the matching cardigan that went with her top in the car. She was wearing a halter top that disguised the marks on her neck, but accentuated her curves nicely, and a dark denim ankle-length skirt, with sandals. The evening was unusually muggy, so the slight breeze felt good on her bare shoulders. Charlotte paused on the sidewalk, before continuing up the steps into the Hyperion. It was bound to be a bit awkward to see Spike again, at least at first, so she took a steadying breath, and continued on. From the view through the glass doors, it looked like the mini-Slayers were having a party.

They didn't hear her come in because of the music, but Angel noticed, his head lifting from something he was reading at the counter. She nodded to him, and moved on. The dark vampire still made her feel a little edgy. Not seeing Dawn or Willow, she walked down the hall and knocked on Dawn's door.

"Yeah?"

Charlotte opened the door a crack and said, "Hey, it's me."

"Oh, come in, come in! I was just finishing my make-up before we head out," she called.

"Oh? Where's everybody going?"

"Dance club. They let in 16 and over, as long as you get a hand stamp. The Slayers are flying out tomorrow night, so this is their last hurrah in L.A.," Dawn replied, coming out of the bathroom. She whistled at the older woman. "Simple but sexy – good choice. Trying to impress anyone?" the teen asked hopefully.

"Nope. I came from work. I can get away with this top as long as I keep a sweater on all day around the students. If anyone's impressive, that'd be you, kiddo," Charlotte complimented in return.

Dawn was wearing a skinny-strap tank that said "Rock Chic" on it, and a denim mini. Stiletto ankle boots were on her feet, and her hair fell in bouncy waves around her pretty face.

"I get by," Dawn said, shrugging nonchalantly. She couldn't keep the grin off her face that said she knew she looked good, though. "Come with!"

"I don't know…I can't make it a late night. Got work in the morning."

"Well, it's not late, yet, so you could come for a little while. Please?" she pleaded.

"We'll see. I still have to talk to Spike."

Dawn brightened even further. "Oh! Did you get the flowers!"

"You were the little helper, huh? I did, and they're lovely. It was nice to get something different. How have things been around here?" Charlotte asked pointedly.

"If you're wondering whether Spike and Buffy talked – yes. Did it go well? No. They still have a lot of issues to get through if they're going to try anything, and they haven't decided to try, yet…so, I don't know what's going to happen. They're both really stubborn!"

"Ah…well, I'll tread lightly on the subject, then. Do you think Spike's awake?"

"Should be, unless he's too hung-over," Dawn replied. "Go wake him up, anyway."

---------------

"Come on, Wills! You _have_ to come! I can't keep an eye on all these girls by myself," Buffy pleaded. "You might even meet someone."

"I don't know…L.A.'s a little beyond my speed…"

"Please? I need somebody I can dance with. It'll be just like back at the Bronze," Buffy begged.

"Okay, okay…but you're buying drinks," Willow conceded, resolve face active.

---------------

_Knock, knock…_

"What!" Spike barked, from inside his room.

"Well, that's a nice way to greet people," Charlotte said through the door.

_Charlotte?_ Spike bolted for the door and opened it. "Hey," he said, trying to sound indifferent. _She came back!_ , his inner William thought.

"Do you always answer the door by yelling through it?" she asked, amused. _Yum, abs of Spike. If you have to make a new friend, might as well be one who's nice scenery._

"Most of the time," he replied. "What's up?"

"Well…I got the flowers…"

Spike dropped his head, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. "Ah…I should have warned you that my mouth often runs off without me. I'm sorry, pet."

She smiled reassuringly. "I believe you, from both the phone message, and the card. I can't make it a late night because of work tomorrow, but we can hang out? Dawn already mentioned that the group's going to a club tonight…"

"Did you want to join them? We can get food anytime…" he said, not wanting to press.

"I meant that _we_ could go, Spike. I came over to accept your apology, and say thank you for the flowers. My students were asking about them all day," she said, blushing.

"You're pretty cute when you blush, luv," he teased.

"Shut up! It's just that I don't get flowers at work, so they were really curious. I'm not used to my students putting me on the spot."

"Well, in or out, pet. I need to put on some clean clothes if we're going to go anywhere." Charlotte moved inside far enough so he could close the door, then walked over to the chair by the window.

Spike grabbed a shirt out of the closet and walked into the bathroom to do his hair. He'd taken a shower when he got up, and only put on his jeans. She regretted seeing the curls slicked down.

"So, where's this club the Bit mentioned?" he called out.

"Don't know. She didn't say. The Slayers are all downstairs practicing their dance moves."

He let out a sarcastic snort. "If you can call what they do these days 'dancing'. Spastic bouncing and wriggling, is more like it."

"Sounding your age, there, Blondie," Charlotte teased.

Spike stuck his head out the door. "And proud of it! I've had 152 years to refine my tastes."

She quickly did the math. "1852? An interesting era, around the world. Let's see…Pierce was President, Napoleon III became Emperor of France, and Uncle Tom's Cabin was published, among other things…" Charlotte recited.

"I'll be sure to pick you if I ever play 'Trivial Pursuit'. I thought you were a music major?"

"I was. My mother taught history for 30 years. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps from an early age. They called me a walking encyclopedia in elementary school."

He came out of the bathroom, hair gelled back, a splash of cologne on, and a navy blue shirt added to the jeans. Spike picked up his coat and checked his pockets, not wanting to forget anything. Charlotte thought he smelled really good.

"Ready, luv?"

"Yep. Did you decide what we're doing tonight?"

"Well, I could have you screaming my name, but somehow, I don't think that's what you meant," he replied, enjoying her blush again.

"Spike! Behave!" As she passed him, out the door, he leaned in with his answer.

"No."

"Pig," Charlotte retorted, smacking him in the stomach. Spike laughed, and locked the door to his room.

They came down to a discussion about getting food before, or after the club.

"You guys are going to burn it all off, anyway, and then we'll have to stop again afterwards," Buffy argued. "Just grab something from the kitchen, if you're that hungry."

"Tough playin' den mother, eh, Slayer?"

"Shut up, Spike."

"I have to say that all the time," he heard Angel mutter.

"If they're going to bicker all night, we might as well get while the getting's good, luv," Spike murmured to the petite brunette.

"Okay. You're the one that's buying, anyway."

"Later, Peaches!"

"The name's Angel!"

Spike held up the finger without bothering to turn around as he and Charlotte walked out. Dawn spotted them leaving, and followed.

"You guys aren't gonna come?" she asked, disappointed.

"It's a bloody circus, Bit. I'd rather not stand around for 20 minutes while they argue about nothin'."

"Well, call me after dinner, and I'll tell you where we're at. Who knows when Buffy's going to whisk me back to Rome?" She affected the pout that he couldn't resist, and watched him cave.

"Fair enough," he sighed. "If it's not too late for Charlotte."

"Cool! You're the best, Spike." She kissed his cheek, then ran back inside.

"Lord help ya if you ever end up raising kids, Spike."

"Bite your tongue, Shorty. I'm perfectly capable of telling her 'no'. Done it plenty of times," he insisted.

Charlotte smiled to herself and followed him to the garage. He hit the button to disengage the alarm and the locks, and opened her door for her.

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, milady. Buckle in, pet. You're in for a treat." Spike shut the door and hurried around to the other side. He loved this car.

--------------

They ended up at an Italian restaurant this time. After lasagna (for Spike) and veal marsala, they shared a piece of cheesecake, which became a race for who could get the last bite. Charlotte poked his hand with her fork, trying to make him drop the last piece on the plate before it was out of her reach. She couldn't compete with vampire speed.

"Mmm, that was _good_," he taunted.

"Meanie. You don't even need food," she pouted.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. Like chocolate sauce, for example," he countered, curling his tongue behind his teeth.

"Did you have oysters in your blood today? Geesh!"

"I just like seeing you squirm, kitten. What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine. I should be in bed by eleven," Charlotte replied.

"In bed, or at home."

"Quit it!"

It was so refreshing to not get bopped in the nose for teasing a woman. Spike paid the check, and offered his arm to Charlotte as they left.

"You look lovely today. I should have mentioned that earlier," he stated genuinely.

"Thanks. I don't have to wear a skirt every day, but I still have to set a 'good example'. Did you have a job as a human?" she asked curiously.

"Managed the family affairs. It was just Mother and I. We lived quite comfortably for the time."

"That's good. Life's hard when you're poor, and even harder without modern amenities. People here don't realize how good they have it."

Spike let her into the Viper. "So, should we call Dawn, or…?"

"Well, she did practically beg us to drop by…"

"Right…(Spike brought out his cellphone)…Bit! Yeah, I'll wait." He shifted the phone to his left ear while Dawn found a spot she could hear him. "Yeah…uh-huh…alright, luv. See you in a few. Bye." He fired up the engine and headed for the address.

"I take it you know where the club is?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the intersection. Do you really think I'd get us lost?"

"Only intentionally," she joked.

_Well, she has me there._

--------------

Spike had two modes to his driving: floorboard, and brake. Whenever the light turned green, he took full advantage of the vehicle's speed off the line and zipped around the other cars. It was fun, and yet, completely nerve-wracking. Charlotte closed her eyes and focused on the feel of the car, instead.

"Somehow, I can't see you ever owning a car that lacks pavement-ripping torque," she commented. Not that she minded.

He laughed. It was a good sound.

-------------

Somehow, Spike got them past the line and right into the club. Charlotte wasn't sure she wanted to know. She kept hold of his arm as he wove through the crowd, searching for Dawn, or one of the other girls he knew. A woman more than slightly drunk stepped into their path. She stroked her free hand down Spike's chest, trying to be seductive.

"Hey, handsome. Care to dance," she slurred.

"Sorry, honey. He's taken for the night," Charlotte interjected.

The drunken woman looked down her nose at the petite brunette. "By _you_?" she scoffed.

"Yeah," Charlotte replied, twining her arm around his neck. "Aren't you, baby?" she purred, leaning into him possessively.

He smirked. "All night, luv," Spike replied, ignoring the other woman. The drunk snorted in disgust and wobbled off to find other prey. "Had fun with that, didn't you?" he said to Charlotte.

"Mmm-hmm. I can't stand skanky hoes. They give the rest of us women a bad name. Drunks usually don't take a hint, so they're even worse."

They continued their search, finally finding some of the group at a back table.

"Hey! Good to see you guys!" Vi greeted. "Dawn, Buffy, and Willow are up dancing," she added, pointing the way.

"Ta, luv." Spike turned to head where she had directed.

"Are you going to be okay around Buffy?" Charlotte asked. She kept hold of his arm so they wouldn't get separated.

He stopped and looked back at her. "I'll manage. With all the noise in the bloody place, we won't have to talk." She nodded, and he continued. When he found Dawn, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Good, you're here. Buffy and Willow are in the middle, in case you want an avoidance zone," she told him.

"Thanks, luv. Just lookin' to relax tonight. Anybody been harassin' you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Go, have fun!" She shooed them away and turned back to the group of Slayers she'd been dancing with.

"I guess we've been dismissed," Charlotte commented.

"Story of my life, pet. Drink or dance?"

"Dance." She put her hands on his shoulders and started to sway to the beat, Spike joining in seamlessly.

He pulled her closer, comfortable in her presence.

Twenty feet away, two hazel-green eyes narrowed in jealousy.


	9. Chapter 9

So many reviews, already! Thanks so much, guys. It means a lot.

Chapter 9

Thursday continued…

_What's Buffy staring at?_ Willow thought. She peered over in the same direction, and as the crowd parted, she spotted the bleached-blonde head and leather coat. _Oh. No wonder she looks about to slay._ He and his partner turned as they danced, and she saw that it was Charlotte, and they looked very cozy. Better to distract Buffy now…

"Hey, Buffy…I could really use a drink. All this dancing makes you thirsty, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah…sure, Will. Let's go…" she replied distractedly. Willow took her friend by the arm and guided her towards the bar. Thankfully, there was a line, so she could keep Buffy there for a while.

Charlotte was dancing with her back to Spike, one of her arms curled up around his neck, the other hand on top of his. His arms were around her waist. His fingers played on her skin just under the hem of her top, and whenever she leaned her head over away from him, he would bend down and tease her bare neck with his cool breath, making the mark tingle. It was just dancing with a friend, but she couldn't help feeling a little hot, and the neck thing was driving her crazy. _Leave it to me to make a friend with a neck fetish._

He'd never danced with Buffy like this. She'd never allowed it. He'd danced with plenty of women that were prey over the years, just to get the blood going, but never with a friend. Well, he'd never had a friend that looked close to the age he did, before. Joyce or Dawn would be considered completely off-limits, unless for an innocent waltz. And he could close his eyes and imagine it was Buffy, only that wasn't right. Similar height, similar size, but he cared too much about Charlotte to use her like that, even if she'd probably expect him to pretend a little. She would understand like that, too, he realized. Wouldn't hold it against him. The soul wouldn't let him do it, though. _Being with her is so easy…_

The song switched to a slow one, and they broke apart by unspoken mutual agreement.

"I could use a soda. How about you?" she suggested.

He nodded, and followed her to the bar, staying close, his manner clearly protective to any who would look. Charlotte stepped up to the bar just in time to see Buffy accept her drink at the other side. The glare from the Slayer would have made most people shrivel into nothing. _Wow…ouch._

She tipped her head back to speak to Spike. "Someone's not too happy to see me tonight."

"Hmm?" not understanding what she meant.

"Blonde, 5'3, kicks vampire butt…"

"Huh…wonder what her problem is? You've hardly even met," he replied, confused.

"I think her problem has to do with who I'm with, dear. I'm half expecting her to pee on your leg," Charlotte joked

"I think you're exaggerating, pet. Dawn's been bugging her by chattering on and on about you…just being the little sister pest she's good at. Buffy's been avoiding me ever since our little chat on Tuesday."

"Okay…I bet if I kiss you, it'll be plain on her face how much she hates it. Would that make you believe me?" she proposed.

"Charlie, luv…just let it go. Besides, the man's here to take your order."

Charlotte turned back around to the bartender. "Coke, please, light on the ice." The bartender looked up to Spike next.

"Newcastle."

"Shall we join the others and be social?" she asked, once they had their drinks.

"It's your night, luv."

So, Charlotte headed for the table they had seen Vi at. Seemed everybody else had wanted a break at the same time. There was only one available seat, along the wall, which she nudged Spike on to. And promptly sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he murmured in her ear.

"Just proving a point. Try to look like you don't mind, okay?" she whispered back.

The mini-Slayers, of course, didn't care – Vi and Rona being the only members of their group that had been in Sunnydale. Willow looked surprised, Dawn winked, and Buffy hadn't noticed, yet. She was talking to one of the other girls.

"Watch once she spots us," Charlotte whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. "You know her expressions best, after all."

"I don't want to play any soddin' games," he muttered.

"It's not a game, just a demonstration. It's not like we're going to do anything inappropriate."

Okay, so he had to admit the Slayer was looking pissed off now that she had noticed. As Charlotte pretended to whisper in his ear, Buffy looked like she would be bursting into game face any second, if she had one. He knew the expression of watching the one you covet with someone else. He'd felt it on his own face many a night.

"That's enough, pet. You've proved she's not happy about it," he whispered.

"Okay." Charlotte stood up and said she was going to visit the ladies' room, stroking the side of Spike's face before she left.

Buffy was still staring at him, so he just arched a brow in silent challenge. She huffed, and turned away.

--------------

"Oh, my god! Did you see Buffy's face?" Dawn asked her new friend, after following her to the restroom.

"A little bit. She didn't enjoy my little demonstration?"

"Not a bit! I knew she still wanted to be with Spike. She just has to admit it." Dawn touched up her lip gloss in the mirror. "Are there more plans to make her jealous?"

"Dawn, this isn't high school. I just wanted to prove a point to Spike. Now, he knows there's still something there on her part. The rest is up to him."

When they left, Charlotte took the now empty chair next to Spike, and Dawn resumed her place by Buffy and Willow.

"Something on your mind, Buffy?" Dawn asked innocently.

"No. Um, I've rested long enough. I'm going to get back out there and dance." She fled the table quickly, disappearing into the crowd. _Where's a vampire to slay when you need one?_

_--------------- _

"We have some time left, luv. Would you like to dance some more?" Spike asked.

"Sure, if you're up to it," Charlotte replied. He took her hand and led her out to join the crowd.

Dawn looked on as her friends took to the dance floor again, and smiled. She couldn't remember last, when Spike had looked like he was having a good time. It made her regret her treatment of him again, that last year. If she hadn't been so stubborn, they could have hung out like they used to, watched movies and ate ice cream. Well, at least she had him back now. And she knew she'd be able to get him to visit her over in Europe, too. Spike would be the best tour guide.

"It's been an interesting week, eh, Willow?"

"Certainly has, Dawnie. Especially for Buffy, if how she's acting is any indication. How have things really been in Rome?" she asked, concerned.

Dawn hastened to reassure their friend. "It's been fine, Willow. Really. The drama is isolated to this trip…and seeing Spike and Angel again. I bet she's already found a vampire out back to work out her issues on."

--------------

"Nina…hey, it's Angel…L.A.'s safe again, and, well, I'm alive, er, existing still…you know what I mean, so…I miss you. Call me back at the Hyperion. It's on that list of numbers I gave you. Well…hope you're having a good vacation…uh, bye."

Angel hung up the phone and sighed. A master vampire for over 200 years, and he still got tongue-tied on the phone. The arrangements for Gunn and Wes had been taken care of. Wesley's remains were currently en-route to his family, and Gunn was scheduled to be buried on Saturday. His old crew would be there for a service in the morning, and probably Anne, too. Angel didn't begrudge them having it during daylight. He preferred to say his respects alone, anyway. Spike would probably insist on coming with, but there was nothing he could do about that.

They hadn't heard from Illyria since she had left with that map. She probably wouldn't show up again until the Slayers were gone. He didn't blame her, wishing several times that he could escape the complaints about running out of toilet paper or food or hot water. He missed having Cordy and Wes to talk to. Lorne, too, even if the demon's insight often made him uncomfortable; his presence was soothing. At least he had Connor to keep him grounded. They'd talked a lot over the past week about Connor's restored memories, Angel's past, and stories of the A.I. crew. His son wanted to know about the people who'd done their best to protect him, and talking helped him to sort where the new-old memories fit. It was helping Angel, too.

---------------

"Spike?" she asked, wrinkling up her nose at her glass.

"Hmm?"

Charlotte held up her half-finished Coke. "Does this smell like there's rum in it?"

He took the glass and inhaled. "Yep. Did you order it that way?"

She shook her head, a few too many times. "Nope. And I was thirsty, so I chugged down half before I noticed. That explains why everything is starting to seem funny." She giggled, then tried to keep a straight face, but the amused look he was giving her was making it hard to keep from laughing. "Stop it."

"Stop what, pet?" he asked innocently.

"You're going to make me laugh…and if I start, I'm not going to be able to stop." She wobbled on her stool. "Oh, crap…see, this is why I said I don't drink, cause I get drunk off of _this _much," she added, holding up her fingers just a little ways apart.

"Okay, kitten…let's get you home." Spike stood, ready to go.

She tilted her head, looking up at him. "I don't want to, yet. I just need some food. Then, I'll be fine, except for the giggles." And just thinking of the word 'giggles' sent Charlotte into another fit.

"I'll go order you some chips. Stay put," Spike said.

She saluted, then said "thank you", and snickered again. He shook his head and walked towards the nearest waitress. By the time he got back with a basket of fries, the glass was empty.

"Charlotte, did you finish that rum and coke?" he scolded.

"No," she said innocently. He arched a brow and looked pointedly at the empty glass within reach, and she caved. "I forgot. I was still thirsty!"

"Eat! Then I'm taking you home," he said firmly.

"My car's still at the hotel," she reminded him.

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you drive."

Charlotte munched happily on the fries. She kept trying not to giggle at Spike, who was watching her impatiently.

"Relax, Deadboy. You don't have to hurry me home before I throw up or pass out, 'cause I'm not gonna."

He relaxed in his seat, letting her eat at her own pace. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't make me the wrong drink, the bartender did. I'm a big girl, Spike. I can deal with the consequences. Some starch in my stomach, and I'll sleep just fine."

He grimaced. "It's this pesky soul. Makes me worry about everything. Just take your time," he added, embarrassed.

"I say it makes you a caring, considerate man who's looking out for his tipsy friend. You know, I'm loose enough to tell you that if your Slayer can't see what a sweet, loving, wonderful guy you are, then she's an idiot, and doesn't deserve you. You may have an ugly past, but that's not all you are, Spike, and don't ever forget it." Charlotte finished off the last couple fries, and slowly stood up, trying not to get dizzy. The flabbergasted vampire was still seated. "I'm ready to go now, Spike," she added gently.

He looked up at her, coming back to the present. "Uh, right…how are you feeling?"

"Very relaxed. Let's say goodbye to the others, hmm?" She lightly grasped his hand to get him following her as she headed for the Slayer table. "Hey, guys, we're taking off. I've got work in the morning."

"It was nice getting to know you, Charlotte!" Vi enthused, coming around to give the shorter woman a hug.

"Good to meet you, too, Vi. Have a safe flight, girls. You'll probably be at the airport by the time I get off work, so I'll say good bye now."

"Bye, Charlotte!" the girls chorused.

They ran into Willow and Dawn on the way out. "You're leaving?" the teen complained.

"It's 10:30, so yeah…I don't get vacation for another few weeks, ya know," Charlotte replied.

"Yeah, okay…those grown-up rules suck. See you back at the hotel, Spike."

"Be good, Niblet. Red – always a pleasure."

Once they had moved on, Willow shook her head in surprise. "Wow, he left without mentioning Buffy. I didn't think Spike did that."

"A lot can change in a year, Will. He's not the lovesick puppy anymore. My big brother grew up," Dawn replied.

--------------

Charlotte spotted a familiar face in a car mirror as they traversed the parking lot and leaned into Spike to whisper conspiratorially, "We have a shadow." Then, she giggled again.

"We do, huh?" he asked, playing along.

"Mmm-hmm…wanna do somethin' about it?" They stopped at the Viper, Spike waiting to hear her suggestion.

"As much of a kick as you're getting out of this, luv, I think I'm going to say 'no'. No games, remember?"

She pouted, turning her face up towards him. "You sure?" The pout became a sly grin as she stepped closer. "I could make it fun."

He chuckled, and brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you could, pet, but I have a feelin' the alcohol's talking for you. Let's get you home, yeah?"

She sighed, ducking under the arm holding the door open. "If we must." Charlotte leaned back out before he could close it, and shouted, "Bye, Buffy!" She collapsed on the seat in full-out belly laughs as Spike walked around to his side.

"You enjoyed that way too much," he accused, joining in on her laughter. It was infectious.

"She was hiding behind a car like a junior-high spy! Hee hee hee…I couldn't just pass that up…ha ha ha…"

The laughing fit seemed to take most of what was left of her energy, and Charlotte was asleep by the time they got close to the Hyperion. Spike parked the Viper next to her car and tried to rouse her.

"Hey, pet…we're back. It's time for you to go home."

"Mmmfph…" A few attempts at shaking her shoulder failed to wake her up, so he rounded the car and tried a more hands on approach.

"Charlotte…time to wake up, luv. You need to drive home tonight, remember?" He touched her face, trying to bring her to awareness.

Blue eyes barely opened. "Mmm…sleepy."

_Ah, screw it. She'll wake up eventually, and then I'll send her home._ Spike picked her up out of the car, mindful of her head, and kicked the door shut. He carried the nearly limp girl up the stairs and to his room, only pausing to jostle her around so he could unlock his door. When he tried to lay her down on the bed, she didn't want to let go of his neck.

"Shhh, luv. Nothing to worry about. I'm not going to run off. Just lie down and relax," he coaxed, gently removing her arms from his person. She mewed in protest and grabbed the other pillow to wrap around. _Not getting that back any time soon._ Not that he minded having the scent of her perfume or shampoo on his pillow. It was comforting in a life that had often been lonely in recent times.

The vampire untied her shoes and placed them on the floor next to the bed, then pulled the sheet over her. Once her breathing slowed and evened out, evidence of deep sleep, he slipped out to run down to the kitchen for a meal.

--------------

Charlotte's first thought was, _This isn't my bed._ The next was _Why am I still dressed?_ She sat up, trying to clear the blurriness of sleep from her eyes, and looked around the dark room. Light through the window shone on a platinum blonde head.

"Spike?"

"Hey, kitten. How are you feeling?" He turned on the lamp on the table.

"Thirsty," she croaked. "What time is it?"

"About 3:00 AM. You conked out on the ride back." He filled a glass in the bathroom and handed her the water.

"Thanks. 3 AM? Geeze, I have to get up in three hours…Sorry I hogged the bed."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Not my bedtime, yet, remember? Are you good to drive?"

"Yeah. I just need to splash some water on my face. Falling asleep with mascara on makes my eyes feel puffy." She downed the rest of the glass, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Charlotte used the toilet, straightened her clothing, and freshened her face. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, so it looked decent enough to be out in public. "Ready," she declared upon coming out.

"Shoes," he said, handing them over.

"I think my purse is still in your car."

"No problem. I'm parked next to you." Spike gallantly opened the door and waved her through. "Ladies first."

"A knight in black leather. Well, I can think of worse things," she teased.

The hotel was quiet, so they slipped out unnoticed. Spike retrieved her bag from the floor of the car and passed it over.

"Thanks. I suppose to be fair, I'll have to invite you to my new place some time."

"I have to admit I'm curious. Have to check that it's a safe neighborhood, too," he replied. Always the protector.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Can't be shirking on your hero duties." Charlotte stepped forward to get a hug. "'Night, Spike."

"Good night, luv. Sweet dreams," he replied affectionately.

She backed the car out of the parking space, then waved, before leaving the garage. Left to his own devices, Spike decided to run a couple errands before sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The mini-Slayers left in their rented van for the airport just after 5 pm. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow went with to see them off, so Angel had the hotel to himself again, since Spike had slipped out early by way of the sewers. He hummed in his office, organizing files. He'd spent the whole week getting Angel Investigations back up and running, calling old contacts, ordering new business cards, and buying ad space in the newspaper. All that he needed now were clients. Nina had even called, waking him up, and said she would like to see him when she got back. Yep, life was getting back to the simple, orderly way he liked it.

------------

When they got back, Buffy searched out Spike by way of her Slayer senses. She found him in his room, watching something on television, by the sounds coming through the door. She knocked, giving him a courtesy here that his crypt door had never seen.

Spike had sensed her in the hallway, of course. He waited until she gathered up the courage to knock, then let her wait a couple moments more before shutting off the TV and getting up to open the door.

"Slayer," he greeted her.

"Uh, hi…um, Dawn and I will be sticking around for a while still…she wants to see the colleges and stuff, so, um…" Buffy fidgeted and squirmed as she struggled with whatever she came to say. He would have laughed, if he didn't think it would have sent her running. "Well, what I wanted to say is that, uh, we've known each other long enough, that…maybe we could try not being so awkward? For Dawn's sake…at least…"

"Are you saying you want to be on friendly terms, Slayer?" Spike couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Friends! Yeah…that's, uh, what I'm saying. I mean, we don't need to avoid each other, right? It'd just be silly…"

"Right…silly. Well, alright, then. Have a good night, _buddy_. I'm just going to return to my movie." He flashed her an overly friendly smile, patted her on the shoulder, and closed the door.

Buffy stood there staring at the door, unsure what had just happened. Did that mean he had accepted her peace offering? She was coming to realize that the Spike of now was a Spike she didn't really know.

--------------

"Well?" Dawn asked, as soon as she saw Buffy again.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You made nice, didn't you?" she accused.

"_Yes_, Dawn. It's just…he said okay, then closed the door on me to go back to his movie. I don't know this version of Spike! He's not like he was in Sunnydale…" She sat down on the bed in a huff, pouting.

"You can't expect to be best friends overnight, Buffy."

"It doesn't seem to have been that hard for him and Charlotte," she grumbled.

Dawn sighed, feeling not for the first time like she was the older sister, and sat down next to Buffy. "That's because they don't have any baggage in the way. You and Spike have tons of past coloring how you see each other now. Maybe you should take this chance to really get to know him now, if it means something to you."

"What do you mean? I know Spike _very_ well…" she started to insist.

"I don't mean in the Biblical sense, Buffy! I mean as a _person_. Do you know what his favorite book is? Favorite song? Favorite movie? Mom knew. _I_ know. Knowing the fastest way to make him scream your name is not relevant to being a good friend. Maybe you _should_ approach this as if you're strangers."

Buffy could do nothing but hang her head in shame, acknowledging her sister's truthful words. She knew very little about the man inside Spike, especially since he'd gotten his soul back. With a new Potential arriving every day, and his new natural reserved-ness, she hadn't had the chance over that last year to get to know him all over again. Well, that wasn't the whole truth, either, because she _could_ have tried. Could have taken the time on many nights to get to really know him, but she put it off, thinking that there would be time after the battle, if she could just stay focused on keeping them all alive. And she hadn't even done that very well.

It was one of the big reasons she had all but quit slaying once they got to Rome. Buffy felt a failure as a Slayer. She hadn't even saved the world since her fateful dive off that tower, and then there were the deaths of people she knew – Tara, the Potentials, Xander's eye, Amanda the new Slayer who'd been the only one to not complain she knew better than the rest, Anya, Spike… The last two apocalypses she'd been involved in had been stopped by a carpenter with no special skills other than the love for his friends, and a vampire with such a notorious reputation of evil, only to get his soul and sacrifice himself for the entire world. She'd been a true general at the end, she'd realized, making the big decisions, then sending in her soldiers to do all the work – Willow with the Slayer spell, and Spike with the amulet. Buffy never wanted to be in that position again. She never wanted to be responsible for who lived and who died, all for the sake of a 'higher calling'. The others could make the hard decisions now. Others could face death night after night.

Dawn placed a gentle hand to her sister's face, tilting it up so she could meet her eyes. "Hey, enough with the guilt trips. What matters is that you do better in the future based on what you've learned, okay? If there's anyone in the world who would forgive you practically anything, Buffy, it's Spike. How about we go raid the freezer for some ice cream?"

"Okay, Dawnie," Buffy whispered gratefully.

--------------

Once Buffy was gone, Spike could relax his guard and start thinking about the olive branch the Slayer had extended. It seemed his feelings could be summed up as "cautious, but hopeful" on this new friends issue…but he couldn't begin to imagine what she specifically thought being his friend entailed. Were they going to start 'hanging out' now? Doing things together? Was it even possible for them to _be_ friends in the traditional sense? He'd wholeheartedly meant what he said to Buffy and Angel the night he came back to Sunnydale to get that spell, and he had been right in their case. He could admit that the two would always share some kind of bond over past history, but it was only enough to keep in touch in the sparest of terms. As far as he knew, the Slayer and his grandsire had never even laughed together once.

So, what did "friends" mean for Spike and Buffy?

-------------

Saturday night, Angel, Connor, and Spike went over to the memorial park where Gunn had been buried that morning. Spike even put on a nice shirt, something that surprised Angel, who still wasn't used to the more respectful version of his grandchilde. Of course, with it being so late, they had to hop the fence.

"How do you know where they buried 'im?" Spike asked.

"Gunn didn't have any family left. I arranged for the service," Angel replied. "Over there."

They veered to the left towards a small hill with one tree at the top. A fresh plaque adorned the ground two plots over from the tree. Flowers still sat in front of the marker, as well as a Chinese tiger carved out of jade. _Gwen's been here,_ Angel noticed. The other two stood off to the side to give him some privacy, and he slipped the tiger into his pocket for safekeeping. Sadly, it would just be stolen, otherwise.

"We had our disagreements, Charles. Even when you couldn't stand me, you hung in there because you believed we were doing the right thing, helping others, and I always respected that. You, Wes, Cordelia…Fred…well, it's not the same world without you guys."

Spike approached the elder vampire once he saw him stand again. "What say we go toast them all properly, hmm?"

"One tradition from home I'll gladly keep. But Spike…somewhere decent."

"Of course, Sire. It's a special occasion."

Angel clasped his son's shoulder as they walked back towards the car. "You have your license, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. We're going to need a designated driver."

---------------

"It's a shame you have to go, Wills."

"Yeah, I know…but, I've got a lot of work piling up, not to mention the voice-mail messages. It seems one of the main library servers crashed at Headquarters, and Giles won't call a tech. He insists I fix it, or supervise someone in person for the job." Willow rolled her eyes and sighed. "It probably just needs a reboot, but he's still afraid to touch it."

"Ah, you know Giles – it will be 2020, and he'll still avoid computers like the plague. Maybe if you tease him about being an old man set in his ways, he might come around," Dawn suggested.

Willow chuckled. "Possibly. Ugh…flying over during the middle of the night is not something I'm looking forward to, but that was the soonest flight I could find that still gets me there on Monday, London time. What should we do tomorrow before I leave?"

"We could do a movie-fest! I've just discovered that there are all these movies that take forever to get to Europe, and they've had them here all along! Why did I ever leave the US in the first place?" Buffy said.

"It was part of your I-want-to-see-Europe-before-I'm-dead-by-30 plan," Dawn replied.

"Oh, yeah…well, I'm thinking I might be over it, at least to live there. It wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Well, I'm choosing an American university, so if you want to be near me, you're going to have to move back here, anyway."

"What happened to possibly going to school in London?"

"Key word was _possibly_. After seeing everything again that I'd forgotten I liked so much, I want to come back," Dawn replied.

"Well, it's your college fund, Dawnie. Between Dad and Giles, you really can go anywhere."

"Yep. So, I wonder where the guys went? They were kinda dressed up."

--------------

"Don't tell me you're slowing down already, Angelus! We haven't even gotten to toasting Wesley, yet."

"Don't call me that, Spike. We're not the same." Angel tipped back the shot Spike slid to him.

"What do you think, boy? Ever met your old man's alter ego?"

"Yeah. There are some similarities, but he's right – they're not the same. Not anymore, at least," Connor replied, trying to appease both of them.

"Huh…interesting. If Nina comes back, you gonna look into locking down that soul?" Spike asked.

"The curse was put on me for a reason…"

"Oh, bollocks! It's a stupid curse, and anybody can see it. What possible sense does it make to give the cursed object an out when you want everlasting vengeance, hmm? Lock down the soul, and do the right things because they're the right things, not because you feel guilty. The reward, _Angel_, is in knowing you did something good to help people. It's not about the bloody brass ring or toy surprise," he ranted. "You've got a nice bird who actually _likes_ you, for some reason, so bloody take advantage of it, and don't let her go."

"I don't even know if she's coming back for good. She was sort of upset with me when she left. Besides, _William_, you don't even follow your own advice, so why should I?"

"You guys are really crappy drunks. Have either of you ever been to a frat party?" Connor complained.

"Hey, you're underage. What are you doing at a frat party?" Angel scolded.

"I was invited. Doesn't mean I got drunk," he replied, rolling his eyes. "It's part of college, Dad. Lots of fun, though. The chicks were hot."

"See, Peaches? The boy's doing just fine. It's you we have to worry about. Everybody knows about the quarter-millennium crisis," Spike sniggered.

"He calls me the broody drunk? Well, he's the obnoxious drunk," Angel said sullenly.

"Okay! Time to get you old guys back home. We leave now, and I might be able to salvage something out of this evening. Come on, let's go." Connor pulled one, then the other out of their seats. Angel tossed a wad of bills on the table for the tab.

The two vampires shuffled out, the boy urging them on towards the door.

"Your son's a real party pooper, Peaches," Spike complained.

"It's okay. I still have a bottle in my apartment."

Connor shook his head as they piled back into the Belvedere.

--------------

When the vampires got back to the Hyperion, they were both a bit more "three sheets to the wind", courtesy of Spike sneaking a bottle from the bar as they left. Once they were indoors, Connor made a hasty retreat.

"Oh, my god – are you two _drunk?_" Buffy exclaimed.

They straightened up, putting on their most sober faces. "No!"

"You so are! I can smell you from here! Which is totally disgusting, by the way. Whatever possessed you to down the whole bar!"

"You'd think she was our mum," Spike murmured to Angel, who sniggered in response.

"Mother wasn't as mean as she gets," he whispered back.

Spike rubbed his nose, remembering. "I'd believe it mate. To kind mothers," he toasted, and took another drink from the bottle. He passed it to Angel, who only got a couple drips.

"You finished it!" he pouted.

"I nicked it! Go get yer own, if you want more."

"I'll do that!" Angel turned towards the stairs, and gulped. Ah, well…nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Buffy just looked on, mouth gaping. They were actually being nice to each other? "Is that all it takes for you two to be nice to each other? Getting drunk!"

"Pish off, Slayer! It's nuthin' you'd understand." Spike caught up with Angel, and the two helped each other up the stairs.

_I would, too, understand! I'm all kinds of understanding,_ the Slayer pouted. She huffed, continuing her trek to the kitchen and muttering about master vampires who always thought they knew better.

--------------

An hour later, Buffy decided to take her first action of friendship, and bring a mug of blood up to Spike. She warmed one up for Angel, too, just in case she found both of them in the same room. She tried Spike's room first.

"Spike? Are you in there?"

When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged, and continued up to the third story to Angel's room. She knocked before sticking her head in the room.

"Hey…everybody decent?" she asked.

"What is it, Buffy?" Angel asked. He closed the photo album he'd been showing Spike as she pushed open the door with her hip.

"I brought blood. Thought you two could use some liquid refreshment other than vodka." She sat the mugs on the table and smiled at the vampires. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Oh, uh…" Spike started.

"Talking," Angel filled in, shrugging.

"Okay…" They were acting weird. Maybe it was just the alcohol. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to that, then…"

"Okay." "Thanks for stopping by."

"Alright, you two are acting really weird. What's up?" she demanded to know.

"Geeze, Slayer! Can't a couple o' blokes mourn their mates in peace!"

"But…! But, all you two ever do is fight! You actually expect me to believe you're just drinking buddies, now?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Fine! Pardon me for caring." Buffy turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door for good measure.

The vampires exchanged a guilty look, before Angel brought the album out again.

"And this was Connor's first hockey jersey…"

--------------

Charlotte awoke in the morning knowing she'd had another nightmare. Every night since she'd been bitten, it had been the same dream. The strangest part was that she had the feeling it wasn't her own, or more specifically, not from her own imagination. The dream passed in flashes – a wagon camp, people screaming and running around, children hiding or calling for their parents, and always the glimpses of monstrous faces. She was hiding, trying to cast some kind of spell, only to be interrupted as a vampire viciously attacked, ripping out her throat. Charlotte always awoke the instant before she would be dead in the dream. Instinct told her this gruesome event had been real.

She felt juvenile for not wanting to sleep alone, but it had always been a guard against troubled sleep. From her mother's arms, to a bed full of stuffed animals, to the two live-in boyfriends she'd had, Charlotte had always taken comfort from sharing a bed. This new one felt unfamiliar and too big.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, she got up and started getting ready to drive down to her mother's for Sunday brunch. It was tradition, and now that she was re-settled, her mother wouldn't be letting her beg off another weekend. Charlotte laid out a gypsy skirt, cami, and sheer blouse, then went to shower.

--------------

"You haven't been sleeping well," Corinne Taylor said, upon seeing her daughter.

"Mom…"

"I can always tell these things, you know. You can't hide from your mother. So, what's the trouble? Is the new place not working out?"

"It's fine, Mom. Better than I could have expected. I'm fine. I just stayed up too late watching TV last night."

Her mother looked dubious, but let it go. "Have you filed a claim on your renter's insurance yet?"

"Yes, Mother. I did it right after finding out they were condemning the building. These things take time, you know."

"I never liked the look of that building. If you're going to live some place old, make sure it's been well maintained. What about your new apartment? I do wish you'd find a school to work at down here. This whole mess just adds to the feeling that L.A. isn't safe. The movie stars don't even live there."

"I _like_ my school, Mom. I have some good kids, and they're serious about music. I'm helping. And my new place is fine. Very cozy. There's a security gate, and everything."

"Well, good. How about your personal life? Have you met any interesting people lately?" her mother asked next.

_Boy, have I._ "A few. There were some nice girls at the hotel I stayed at before finding the apartment."

"I was hoping you'd mention a nice, single man."

"I know you were, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm just getting my career started."

"Charlotte, that's all well and good, but you only have so much time to catch a man before it starts getting harder to produce children…"

_Here we go again._ Charlotte tuned out the patented lecture her mother gave her _every_ time they saw each other, and sipped her drink. Why does the restaurant kitchen have to be so slow today?

------------

A well-timed phone call on her cell saved Charlotte from having to make an excuse once she finished eating.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Willow…yeah, I can come by. It'll be a couple hours, I need to drive back up…okay, see you soon. Bye."

"A friend?"

"Yep. She's flying out tonight, so if I want to say goodbye, I need to head over there this afternoon. Thanks for brunch, Mom. Give my love to the cats."

A quick hug for her mother, and Charlotte was racing out of the restaurant, thanking the heavens for Willow and her timing.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you guys like the scene towards the end...

Chapter 11

Charlotte smiled brightly at the redhead as she entered the hotel. "Willow, I could kiss you for your perfect timing!"

"Huh?" _I didn't think she swung that way._

"Your phone call got me away from a very uncomfortable lunch with my mother. I owe you big time," she replied.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome. Always glad to help."

"Ooo! Yay! Char's here!" The exuberant teen gave the shorter brunette an enthusiastic hug. "We're taking Willow for some last-minute shopping before she flies away."

Charlotte glanced around, before saying, "Is Buffy going to be okay with that? She doesn't seem to like me very much. I don't want to intrude on a best friend ritual."

"It's not an intrusion," Buffy interjected, as she came in from the kitchen. "I already knew you were coming, from Willow's phone call." _Friendship attempt #2 – be nice to Spike's new best buddy._

"Uh, okay. I'm just going to slip a note under Spike's door, and then we can go." She hurried up the stairs.

When Charlotte came back, she was slightly winded.

"Man! It'd be nice if the elevator worked!"

"Good luck getting Angel to pay for that," Dawn sarcastically replied.

"Let's go," Buffy stated.

---------------

Spike spotted the envelope in front of his door when he got up later, on his way to a shower. _Hello…what's this?_ There was a folded piece of notepad paper inside a plain white envelope, with his name on it. The note was written in neat, feminine script.

_Spike,_

_Willow called me over, since she's flying out tonight. I'll probably be out with the girls still when you wake up. Any progress on my night visitor? You mentioned you knew who it was. I'd feel better if I knew he/it was taken care of._

_I've been having dreams, too…well, more like nightmares, which feel very strange. I'll describe it better in person._

_See you tonight?_

_Your friend,_

_Charlotte_

Just like a woman to not forget anything you say. This was one situation he hoped would remedy itself. He didn't want to believe the scent he'd found in her room was real. That door led to a whole lot of uncomfortable scenarios that Spike didn't want to face. Not so soon after another apocalypse. He couldn't blame Charlotte for wanting reassurance, though. Being toyed with wasn't fun for anybody.

---------------

They helped Willow do her Christmas shopping (cheaper here than in England), then caught two movies. The girls now had just enough time to have dinner before dropping Willow off at the airport for her flight. Knowing the area best, Charlotte directed them to a restaurant near LAX to make the most of their time.

Buffy and Charlotte happened to be in the ladies' room at the same time.

"I wasn't aware you'd been bitten," the Slayer said, seeing the marks on Charlotte's neck in the mirror.

"Happened with the vampire attack Spike saved me from. I didn't want any odd looks while I was apartment hunting, hence the high collars." She leaned her head to the side to get a better look at them. "I don't think the scar will be too bad. The holes have been healing well. Spike's pretty good at first-aid, for a vampire."

"Oh. If you had, uh, you know…then he might have…I mean, you two look so close already…" Buffy babbled.

"You thought Spike might have bitten me during…? No, no…he's been a perfect gentleman, Buffy."

"Dawn mentioned you were staying in his room, so I just thought…"

"Yeah, I slept in the room, but we didn't share a bed. It was just a protective thing." Charlotte turned and leaned against the counter. "Look, if you want to be with him, just _tell him_. Or don't be. It really doesn't make a difference to me, as long as he's happy. As far as I can see, your worst competition is yourself." She left Buffy to think on that and rejoined Willow and Dawn.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Still in the ladies' room. I'm sure she'll be along shortly. Has the waitress come by?"

--------------

The drive back from the airport was tense, though Dawn tried to liven the atmosphere by chattering away. Her sister stayed silent in the back, so she engaged Charlotte in conversation as they went back towards the hotel.

Buffy excused herself to change for patrol as soon as they walked inside the Hyperion. Spike arched a brow at the other two, but declined to comment.

"Red get off alright?" he asked instead.

"Yep. She said it was nice seeing you again, and to just let her know if you want any England-specific stuff shipped to you. We got a lot done today!" Dawn replied.

"I'm happy for you, Bit. I suppose we're going to have to devise a plan to relieve your boredom now that it's just you and Big Sis?"

"Well…besides college scouting, I have very little planned…"

He grinned knowingly. "That's what I thought. As long as there's not another apocalypse, I'm at your disposal, princess."

"Isn't he the best big brother?" Dawn said sweetly, looking over to Charlotte.

"If you say so," she teased. "I'm the oldest, so I wouldn't know."

Spike snapped his fingers, as if a revelation had struck him. "_That_ explains the bossiness!"

"Hey!" Charlotte socked him on the arm.

He chuckled. "Proving my point, luv." His smile changed from mocking to sweet. "How was your day, pet?"

"Much better once Willow called. I had to have brunch with my mother this morning, which meant _another_ lecture about not living closer to home and why I should be married already. I know she means well, but it's _the same speech every time!_ I keep hoping she'll find a new hobby to distract her," she complained.

"Wow, no wonder you raced up to meet us so fast," Dawn stated. "Well, I'm going to park my butt in front of the movies I rented. See you guys around." The teen hugged the pair, then skipped off to her room.

"Did you have dinner, luv?" Spike asked, now that they were alone.

"Yeah, we stopped to eat before going to the airport. I'll be hungry again in an hour, though. How was your evening so far?" She hopped up on the counter and began swinging her feet back and forth.

"Unremarkable. So, what's up with the Slayer?" he asked bluntly.

"She just embarrassed herself a bit while we were out. Nothing to worry about. Did you see my note?" Charlotte asked.

"I did. Why didn't you mention the dreams before?" he asked, concerned.

"Because a couple nights of the same dream is no big deal – it's fairly normal. Now, it's been a week, so I'm guessing it isn't going away soon."

"And it's the same one every night?"

Charlotte nodded. "Every night. Like a period horror movie. There's a wagon encampment, and vampires, and screaming, frantic people. I wake up just before my character dies." She shuddered. "I don't often have nightmares, so this has been pretty disturbing. I'm sure it will pass eventually…just my imagination reacting to what happened. What about the vampire that was in my bedroom?" she asked, shifting topic.

Connor and Angel walked in, so Spike didn't get to answer. Charlotte hopped off the counter just as Angel turned his attention to them.

"I'm looking forward to…" He stopped mid-sentence, turning paler than normal, if it was possible.

"Dad? You look like you've seen a ghost," Connor joked.

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably as the vampire stared at her with an indiscernible expression. She moved slightly behind Spike.

"Take a picture, Peaches. It'll last longer," Spike snarled.

"Wha'? Oh…right…sorry," the elder vampire mumbled. He turned and walked into the kitchen without another glance. Connor started to follow, until Spike held up a hand.

"I'll go."

The young man shrugged and let the vampire go after Angel. Spike found Angel sitting at the table with a mug of blood, staring into the cup.

"Mind explaining the act in there, Angelus?"

"Spike…"

"Humor me."

"No thanks." Angel gulped down the rest of his blood and left the kitchen, Spike hot on his heels. "Let me get that book for you, Connor, and then we can leave." He continued towards the stairs.

"Just hold on a minute, Peaches. Answer the soddin' question!"

Angel turned weary eyes to his grandchilde. "Just an old memory, Spike. Let it go." The dark vampire continued up the stairs to his room.

Connor and Charlotte looked around awkwardly.

"Spike? Let's just go," she requested. He turned back to her and softened.

"Sure, pet. I can talk to the Brooding Wonder later." Spike grabbed his coat and guided a grateful Charlotte outside.

---------------

Buffy answered her cell without looking at the caller ID, pausing under a streetlamp.

"Buffy speaking."

"Cara! I have been trying to catch you for days, mia bella. How is your time in Los Angeles? Angelus – he give you no trouble?"

"Everything's fine, Paolo. Angel is still not evil, and Dawn and I have been enjoying old haunts. We used to live here, you know, but I'm actually out on patrol now, so it's not the best time to chat."

"Bella…why do you still chase the vampires at night? You have all those charming little girls to do it for you, now, and it causes you stress. Allow me to call a spa and arrange for the pampering you deserve," the Immortal oozed charmingly.

"You don't have to do that. I'm doing plenty of relaxing. We went shopping and to the movies, just today!"

"If you're sure…"

"I am," she said quickly. "Dawn wants to visit the colleges, so I'm not sure when I'll be back in town. I'll let you know, of course. Bye, Paolo."

"Cara…"

Buffy ended the call before he could talk her into anything. The Immortal was a good boyfriend, if you liked things casual and pressure free. He took her lots of places, encouraged her to indulge herself, and didn't ask for one ounce of her heart. It was the perfect fling after Sunnydale…unless you considered how…off it felt for her to get physical with him. The kisses were good, but his hands felt too warm, his touch too firm or too soft, and it just wasn't…right. So, she strung him along as the only woman who continued to resist being taken to bed, and he kept up the chase. Oh, she'd heard the rumors, too, and knew that he wouldn't stay long if he finally "conquered" her.

She didn't know what all he did, and didn't feel like asking. As long as she, or the other Slayers, didn't catch him doing something evil, then it wasn't happening, and Buffy was free to be wined and dined all over the city. Now, seeing Spike face to face again, she recalled the intensity of their relationship – from their fights to the sex to their well, fights again – and in that light, her relationship with Paolo was sorely…lacking. It didn't spark her mind, her body, or her heart. The real questions was, is it enough to live without the potential of what she and Spike could make, or would she forever go through life comparing every man to him and coming up short?

Could you have a quarter life crisis? A lot of her decisions were coming in question lately, and Buffy was starting to doubt how well she had been living her new lease on life. Did the world still really need her? She was only 23. Who had everything figured out at 23, especially when life had been halted in favor of Slaying? She wasn't even _supposed_ to be alive right now, and if you counter her resurrection as a rebirth, she wasn't even quite three years old. Could she really be blamed for taking a year to be shallow and fluffy?

Maybe Dawn wouldn't be the only one going to college soon. It would probably make Giles happy.

--------------

"Mmmm, that's wonderful," Charlotte moaned.

"Bloody mess of knots, you are. How did you do this, luv?" Spike kneaded the tension out of her shoulders as she sat between his legs on the couch.

They'd rented movies and picked up junk food, and Charlotte had shown him her new apartment.

"Try having lunch with my mother. She's the only person that can make me potentially homicidal. I love her, definitely, but the nagging drives me insane."

"Tell me about your mum," he coaxed, his talented fingers turning her muscles to mush.

"Well, she's a perfectionist for herself…more fair to others. We got along really well until she started to get burnt out on teaching. It wasn't the kids. The administration pissed her off, but she couldn't afford to quit until she could get full retirement. Combine job dissatisfaction, loneliness from the lack of a boyfriend, and menopause, and you get one bitchy woman. By the time I moved out, she didn't have many friends left, so giving me advise became her new hobby. She's convinced that she'll never have grandchildren if I don't find a guy within the next year, and proceeds to tell me so every time we meet. It's not even really about me. She's just lonely and bored, except for the cats."

"Cats?"

"3 of them, currently. I expect more to follow if she doesn't find any real people to hang out with."

"And what about your da'?"

"Only see him at Christmas, and that's only for the sake of my half-siblings."

"A real wanker, eh?"

"Well, I don't know what he does in private, but yeah, he's a jerk. Never kept a promise in his life, at least to me. My little sister is the favorite. The perfect little girl that never questioned him, and the only one of us that was planned for. I scrimped and scrounged for college, and she got a BMW for turning 16. So, yeah, when it comes to my father, I'm 'bitter, party of one'." Charlotte pointed to the bag on the end table. "Pass me the Milanos."

Spike handed her the package of cookies and resumed his manipulation of her back. His fingers worked down to waist level as she leaned forward. He spread his hands around her waist and marveled, "You are so tiny."

"I'm 5'2". What else would I be?" she quipped.

"Short doesn't necessarily mean small, pet."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll admit that there are birds with bigger bone structures than me. Women on both sides of my family were petite. I was the tallest yet, on my father's side, until my cousin and sister grew up. They both have tall mothers, so the tiny genes were defeated. What about your family? What's your real name?"

Spike adopted what Charlotte thought of as his 'storyteller's voice'. "William Atherton III. I had one much younger sister, who died of pneumonia. Father was away on business most of the time, so it was Mother and me, and the servants. And then it was just us, and a maid and a cook, once Mother took ill. Her friends eventually stopped visiting once word of her consumption spread. Tuberculosis, they call it now. She was as kind and supportive as any mother could be. Probably a bit too much so."

"Why do you say that?" She turned half way so she could see him, since he had stopped the massage.

"Well, pet…I wasn't like I am now. William was a ponce – entirely too naïve for his own good and too much of a homebody. I wrote poetry, of all things – _bad_ poetry – and everyone I knew ridiculed me for it, except Mum. Becoming a vampire gave me the confidence and strength to deal with those who made me miserable. Your vampire family encourages you to sever the ties you had with your mortal life in a brutal fashion, and I reveled in their deaths. The soul tries to make me feel guilty for that, too, but I can't seem to care much. They were a horrid lot."

She offered a sympathetic smile. "It's hard being the outcast, no arguing that. There have definitely been people who wouldn't have been safe from me without a conscience. What happened to your mother when you died?"

"I, uh…well, I wanted to see her well again…but she wasn't my mum after that…and so I had to dust the demon. It said horrid, ugly things that haunted me for a very long time, until last year, really, when I finally realized that hadn't been my mother talking. I was, um, a very young fledge at the time, and so I hadn't understood exactly what she would become. I mean…I still felt the same, you know? Just freer, and so alive. Like I'd been awakened from a fog filled dream…and I wanted to share that," he mumbled, afraid she wouldn't understand.

"Hey," she said softly, lifting his chin. "It was a nice thought, from the knowledge you had at the time. I probably would have done the same for either of my grandparents, in your place. You can't help but want to see a loved one vital and strong forever. I'm sure she would recognize your intentions."

He nodded, smiling a little, too. "I know. Are you always this understanding?"

"Pretty much," she chirped. "People have been telling me their problems since kindergarten. It just happens naturally, and I learned how to help them along. A gift for empathy is what my mother calls it. You wouldn't believe the personal things I know about her, too."

Spike twitched and shuddered, and she giggled.

"Turn around, luv. I'm not done, yet."

"Okay," she said grinning, and complied. Far be it from her to ever turn down a massage from a master. "I'm glad I've seen this movie before. We haven't been paying much attention to it."

"Background noise. Pass back one of those."

Charlotte held up a cookie behind herself, not expecting his teeth to graze her fingers as he took the whole thing in one bite.

"Hey! Watch the fingers!"

"Oh, they weren't in any danger," he scoffed. "I barely touched them."

"I distinctly felt teeth on my fingertips, and you have sharp teeth!"

He playfully pushed her onto the couch, so that Charlotte's legs were draped over his lap, and started tickling her. "Little girls who cry wolf don't get real rescues."

"Aaack! Except that the big bad wolf is attacking me! Ha, ha…aaaaah! Spike!" She squirmed and wiggled, trying to evade his hands, but he had her caught, and that mischievous glint in his eye said that he wasn't stopping the torment any time soon.

Well, if she couldn't get away, then she'd retaliate. Charlotte wormed her hands under his arms and dug her fingers into his ribs. She was delightfully surprised when he jerked and laughed in response.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one who's ticklish!" she declared gleefully.

They wrestled around until it landed them on the floor in a tangle of limbs, further complicated by Charlotte's long skirt. The surprise change of location had them both stopping in surprise, breathing heavily from laughing.

_I'm not sure which one of us leaned forward that last inch, but I think it was me. She just looked so beautiful, with her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes…and I'd laughed more in the last week than I probably had in my whole existence. Not evil laughter, or mocking laughter, but genuine mirth with company I enjoyed. Her lips are so soft, and she still tastes like the chocolate and sugar from the cookies…_

_The first thought that pops in my head is this is how my first kiss started, back when I was a teen, except that Spike is a much better kisser. I'm making out with a good friend…is this wise? I barely know him, but I know I don't want this messed up. And while I'm thinking, he slips his tongue between my lips and I catch it with my teeth, earning me a little growl and a tighter hold. God, he's good at this. I could so get swept away…_

He sensed that she needed to breathe, and moved to her neck, starting the kisses just below her ear. Charlotte squeaked when he nipped at her scar, the ripple of pleasure taking her by surprise.

"What are we doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He smirked, brushing her nose with his. "Snogging. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Yes, I realize that. I mean, what are _we_ doing?"

Spike peppered kisses along the unmarked side of her neck. "Acting on attraction."

"Should we? Don't you have, uh…unfinished business, back at the hotel?" she hinted.

He stopped, looked up, and sighed. "You mean Buffy…"

Charlotte nodded. "I don't want things to get…complicated, if you two haven't found closure." She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone to emphasize that this wasn't rejection. "I know you still love her, Spike. And I don't think she's…resolved…what she feels for you, either. You owe it to yourselves to find out."

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder with a groan. "Easier said than done, luv. Part of me just wants to go where I'll be first. Everything I did, everything I wanted, my grandsire had gotten there first, usually mucking everything up in the process. There's so much to work through with her, and she can irritate the bloody hell out of me…"

"But will you be happier without her there every day? If you had the chance to wake up next to her every morning…"

"It'd be a bloody dream," he whispered. "But dreams are just that…I don't know if she'd ever love me enough to let me in her life like that."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around him as she felt the energy drain out of him, his face pressed into her neck. She partly wanted to kick herself for reminding him of his troubles and erasing that smile, but she wasn't the type of girl to just take physical pleasure from another no matter what it did to their lives. She couldn't in all good conscience let him go further when he still carried a torch for another woman. One or both of them would regret it later, most likely, and she had just told Buffy that afternoon that she wasn't competition. And Charlotte didn't want to make that statement a lie.

"I still want you," he joked.

"I know, but that doesn't make it the best decision. I want a diamond necklace, but I'd be crazy to try to get it on my salary. Think of it as deferred gratification. Waiting makes the getting all the sweeter," she teased.

"Proverbs from a wise woman. I suppose you'd like me to move?"

"Well, I haven't vacuumed yet this week…"

Spike pushed the coffee table further towards the TV, then rolled off of Charlotte and stood up. He extended a hand to her to do the same, and kissed it once she was on her feet.

"Thank you, luv. You're better top me than I deserve. Can you forgive me for not thinking with my brain?"

She smiled benevolently. "Of course. You weren't the only one involved, after all. I think I'm going to get the ice cream." She sidestepped him, patting him on the arm, and Spike breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't screwed up their friendship.

Charlotte retrieved the chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and two spoons while Spike put the next movie in the DVD player. They sat down on the couch again, close, but not touching.

As the opening credits rolled, Spike couldn't help but ask, "So we're okay?"

"Yeah," she replied warmly. "We're okay."

He smiled happily and dug the spoon into the tub of ice cream.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay on all my storyies, guys. RL is a bitch lately.

Chapter 12

Giles picked her up at the airport.

"Hello, Willow. How was your flight?"

"Long and non-bumpy. I didn't get much sleep, though."

"Ah…well, as soon as you're feeling functional, I want a full report from L.A., including what's going on with Buffy."

_Yay…just spiffy._

-----------

Sunday night continued…

When Buffy got back from patrol, otherwise known as "think time", she didn't feel either vampire in the building. Granted, it was midnight, which wasn't late at all for creatures of the night, but where did they go in this town? Angel wasn't the partying type, and Spike didn't know anybody…except Charlotte. _Okay, I'll ask Dawn._

"Hey. Whatcha watchin'?" Buffy asked her little sister.

"More flicks we missed by being in Rome. How was patrol?"

"Non-event-y. I think I'm looking in the wrong places, 'cause I only found two vampires."

"Or, Angel and Connor are getting them all before you get there. Home court advantage kind of thing."

"Yeah…speaking of vampires, neither one is in the hotel…"

"Well, Angel's out with Connor doing whatever they do, and Spike and Charlotte probably went out for food. We did have an early dinner," Dawn replied. "He's probably being protecto-guy and checking out her apartment," she suggested.

Buffy frowned. "How am I supposed to be friends with him when he's never around? It was so much easier to find people in Sunnydale. He was either in his crypt, or at Willie's, or the tree behind the house..."

"Or in the basement of our house. Hey, isn't it nice that he's sleeping above ground now! I think it's helpful for his mental state, you know? I like seeing 'Spike who laughs' again. Did you guys ever laugh, when you weren't boinking?"

Buffy had a seat on the bed next to Dawn and tried to remember. "Um…not really," she finally admitted. "It wasn't that kind of relationship…things were always…intense…even when he was trying to kill me back in high school. Spike was my greatest challenge in a straight fight, and it was both a relief and a disappointment when he got the chip. So, anyway…I've been avoiding Paolo's calls…"

"And?" the teen prompted.

"Well, I was thinking, while I was out tonight, and he called my cell and I talked to him, and…there really isn't anything there with us, is there?"

"Nope!"

"And that was what I wanted for a while, but seeing Spike, and even Angel, again, reminded me that relationships are supposed to make you feel something. And I've been much with the avoiding of feeling, haven't I? Yeah, I got to recharge my batteries and stuff, but I've also been just…sitting in a spot. I haven't gone forward with _anything_."

"We've all been waiting for you to realize that!" Dawn exclaimed.

Buffy looked surprised. "Really? Why didn't anybody say anything? I mean, Giles gets on me for all the shopping, but that's just Giles, anyway. We've always had different hobbies."

"Well, we've definitely been thinking it. Everybody knows how defensive you get when one of us questions your life, Buffy. As long as there wasn't any harm occurring, we just decided to wait for you to figure it out. And by the way, of all guys in Rome, you pick _the Immortal_? Except for Spike, you have to have _the_ worst taste in men!"

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true! You and Angel tend to bring out the worst traits in each other, Riley was totally boring and never tried to get to know me and Mom, and Paolo is a womanizer to the extreme. He even had a threesome with Darla and Dru!"

"Oh, _ewww!_ God, I am so glad I never slept with him, now…"

Dawn's eyes lit up. "You haven't?"

Buffy shook her head. "Unh-uh. I thought about it, and we've made out, but…it never felt right. He's not…"

"A bleached blonde vampire that saved the world for us?" the teen prompted.

"Yeah?" Buffy squeaked out.

Dawn squealed. "Oooh, I knew you still loved him! Why haven't you told him, dummy!"

"Wait, wait, wait…just because I prefer Spike's hands to Paolo's doesn't mean I'm in love, with anybody. I'm not sure how I feel…it's been a year, you know. And I don't even know how to relate to this Spike," Buffy rambled in denial.

"Why? 'Cause he hasn't dropped to his knees at your feet professing eternal love and devotion? That is so shallow, Buffy! Haven't you noticed that he has his confidence back? That's a good thing! You basically made him a doormat, Buffy, just because he was trying to please you, trying to be close to you. I'm proud of him choosing his own path. Like I said before, if you want him in your life, in any capacity, you're going to have to be his friend. He has to know that he can trust you."

"He trusted me after he got his soul…"

"He didn't have a choice. He needed your help against the First, and that's not the kind of trust I'm talking about…and you know it! His heart is what's wary of trusting you, Buffy. You just played too many games. It's why he's drawn to Charlotte, besides the niceness factor," Dawn stated in rebuttal.

Buffy turned vulnerable eyes to her sister. "Do you think he's falling for her?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Dawn replied truthfully. "I think he could, if you weren't here. Why were you so quiet in the car coming back, anyway?"

"I thought her bite mark might be Spike's and I asked about it," the Slayer confessed uncomfortably.

"Oh…Oh! You thought they might have been lovers already. What did she say?"

"She said it was from the vamp attack, and that Spike has been a perfect gentleman. And that my biggest competition was myself. I didn't even get the full question out before she knew what I was thinking…and it was really embarrassing. They'd shared the same room, so I just assumed…she's very pretty…and he's definitely a guy, who's unattached, so…I pretty much made a fool of myself. Oh, god…do you think she'll tell Spike?" the Slayer asked, mortified.

Dawn shook her head emphatically. "Not Charlotte's style. She'll stick to the girl code of secrets and not rat you out. Tell Spike you still care about him and you're serious about the friend thing. Give him an action he can easily match. And let him know regular Buffy, okay?"

"Okay. Do you think he'll be back at a reasonable hour?"

"No clue. You could call his cellphone, though, if it's important."

"Spike has a cellphone?"

"Yeah, one of those pay-as-you-go things. Duh! He's in L.A.! He shouldn't be much longer, though. Charlotte has to work in the morning," Dawn replied.

"Right…okay. Unless he stays over," Buffy moaned, torturing herself.

"Will you chill? Nothing's going to happen. You, sit. I'll go get more popcorn and the ice cream, and we'll watch movies," Dawn commanded. She urged the pacing Slayer to sit on the bed, and hurried downstairs.

--------------

"Pet? Hey, sleeping beauty…it's late and you have to work tomorrow." Spike nudged Charlotte off his shoulder. She blinked sleepily, looking first at him, then the clock.

"Actually, that's today, now. I'll be glad when I'm done with early mornings. Okay, help me out of this couch, and I'll walk you out."

He stood and extended a hand. "It is a bit soft, isn't it? And you don't have to walk me out, luv. I'm going back to the hotel on foot, remember? You drove."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll just hug you at the door, then," she said sheepishly.

He opened the door and stopped at the threshold to say goodbye. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a warm squeeze.

"I'm not really used to this hugging thing," he admitted. "The Bit used to do it sometimes, over that summer, but…"

"Humans haven't generally been affectionate towards you. Well, I hug friends, so you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Stubborn bint," he teased.

"Yeah, I know. It runs in the family. Well, goodnight, Spike."

He smiled, "'Night, luv. Pleasant dreams." Spike walked off down the outdoor hall as she shut the door. He paused at the corner, waiting for the turn of the lock, before he continued out of the complex.

Hands in his duster pockets, he whistled a happy tune as he strolled back to the Hyperion.

--------------

The front door was locked and the lights off when he returned, meaning Angel had beaten him back. Spike muttered something about "inconsiderate wankers" and walked around to the back entrance. At least the lights had been left on in the halls, for Buffy and Dawn's sake. Dawn's door was ajar, allowing movie noises to flow into the hall, so he stuck his head in to say goodnight. Spike found two Summers girls in their pajamas pigging out on popcorn.

"Well, isn't this homey?" he drawled.

Dawn grinned. "Hey, Spike. Have a nice time out?"

He nodded. "Much the same as you two are up to, though a different film selection."

"Yup! I loaded up on chick flicks. Josh Duhamel is way hot!"

"What about you, Slayer? Agree with little sis?"

Buffy glanced up, eyes wide. "W-who me? Um, well, I'm not sure whom she means…I don't think we've gotten to that movie, yet…" she stammered.

"Knowing Niblet, it's going to be some pretty boy with a funky haircut," he teased.

"Hey! At least I like normal looking people, Mr. Goth Trend."

"You could join us…if you don't mind cheesy chick movies, that is. I think I remember you liking popcorn?" Buffy offered shyly.

Spike blinked in shock, then dropped loose-limbed to sit on the floor in front of the bed. "Don't mind if I do, Slayer."

Dawn grinned, and handed him the popcorn bowl, then un-paused the movie.

If this was the friend-type thing Buffy wanted to do more often, then he could certainly get used to it. Spike teased the girls mercilessly, poking fun at the characters in the movie and Hollywood's ideas for romantic comedies in general. A popcorn fight ensued before the flick was over, so he offered to retrieve the dustpan when Dawn got up to change DVDs.

By halfway through the next movie, both girls had fallen asleep, Buffy's hand hanging limp in his hair. Spike turned off the TV, kissed both girls on the top of their heads, and left.

-------------

Monday…

Willow walked in to Giles' office, rapping on the door as she did.

"Ah, Willow. All unpacked and ready to work?"

"Well, yes on the unpacked. I'd prefer to make it a short day since I'm still recovering from jet lag. Here's my write-up of all the Slayer-related stuff in L.A." She set the file on his desk and turned to go.

Giles glanced inside the folder. "And does this include Buffy's state of mind while you were there?" he asked bluntly.

Willow sighed and shook her head. "Giles, Buffy is a big girl. Hell, she's even a couple months older than me. The point is, she can do what she pleases with her personal time. You've gotta stop trying to pry into every aspect of her life. Haven't we all learned it's just of the bad if we try to control each other?"

Giles removed his glasses and set them on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "I appreciate your concern, Willow, but I merely want to know how she's doing with Angel and Spike in the same town. And why she's still there. Aside from perhaps being a bit frivolous, she's had a good start at a normal life in Rome. You can't help but absorb a bit of culture just by living there. I don't want to see those two…_vampires_ mucking up her life again. No good can come from it!"

"It's her decision to make, Giles," Willow replied stubbornly. "For the record, she seems fine. We went all over L.A., and Dawn wants to check out the universities. _That's_ why they're still in town."

"Very well," he sighed. "Once you are through overseeing the computer repairs, you can go home for the day. I expect you to resume normal hours tomorrow, of course."

"Of course. I'm sure it just needs a server reboot." She made a polite escape to her own office to call the IT guy. Then, she was calling Buffy to give her a heads up.

--------------

Wednesday…

Charlotte went over her mental checklist. _Remind teachers that the orchestra kids will be gone today. Make sure the bus is on time. Collect the rest of the permissions slips. Double-check our performance time…_

The principal caught up with her in the teachers' lounge. "Good luck at the festival today, Charlotte."

"Thanks, Mr. Brooks. The kids have worked really hard."

Charlotte finished her tea and hurried over to the band room in time for the bell. Her students were assembled with their instrument cases, checking last minute tuning. For official performances, the boys were required to wear white dress shirts and black ties and pants; the girls to wear black dresses at least as long as the knee.

"Hey, Ms. T. When's the bus getting here?"

"At 8 o'clock. I want to run through our piece one more time before we head out front, so everyone take your seats."

---------------

This was the first year the orchestra had qualified for this festival, and the first year it was being held at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. The bus pulled up to the back entrance after turning the corner in front of the building, the students marveling at the fancy architecture. Most of them were from families who would never normally come here for performances. It was an unnecessary expense. Half of her students were using instruments on loan from the high school.

Charlotte exited the bus first, and was greeted by a Hall employee.

"Ms. Taylor?"

"That's me. I take it you're our liaison for the day?"

"Yes. If your students could quickly unload their instruments…we need to get you to the assigned practice room, and your seats."

Charlotte turned back to the kids already getting off the bus. "You heard the lady. Get your butts in gear and hurry up. We can't leave the bus parked on the street all day!"

Their instrument cases and personal belongings were locked in the designated practice room, and then the group was led single file to their seats in the hall with the other schools. They would be competing against 25 today. The top school would receive a trophy and a donation from the Philharmonic Society to their music program. Charlotte's orchestra was performing Mozart's Symphony No. 40.

The competition was tough, save for one or two schools that didn't play well at all. Charlotte's school was next to last to perform. When their name was called, the students all of a sudden became very serious, and filed on to the stage just like they had practiced, quickly and neatly taking their seats. Charlotte took her place on the conductor's podium, dressed in a black suit, and raised her baton. She made eye contact with her sections, then cued the start.

Up in the balcony section, where the public was permitted to watch, were two members of the audience watching with great interest, though they were unaware of each other. One was a platinum-haired vampire that had managed to find a sewer entrance close enough to the building for him to attend, and the other was a dark-haired man new to the city.

"Symphony No. 40" was a very recognizable piece, which Spike still remembered, and he debated whether to close his eyes and savor the music, or watch Charlotte in action. Dawn sat next to him. She'd been elbowing him in the ribs all day every time he closed his eyes, until he hissed at her that he wasn't falling asleep and he actually _liked_ most of the pieces the schools were playing. She replied with a meek "oh" and left him alone for the rest of the concert.

At the other side of the balcony, the dark-haired man admired the young woman leading the orchestra so masterfully. He had been given a name and a brief description, but that had not prepared him for such loveliness as he saw now. He was going to delight in making her acquaintance. He clapped when they finished, then made his way backstage to wait for her to come reclaim the student's belongings.

The last school performed a simple number, and then it was time for the judging. The teens were all fidgeting in their seats as they waited, a full school year's work on the line.

"Our winner today is…. Mater Dei High School. Congratulations. Please come claim your trophy." The director rushed up to the stage as the students cheered.

"Aw, man! That sucks! Do we at least get to find out how we did, Ms. T?"

"They'll give us a list of standings, guys. Hey, even though we didn't win, I'm very proud of all of you. I couldn't have asked for better playing today. Let's go collect our stuff," Charlotte said.

They filed out of the auditorium amidst the other students. Charlotte paused to congratulate the winning director, then ushered her kids along backstage. Their liaison was there with the key.

"Here is your certificate of participation, Ms. Taylor. We were pleased to have a new school participate in this year's competition. I'm sure we have much to look forward to from you in the future."

"Thanks. It was an honor to play in such a spectacular hall." The liaison nodded and moved off down the corridor. Charlotte was about to go into the room when someone else called her name.

"Ms. Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to meet you. I became a fan today. For someone so young, you understand Mozart very well."

"Thank you, Mr.-,"

"Nicholae Dragomir. I'm an…aficionado of Old World culture, so this is a frequent haunt of mine. I would love to discuss Mozart, and the others, further with you…perhaps, over dinner?" he asked. His slight accent added a charming lilt to his voice.

"Perhaps," she replied, trying not to blush. Charlotte dug around in her purse for a business card. "My office number. You know, I don't often accept dinner invitations from strange men, but I'd be willing to discuss the classics with you on an academic basis."

He bowed his tall frame to kiss her hand, meeting her gaze with grey-green eyes. "I look forward to it. Until we meet again, Ms. Taylor." He nodded courteously, then left, disappearing into the corridors.

"Oh my god, Ms. Taylor, he was majorly hot!"

"And that accent!"

Charlotte turned around, adopting her teacher's manner once more. "Alright, girls. That's enough. Everybody to the bus! We have to get you back to the school by 2:30."

-------------

Nicholae removed the ringing cellphone from his pocket.

"You've made contact?"

"Yes. She was quite charming."

"Stay focused. We're too close to mess up the plan now."

"I won't forget. Goodbye."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back!

Chapter 13

Charlotte's phone rang the next morning. She was sitting at her desk grading reports when the switchboard put the call through.

"Room 203, Ms. Taylor speaking."

"Ms. Taylor, this is Nicholae Dragomir. We met yesterday. Is this a good time?"

"Well, I was grading semester reports…I have a free period at 12:45, if it's important."

"No rush…I must confess I am not used to seeing female conductors. They are not common in Europe, you see. You've been well taught. Forgive me if this is too forward, but I have two tickets to the opera for Friday night…I was going to take my mother, but she cannot attend. I would be deeply honored if you would join me?"

"Mr. Dragomir…"

"Nicholae, please…I understand the hesitation of a single woman in a large city. We could meet at the theater, if you would be more comfortable. I would greatly enjoy the company of one educated such as you. Will you consider it?" His genuine charm couldn't be denied.

"I…call me back this afternoon, and I will have your answer." Charlotte winced, twisting the phone cord around her finger. Why was she even considering this?

He chuckled. "Very well. I look forward to it. Good day, Charlotte." He hung up the phone.

Charlotte shook her head. 'Seems to be my month for meeting men with accents,' she thought, amused. She picked up where she had left off reading the paper on her desk, but the invitation was mulling about the back of her mind all morning.

----------------

"Where to today, Dawnie?"

"Uh…I marked them on the map…here, and here. We'll have seen the last of them by this weekend."

"Good," Buffy replied. "If we're thinking about moving somewhere out here, we're going to have to get back to Rome and start packing. Well, at least packing you up, since you want to be Miss World Traveler for the next few months."

"You're actually thinking about moving here, too! I thought that was just the cheeseburgers talking," Dawn said, surprised.

"Well, I'd rather not have you off on your own thousands of miles away…" Buffy said evasively.

"And Spike's here?" Dawn prompted, finishing her sister's sentence.

Buffy started chewing her lip. "He's here for now," she finally said. "That doesn't mean he'll stick around. I mean, he's been used to traveling the world every few years for over a century, right? And he's always complained about L.A…"

Dawn waved off the excuse. "Yeah, yeah, I know…but you want to be around him again, right? Otherwise, you would have been racing back to Paolo by now…"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want him in my life, now that's he's not quite as dead again. _But_, that doesn't mean it's going to work, and stuff. We have issues, and there's been a year with us on different paths…"

"Blah, blah, blah…I _know_. You both have excuses. I'm not 14 anymore, Buffy. I don't expect everybody around me to have a storybook romance. Just…don't be a moron, okay? He's my big brother."

"I promise I won't keep you two from being close. I did that the year I came back, and I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you, Dawn. I was too wrapped up in my own crap to realize how close you'd gotten while I was gone. I took away your anchor," the Slayer confessed truthfully. "How do you not hate me?" she asked, the question only half rhetorical.

"Well, I did, for a while, at least a little, but we've been over this stuff plenty of times. Time to start living in the now. That's been my motto post Sunnydale. So, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, okay."

---------------

At 12:45pm on the dot, Nicholae walked into Charlotte's classroom. Her eyes widened in surprise as she hurried to usher the last two girls out the door.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Calling on you. You said you would have your answer at this time. These are for you." He held out a bouquet of daisies, smiling.

"As in call back on the _phone_! I can't have male visitors unannounced! I'll get in trouble with my boss." She took the bouquet and tossed it on the desk, putting her hands on her hips as she scowled at him.

"I was discreet coming in, I assure you. I would not want to cause you trouble, Miss Charlotte." Nicholae stepped forward, tilting his head boyishly. "I meant no offense."

She huffed out a breath while weighing her options. "If I agree to go, will you leave now?"

"You have my word."

"Fine. Leave the details, and I'll meet you on Friday."

He smiled, immensely pleased. "Excellent!" Nicholae moved towards the door adjacent to the parking lot, stopping to lean close to her ear. "It will be a pleasure, Ms. Taylor." His warm breath tickled her neck, which she tried very hard not to reveal, stepping neatly away.

"Good day, Mr. Dragomir."

He nodded and left. Charlotte sighed in relief once she was alone, and turned towards her desk. She'd have to make sure to bring the daisies home with her. Her students had had enough questions when Spike had sent flowers. Attending the opera with a mysterious European…wouldn't her mother have a field day with this.

---------------

Friday

With the Slayer and his Bit out gallivanting for the evening, Spike was left with little to do. He decided to pay a visit to Charlotte, since they hadn't spoken since Sunday. He whistled the remainder of the song he'd been listening to as he came up the walk, and knocked on her door.

"Spike! It's daylight!" she exclaimed, surprised.

He whistled appreciatively. "Awnings are a vampire's friend. I'm going to have to drop by unannounced more often, pet. You look good enough to eat."

She blushed and glanced away. Charlotte was wearing a full-length black satin spaghetti strap dress, her hair up in a chignon, and pearl studs in her ears.

"I'm actually on my way out to a date…I think," she stated, her face twisting into a look of confusion.

"You _think_?" he teased.

She blushed again, and gave him a dirty look. "Well, yeah. I'm not sure whether it's really about the music, or just an excuse…I'm meeting someone, to see 'Madame Butterfly'. And I'll be late if I don't leave now," Charlotte replied pointedly. She'd been en route to the door when he knocked, purse and keys in hand.

Spike tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh. Well, have fun, if you enjoy that sort of thing. Haven't been in ages, myself." He stepped back to allow her to close and lock the front door. "You, uh, prepared? In case this bloke turns out to be…unpleasant?"

"Cell phone and pepper spray in here," she replied, patting her handbag. "I'm driving myself, and there will be lots of people. I'll be fine, Spike."

"Is it wrong that I want to look out for my friend?" he asked, draping an arm across her shoulders as they strolled to her car. "I could tag along, just 'til you're inside…make sure he's not a demon?"

Charlotte laughed. "He's not a demon. Just a music lover. I appreciate the offer, though."

"Fine, fine…I know when I'm not wanted," he said, pretending to be hurt. They stopped beside her door and his hand slid down her arm to hers, which he squeezed affectionately. "Really, luv, you look gorgeous. He's going to be knocked off his proverbial feet."

"Thank you. It's nice to get the confidence boost. I haven't done this in a while. Well, I should go…"

Spike backed up a step. "Right. In you go…mind the skirt. Don't want to slam it in the door. Call me when you get home, if you like. We'll 'dish'."

Her lips twitched in amusement. "You've been hanging around Dawn too much. 'Night, Spike."

"Bye, luv." He watched her speed out of the parking lot, then returned to the Viper. Maybe there'd be a decent flick at the movies. Covered parking lots really were handy.

----------------

Nicholae was standing by the door to the concert hall, dressed in a very sharp suit. Charlotte looked over her "date" as she ascended the stairs. She had to admit to herself that he was very attractive, if you liked the tall, dark, and handsome type (which she did). His grey eyes lit up with interest upon spotting her, sweeping over her from head to toe and back again. He reached for her free hand and kissed it.

"I am a lucky man, to have such a lovely companion tonight. Shall we?" he proposed, offering his arm.

Charlotte placed her hand on his bicep, accepting the role of "cultured woman" for the night. "Indeed. I'm looking forward to the performance."

He looked down to her as they walked, appreciating the view down her dress her lack of height naturally afforded him. "Are you familiar with this opera?"

"Only with a couple of the arias. I used to participate in singing competitions, in high school. I've been meaning to ask you – where are you from?"

"Eastern Europe, originally, and a bit of everywhere. My family – they like to roam. I have seen much in my life."

Charlotte held her dress up a couple inches as they walked up the stairs to the entrance of their section. Nicholae had box seats. "We did something similar, though only in summer. We started seeing the rest of the U.S. when I was 5. I enjoy traveling, though a teacher's salary doesn't afford me much of it nowadays. Do you prefer living here, or back across the Atlantic?"

He held open the door to their box for her, then allowed her to pick her seat first. Nicholae chuckled a little, considering the question. "It depends on my mood, I guess you could say. There are many opportunities available here, of course, but this country is still also so young. There are times I miss the feel of…history. Can you see well enough?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. It's really all in the hearing, though, yes? Music is just as able to reach the blind, or the deaf…because you can _feel_ it."

He hummed in agreement. "Never let passion fade from you, sweet Charlotte. It will serve your work well, just as life." The lights flashed off and on, indicating that everyone should take their seats, and the orchestra started to play the introduction…

---------------

"Connor, rotate your hip into the punch. You're getting sloppy tonight."

The young man sent the demon flying into some trash cans, before stalking over to it and beheading the foul thing with his ax. "Don't need the commentary, Mr. Miyagi."

"Huh?" Angel asked, confused.

"Never mind…did you watch any television in the '80s?"

Angel walked over and kicked the dead demon's foot. "Uh, not really. I was living off rats that decade."

"Wh- - know what? I don't want to know. So, is that the last one we were looking for?" Connor wiped the blood off his axe.

"I think so. These cases have been kinda…"

"Lame? Seriously. Seems anything interesting either left town, or you've killed it already. Do you think Wolfram and Hart will rebuild in L.A.?"

"Considering that the last time, it only took them a week to replace an entire building of employees…yeah, I think they'll be back. Besides, I'm not that lucky. The Senior Partners aren't going to leave me alone indefinitely."

"Give it a week. I'm sure somebody you've pissed off will come along to settle an old grudge," the youth suggested. They'd fallen into this sarcastic banter thing, and Connor found it was lots of fun teasing the old man. And it kept him from getting too broody, with was also a bonus.

"I haven't made _that_ many enemies," Angel tried to insist. Connor just gave him a disbelieving look and kept walking.

"When are you seeing Nina?" Connor asked, changing the subject. He hopped over the door onto the passenger seat of the Plymouth while Angel moved into the driver's seat.

At this, his father grinned. "Tomorrow. She's already in L.A., but they needed time to take care of the house, after being away for a few weeks. She lives with her sister and niece. The full moon is this weekend, so Nina's going to be using the cage in the basement. We need to check the door and locks."

"Okay. Can you stop smiling? It's disturbing."

"Hey!"

----------------

Charlotte clapped as the final curtain closed. Nicholae touched her arm to get her attention.

"Perhaps we could go for coffee or dessert, and discuss the performance?"

She hedged, considering. "I…"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so you do not have work, yes? It is not so very late, yet."

"You're right, it's not…but not tonight. I actually have someone waiting for a call…"

"I see. Well, permit me to walk you to your car, then, and we will say goodnight. I hope you enjoyed the opera?" They moved out of the box into the crowded hallway.

"I did, very much. Thank you for inviting me, Nicholae. I hope your mother feels better soon."

_His mother…right…_ "I'm sure it is just a cold, or something. You know, I have tickets for the summer concert season…perhaps tonight will not be our only outing?"

Charlotte smiled enigmatically. "Perhaps…"

It took a while to escape the crowded theater, but they made it to the parking lot. Charlotte had managed to find a close spot, so it wasn't a far walk.

"Well, this is me."

"Of course. It was a lovely evening, Charlotte. I hope to see you again soon." Nicholae took her hand to kiss it, as she was now used to from him, only this time, he placed the kiss on the inside of her wrist in a manner that could only be described as 'sensual'. She dropped her gaze and blushed.

He smiled to himself, pleased with her reaction, and backed away a few steps before turning and leaving. Charlotte exhaled to release the tension, then unlocked her door. Ben and Jerry's was waiting at home.

---------------

The phone was ringing when she walked in the door to her apartment. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Were you running to the phone, or am I interrupting something?"

"I just got in the door, you perv. You actually think I put out on the first date?"

He chuckled in that low, sexy way of his. "I wouldn't know, kitten. We've never officially 'gone out'."

"I'd be hitting you if you were here right now, you know that, right?" Her shoes got kicked off into the closet.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, luv. So, how was the snore fest?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "It was not a 'snore fest'! I know for a fact you enjoy classical music, _William_, so don't give me that bunk. It was beautiful and emotional, just like it's supposed to be." She wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she reached back to unzip her dress. It slipped out as she fumbled with the zipper and hit the carpet. "Sorry! Dropped the phone. What did you say?"

"What were you doing?" he asked, curious.

She chewed her lip, debating whether to be honest. "Um…changing…"

"Oooo, so what's under that gorgeous dress?"

"_Spike!_"

"Wot! I've had a boring night, and you're 'hot', as the bit would say. Can't blame a bloke for asking," he teased. "Come on, pet. Indulge the evil vamp."

The dress was re-hung on its hanger, ready to go to the cleaners. "Ha! Like you're evil! And I'm still not telling."

"It'll be worse if I guess…"

"Next topic, please," she sang. There was also a hint of warning in her voice if he didn't move on. Spike sighed indulgently and thought of a question.

"So, are you seeing whoever-he-was again?"

"I don't know…maybe. He wants to see me again, but…I don't know…My mother would probably be happy about it."

"You don't need to live for pleasing your mother, luv."

"I _know_ that, but sometimes I think she's right…at least a little. Anyway, he only has my work number, so it's my ball. And I have lots to do for the end of school, and some decisions to make for the summer, so…I'm not going to worry about it. What did you do tonight?"

"Saw a movie, went hunting in alleys…the usual. Horribly slow night, hence the boredom. Buffy and Dawn are still out, and Gramps is off with the sprog again. The hotel's a bit of an echo chamber when no one's here…hang on."

"Ooookay…" Charlotte flopped back on the bed to roll her stockings off and waited.

"It was just Blue. Seems she had enough of 'communing with the green' and wants my company. You know how demanding gods can be," Spike relayed.

"Right…I'll let you go, then. I was going to take a bath soon, anyway. It's been a long week."

"Enjoy your soak, pet. Make sure to wash behind those ears."

"Ha, ha…just go," she insisted, laughing. He laughed along with her, and hung up the line.

Charlotte finished the last of her pint of Phish Food while the tub was feeling, then settled in for a muscle-melting soak.

---------------

"Where is your leader? I wish to find something to kill," Illyria intoned imperiously.

"He's not my leader, Blue. I may have followed his idea, but the Poof is not my boss," Spike clarified. As if he'd ever want to work for the brooding git.

"My mistake. Still, I wish to be entertained by committing more violence. You will accommodate me."

"Not so fast, Your Highness. If you're going to get along in our world, pet, then you've gotta start learning some matters. You'll get a lot farther with people if you say 'please' now and then. As for your need for violence, just wander the streets. I'm sure something will turn up. You know what demons are what…"

She tilted her head curiously, studying him. "You do not want me here," she finally said.

Spike shrugged noncommittally. "No offense…"

"Your opinion of me matters not. I will go. There is much of this world I have not seen since my days of rule." She strode towards the door without a second glance, then stopped, at the threshold, and looked back over her shoulder. "Be well, vampire. You were an amusing pet." That said, she left.

"Well, that was easy," Spike muttered to himself. Maybe they'd see her again, maybe not, but at least she wasn't holding a grudge. He wondered what Wesley would say about it.

Angel and Connor came in. "Was that Illyria I saw leaving?" the elder vampire asked.

"Yep. She's off for parts unknown. Solve another case for the good of mankind?"

"We got the job done. What did _you_ do tonight, or do I really want to know?" Angel replied.

Connor just rolled his eyes at their posturing. "I'm going to go check the cage." At least in the basement, he didn't have to listen to them bicker if he didn't want to.

"Planning an interesting father/son bonding experience, Peaches?" It was just too easy goading the poof.

Angel sighed. "It's for Nina. The full moon starts tomorrow night."

"Ah…Wolf Girl is back, eh? And you just had the carpets cleaned…"

"Spike…look, I don't give you a hard time about your girlfriends. Lay off mine," Angel growled.

"Oh, I have nothin' against the chit. I just find it fun making you think I do, Peaches. And just when I thought this night was going to be nothing but dull," he replied cheerfully. He grinned in that way Angel always found infuriating.

"Why are you even still _here_?" the elder wondered in exasperation. He walked into his office and tried to close the door, but Spike got his foot in first, not ready to leave his grandsire alone.

"Infusing the place with my charming personality? Besides, my girls are here. I'm not about to wonder off, yet, Gramps."

"Fine. At least do your…whatever you do…somewhere else. I'm busy."

"You're just no fun in our old age. Fine, then. I'll just go give the boy my assistance." Spike tossed the pen he'd been fiddling with at Angel, who caught it right as the pen fell apart and spilled ink on his shirt. His grandchilde was already out of sight, but he heard the bellowed "SPIKE!" as clear as a bell.

----------------

Buffy stopped at Spike's room to say hello. She paused at the door, like always, hesitating to knock.

"It's open, pet," he called from inside.

'Stupid vampire senses.' "Hey. Wasn't sure you'd be in, since it's the middle of the day for you, and all…" she said.

"Not much to do tonight. Have a seat, tell me about your evening." He gestured to the other chair.

"Thanks. Um, it was alright. Dawnie had fun…it's been her pick what to do, since she was still pretty young when we moved…at least in our memories, obviously," she rambled. "Uh, I wanted you to know that we'll be going back to Rome soon…for a little while, at least…Dawn's gotta pack for her world travels, and I need to wrap things up there, assuming she gets accepted into a school here, of course. And I can find a job…'cause that's necessary, too…"

"Buffy, it's okay. I know you have obligations and a life, pet. Just do what you have to do. We'll keep in touch, if you want to, that is."

She smiled in relief. "I do, if you want to, too, of course. Well, it's late for me, so I guess I'll just…" she gestured towards the door.

"Right. Sweet dreams, luv, and say goodnight to Dawn for me."

Buffy rose from her seat. "I will. Good night, Spike." She smiled again, then made a hasty exit before she said anything dumb.

"Well, whadya know?" Spike murmured softly, once he was alone. "The Slayer wants to keep in touch." He couldn't help but be pleased at this turn of events, as cautious as his heart wanted to be nowadays. There wasn't really a downside to having his girls move here. He'd take any spot in their lives they wanted to share, as long as he didn't get relegated to 'less than human' again.

----------------

Andrew danced around the apartment, cleaning, wearing just his boxers. Summer in Rome was hot, after all! Weeks alone in the Summers-Wells residence had given him a freedom he hadn't ever experienced before…hence the dancing. With any luck, the Slayer and her sister wouldn't be back for weeks still. A guy could dream, right?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Saturday…

The medium-height blonde walked into the Hyperion in the afternoon. Her artist's eye took in the Art Deco details as she neared the front desk.

"Angel?" she called. Nina winced at the nervous tone in her voice.

Dawn exited the kitchen, hearing a woman's voice in the lobby. "Hey, can I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Nina jumped, surprised by the sudden voice. The hotel was so quiet. "Oh! I didn't know Angel had hired new help. Is he around? 'Cause, it's still daylight…" she gestured at the windows.

"I assume so. I'm Dawn. I'm not working here, just visiting. Angel's room is on the 3rd floor, towards the back," she said with a shrug.

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Thanks." She headed up the stairs in search of the vampire.

Buffy came out with a sandwich. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Yeah, just some woman looking for Angel. Ready to go visit the last of my potential unis?" Dawn bounced with her usual excitement.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yup. I can't believe how much you've driven me around this week."

"It's all for a good cause!" Dawn insisted, as the sisters left the hotel.

--------------

There was a Post-it note on one of the doors saying 'Just come in, Nina', so she assumed it was the right room. She rapped lightly on the wood as she entered, not wanting to startle him awake. Closing the door to the suite as she glanced around, Nina could hear the shower running. 'Good timing', she thought with a grin. She dropped her bag on a chair and started stripping.

--------------

"Mmm, that was some welcome back. How many hours until moonrise?" she asked later, as they lie in bed.

"About two hours, give or take. My watch is on the dresser."

Nina raised her head to see how far that would be to go, then dropped it back on his chest. "Nah, too comfy. I'll trust the vampire to know when it gets dark. Wouldn't mind some dinner, though."

"I could call for take-out? We used to use this Chinese place all the time…" Angel's voice trailed off as he remembered there wasn't a "we" anymore.

"I'm sorry about your friends. They were nice people," she said sincerely.

"The best," he affirmed. "Not that following me did them any good. You can see why I arranged for you to get out of town," he added, brooding.

Nina sighed. "I do, but they'd been with you for five years, right? I think they knew what they were getting in to at the end, and everybody always has a choice. I know you're all about owning the guilt, but even you're not responsible for everything, Angel."

"Still…I never should have let them sign on with Wolfram and Hart," he insisted

Nina lifted her head, pinning him with her blue eyes as she made her point. "Did they have to come if you did?"

"Well, no…" he conceded, looking away.

"And were they approached individually for those jobs without knowing if the others would sign on, too?"

"Well, basically…but--"

"Then, there was nothing for you to 'allow'. They chose, plain and simple. As adults. And you chose to not let your son commit suicide. Altering all those memories was a bit extreme…" The man was clearly hopeless without a woman's guidance in his life.

"It was part of the package. Doesn't really matter now," Angel sighed wearily.

She poked his chest with her nail to bring his attention back to what she was saying. "_Anyway_, you have a chance to start again, with Connor, and to honor the memories of those lost. Might as well make the best of it, hmm?"

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her a little tighter. "Thank you, for trying. I missed you, Nina."

She kissed him back. "Nice to be missed. And you'll be taking me out tomorrow just to show how much."

"This is going to cost me, isn't it?" he asked warily, but resigned to the fact.

"Yep! Now go order food. I'm a happier puppy with a full stomach."

--------------

"Um, why is there growling coming from the basement?" Buffy asked Spike that evening.

"That's just Nina – Peaches' girlfriend. Nice girl, when she's not trying to chew through the leather." He rattled the statement off so nonchalantly, that it took a moment for the meaning to sink in.

Buffy's eyes widened as the truth hit her. "Wait – you and Angel came to Rome like a month ago, and he had a girlfriend at the time? She knows to be pissed at him, right?" That was his Slayer – always jumping to the cause for womankind.

He nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah…don't worry about that one, pet. She'll make sure his apology is appropriately expensive."

Buffy nodded approvingly. "Well, good! It's one thing to fly off to help an old friend…but I didn't need help, and you two were just being nosy, like usual. You wouldn't have paid people to have me followed, would you?" she asked suddenly, pinning him with that infamous glare.

Spike held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Not my style, luv. You know I only do my own personal stalking."

"Well, at least there's that," she mumbled. Switching gears, "So, since Dawn and I only have a couple days left for this stay, we need to use our time well. How are you going to entertain us, Spike?"

"Ooo, can we go some place really cool?" Dawn begged.

"You haven't seen enough of this city in the past week?!" he complained.

"Nope." "We could always drive out further."

Facing two pouty Summers' faces was even more dangerous – Spike knew he was doomed. He had to think fast to come up with a location that wouldn't drain his wallet. It wasn't that he minded spoiling his girls, but he hadn't exactly had a chance to replenish his funds with some of his well-hidden stash. Dawn would sniff out that secret in a heartbeat.

"Out to the car with both of you. I'll think of something," he sighed.

Buffy grinned and Dawn squealed. They each grabbed an arm and pulled the vampire outside. It had been like this every night since Sunday, except for last night. They came up with something they just _had_ to do, and dragged the vampire along (not that he was complaining). It was a side of Buffy shared that he'd only seen glimpses of from the outside before, on those rare nights off with the Scoobies. The three of them laughed and teased and made up new inside jokes…it was more than he'd ever expected, if not hoped for. This free-spirited camaraderie was made even more special in contrast with the isolation of most of his year at Wolfram and Hart. Yes, Spike was a happy vampire…and he was going to miss them terribly.

------------

Sunday

When Nina came down to find breakfast, the kitchen was already inhabited by the girl she had met yesterday afternoon, and a petite blonde.

"Oh, hey! You must be Nina. Spike told us about you," Buffy exclaimed, sounding genuinely friendly.

Nina looked lost. "I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, then, as I don't know whom either of you really are," she replied.

"Buffy," the Slayer said, putting out her hand. "And this is my sister, Dawn."

Understanding dawned on Nina's face. "Ohhhh….the Summers girls…makes sense, now. Uh, what brings you to L.A.?" _Did she follow Angel back from Italy?_

"Well, the Council sent in a group of Slayers to help with the big apocalypse here, and discovered that Angel and Spike were right in the middle of it. Buffy got word, and Giles – her boss – wanted the situation checked out by people who know our vampires, cuz Giles hardly trusts anybody…anyway, Buffy wanted to see that Spike's alive for herself, and me, too, so…we came," Dawn rambled.

"And we used to live in L.A., so we've been reacquainting ourselves with the town…"

"And American food – yum! – and movies…" Now they were finishing each other's sentences in their haste to put Nina at ease.

"And stuff, and Dawn wants to go to school here, so we've been looking at colleges…"

"But Angel hasn't been hanging with us, like, at all, so your turf is safe," the teen assured. Buffy nodded along vigorously.

Nina's gaze had been bouncing back and forth between the sisters as the babbled. "Uh, right…okay…well, it's nice meeting you both. Is there anything decent in here for breakfast? The transformation gives me one hell of an appetite!" Well, they were goofy, but seemed okay enough. Seeing the infamous Buffy now, Nina couldn't really see her and Angel together. Oh, the Slayer was definitely pretty enough, but to look at the two as a couple, you'd never say that they fit. Maybe that was just her artist's mind looking for symmetry…

The Summers women jumped on the distraction, showing Nina what they'd bought to eat here and encouraging her to help herself to whatever. It wasn't a big deal to Dawn, but she knew her sister had been nervous about meeting Angel's current flame. Buffy was the type of girl who would torture herself with comparisons to her ex's other loves if she was allowed to, so Dawn wasn't going to allow it.

They chatted with Nina over breakfast. The trio was soon feeling like old friends, and the werewolf found a sense of relief that her stay for the weekend wouldn't be awkward. Buffy even promised to e-mail her contact info for Oz, in the hopes that the change of the wolf could be controlled.

"Which reminds me – I haven't called Giles, yet, to let him know about our flight plans," Buffy stated.

"Do you really want to?" Dawn asked. "He's just going to grill you on what's been happening here."

The Slayer pouted. "I know…maybe I should just wait to call until we're in London on layover. He won't have enough time for it."

"Are you required to check in with him?" Nina wondered, confused.

"No…Giles had been my Watcher since I was 16, and he's kind of a father figure, too, which makes him think he has the right to know everything about my life. He…worries…" Buffy tried to explain.

"Ohhh, about the vampire thing? Well, you're the Slayer…I think you can handle it by now, right?" Nina said simply, not seeing the problem.

"Yup. You wouldn't believe what my sister has faced just doing her job. A love life is a piece of cake in comparison," Dawn added supportively.

Buffy snorted a laugh. "You'd think so. Don't mind my little sister…she thinks she's funny. Hey, how about we hit the shops? I haven't browsed in…almost a week."

Nina smiled. "Works for me. And I've got Angel's credit card."

"Nice," the sisters approved.

-------------

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to call Char! Thanks for the shopping!" Dawn blurted out, upon returning to the hotel. She raced up to her room to put her bags down, and have a little privacy. Dawn threw her purchases on the bed and whipped out her phone.

"_Yel_low!" greeted the overly cheerful voice.

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, Dawn, what's up? I'm kinda busy…" Charlotte sounded distracted.

"Oh, well, we're flying out on Tuesday, so I wanted you to know so I can say goodbye. I need to pack up for my travels, and Buffy's going to start packing up the apartment…are you going to be okay to come by tomorrow?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Uh, I guess I can drop by for a bit after work. Is this going to be a just you-and-me thing?" Charlotte asked.

"Does it need to be?" wondered the perceptive teen. "What's up?" _I could swear there's something she's not telling me._

"Nothing, much…I just have a lot to do, with school ending, so my time's limited…" Charlotte hedged.

"Quality time over quantity?" Dawn filled in.

"Exactly. So, we can grab a burger or something, and you'll still have plenty of time for your sister and Spike. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay…" Dawn heard the click of the phone being hung up before she could say any more. 'Weird'.

------------

"Ah, where was I before your friend called?" Nicholae asked Charlotte. They were at a café in a different part of town.

"Russian composers."

"Ah, yes…" Nicholae continued his dissertation on Russian musical influences.

-------------

"Shopping _again_, Bit?" Spike asked, looking in on her as she folded her purchases away.

"Buffy and Nina's idea. I just reaped the benefits," she replied with a grin.

He shook his head, smiling. "So, were you talking to yourself, or on the phone again to one of your mates?"

"Just Charlotte. I needed to let her know we're leaving."

"Oh? Is she coming by, then?" he asked casually.

Shaking her head, Dawn replied, "Not today. She said she was busy…kind of evasive, actually. It was weird. Anyway, she said she'll pop over tomorrow afternoon and take me for a bite."

"Oh. Well, she does have work…" he conceded, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yup. And summer plans to make. I'm sure she's fine, Spike."

He nodded, but appeared to be lost in thought.

--------------

Nicholae walked Charlotte to her door. "Well, this is me. Thanks for lunch. Perhaps we'll even talk about more than music next time," she said.

He stepped closer. "Mmm, I like that…'next time'. You've made my time in this city much less lonely, Charlotte." He slowly raised a hand to caress her cheek. "When can I see you again?"

"I-I don't know…This is the last week of school, so…" _Why did I let him take me back to my apartment?_

He smiled gently, his voice soft, like he was dealing with a skittish animal. "I understand. I will call you in a couple days and see how you are doing, yes?"

"Okay," she said breathily. _I am not admitting that his voice turns me to jello!_

Nicholae pressed a soft, slow kiss to her burning cheek. "Until then. Good night, Charlotte."

She leaned against the door, watching him walk away, then shook her head and went inside. Maybe a swim would clear her head…

Ten laps in, and a pair of black boots greeted her at the edge when she lifted her head to breathe. Charlotte pulled up short, causing her body to sink and dunk her under, before she started wading.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossly.

"Well, hello to you, too, luv. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Spike retorted.

"Nothing. You just surprised me and broke my rhythm, is all. So, what are you doing here?" she said more nicely.

Spike crouched down to be closer to eye level with his friend. "Dawn was concerned, about how you sounded on the phone…"

"Then why didn't _Dawn_ come down here, herself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, so she wasn't that concerned, but she did say you sounded weird…"

Charlotte interrupted him. "She interrupted a conversation when she called, so I wanted to make it quick. No big mystery. Is that all, Spike? I'm kind of in the middle of a set."

His head tilted, giving her that "trying to figure you out" look. "What's with you? Since when are you trying to give me the brush off?"

"I can't be expected to just be available whenever you want to drop by, Spike. I have a life, and it existed before I met you, too."

"So, what? I have to make appointments now? Charlotte!" She was starting to really piss him off.

She shrugged. "Nothing so formal, but calling first _would_ be good." Charlotte waded over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool, walked over to her towel, and started drying off. Spike stood there, mouth slightly dropped, not believing that she was just ignoring him.

"I thought we were friends," he ground out.

She turned to look at him, her expression unfathomable. "We are, silly. I'm just busy. Besides, I figured you'd be with Buffy and Dawn, since they're leaving." Charlotte wrapped the towel around her waist and picked up her keys. She walked over to the gate and held it open.

Spike stalked through the open door, then whirled around to face her. "I will be, but I wanted to see you, too. Sorry, my mistake. I didn't realize this was Bitch Day."

"Now, William, do we really have to resort to name calling? I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Dawn." Charlotte entered her apartment and started to close the door. "Good night."

Spike was left staring at the closed door wondering what the hell just happened? She'd practically been like a pod person, or at least, it seemed that way to him. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he considered his options: A) He could bang on her door demanding an explanation about her attitude, or B) Forget tonight and hope she was back to normal tomorrow. The voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like Dawn said, "don't be a Neanderthal", and won out. Spike growled in frustration as he stomped back to his car to go meet up with his girls.

Unnoticed, Nicholae leaned around the corner, and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's taken so long. Here's a new chapter, even though it's kinda short.

Chapter 15

Buffy recognized that stormy look on Spike's face. _Uh-oh…did I put that there? _she wondered. Deciding that 'friends ask each other what's wrong', she approached the vampire as he came down the steps into the hotel.

"Did you and the Bit decide where you wanted to go?" he barked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Good. Get your butts out to the car." He continued up to his room without another word or glance.

Buffy chewed on her lip, weighing which option to take. Buffy the Girl just wanted to appease her friend/ex. Buffy the Slayer wanted to demand why he was being so rude. In the end, Dawn rolled her eyes and made the decision for her, heading up the stairs.

"Want to tell me why you just bit our heads off down there?" she asked, leaning against his doorframe.

"Anyone ever tell you to mind your business, Bit?" he retorted, not turning around. Spike was rummaging in the closet for God-knows-what.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I took their advice. Come on, Spike…best friends, here. What crawled up your butt between this afternoon and now?"

He sighed, and came out of the closet. "I went to see Charlotte. It didn't go so well," he mumbled.

"What happened? Did you interrupt a date?"

"No, she was alone – and there's more to life than boys, Dawn – but she was just…" Spike shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Know what? Doesn't matter. Bad timing, is all. Let's go have our bit of fun, yeah?"

"You sure?" she asked, concerned.

Spike slipped on his coat and checked that his pack of smokes was in the pocket. "Yeah. Come on, pet. Your sister is bound to be getting antsy by now."

Dawn studied him for a moment, then shrugged and moved back in the hall so he could shut the door.

Buffy arched a brow in question to her sister, to which Dawn gave a slight shake of her head.

"Dinner sound like a good start for you two?" Spike asked cordially. He was in 'good host' mode, now, so the subject was clearly closed.

"Uh, yeah, I could eat," Buffy replied. He was already holding the door for them, so the sisters just decided to follow along with the plan for now. Spike would eventually spill, if it was bugging him that much.

----------

Monday

"Buffy, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Angel," she replied, following him into his office. "What's up?"

"I know you're considering moving here, so I wanted to give you a list of apartment buildings Wolfram and Hart don't have their hands in. It took me a few days to confirm the list." He handed her a file folder.

"Thanks, Angel. I'll feel better knowing my money is going to regular ol' human commerce. How are things with you and Nina? Have you groveled enough?" Buffy couldn't resist getting in a dig about his preoccupation with her life in Rome.

The dark-haired vampire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're good. She's back at her sister's right now. Helps take care of her niece."

"That's nice. Was there anything else?"

"Well…Buffy, what are you doing out there?" he wondered.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"I get that you want to come to L.A. if Dawn is here, but what's all this with Spike? You guys have been all…buddy-buddy. It's kind of…weird," he explained uncomfortably.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, I told you back in Sunnydale that Spike is in my heart, okay? That hasn't changed…"

"But, what does that even mean?"

"We're friends…and we've been through a lot. A _lot_ together. And Dawn considers him family. I…I don't have to justify this to you, alright? We've both been living our lives for years," she sputtered.

His expression darkened. "I'm just trying to reconcile what you said to me in Sunnydale, with what I've seen since you've been here. You're so insistent that we be adults, here, Buffy. Why don't you tell me what's really been going on inside your head?"

"I can't even believe you're bringing that up now! When you have a _girlfriend!_ Look, that time was overwhelming for me. I was facing the hardest battle of my life, my friends barely trusted me, the Potentials were questioning everything, and so if I confused you, well, it was because I was confused, too! It was a year ago, Angel. Things change. People grow…"

"So, you're…baked?" God, that was a stupid analogy, but he had to ask.

Buffy shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm closer, and I've just been trying to catch up on the life I missed when I was stuck on the Hellmouth. You've had hundreds of years to know who you are. I've just been figuring it out in the last year. And I'm still working on it. I might even go back to school, I don't know. But, I'm living, and that's saying a lot for a girl who should be a corpse in the ground."

He nodded, getting what she was saying. "But with Spike…?" Angel prompted.

"We're friends. He loved me once, but…well, that's a long story. If you're going to start extolling his faults, save it. I'm pretty sure I know Recent Spike a lot better than you do," she said assuredly.

"Well, I did spend the past year with the pain-in-the-ass. And he's family. Family is everything to me, Buffy." There was a threat underlying that last statement.

Her brow arched as she caught his tone. "That so…" she said evenly. "Okay." 'Never thought Angel would threaten me over _Spike's_ well-being.' "Is that everything you wanted to know?"

He sighed. "It's enough. In case I don't see you tomorrow…"

"Thanks. I'll always care about you, Angel, but I think we've said all we can."

He nodded. "Have a good trip, Buffy."

She nodded, smiling, and went to find Dawn before she left with Charlotte.

-----------

Charlotte was at the Hyperion by 3:30. She smiled at Dawn as she came in, embracing the teen.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Did you want to say hi to Spike before we leave?"

Charlotte shook her head. "We don't need to wake him. Plenty of time for that when we get back. Where do you feel like eating?"

"Johnny Rockets?" the teen proposed hopefully.

"Hey, it's your show. I'm just the driver," Charlotte teased.

She drove while Dawn babbled about all they'd done the past week. The teen had finally gotten through her stories by the time the waitress had taken their orders.

"So, what were you busy with yesterday, when I called?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, I was at lunch with a friend. Didn't mean to sound rude. I was just distracted. The call interrupted a point he was making," she replied.

"A 'he', huh? Was it a date? Is he handsome?" the teen prodded.

"It wasn't a date, and yes, he's good-looking. Nicholae is just a fellow appreciator of the arts."

"Spike mentioned you had a date to the opera Friday night. Was that with the same guy?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the teen's enthusiasm for gossip. "It wasn't a date, just an evening out. His mother became ill and couldn't go, so I filled in."

"_Right_. His 'mom' got sick just in time to take you instead? Even I know that was a ploy to get you to say yes! He wants you," Dawn said confidently.

"Please! We have nothing in common, besides music. There's nothing for him to be interested in," Charlotte scoffed.

"Duh! Except that you're beautiful?! Face it, girl. You're boneable," Dawn said assuredly.

"Dawn! Where do you pick up this kind of talk?"

"I have a big brother that doesn't think I hear as much as I do, and hello, I went to high school. So, do you think this guy is hot?"

"I am not discussing my possible sex life with you!" Charlotte exclaimed, appalled.

"Why not? Nobody's been candid with me since Anya died. It sucks," she pouted.

"You're seventeen, for one, and besides, it's personal. Let's just say that I don't have designs on anyone, okay?"

"Fine," Dawn sulked. That only lasted as long as it took for her burger to come, and then she was cheerful again, chowing down on ground beef and fries.

Charlotte was grateful to move on to other topics. It was just too disturbing to get into a love life discussion with a girl the same age as her students.

------------

Spike was up when they got back. He looked wary to talk to Charlotte, which she didn't understand. She walked over and hugged him.

"Hi. Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was alright. You're in a better mood than yesterday," he said carefully, studying her.

"Yesterday? I talked to you Friday night. You're getting your days mixed up," she said teasingly.

"Must have…are you going to stick around tonight? Girls ship out in the morning." Inside, he was confused as hell that she didn't seem to remember seeing him the day before.

"Not for long. I, um, thought you'd want that time to yourself…since Rome is so far away," Charlotte replied.

"You sure, luv? The Bit won't mind, certainly…"

"I'm sure." She leaned in to whisper, "I think Buffy would prefer it that way, anyway."

Angel was offering to spring for dinner, and since that was such a rare occurrence, the girls didn't dare say no. Charlotte wished them well and made her excuses, knowing that she'd just be the fifth wheel. It was alright…history was history.

-----------

Charlotte dreamed the same nightmare she'd been having since she'd been bitten, only the monster's face she saw just before her death was Spike's. She woke up gasping for breath, then groaned, burying her face in her pillow. What was the stupid point of this stupid dream, anyway? It meant nothing to her real life…

----------

Tuesday…

They stood in the hangar for the small Council jet, the attendants loading Buffy and Dawn's luggage on the plane.

"I'm going to miss you!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her arms around Spike. He reciprocated, taking in her scent.

"Nah…soon, you'll be exploring Europe and way too busy to think of ol' Spike. I'll see you in January."

"Why am I going away for 6 months, again? This plan is stupid," Dawn cried.

Buffy nudged her sister. "You're just having a bit of cold feet, Dawnie. You should take this opportunity while you have it, and you know it. _I'm_ the one who has to think about the responsible stuff. Like where to live once you get accepted into a college!"

"You think I'll get in on short notice?" she asked worriedly.

Spike hastened to reassure her. "Of course they'll want you, Niblet. You're a prime candidate for the studious life. On board with you, now. Don't want to mess up the pilot's schedule."

"Okay," she sniffed, and hugged him again. "I love you, Spike."

"Love you, too, Bit. Send me a postcard," he said gruffly, his throat tightening with emotion. Dawn went into the jet, leaving the ex-lovers alone.

"Guess this is it," Buffy started, toeing the ground with her shoe.

"Yep. Back to Rome and the Immortal git."

"Right, Rome. Thanks…for putting up with us here so long. And driving us all over L.A. It probably wasn't cheap…" she replied, fidgeting.

"I don't care about the money, Slayer. All I cared about was making both of you smile. Warms my unbeating heart to see my girls happy. You have any trouble with the boy when you get back, just put 'im on the phone. He'll get in line."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, you'll have no problem intimidating Andrew. Then again, he's afraid of Dawn, too."

"With good reason, I'm sure," he said fondly.

"You have no idea. Well…" she gestured back to the plane.

"Right. I should let you be off…bit bright for my liking…"

Buffy nodded and picked up her carry-on bag. She started for the plane steps, then stopped at the base. "Spike…"

"Yeah, luv?"

"I will be back. The time we spent, the last few weeks…well, it was special. Thank you."

"Safe travels, Buffy," Spike replied. She granted him a brilliant smile, then stepped into the jet.

The door closed, and then both girls could be seen waving at the window. He waved back, chuckling at their goofiness. Dawn moved away, leaving Buffy at the window. He was just about to turn around to walk to the Viper, when she blew a kiss to him, and disappeared. The jet started rolling out of the hangar, but Spike stood in shock, until a wide grin finally broke across his face. He crossed the hangar to his car with a spring in his step, his mood buoyant. The vampire hoped the months would fly by.

-----------

"Andrew, what the hell have you done to my home?!" Buffy bellowed, upon walking into her living room. There were sci-fi posters tacked to the walls!

"H-hi, Boss Lady! This is j-just some temporary, uh, decorating for when I was, uh…entertaining. Completely removable!" the little man babbled nervously.

"See that that happens. We've had a long flight. We're going to bed. There aren't any more surprises in the other rooms, are there?"

"No! No, just in here…promise. Sweet dreams! Oh, and there's a message from Giles!"

"I'll get it in the morning!"

'So much for freedom,' Andrew thought, grimacing.

-----------

A happy vampire showed up at Charlotte's that evening.

"You're looking chipper today. I thought you'd be sad to see them go?" she greeted him at the door.

Spike stepped inside. "I'm both, if that makes any bloody sense. I guess it's just…saying goodbye today didn't feel like an ending, you know?"

"I get what you're saying. It's the difference between saying goodnight, and watching someone die. Or how 'aloha' means both hello and goodbye. So, what are your plans now that it's just you and Angel in the hotel?" They sat on the sofa to chat.

He tilted his head, considering. "Don't know. Have to keep myself in blood and smokes, somehow, and gas in the car. Bloody beast sucks down petrol like Harris eats donuts. He's starting his detective agency up again, but working for Peaches? It was bad enough when I was just haunting him. Outside of battlefield strategy, I can't see myself stomaching orders from the great git. Did I ever mention I don't like L.A.?"

She giggled. "Once or twice. Do they have demon bounty hunters? You could still kill bad guys, but get paid for it?"

Spike winced. "Bit of a risky business, pet, and you're not always asked to kill 'bad guys'. Plenty of demons would pay to get rid of a Slayer, for instance."

"Oh. That's not so good," Charlotte replied with a frown. "Well, you're a smart guy, Spike. I'm sure you'll think of something."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this has taken so long! RL's been crazy (and a bitch), and the muse just wasn't with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd like to know who's still out there.

Chapter 16

Buffy purposefully called Giles back when she knew he would be in a meeting, just so she could leave a voice mail.

"Hey, Giles. We're back safe and sound, and have a lot to do, so I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Andrew sauntered into the kitchen, dressed in his tweed. "Good morning, Boss Lady. I went shopping and re-stocked the fridge last night, so you have all your favorites."

"Andrew, it's summer, in Rome. Aren't you hot in that suit? And please! Go get a haircut! No one living in my house should look that un-cool!"

"But…"

"Go! Don't come back unless you look appropriate." Buffy shooed him out the door and sighed in relief. Now, she could actually get things done without His Ultimate Nosiness around. Like getting her sister to start packing. The sooner Dawn was on her way around Europe, the sooner she could start making plans to get back to L.A.

"Dawn! Get out of bed. You need to start packing up your stuff so I can ship you off to London!"

"Bufyyyyy! We just got home yesterday! I need time to adjust. We lost a freakin' day with the time difference!"

"Dawnie, I'm just gonna keep knocking on your door every 10 minutes, so you might as well give up. I want you up and fed by the time I get back from fetching more boxes," Buffy ordered.

"Fine, geeze…I'm so glad I won't have to deal with your wake-up calls on my trip," the teen grumbled.

Buffy smiled and shook her head in the hall. She was really going to miss that. Sitting in the kitchen, she made a list of stuff to do:

Get more boxes.

Look up L.A. jobs on the Internet just in case Giles fires me.

Look up apartments.

Make sure Dawn sends her applications for college.

Avoid Giles' calls so he can't grill me about Spike and Angel. File L.A. status report. (God, those things are boring!)

She got out her bicycle, readjusted the seat since Andrew had obviously been using it, and pedaled off to do her errands.

------------

July…

Corinne would be out of work once summer school was over. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do for the rest of the summer. Spike offered to help out, but she declined.

"I'll probably just go back home. My mother's been bugging me about seeing me more often."

"I thought you only like spending time with her in small doses. Come stay at the hotel, pet. Then, if you happen to find a temporary job, you can save all of your dosh for finding a good place in September. Come on…you really don't want to leave me by my lonesome with the Brooding Wonder all summer, do you?" Spike cajoled.

That pout really wasn't fair. "Hmm, I'll think about it."

"Good. So, when do I get to meet this mysterious music lover of yours?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't. He's just a friend, an acquaintance, really. We talk about music or art, and that's about it. I probably won't even hear from him anymore once he's used to the city."

"Oh? Where's this bloke from?" Spike probed further.

"Somewhere in Europe, originally. I can't place the accent, so I couldn't tell ya. Now, shut up. The movie's starting." Charlotte turned her head to the screen, effectively saying she wasn't going to talk anymore.

He grumbled, until the opening music for "Spiderman 2" started to roll. With Buffy still handling things in Rome and Dawn in England, Spike didn't have a lot of people to spend his free time with, so he and Charlotte were out often. He thought of looking up Clem again. It was always good to stay in touch with someone you could trust.

Dawn sent lots of notes and postcards. She managed to tolerate staying with Willow for exactly three weeks, before deciding to start her adventures. Giles' constant needling about what happened in L.A. didn't exactly encourage her to stay, either.

"Got another postcard from Dawn today," Spike announced as they walked out of the theater.

"Really? What'd she say?"

"She's moved on to Scotland to see some castles. Said she's just flitting through the rest of the UK, then heading for Paris, and she'll give us a ring. Paris…it'd be a great city, if it wasn't filled with the French," he replied.

Charlotte scowled and swatted his arm. "Hey! I'm a quarter French, you know!"

The vampire put on his patented smirk. "Knew there was something I didn't like about you," he teased.

"Jerk," she retorted, without any venom. "Have you heard from Buffy, too?"

The smiled faded. "Not in a week, or so. She's probably just busy…" he replied evenly, like it was no big deal. Except that it _was_.

"Mm, maybe. Her life is probably in limbo until they hear about Dawn's college applications. I suppose her boyfriend will have a say, too." Charlotte glanced sideways at her friend.

"Oh, that wanker definitely won't want her moving here, nor will her Watcher, for that matter."

"Do you want her here?" she asked, as they reached the Viper.

Spike glanced to the heavens and sighed. "I don't know, pet. I'm torn…I really am. Part of me always longs to be near her, while the other…wonders how much I'll lose if she is."

"You don't trust her."

He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Not with my heart. We've mended a lot of fences, it's true, but…well, I've said it before – loving Buffy was bloody hard, in practice. But we've hashed all this out before, luv, and I really don't feel like it now, yeah?"

"Sure. We've been having a good evening…no sense making it a downer," she agreed, smiling up at him. Charlotte received a smile in return as Spike unlocked her door.

"Night is young. Where to, now?"

"Wherever you'd like, Spike," the brunette chirped.

-----------

"Cara mia, it took so long to catch up you. You wouldn't be dodging me, would you?" The Immortal purred once Buffy opened the door.

"No! No, of course, not, Paolo…um, what brings you by?" Buffy nervously replied.

He swept in, catching her around the waist and murmuring in her ear, "I've missed you. You were gone ever so long. How is the little senorina…Dawn?"

"F-fine. She's fine. Traveling Europe as we speak. College comes in January…"

"Mmm-hmm…" he hummed, not really paying attention. Buffy wondered when exactly they'd moved to her couch, with her on his lap.

She popped to her feet, making him pout in disappointment. "How about we go out to dinner and I'll tell you about my trip, okay? I'm really hungry!" Buffy grabbed her purse and opened the front door, nodding like a bobble-head.

Paolo's charming smile slipped back into place. "Of course. Anything you like, cara. Summer cuisine in Rome is ever so nice."

"Cool. Let's go."

So, Buffy could admit she was being a bit of a coward. Was it really that wrong of her to enjoy one last expensive dinner, though? Paolo really did get the best tables. Anyway, she knew she needed to break up with him, that this just wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't cookie dough, yet, and her dough was definitely not going to the Immortal. She was the only one who'd ever liked him, anyway…well, and Andrew, but that was only to copy his "cool". So yeah, she'd break up with him after dessert, and maybe some wine…and dancing…

------------

Angel liked having a routine. Wake up mid-afternoon, eat breakfast, do a little tai chi, check his messages, and be ready to head out on the streets come sundown. Lather, rinse, repeat. Just because you could set a clock by how he did things…didn't make him _boring_. It was efficient, comforting…

"You're such an old man sometimes," Nina teased.

"Hey!"

"Come on, grandpa…let's go do something fun! Enjoy a little culture?" she nudged. "Spend time around people?"

"We see people…"

"Connor and Spike saying hello in passing is not 'seeing people'! _Angel_…take me out, please? Beyond a taco stand or Chinese food?!" she reiterated. "I know you've seen just about everything in your long life, but that doesn't mean you can't still have a good time."

He rose from his chair and came around the desk to run his hands over her shoulders. "Okay, if it means that much to you. Cordelia used to tell me the same thing, so I guess I should take the hint," Angel replied with a soft smile. "It's easy to fall into old habits."

"I know. Just let me show you a bit of my world, okay? I promise you'll have fun."

"Fun? My grandsire doesn't have that word in his vocabulary, pet, but best of luck," Spike interjected. "Any messages for me?"

Angel grinned. "Nope. Same as yesterday. When are you moving out?"

The younger vamp sprawled in the desk chair. "Aw, Peaches, you know you love having me around." Spike put his feet up on the desk. "Toddle off, now. Nina, you look lovely this evening."

"Thanks, Spike." She tugged hard on Angel's arm. "Let's go."

Spike chuckled, watching the blonde pull Angel about like he was just a puny human. As much as he liked needling his grandsire, they'd reconciled enough that he wished the couple happiness…as long as it wasn't _too _happy. Which reminded him that he really had to remind Angel to call the Sisters about anchoring that pesky soul. No one needed to see Angelus ever again.

Hard to believe they were in business together…well, sort of. Spike stuck around to see clients when Nina wanted to drag the Poof somewhere. Sometimes the boy came in, curious for answers his father was too uncomfortable to share, or didn't know. Sometimes, they didn't talk about Angel at all. It made sense, really, since Spike was the only one left not involved with the kid's crazy upbringing. But thinking about Angel having offspring led to daydreams of what children with Buffy would be like, and that train of thought had to cut off, right now.

One week of not hearing from Buffy had stretched into three, and Spike was resigning himself to being out of sight, out of mind again. The number to her apartment in Rome was in that address book on the desk, but he would not call. Nuh-uh. The days were past when he would beg her for anything, and if she wanted him, she knew where he was. It was one reason why he hadn't moved on to a city he liked better already. Dawn would be coming in January, with or without her sister, anyway, and he'd promised he'd be there for her. She must be spending a bloody fortune on overseas calls, but she still gave him a ring every couple days.

And Charlotte…she was a reason to stay, too. His anchor to everyday life. Without her friendship, he probably would have taken off right away…drifting around like a lonely, pathetic fool. And never run into Buffy again. He'd have made himself useful, of course, maybe helped out a baby Slayer or two, but…well, it wasn't worth dwelling on since it wasn't his life now, was it? He _had _a friend, a good one, and his Bit, too. Speaking of friends…

"Spike?"

"In here, pet," he called out, sliding his boots off the desk and rising from his seat.

"Busy tonight?" Charlotte asked, stopping in the doorway. She was wearing a camisole and shorts, her hair up in a ponytail – evidence of the high heat of L.A. in July.

"Well, aren't you a treat for the eyes," Spike drawled, flirting shamelessly. She rolled her eyes as expected.

"It's hot out there. So? Movie or something?"

He grinned. "Or something."

------------

"Master, why are we _here_?" the apprentice asked. They stood in the arcade section of the building, invisible to others.

"Look over there," the master replied, pointing to a couple sitting at a race car game, competing against each other.

"We followed one of the vampires to watch him play _video games_?" he scoffed incredulously.

"No, we are here to see how they are interacting."

They watched the girl bang her fist on the steering wheel, then stand up, done with the game. She grabbed a few tokens from the vampire's pile and chose a different game, after speaking with him.

"There doesn't seem to be any special connection…" the apprentice suggested.

"Have you learned nothing I have taught you about body language? They smile, they touch…see how his eyes glance in her direction frequently to check on her. _Observe_, young one."

The apprentice watched, picking up clues, then gasped when the girl turned around and they could see her face.

"Master! She looks just like-!"

"I know," biting off the apprentice's sentence. "It was a surprise, but useful, nonetheless. And will make my plan all the more potent in the end."

"Forgive me for my insensitivity, Master. It must be…difficult for you…"

"Nay…it is good to see my sister remembered by the universe. Come, we've seen enough here. There is more to see this night."

------------

"You are the biggest kid…" Charlotte stated, as they walked out of Dave and Buster's later.

"Is that good or bad?" Spike asked with a smirk.

She laughed. "I don't know. It's…something. I had fun."

His arm rest casually across her shoulders as they headed for the car. "We always do, don't we?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yep. Even doubling with Angel and Nina. Sorry I agreed to that, by the way."

Spike shuddered theatrically. "I forgive you, if only because we laughed about it later. He really is the most useless being to take to a restaurant. Nina's not a bad bird, though…"

"Yeah, I think she's good for him…at least it appears that way. It's not like I know the guy."

Spike stopped and faced her. "Does he still make you uneasy, luv? I know we haven't talked about this in a while…" he said, trailing a finger over the faint scar on her throat. It was only visible if you were looking for it, now.

Her skin tingled, sending a rush down her spine. Charlotte shrugged. "It's more just…awkward. I'm fine, really…and I've seen him with Connor enough…Angel doesn't worry me."

"And your dreams?"

"Boring. I've got Moose Tracks ice cream back at the apartment…"

"Char…" His look told her he wasn't that easily distracted.

"_Boring_. Okay? Nothing's made me scream in a long time." Her face reddened the instant she realized what she'd said, but he didn't call her on it.

"But, you are still having the same one?"

Charlotte turned to resume walking, Spike falling into step. "Sometimes. It's no big deal. I bet you've had plenty of recurring dreams in 150 years."

"Yeah, but my subconscious isn't the topic."

"And neither is mine. How's Buffy?"

He winced. "I wouldn't know. No reason to go for the jugular, pet. I just care about you…"

_Good going, Charlotte. Now he's wearing the kicked puppy face again._ "I'm sorry, Spike. I just don't like being pecked at. I handle my own crap." She changed the subject. "My school sent out a letter today saying the district is changing our payday start."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Instead of the first Friday of September, it'll be the last, so we have to work until almost October without a check."

"Wankers! Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Ironically, I can get through the summer, but once I start _working_ again, that month will be tight. I'm going to have to scrimp for September. Oh, well…just means I'll be eating ramen for lunch for a few weeks," she replied, making light of the problem.

"You know if you're short on rent…"

"I know, Spike. But I'll be fine."

His eyebrow quirked in a dubious expression. "You're sure…I don't mind helping out…"

Her eyes were warm with affection as she refused. "Yes! But thank you. I'd go to you before asking my mother, if it's any consolation."

Spike's lips quirked. "Thanks," he drawled. "How about that ice cream?"

She smiled. "Good."

------------

August arrived, bringing even more heat. L.A. residents either escaped to malls, movie theaters, or the beach during the day, then flocked to outdoor eateries at night. Charlotte spent her days giving piano lessons at children's homes, then met up with friends in the evening – which consisted of Spike or Nicholae. The couple girl friends left over from college were still around home…and going down there meant dealing with family, and her mother's persistent questions.

Nicholae was…like no one she'd ever met, not that she had extensive experience with men. He doted on her, yet never asked for something in return besides her time. Flirted with her, but didn't try any moves. Charlotte would have thought he was gay, if not for the fact that she'd noticed him admiring women too many times to count. They never talked about anything personal. It was always about art, or music, or culture, or history. Even so, she felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain.

------------

Buffy was going to kill Giles. _Help Xander find a Slayer_, he'd said. _It shouldn't take very long…just a couple of days, _he'd said. That was two weeks ago! They'd been wandering through Africa, looking for a migratory tribe with a Slayer. She was grimy, filthy, and pretty sure some demon goo was still stuck in her hair. And the real kicker was that Xander was at home here! Xander Harris – _her Xander_ – wasn't the least bit bothered by snakes, or poisonous insects, or weird food, which was so totally weird in itself that they _had_ to be in some Twilight Zone. They were so remote, that she couldn't contact anyone or be found…and that was why she was really going to kill Giles!

Two weeks of not talking to Dawn. Three without talking to Spike. There wasn't even another girl along to commiserate with. At least she'd broken up with the Immortal before leaving home. Well, if you could call kicking his ass a break-up. Finding him wining and dining one of the baby Slayers at his mansion had been just the impetus she needed to finally speak up. _Nobody_ cheats on a Summers, even if she wasn't in love with him. It was the principle of the thing.

"Hey, Buff – the guide says we should find the family just two miles from here. You ready to get moving again?" Xander asked.

Buffy closed her journal and put it away in her knapsack. "Finally! Let's get that Slayer initiated so I can go home to a long bath!"

------------

Dawn was casually making her way across Europe. Since leaving England, she'd been to Spain, and France, then started meandering from cultural village to cultural village. There were castles and concerts and very old stuff. It was wicked cool, exploring everything on her own. Currently, she was in Germany, on a train to Berlin. Eastern Europe was probably as far as she would go, though. As pretty as St. Petersburg looked in pictures, the idea of going to Russia was kind of squicky, being an American teen on her own. Now, if Spike was with her…

Speaking of which, if she didn't pick another continent to explore, she'd probably be back in L.A. a lot sooner than December. Seeing stuff was going faster than she'd planned/thought, and some of it just wasn't that fun on her own. But maybe…if she was in L.A. sooner, she could have Spike to herself for a while…provided Buffy was still in Rome. Part of Dawn still missed when she had been his only girl. The only one who liked him. Before Buffy monopolized his time by shagging his brains out.

Dawn shook the thoughts of that year away and focused back on her guidebook. The waiter brought her breakfast and tea.

"It's a wonder I've only gained five pounds," she mused, digging in. She giggled internally as a picture of her sister's expression faced with a German breakfast came to mind. "But I'll get fat!" Dawn mimicked quietly, chuckling again.

Yeah, it was fun being on her own.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buffy couldn't catch a break. She got back to Rome, only to find a request from Giles on her machine that she come up to the Slayer Academy ASAP to deal with a discipline problem. Then, Faith called while she was there to say that one of the Slayers had thought they saw Drusilla (based on a picture Giles had included in the new Slayer Guide) and would she come out to verify that since she'd had personal experience with the vamp in question? It turned out to be a false alarm, after a week of searching

Cleveland and hitting the demon bars for rumors. And _then_, Willow pleaded with her to come back to London on her way home to meet Willow's new potential girlfriend.

To say she was exhausted was an understatement. And horribly jet-lagged.

"An_drew_!!"

The little pest stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Yes, Boss?"

"Why does it look like there's pasta sauce in my carpet?!"

"Because…there's pasta sauce in the carpet?" he answered hesitantly, wincing in preparation for her attack.

"WHY is the stain still THERE?! No…know what? I don't wanna know. I'm going to take a bath, then sleep for several hours, and it just BETTER be gone when I come out again, get me?"

"Perfectly clear," he squeaked. Andrew dove back into the kitchen as she trudged down the hallway. He jumped when the bedroom door slammed. "Man, that girl needs a Midol," he murmured, and started hunting for the cleaning supplies.

-----------

The next morning, Buffy felt more like herself. The apartment was empty when she came out in search of breakfast, and the living room carpet was back to pristine beige.

_That's more like it,_ she thought.

She rummaged for some cereal, then took her bowl to the picture window and sat watching the street below as she ate.

_Today, I find an apartment in L.A. online, or I'll never get this done._ And since it was still mid-August, she even had time to sign up for a couple classes at a community college, too. _What would Buffy Summers like to be?_ Giles would pay her unless she formally resigned, but did she just want to be a Slayer all her life? Even after a year, it still felt odd that she had the freedom to pursue her dreams…whatever they may be, now. Too old to be an Olympic figure skater. Ooo, maybe a fashion buyer! That could be fun, right…hunting down the latest greatest stuff. Something to get her discounts on designer shoes…

That was probably more up Cordelia's alley. Buffy had never anticipated a trend, just been one of the first to jump on what she saw in a magazine. _Stick with what you know, Slayer._ Um, um, um…maybe something fighty?

-----------

"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Connor asked his father as he entered the office.

Angel immediately looked concerned. "Why, have you seen anyone?"

"No…it's just a feeling, like something on the edge of my consciousness. I look around, though, and nothing's there. Nothing dangerous, anyway." He shrugged, clearly confused about it. "You think it's Wolfram and Hart?"

Angel considered, then shook his head. "No…they'd be much more overt, or you wouldn't know anyone was there at all."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. The campus is a lot more busy now, with school starting."

"How are your classes? The professors?" the vampire asked eagerly.

The boy shrugged with youthful indifference. "They're fine. We've barely started, Dad."

"I know, I just want you to know I'm interested." _And I love you._

"It's cool. Really. You've proved it all summer. Wanna grab a burger?"

"I don't -."

"Eat, I know. Don't argue," Connor added, smirking.

Angel was struck again by the similarity of expression with Darla when she'd been amused. Looks-wise, his son took after her side of the family a lot more than his.

"Okay. Let me leave Nina a note."

"Dude, you are so whipped."

-----------

September…

Buffy felt mischievously proud that she had been in L.A. setting up her place for _two weeks_ without either vampire catching on that she was in town. It probably helped that Dawn didn't even know, yet. Her cell number from the Council hadn't changed, so her sister's calls got through as normal. Willow and Giles knew – Willow provided help finding the property online, and Giles helped with the investment. Which she was insistent that she'd pay back, eventually.

That's right, folks! Buffy Summers was a property owner. Someone must have been smiling down on her, because the only thing Giles had really grumbled about was the location, aka home of the two vampires. Something from college, or maybe Anya, must have stuck, as he'd been fairly impressed with her business proposal. Or maybe it was just that she'd thought to make one at all. Being blonde sucked sometimes.

Where was she? Oh, yeah…anyway, two weeks ago, Buffy had flown to Los Angeles with most of her belongings, seen the building in person, and signed the papers on the spot. The little former dance studio with an upstairs apartment was perfect for what she had in mind – a women's defense studio. She could make her own hours teaching what she knew, and it worked as a perfect front in case the Slayers ever had to come here. And nobody would question the weapons on the walls, either. With Willow's help by IM and phone calls, Buffy got the necessary permits out of the way, and started ordering paint and equipment. And found a sign maker. Couldn't have a business without a sign!

**Summers Defense Studio for Women**, the billboard said out front in simple font. The upstairs two-bedroom apartment was still littered with boxes, but she'd managed to be on schedule for opening day in a week, so it was time to announce her presence. The first person Buffy notified was Dawn, by way of pictures in her email.

"Oh, my God, is that ours?!" Dawn squealed the second Buffy picked up the phone.

"Nice to talk to you, too, Dawn. I'm fine, how are you?" her sister sarcastically replied.

"Oh, hi. So? Are these pictures for real? Where are you?"

"Yes, yes, and L.A. I open in a week."

"Eeee! This is so exciting! Have you found an apartment, yet, or are you living out of a hotel?"

"Eeew, no! So done with that, remember? It just so happens, that there's a two-bedroom apartment above the studio. And we're in a great location close enough to the rich people," Buffy replied.

Dawn giggled. "You sound like Anya. Have you seen Spike, yet?"

"Um…no?"

"No!"

"Well…I wanted it to be a surprise, so I haven't let anyone know that I'm here…except Willow and Giles, cuz they helped me get it."

"_Buf_fy!" She could imagine her sister squirming.

"What? Is it so wrong that I want to look like I have a clue before putting myself out there again? I know what everyone thinks of me. 'Buffy's great at stopping an apocalypse, but pretty useless as an adult'."

"Oh, Buffy, that's not true…"

"It is! And it's partly my fault because I was Denial Girl for so long, but it's true. They all think I need someone to take care of me for the daily stuff…and I want to prove that I can do it without falling apart. Mom was so good at the practical crap, Dawnie…I want her to be proud of me."

"Buffy…I'm sure this is going to go great. It's a simple plan, right? Just take their money, add up the checks, and pay the bills, right? Do you want me to come home sooner? What about the apartment in Rome?"

"Andrew's taking it over, and most of our boxes are here, I think. I haven't had much time to go through anything. You keep enjoying your trip, though…unless you wanna come home?"

"I'm good…but it'll probably be sooner than December. Unless I go to Asia?"

"Dawn…"

"I'm kidding. I'll save that for when I have an interpreter. Hey, maybe I'll take Japanese in college!"

"Whatever you want, Dawn," Buffy laughed. "I miss you. You're okay, right? Being safe?"

The teen rolled her eyes. "So safe, I'm boring. Give my love to Spike. I gotta go."

"Okay, love you!" _Click._ "Bye to you, too, Dawn," she sighed. "Now, to find something to wear."

-----------

Nicholae walked Charlotte to her door, as usual.

"It was fun tonight, yes? I rather enjoyed listening to a new style of music."

"I can't believe you'd never listened to jazz. I thought it was everywhere," she teased.

He shrugged. "Somehow, I missed it. Charlotte…"

"Hmm?" She looked up in question, meeting his eyes, and was caught.

"That's it…my will is yours," he murmured, holding her enthralled. "I want you to avoid Spike for now. Let him be concerned, but not so much that he becomes…persistent. You'll do this?"

"Yes," she replied in monotone.

"Good girl. Go inside, now. I release you."

Charlotte blinked, and stuck her keys in the lock. "Thanks for dinner. See you around?"

"Of course. Good night, Charlotte."

"'Night."

Nicholae listened to her lock the door behind her and putter about the apartment, then walked off, feeling pleased. He didn't enjoy subverting her will, but using her couldn't be helped, since she was in such a perfect position to help his plan.

_Soon, it will all be over._

------------

Buffy fiddled with her outfit after getting out of the taxi. It'd taken her a half hour to decide what to wear, then another hour to shower and get ready to go out, without looking like she made a lot of effort. Her hair was down in loose waves, and she wore a bit of mascara and eyeliner, with pink gloss. After trying on half her wardrobe, she settled on a snug-fitting tee and long gauze skirt, with sandals. Comfy for the hot weather, neither sloppy nor slutty. Now, she stood on the curb of the Hyperion trying to get up the courage to just walk in. Finally, she settled for slowly opening the door and announcing her presence.

"Hello?" Buffy called. "Anybody home?" She didn't feel any vampires. "Great. I get dressed up, and nobody's even here." She sighed. "Might as well make myself at home."

Buffy walked into the kitchen and jumped, startled. She and Nina shrieked at the same time.

"Buffy?" "God, sorry!" They started to speak at the same time again, so Buffy waved the other blonde to go first.

"Did Angel know you were coming?"

The Slayer shook her head, her face flushing. "No, it was kinda spur of the moment. I was more looking for Spike…"

"Oh. He's not around, either, I don't think. Angel's out with Connor, so Spike's probably on a job. They trade off the demon hunting," Nina supplied.

"Oh. Do you live here now?" she asked hesitantly.

The art student grinned. "Pretty much, you'd think. Not officially, though. We could, um, watch some TV, or something, if you wanna wait…"

"No, it's cool. Who knows when he might be done slaying? I'll just leave a note…if there's some paper handy?"

"Sure. There's a stack of legal pads in the office."

Buffy followed the taller blonde into Angel's office, where she was handed a pad and pen.

"Take your time. His room is still the same."

"Thanks, Nina." She nodded and left Buffy alone.

The Slayer had finally settled on the final version of her note and folded it to take upstairs, when the three men entered the hotel, the young guy covered head to toe in slime.

"You could have told me they explode," he groused.

"And ruin your initiation on P'lotvik demons?" Spike retorted. "He did the same to me," he added, pointing at Angel.

Angel held up his hands. "Hey, Wes started it. It just kind of became…tradition."

"That is seriously gross!" Buffy interjected.

"Buffy?" the vampires said in surprise.

She gave a little wave. "Hi, guys. I'm in the neighborhood, apparently," she said with a smile.

Connor rolled his eyes at his elders and shuddered. "I'll be in the nearest shower," he grumbled, and stalked off. The two vampires cracked up.

"You two are just plain mean," she scolded.

"But it was bloody funny," Spike giggled. Angel tried not to smile.

She didn't think she'd even seen Angel laugh before and couldn't help staring, then shook it off.

"Think we should have warned him it hardens under hot water?" Spike asked his conspirator.

"Too late, now," Angel replied, and they started laughing again.

"Are you two okay?" Buffy asked, bewildered.

"Fine, why?" Angel replied.

"Never mind," she muttered. _Guess things do change._ "Um, so, I wanted to say that I'm in L.A. now, and…I was going to leave you a note," she blurted, placing it in Spike's hand. "I don't want to intrude on all the male bonding, so…"

"Pet, you don't have to go-."

"No, it's okay. I should be getting back, anyway…things to do…I'll catch you guys around, okay?" And hurried out the door.

"Still the same ol' Slayer," Spike muttered. He tucked the note in his pocket and looked to Angel. "Round of chess?"

The taller vampire shrugged. "Sure. It'll take him that long to flake that crap off."

_--------------- _

_God, I am _**such**_ a spaz!_ Buffy cursed, slowing her walking speed to hail a taxi. She might as well have been back in seventh grade and crushing on Kevin Hunt, for all the grace she just displayed.

"Mom, I wish you could tell me what to do," she murmured. Her mother had clicked with Spike instantly, whereas Buffy had been floundering from day one. She only had to _see_ him to be knocked off balance. "I suck."

Finally managing to get a cab, she gave him the address of her new place and slumped in the seat, pouting.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 18

Connor entered Angel's apartment with a scowl and pink skin.

"Feel better?" Spike asked, his grin wide.

"Bite me," the young man snarled, slumping into a chair.

Spike kept smirking as Angel studied the chessboard, trying to hide his amusement.

"But you look so cute wearing your pop's things," Spike taunted.

Connor turned to his father. "Can I stake him?"

"No. He's family. Besides, I have first dibs," Angel answered mildly, still studying the board.

This was an old pastime for them. At those rare times when Angelus and William would be at peace, and the women out who knows where, they'd sit and bring out the board. It was one of the few ways Angelus taught the young vamp without violence involved. The games were no less competitive now, but they cheated less.

"This is really entertainment for you two?"

"Chess is a classic game of war and strategy, pup. You could learn a thing or two," Spike replied to the boy. "Come on, Gramps, move already!"

"That was always your problem, Spike…you never had the patience."

Connor rolled his eyes and groaned. "Call me when you enter the 21st century. Later, Dad."

"You're leaving already?"

"School night? I'll probably stop by on the weekend." He waved in the threshold, then left.

Angel's face fell, until he remembered his company.

"It's alright to miss him, you know," Spike acknowledged quietly. "He's your son."

"What do you know about it?" his grandsire snapped.

"Had to send Dawn off to summer school every day, when Buffy was…you know."

"Oh. It kept you going…the routine…"

"Yeah, it did. Would've given up, if not for that girl. She made me promise I'd be there when she got back. Being in Sunnydale after the soul…it was just as hard to face Dawn as being around Buffy, knowing I'd let her down. So, yeah…I get it."

Angel nodded, conceding. "I forget, sometimes, when he's not here, that he's an adult now. He should be a toddler, not a college student…but that's where we are, and there's still so much… I can only get as far as he'll let me, and I worry, you know…that I'll screw it up. Again. Checkmate."

"Bloody hell. Well, I'll let you catch up with your girl…"

"Yeah…thanks, Spike. Good night."

"G'night, Angel."

------------

Spike dialed Charlotte upon entering his room.

"Hello?"

"Guess who dropped by unexpectedly tonight?"

"Buffy."

Well, that took the wind out of his sails. "Yeah, how'd you know? Have you talked to her?"

"No, you have that tone in your voice. Is this going to take long? I'm working on my lesson plan," she replied.

"Oh…sorry to bother you, then."

"Okay. Bye, Spike." _Click._

Spike hung up the phone, frowning. _That was odd._ Charlotte usually seemed happy to chat. He'd chalk it up to 'female issues', except it was the wrong week for that. Oh, well…he had a note to read from Buffy.

_Spike,_

_You weren't in, so my note will have to say "hi", instead. Um, I'll be around, so…catch you later._

_Buffy_

He chuckled. Typical Slayer – as awkward with words as ever. She was back, though…that had to mean something. Dawn wouldn't be starting college for months, yet. He wondered where she was staying?

-----------

The next day, Buffy couldn't decide what to do – finish getting the studio perfect for the grand opening, or go see Spike. Not that she was ready to be cookies…no sirree. Not yet. But…she wanted the friend thing. _Really_ wanted the friend thing. Then, if she didn't screw things up all over again, maybe more. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. They had a lot of baggage to overcome. And she wanted to see if they could be close without the smoochies. Wanted him to know "Buffy the Adult" the way he'd known "Buffy the Slayer". That was reasonable, wasn't it?

So, knowing he'd be awake a few hours before sunset, she changed out of her paint-covered grubbies, and decided to take him breakfast. Well, late lunch for her, but semantics didn't matter. Dawn had mentioned at some point that he liked Mexican food, so Buffy walked to a taco stand, then took a taxi to the hotel. She felt Angel in his office, but kept on course up the stairs to Spike's room.

"Spike, you awake?"

_Buffy?_ Spike stubbed his cigarette and jumped into a pair of jeans. He yanked the tee shirt over his head just before unlocking the door.

Buffy blinked at his disheveled appearance. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

Spike hastily smoothed down his hair as he stepped back to let her in. "No, no…I just haven't gone out, yet. What's up, luv?"

She held up the bag of food. "Breakfast slash lunch? I got Mexican. Hope that's okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" He shoved some laundry off the chair at the table. "It's fine… So…how long are you in town?" Spike tucked his shirt into his jeans while she took the food out of the bag and set it on the table.

"Indefinitely…you know, since Dawn will be going to school here… I, uh…I bought a place."

Spike's brows rose in surprise. "Oh. That's…that's great! A little condo for the two of you?"

"A bit more than that, actually," she replied, blushing. "I'm opening a defense studio, for women, and there's a place above it. One of those converted old buildings? Willow helped me find it online, and everything went so smoothly…like it was meant to be, I guess…not the greatest idea anyone's ever heard, but I figure I can't screw up teaching people how to fight, right?"

"Hey," he contradicted, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short like that, pet. It's a good idea. I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Buffy asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yeah…how many women own a business at 23, eh?"

"Yeah…okay," feeling a little braver. "I kept thinking how brave Mom was with the art gallery, and how the pieces she brought in really meant something to her. It was natural, you know? And whether I wanted it or not, this is natural for me, and I can help people…without getting involved in an apocalypse, so…Giles fronted most of the money, but my name is on the deed. This is something lasting…I hope." Buffy bit into her taco, thinking she'd rambled enough.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a success. Plenty of bints needing more of a clue in this city, after all. You wouldn't believe how many are out late at night, wearing their stupid shoes…practically begging to be vamp bait." He gestured at her with his burrito. "Humans really do most of the work for us, you know."

"Well, here's hoping they want to fill my bank account. Did I get your order right? I picked the thing that was spiciest with the most meat."

"It's good. Thanks for thinkin' of me. When do you open shop?"

"A few days. I took a small ad out in the paper. I hope somebody will show up the first week, but if they don't…I'll deal. Dawn might be back early, just to see it. I told her to enjoy her trip, but…"

"The Bit does what she wants. She told me she wants to see Transylvania," he growled.

"She _what?_ Dracula would be all over my sister!"

"That's what _I_ said! I told you she should have a bloody chaperone!"

"She's eighteen! I couldn't _make_ her! You think she was just pulling your leg?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"She soddin' better have! Wouldn't be the first time. Thinks it's funny, she does. I'm assuming she gets it from you," Spike replied.

"Hey! I wasn't any trouble to my parents until after becoming the Slayer, and that was job related crap. So, what do you do here?"

"Eh…kill things for Angel's business, go out, hang out with Charlotte…first time in my unlife that I've had so much free time to myself. Rather enjoyed the break." He tossed the wrapper into the bag.

"Yeah…you and Angel getting along still freaks me out. It's, like, against the natural order, or something," she commented.

Spike chuckled as Buffy wrinkled up her nose. "We've had a year to come to an understanding of things, luv. He's not so bad, in small doses."

"Wow…well, I guess if me and Faith can get along…"

"Exactly. Fighting for a common goal pretty much cuts through the bullshit. How _are_ things at Watcher Central?"

She thought for the best term. "Regimented. Giles has a schedule for things, and he and Willow get it done…I just go in when I'm needed. Xander says 'hey'. He's still in Africa. I had to go down there for two weeks to help him find a Slayer. I _never_ want to see another bug or snake or…"

"That, fun, huh?" he said, laughing. She was so cute when she shuddered like a girl.

"God, you have _no_ idea…well, maybe you do…but anyway, I was _so_ grateful to see my bathtub again! And I love Xander, but _nobody_ from America should be that at ease camping. And why are there still nomads in the 21st century? Anyway, we found the girl, managed to explain stuff, and then I was on a plane again."

"Explains why I didn't hear from you for weeks…"

Buffy blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was really busy…and there was that stint out of civilization. Were you mad at me?" she asked nervously.

Spike shifted uncomfortably. "Disappointed, I guess. I figured that you got back to Rome, and got caught up in your new life again…can't hold that against you."

"I would've," she mumbled under her breath. "So, is Charlotte around often? I don't want to get in the way of any plans…"

"More so before the school year started. She got to L.A. about the same time I did, so we've sort of bonded over not being at home…. she's been a good listener…"

Buffy nodded. "It's good that you're close…to someone…"

"Yeah…so…are you free the rest of the day?"

"Sort of. I mean, I don't have any appointments, but there's stuff to do before the opening…and the apartment is still full of boxes."

"Well, I've got two working hands if you'd like some help," Spike offered, holding up his arms.

She laughed at herself. "I probably need it. I haven't even sorted out which boxes go in which bedroom!"

"They're labeled, aren't they?"

"Yeah…"

"Then it's no problem. It's what friends do, right? Help each other move?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah."

------------

So, she might have stared as Spike's arm muscles rippled and flexed as he moved the boxes. Just a little. She definitely didn't drool. Nope, just admired a friend's physique for a couple minutes…or maybe ten.

_You're doomed, Summers._

Wasn't really her fault…really. The most she'd done with a guy was heavy petting since before Spike got his soul. Was it that absurd that she'd drool a little now? It was that she was turned on…just from watching…just…appreciative. Yeah. And wistful.

He felt her eyes on him, of course. Always did. It was a sign of the new Spike, though, that he didn't call her on it. Which still seemed weird, even now. Buffy was pretty sure he showed off just a _little_ more, though. While she pretended not to be looking.

They were taking a break, now, mainly because she was dying of thirst. Spike was sipping from one of the beers she'd bought him as payment while she guzzled a bottle of water. _Damn vampires and their not feeling the heat._

"Wow, I actually have room for furniture now," she mused.

"What happened to your stuff in Rome?"

"Left it there. Most of it came with the apartment. And have you seen the freight prices for sending stuff overseas? Ouch! The only big items I sent over were our mattresses. Neither of us wanted to break in a new sleep dent all over again. Don't tell Giles that I expensed it to the Council."

"Cross my heart, pet." He toed the floor with his boot. "These wood floors won't look half bad with a bit of wax and polish."

"Huh?"

"The old kind, that aren't coated in urethane? You have to maintain them with wood soap and such."

"Can't I just cover it with carpet?" she whined.

Spike looked offended. "No, you can't just…! They're part of the original aesthetic!"

"You are _so old_!" she giggled.

"Peaches would agree with me," the vampire grumbled, pouting deeper as she laughed.

"Not helping your case, Spike!" laughing harder.

"Oh, shut up!"

-----------

The following weeks went well – too well, really, for these heroes to relax completely. They all knew, like a niggle in the back of their minds, that trouble always reared its head when you felt the most comfortable. The two vampires felt it most of all – Spike, because he'd never shied from reality, and Angel because he never trusted feeling the slightest bit happy. They would enjoy the peace as long as it last, though.

The only thing that outwardly troubled Spike was the way Charlotte seemed to be pulling away without reason. She frequently seemed distracted, and they were down to only getting together at all on weekends. Spike couldn't remember doing anything offensive, and she never mentioned it, either. He was thoroughly confused. It probably would have bothered him more, if he weren't spending so much time with Buffy.

They hadn't moved beyond the friend level, but time together was steadily getting more comfortable, and he loved seeing her laugh and smile. After three weeks, the studio was bringing in a small profit, and the constant exercise kept the Slayer from feeling restless or bored. Spike would come observe her night class, then, they'd either get food or hunt down the latest demon for Angel's clients. Dawn openly expressed how happy she was that they were getting along so well.

She was coming home for Thanksgiving. There hadn't really been one since Joyce was alive. Buffy was too broke the year she was resurrected, and everyone had forgot until the last minute the next year because of all the trouble with the First. And last year, they weren't in the States in November. So, Dawn charged her sister to be on the ball this year and ready for a feast. They _had_ stuff to be thankful for.

Spike pushed and prodded Angel until he went to the Muses about his soul. The plan was kept secret, just in case something went wrong. Angel trusted his grandchilde to do what was necessary in that case. They could have gone to Willow – she was certainly powerful enough – but it would most likely get back to Buffy, and…that was a conversation best avoided. Having his soul anchored was intensely personal to Angel. It wasn't about freedom. He wanted to ensure that no one he loved or cared about ever had to worry about Angelus again. And it was time to move on from self-flagellation. Guilt wouldn't bring anyone back from the grave.

The event itself was surprisingly simple. He hardly felt it. There was warmth, then a moment of blacking out, then the Sisters were saying their work was done.

"That's it?"

"Mmm…it is done."

"You're sure it's really locked down in there…" Spike confirmed.

"We have done as you asked," they sighed. "Our debt is repaid…"

Spike turned to Angel as the ethereal beings drifted away. "Is there a way we can test it?"

"Maybe an aura reading?"

Spike hummed in agreement. "Too bad Glinda's gone. She had a knack for it. I suppose you could just not think about the guilt?"

Angel shook his head. "Doesn't work like that. It's a bit less…conscious, deliberate. Lorne could tell us."

"Yeah, but he buggered off to who knows where. Might not be too delighted to see us."

"Still…it's been months…maybe we could just look in on him?"

Spike couldn't blame him for missing a good friend and confidant. "Let me find 'im. Then, if he's willin', you can talk. He left for a good reason."

Angel's head dropped. "I know. I didn't want to ask him to do that, but he was the only one Lindsey would drop his game around for. Still…I don't suppose he'll ever forgive me for that. Probably shouldn't."

"He could have said no, mate. We all had a choice. Anyway…we can find a witch. Probably even local. Plenty of hippy types in L.A."

"Yeah, you're right," Angel sighed, feeling his years. "I do feel a bit different."

"Yeah? How so?"

"The demon's quieter. Is that how it is for you?"

Spike shook his head. "My demon went willingly, remember? The blood rage is subdued, though. I feel more in balance, and those grey areas are easier to decipher than before. But you know about that part."

"Some days. Let's go home."

So all was going well. Routines had been established, grief had faded away, and bonds were forged or strengthened. Halloween was coming soon.

And so was trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

October 2004

"The plan happens tomorrow night," Nicholae announced to his apprentice.

"Isn't that Halloween, Master?"

He nodded. "It is. A festival day, back home. Most demons take the night off, now that it has become such a commercial occasion for the humans. Well," he chuckled. "The ones that respect traditions, that is. The young and foolish…well, that is another train of thought. It is said that the night of Halloween is the easiest for those who've passed to the spiritual realm to cross over. The dead to walk amongst the living. And I have grown tired of planning, young one…there is nothing left to do but carry out what has been set in motion. You remember your instructions?"

"Yes, Master. I have committed everything to memory and only awaited your permission."

"Well done. You know what you have to do tomorrow."

------------

Sunday, October 31st, 2004

Connor walked through the campus quad, the afternoon sun warm for fall. He'd just finished taking a break from studying in the school dining room, and was on the way back to his dorm. As usual when the weather was good, students were milling about, sitting under trees, tossing a ball around…

"Hey, catch!"

Connor reacted on autopilot, catching the small ball in his quick hands. It puffed fine dust in his face as the surface gave slightly with impact. He blinked twice, feeling strange.

"Thanks," a young man said. "You're a big help." He caught Connor as the teen swayed on his feet. Students gave a parting glance in their direction. "My friend had one too many. Starting the party early, you know?"

They rolled their eyes knowingly and turned back to whatever they'd been doing. _All too easy_, the apprentice thought. Connor was fast sleep by the time they reached his van. He hoisted the teen into the cargo area and shut the door. Phase 1 of his master's plan was complete.

----------

There was a knock on Charlotte's door at the same time, across town. She opened it to find a courier standing there.

"Miss Taylor?"

"Yes…"

He extended a clipboard to her. "Sign here, please."

"What exactly am I signing for?" she wondered, as she wrote her name on the delivery slip.

"Here," he replied, handing her a medium sized box. "I just drop 'em off, ma'am. Don't know the contents. Have a nice Halloween."

"Thanks…" she replied distractedly, shutting the door. There was an envelope taped to the box. She set the box on the coffee table and opened the letter.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I'm having a Halloween party at my home tonight. I took the liberty of selecting something for you to wear. I think it will be exquisite on you. A car will pick you up at 7:00._

_Look forward to seeing you,_

_Nicholae_

Charlotte shook her head. Rich men and their eccentricities. Normally, she'd bristle at the thought of being dressed up by someone else, but Nicholae had never been anything but a gentleman around her. And he did have great taste. Curious, she tore through the brown paper wrapping the box and lifted the lid off. Packed carefully in layers of tissue paper was a white silk Regency-style gown.

She cooed in awe as she lifted the dress out of the box. It was pure white, like fresh snow. Sheer cap sleeves connected to an embroidered empire bodice, the skirt curving in slightly at the natural waist. It was composed of two layers, sheer over silk satin, so that the shine of the under-layer would just barely shimmer through. Charlotte carefully laid the dress on her sofa before looking in the box to see if there were accessories. She found a pair of soft kid slippers in her shoe size.

It was a generous gift, once she wasn't sure she should accept. She had no other plans, though, and it might be nice if there were a bit of dancing at the party…

"Guess you've made up your mind, then," she teased herself.

Well, if she was going to do this dress justice, she better shower and start getting ready.

------------

The driver arrived promptly at 7:00. Charlotte's eyes widened on sight of the Bentley in the parking lot. She knew Nicholae was comfortably well off, but he'd never flaunted his wealth before.

"Is this Mr. Dragomir's car?" she asked.

"Yes, miss. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. It's quite…luxurious." Indeed, Charlotte had never felt leather so soft before. "Is it far to our destination?"

"Not very. Just up in the hills, miss."

They drove up into one of L.A's most exclusive areas, where walls and gates and tall trees protected every house. Privacy was extremely valued. Finally, they turned down a private narrow drive that opened up into a courtyard…for an amazing house. Her jaw dropped. It was huge, and looked more like a castle. There were no other cars here, though…

"Am I the first guest?" she asked the driver, as they stopped in front of the entrance.

"I don't know, miss."

A young man in a white shirt and black vest and pants came down the steps to open her door. Charlotte took his offered hand and carefully exited the car, making sure not to step on the hem of her long dress.

"Good evening, Miss Taylor. Mr. Dragomir is waiting for you."

She followed the servant as he opened the front door for her and offered to take her coat in the foyer. He left just as she heard another man's footsteps on the marble tile.

"My, you are a vision of loveliness," Nicholae murmured, entering from another room. The foyer was a massive hall with many exits. Charlotte felt she could get lost in the place.

"Thank you. Are there many people here, yet? I didn't see any other cars out front," she replied.

He came into the light, wearing turn-of-the-century formal attire, and kissed her hand. "I must confess that I lured you here with a ruse. I was unsure you would attend if you knew it would be just you and I. May I show you my home?"

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble just to have dinner with me, Nicholae. I enjoy your company. This dress, though…it is too generous a gift."

"Nonsense. You are a beautiful woman, who should wear beautiful things. Like this," He rebutted, pulling a jewelry case out of his coat pocket. He lifted the lid, showing her an exquisite antique necklace with sapphires.

Charlotte gasped. She shook her head. "I can't accept that, it's too much. Nicholae…"

"Just for tonight. Please. The piece is on loan, if that comforts you. The blue goes so well with your eyes, yes?"

"Well…" It really was beautiful, and how many times in her life would she get to wear something so fine? Charlotte sighed in defeat. "Just for tonight."

"Excellent. If you would turn?"

She complied, turning her back to him. Her hair was up in ringlets, off her neck, so it was a simple matter of clasping the necklace on. She shivered as his fingers brushed the fine hairs at her nape. The pendant dipped low. It would have slipped under her neckline, if the dress hadn't been so low cut. Charlotte had felt a bit self-conscious when she looked in the mirror at home, on her first glimpse of how much cleavage she had on display. She'd seen enough pictures to know the scoop was common for evening dresses of the time, but she still felt…on display.

"Perfect. May I escort you to dinner now?" Nicholae asked.

Charlotte nodded, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow. He led her into a ballroom with a table for two decked out in candles and two covered plates.

"You really went all out tonight. Trying to seduce me?" she quipped.

He smiled enigmatically. "Merely celebrating a holiday with a beautiful woman. I have not entertained in a long time. I thought you were special the first time I saw you. Have I told you that?"

She blushed. "Not that I recall. So, uh, there's food?"

Nicholae laughed, and led her towards the table. "Indeed. A feast for two."

------------

Connor groaned groggily, feeling the sleeping powder wear off. He tried to move, only to discover he was chained to a table.

"Oh, not good."

As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, he saw that he was suspended over some kind of tank. The liquid below didn't look like water.

"Just great," he muttered. "_Hello?_" he called, his voice echoing in the space.

"You're awake a little ahead of schedule. Doesn't matter, though. You're not breaking those chains." The guy that tossed him the ball at school stepped out of the shadows.

"You. What the hell do you want?" Connor growled.

"Me? Nothing. It's not my plan. Don't worry. You're perfectly safe as long as your father comes through in time."

_Always leads back to Angel._ "Heh, you have no idea how pissed he's going to be. You're as good as dead, buddy."

The guy just smirked. "It's not me he's going to be after. Besides, you're not even hurt, yet. Just stay comfy." He walked off, leaving Connor alone in the warehouse.

"Hey! _HEY!_" _Great._

-----------

Nicholae subtly checked his watch as they finished dessert. "Would you care to dance, Charlotte?" He used a small remote to turn on some music from a hidden system.

"A waltz, hmm?" she replied teasingly.

He smiled in return. "Fitting, don't you think?"

"Amazingly, yes." She took his hand as she rose from her seat and allowed herself to be led to his chosen spot.

They naturally fell into step, in the traditional hold. Charlotte was drawn into his gaze as they danced, everything but their steps and the music fading away. Nicholae led her through complicated turns she didn't know, as if she was hypnotized and bending to his will, like he was weaving a spell. When the music finally stopped, she was out of breath, her breasts rising and falling against her gown, flushed.

He kissed her. Kissed her lips, her cheek, behind her ear, her throat…she felt a sting, then the world went black.

------------

Summers Defense Studio was open for Halloween evening, but not for classes. Buffy and her friends were handing out candy. The Slayer was dressed in a tees shirt and overalls, looking like a gap-toothed kid, with pigtails. Spike had carried her television downstairs so they could watch horror movies while waiting for children to come by. Angel and Nina were seated on the sofa in the corner.

"Enough with the necking, you two!" Buffy teased. "This is a PG zone."

"We weren't 'necking'," Angel grumbled. It'd taken a lot of convincing to get him to take a night off.

"Will you two shut up?! The best part's coming up," Spike complained, staring at the TV. He collapsed into giggles when the bad guy on the screen took another victim. "Horror movie people are so stupid…hee hee…the dumb blonde always gets it first!"

"Is there any movie that does scare you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Spike thought about. "'Look Who's Talking'. Talking babies are just bloody disturbing."

The two women looked at him like he was crazy, while Angel nodded in agreement.

A sudden _twang_ against the outside wall interrupted conversation, the vampires jumping up to see what had made the noise.

"What the hell?" Buffy stated, seeing a note stuck to her wall with an arrow. "Did we enter 'Robin Hood' and no one told me?"

Spike wrenched the arrowhead out of the wall and read the name on the scroll. "It's for you," handing it to Angel.

The older vampire's brow furrowed in confusion as he took the paper inside and unfurled it. His expression changed from confusion to anger as his brown eyes scanned the page.

_Angel,_

_I have come to collect a debt. Meet me at the enclosed address in one hour. Two lives are at stake._

_Follow my instructions, and you will learn the whereabouts of your son and Miss Taylor._

_Come alone._

_Sincerely,_

_N.D._

The address below the signed initials was in the warehouse district. Angel's fist tightened on the note as he turned and strode out the door towards the Plymouth. The others exchanged glances of confusion and followed him.

"Angel!" Nina called.

He stopped long enough to toss the balled-up paper to Spike and sped off.

"What the hell's going on?" Buffy demanded to know. She watched Spike read the note, his jaw clenching as he learned what it said. "Spike?"

"I need to leave."

Buffy grabbed his arm as he started to walk to his car. "Tell me what's going on. If there's something to be slayed, I'm coming with you."

Spike gently removed her fingers from his arm. "It's my responsibility, pet. It doesn't concern you."

"It _does_ concern me when you look pissed off and worried, after Angel takes off for God-knows-where!"

He growled to himself, before answering, "Charlotte's in trouble, alright? And it's my fault."

"Spike…"

"Go back inside and continue passing out treats to the kiddies, Slayer. This isn't your fight." In the time it took him to unlock the door and sit down in his seat, Buffy was around the other side and getting in. "Damnit, Buffy!"

She tossed her keys to the bewildered Nina. "Lock up if it gets late, 'kay?" She turned to Spike as she fastened the seatbelt. "I'm coming with you, so just deal."

_Bloody women._ "Fine," he snapped. The Viper roared to life, as Spike shifted into reverse and peeled out backwards, then shot out into traffic towards the warehouse district.

Buffy clutched the armrest with a death grip.

------------

Charlotte awakened on a bed of dark grey silk. She felt weak and woozy.

"Nicholae?" she called. "What's going on?"

He came out of a side room in different clothes, dressed in all black. "I have some business to attend to tonight." He paused, gazing at her wistfully. "You really do look lovely." He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Nicholae, you're making me nervous…"

"Shhh, dear…there's no need to fret," he interrupted, speaking soothingly. His gray eyes locked onto hers, drawing her in. "That's my good girl…"

"What…" she gasped, unsure, afraid.

"You have a destiny, Charlotte. You look so much like my little sister, you know. She was taken from me, many years ago, and now I need to go face her killer. But before I do, I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" she asked dazedly. Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror as she watched his face change to a vampire's ridges. "No, no…that's not possible. I've seen you in sunlight!"

Nicholae trapped her between his arms as she attempted to flee. "Temporary protection spells. Magic can accomplish many things. And now, it's time for you to sleep."

"No…" she whispered, protesting weakly against his thrall.

There was nothing she could do to prevent his fangs piercing her throat again.

-----------

Angel arrived at the address, peering out the car at his surroundings before getting out of the vehicle, senses alert. He grabbed a sword out of the trunk and stuck a stake in his pocket, unsure what kind of foe he was facing. They'd pay for taking his son, _painfully_ if they'd harmed one hair on his head. Angel entered an empty warehouse, and light flooded the space.

"Very prompt," a voice said. "I'm glad you're taking this seriously."

"Show yourself and tell me where my son is," Angel growled.

The man stepped onto the floor. Angel detected a vampire, reasonably old.

"Uh-uh…that's not how this works. Let me tell you what is going to happen. You will receive the locations of your son and Miss Taylor only if and when you defeat me. At that time, you will have a choice – you will only have time to save one. Now, think carefully, Angel. Your son obviously means a great deal to you, but so does Miss Taylor to Spike. Can you best me quick enough?"

"Who are you?" Angel demanded, circling his opponent.

The tall, accented vampire tsked in disappointment. "You don't recognize me, Angelus? I was only one of your _victims_. I was lucky, however, compared to what you did to my sister. About this tall, black hair to her waist, _Romany_?"

Angel flinched. Yes, he remembered that girl very well, if not her name.

"That's not me anymore."

"Maybe yes, maybe no, but we both know that killer is still within you, _sire_. She was the beloved daughter of our clan, and the horrors you enacted on her body before her death… Our curse was not punishment enough. We have kept eyes on you over the years, as you know…as you murdered two of our clan in Sunnydale, as you have caused pain to humans time and again, as you took over Wolfram and Hart! And so…" Nicholae suddenly struck with the sword he'd been concealing, slicing into Angel's leg. "It is time for retribution!"

Angel stumbled backwards, clasping the wound on his thigh. Blood trickled down under his pant leg, the cut shallow. His opponent was making a point to not be underestimated, but Angel was relatively unharmed. He swung his favorite broadsword around to attack, and the battle was on.

Slice. Parry. Thrust. Deflect. The clash and clang of metal against metal echoed in the big empty chamber. What Nicholae lacked in age, he made up for in speed and agility. He was as tall as Angel, but leaner, his long limbs being able to move in ways the heavier vampire couldn't. Conversely, Angel's heavy blows rattled Nicholae's teeth every time their swords connected. But killing his sire had never been the goal.

Angel soon picked up the patterns of his opponent. He feigned a move, the younger vampire reacting predictably, and slammed his fist into the vampire's temple, instead. He stumbled to his knees, dropping the sword. Angel dropped his, choosing to strike blow after blow with his fists, and a final hard kick to the midsection. The younger vampire rolled to his side and spit up blood. Angel straddled him, the stake pressed to his chest.

"_Tell_ me where I can find them!"

"The addresses are in my shirt pocket," Nicholae croaked. "I never killed, you know, unless I was being attacked…

Angel paused, the stake poised in the air. "The Gypsies…why didn't they dust you on sight?"

"When I awoke, I was frantic to find my sister. We were close all our lives, and she was my first thought. I didn't even realize what I was at first, until someone screamed upon seeing my face. I begged mercy as my family surrounded me, swearing eternal allegiance to the clan. And when I learned of Tania, I swore vengeance for her death, however long it took. And vengeance is close to a Gypsy's heart. You may kill me now, but our message will live on," he replied.

Angel wondered at that last ominous sentence, before plunging his stake into the vampire's heart and dusting him. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial for Spike.

"Angel?"

"I have the address." He recited it to his grandchilde and hung up. Connor needed him.

------------

"Was that Angel?" Buffy asked, as Spike changed course. They'd been circling Angel's location, waiting for news.

"Yeah." Spike had been extremely quiet and tense.

"Where are we going?"

"Beverly Hills."

"We'll get there in time, Spike," she said reassuringly.

What Buffy didn't know is that Spike had been feeling Charlotte's distress, and then nothing. He hadn't realized it at first, focused on the movie and the others, but in the quiet of the car, it became obvious that there was a feeling he was now missing. And it worried the hell out of him.

Buffy couldn't watch as they sped through the streets, far surpassing the legal limit. She was sure they would have crashed already if not for Spike's vampire reflexes. When they got up into the hills, he pulled over and stopped.

"Are we there?" she asked.

"Need the map. I don't know the residential streets." He reached under the back of her seat for a Thomas Guide and flipped pages. A minute later, they were back on the road again.

"So, what's the plan when we get there?"

"Find Charlotte and kill anything in the way."

"Right…how else would we do it?" she mumbled. A non-talkative Spike made her nervous.

Buffy wasn't prepared for the monstrosity that greeted them upon arrival.

"This place is freakin' huge!"

----------

Angel rushed into the warehouse where Connor was supposed to be, not knowing what he'd find.

"Connor!"

"Dad? I'm up here!"

Angel found him on a suspended table above a pool of some kind of acid. It smelled putrid. The table was suspended by a chain that was attached to a winch on a timer. It was counting down from ten minutes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy! Hanging here has been loads of fun," Connor replied sarcastically.

"Glad you're comfortable. Let me find the controls." Angel found the box and started testing buttons. The table dropped a couple inches.

"Dad!"

"Just testing! You're fine."

Angel fiddled with the controls again and managed to get the swing arm to bring the table back to the deck. He lowered it to the ground and started trying to break the chains.

"There's some kind of lock?" Connor said.

"Right…I'll be back."

Connor rolled his eyes as Angel ran out to his car. He came back with tools, and soon the boy was free.

"So, who was after you, this time?"

"A Gypsy. They hold a really long grudge. Come on, Spike might need back-up."

-----------

The door swung open to the mansion. The house was eerily quiet.

"I don't sense and vampires or demons," Buffy stated. She was carrying one of Spike's swords.

"Neither do I. Still, keep your eyes peeled.

The mansion was a maze. The size of the building meant that there were 20-30 rooms to search. They finally came upon the master bedroom.

"No," Spike whispered, rushing to the bed. Buffy followed in and took in the scene.

Charlotte lay on the bed in a pristine white dress, her fair skin paler then normal. There was a blood trickle from the holes in her neck, and blood on her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Spike…"

The blonde vampire cradled the lukewarm body in his arms as he wept.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks, Rabid Reject!

Chapter 20

Buffy stood in that bedroom feeling helpless. On the one hand, she knew that fledglings could rise anywhere from a few hours to a few days from when they were turned, and as the Slayer, it was her duty to put that being to rest. On the other, Spike was her friend, and he was obviously hurting deeply, as she'd never seen him like this before. She guessed this is how Dawn might have seen him, after her death.

Buffy took a couple steps forward, slowly. "Spike, you know what we have to do…"

"What?" he murmured, not looking up. His face was buried in Charlotte's hair as he cradled her like a child.

"She wouldn't want this…we have to…to…"

"No," he flatly replied.

"Spike…he turned her. You know what she'll become…a killer…"

"I said no. You're not touching her," he replied with finality.

Buffy swallowed awkwardly, dropping her eyes to her feet. "Alright…you were her friend. You should be the one to…"

Spike cut her off with a bitter, mirthless laugh that grated her ears. "You don't understand. I promised to keep her safe. This is all my fault…"

Buffy tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder in support. "You didn't do this to her, Spike, that vampire did. How could we have known something would happen tonight? This isn't your fault."

"No, I _promised_ to protect her! I made an oath…" _Stupid, selfish ponce…ignoring my instincts just because I was near Buffy…and now…_ Another sob escaped his throat. His best friend was dead because he was too busy thinking with his dick…ignoring the signs because he wanted to be _happy_. As if any happiness was worth this…

Buffy's eyes widened in recognition as it clicked to her what he was saying. "She said you didn't…you bit her?" she asked, feeling somehow betrayed.

Spike finally looked up and glared at her. "No, I didn't bite her! She was already bleeding, and frightened, and it was just…instinctual. She made an impact, and I made a promise. But we've seen how good I am at keeping those…" He trailed off bitterly.

"She should be put to rest. Before…"

"Get out," he ordered quietly.

"What?" Buffy gasped, stricken.

"Get. Out."

"Spike, that's not going to be Charlotte! Any time now, a demon's going to set shop in her body, and do you really want to see her as a vampire?!"

"_GET OUT!!!_" he roared in full game face.

Buffy stumbled back, her feet not getting her out of the room fast enough. It was too much…

----------

Angel and Connor pulled up to the mansion to find Buffy sitting on the steps with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her legs. They smelled her tears as they got out of the car.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Angel asked, kneeling beside her.

She lifted her head and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Physically, yeah. Spike's inside."

"Buffy, what happened? Why are you out here crying?" he asked, concerned. "Did she not…"

"Yeah. Spike's…well, I'd say he's devastated. I've never seen him like that, Angel."

The vampire nodded and stood. He walked into the house, leaving Buffy with an awkward teenager.

Angel followed his nose through the house until he came to the right hallway. He'd just turned to walk to the bedroom, when Spike came out carrying the girl, his face like a stone mask.

"Spike? What are you…?"

"Out of my way, Angel." He said it so flatly, without any emotion, surprising Angel into complying without protest.

The older vampire followed in Spike's quick footsteps as the blond ignored everything else and placed the girl in the Viper.

"What are you doing, Spike?" he finally asked gently.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Spike replied, as if it was obvious. He started the sports car and sped off.

"He must be in shock," Buffy stated.

"We should follow him. He's going to need support when they confirm the truth," Angel agreed.

Connor surprised them both. "Guys, she's not dead."

"_What?!_"

----------

Back in Nicholae's master bedroom…

With Buffy gone, Spike crumpled again, his head dropping to Charlotte's breast as he wept silently. It was quiet…

_Thump._

_Thump._

_His ears must be playing tricks on him. He had to be imagining he heard her heart beat because he wanted it so badly._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Spike pressed his ear to her chest, a spark of hope fluttering in his heart. Did he really…?_

_Yes! It was slow, and weak, but her heart was pumping. She was alive._

The hospital…he had to get her to a hospital. She needed blood.

----------

Angel pointed the car towards the nearest hospital and glanced at his son. "What do you mean, she's alive?"

"I'm telling you, I heard a heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there. Maybe your ears are failing in your old age," Connor replied.

"I hear exceptionally well, but the girl looks like a corpse."

"Do you think she'll make it?" Buffy asked Angel.

He shook his head. "I don't know. She lost a lot of blood. What I can't figure out is why the bastard would feed her his blood when she was clearly still alive?"

"What was this all about, anyway? I'm completely clueless."

Angel sighed. "You remember why I was cursed…" he started.

"Duh!"

"Well, it seems the curse wasn't retribution enough, at least not to this guy. He was one of my, uh, victims…at the Gypsy camp…the brother of the girl…"

"So, he sets up this elaborate scheme, kidnapping me and Charlotte, just so you can dust him?" Connor interjected. "Not very high on the revenge meter."

"That's what I was thinking…but right before I staked him, he said 'our message will live on'. It'll be true for Charlotte, whether she lives or dies," Angel added.

"Did you get a name?" Buffy wondered.

"Nope. I have a feeling we're missing some of the pieces to this puzzle."

-----------

They found Spike hovering outside an ER trauma room, watching the doctors work on Charlotte.

"How are you?" his grandsire asked.

"I'll tell you once I know if she'll be alright."

Angel nodded and herded the other two towards the waiting room, Buffy protesting.

"Someone should be with him!"

"Not right now. It wouldn't help. He'd just see it as a distraction," he explained. "Connor, would you take my car and pick up Nina? She's at Buffy's studio. Take her wherever she wants to go."

"Yeah, sure." He took the keys and left.

"Dawn would be there with Spike, which means I should be," Buffy argued stubbornly.

Angel shook his head. "It's different with you, Buffy. You can make it hard for a guy to concentrate. He's dealing with enough right now. Just let him be."

"Is this some kind of vampire thing?"

"No, it's a Spike thing. You can either be patient, or you can leave."

"Fine," she huffed, slumping in her chair.

----------

The ER doctors managed to stabilize Charlotte, though they had to jumpstart her heart twice before she'd taken in a significant volume of blood. Spike followed as they wheeled her to a private room, transferred her to a bed, and hooked up the monitors. A nurse handed him a bag with her belongings in it, which he took numbly, his eyes never leaving Charlotte. He sat next to her bed, now, holding her hand and watching her chest rise and fall with slow breaths.

"Hey," Buffy said, coming in, followed by Angel. "How is she?"

"Holding on. Don't know much more then that, yet."

"Do you need anything?" she asked hopefully, wanting to help.

Spike shook his head. He wasn't really paying attention to them, anyway. Buffy glanced at Angel, who shrugged. He gestured towards the door, and she nodded.

"Spike, we're going to stick around a while, in the hall…"

"Okay," he murmured absently.

She nodded, and they left. Spike breathed a sigh of relief when he was alone again. Company was the last thing he wanted right now. He'd failed, _again._ Thought the soul would help him choose better, but it didn't help…he still failed. Wouldn't blame Charlotte if she never forgave him for letting her down…if she ever woke up, that is. Didn't know if he'd ever forgive himself.

He sat, watching, all night, until sunrise was approaching and Angel came to take him home.

"You'll be no good to her if you're dust just because some stupid nurse decided to let in the sunshine," Angel reasoned.

It was the only idea that got him to move. The hospital had his phone number, so Spike tried to sleep. As soon as it was dark enough, he drove to Charlotte's apartment to get her a change of clothes for when she woke up, and headed for the hospital.

----------

"What the bloody hell?!"

Charlotte was strapped down to the bed, and there were scratches all along her arms and upper chest. A nurse came bustling in at his outburst.

"She had to be sedated, sir. She woke up screaming and clawing at her own skin. We had to restrain her to prevent her from hurting herself further."

Spike crossed the distance to the bed and brushed his hand over her hair. "Pet? It's Spike…you're safe now. You're in the hospital."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Spiiiiiiike?" she slurred. "Get it out…I don't want it!" Charlotte writhed against her restraints.

"Shhh, be still, luv, you're going to hurt yourself." He stroked her cheek soothingly while pressing her down by her shoulder with the other hand.

She whimpered. "It's too bright…too loud…"

Spike turned off the light, leaving just the glow of the monitors. "Better?"

"Mmm…" She looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Sleepy…don't leave?"

"'Course not. I'll be here all night. You gave us quite a scare, luv."

"'S not over," Charlotte murmured faintly, before dropping off to sleep.

Spike turned on the TV and muted the sound, his left hand holding her right. She gripped his fingers even in sleep.

---------

He'd been there a couple hours, when the group dropped in to see how Charlotte was. She was still asleep. Nina carried a vase of daffodils. She set it on the bedside table.

"Thanks, pet."

"Has she woken up?" Nina asked.

"Briefly." He sighed. "She was upset, so they had to sedate her. I tried reaching her mum, but the woman who was house sitting said she's on a two week cruise."

Angel handed Spike a brown paper bag. "I brought dinner."

"Thank you."

"Uh, Buffy's outside. I told her she was being silly, but she thinks you might not want to see her," Nina added.

Spike shook his head, a slight smile playing across his lips. "Send the silly bint in. She's probably in the way out there."

Nina giggled and went to the door to wave Buffy inside. The Slayer entered meekly, like she was expecting to be scolded by the principal at school.

"Hey," she said, with a wave.

"Hi, pet. How was class today?"

"Same as always. Everybody's doing good. I was wondering if I should tell Dawn what's going on. She and Charlotte have gotten close, but I don't want to ruin her trip…what do you think?" Buffy replied.

"She'll be more upset if you try to hide it from her. Bit doesn't like being left out of the loop. Gloss over the details, if you like, but you should tell her something."

"Sspike?" Charlotte muttered. Her eyes opened slowly as she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he teased. "You have visitors."

She blinked and looked at the others, hissing suddenly at Buffy where she stood by the door. "_Slayer!_" she growled, uttering invectives in an otherworldly language. Charlotte's blue eyes glowed green and she struggled against the restraints, before slamming her head back against the pillow and moaning, "Get out of my head, get out of my head!"

Buffy had backed into the corner, shocked. The others were frozen in surprise. Charlotte managed to pull her hand through the padded restraint and started trying to undo the other. Spike finally sprung into action and held her down on the bed as she shrieked and screamed like an enraged animal.

"Will one of you go get a bloody nurse?!" he yelled, struggling to contain the thrashing woman without hurting her. Buffy fled the room.

As suddenly as the fit had started, it stopped, leaving Charlotte exhausted and panting.

"Spike, help me!" she pleaded. "It's angry and hungry…I can't control it…" she sobbed.

A nurse came rushing in with a hypodermic needle of something and added it to the IV. Charlotte slipped back into sleep. The restraints were re-tightened, a belt was added across her waist, and her feet were tied down. Spike ran his hands through his hair, his expression grave.

Angel spoke the answer. "He turned her into a living vampire. I didn't know it was possible," he stated in disbelief.

"Is it?" Nina asked. "She doesn't seem like a vampire to me."

"I've heard that language before," he confirmed. "She really didn't like Buffy."

"Bloody wonderful…how do we un-possess her? Call for a soddin' priest?" Spike asked, agitated. "You just had to eat a fucking Gypsy!" he growled at Angel, looking for someone to blame.

"You were there, too!" Angel yelled back. "Look, I know you want someone to be mad at, and I'm willing to take it on, but that won't help Charlotte. We need to research the problem. Someone somewhere has to have tried this before."

"I'm sorry…I…" Spike shook his head, dropping the sentence.

Angel accepted the apology. His girlfriend slipped out to go find Buffy.

"We'll fix it, Will. I promise."

----------

Nina found Buffy cursing at the elevators for being too slow.

"Hey…things got kinda crazy back there, huh?" she stated as an opener.

The Slayer sighed and slumped against the wall. "Yeah, that's an understatement. Whatever she said…my Slayer side didn't like it. I had to leave before I…did something. Normally, I'd say point me at something to kill, but I can't slay Spike's best friend, can I?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nope. Not unless she tries to end the world. Angel seems to think she's some kind of living vampire. It feels like we've stepped into a movie," Nina replied. "L.A. keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Buffy snorted. "Try living in Sunnydale. Well, I guess I better call Willow. We're going to need to research."

"Are you okay…personally?" Nina asked.

"I'm feeling…I don't know how I feel. I should go make that call. Time differences, and everything," Buffy replied awkwardly.

"Well, I'm willing to listen. Just wanted to put that out there."

"Thanks. Angel's pretty lucky." The elevator opened, so Buffy stepped in, waving goodbye.

Nina stopped at the coffee machine, then went back to the room.

-----------

Spike stayed through the night, determined to make Charlotte feel safe. She awakened some time after 2:00.

"Hey…what time is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Late. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I was run over. Can you help me out of this crap? I need to use the bathroom," she requested.

"Straight there, then back in bed," Spike insisted, starting on the restraints.

"Yes, sir. I'm too weak to go dancing off, anyway." She rubbed her wrists once they were released, as he worked on her feet. Spike picked her up. "I can walk five feet, you goon!"

"I'm not taking any chances," he replied, carrying her into the bathroom.

"You smell good. Do you always smell this good?" Charlotte murmured into his neck. His scent comforted her, for some reason.

"I don't really pay attention, pet. Down you go." Spike carefully set her on her feet and stepped out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Charlotte was grateful they hadn't put her in one of those backless gowns. She avoided the mirror, thinking she probably looked like something the cat dragged in, and sat down to do her business.

"So, what's going on?" she called. Better to talk than have what she was doing be blatantly obvious.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Am I losing my mind? You can tell me."

Spike chuckled. "No, pet. Just have a pesky hitchhiker, is all. We'll fix it soon."

"What kind of hitchhiker? What day is it?"

"Tuesday-."

"Oh, God, I'm going to lose my job…" she moaned.

"I took care of it. They know you're here. You remember being bitten?" Spike began.

"It hurt, and then I don't remember anymore." Charlotte washed her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Spike scooped her up and onto the bed again. He fussed with the blanket, tucking her in. "Stop stalling."

He smiled sheepishly. "Right…um, he didn't just bite you, he gave you some of his blood, only it wasn't done right to turn you…"

"And?" she prompted, when Spike hesitated.

"We think you picked up the demon…but since you're alive, it's fighting against you instead of just taking over an empty house, so to speak. Angel's researching how to remove it right now." Spike squeezed her hand. "You'll be back-to-bloody-normal in no time."

"What if it can't be taken out? Will we be fighting for dominance of my body until it drives me insane? Would I still age? I don't want to hurt anyone, Spike."

He hastened to reassure her. "You _won't_. I promise. Charlotte, don't get yourself all worked up before we have all the answers…it'll just drive you bonkers."

"When will they let me go home? I hate the smell of hospitals. I want my own bed and my own pajamas," she sulked.

"Well, I can meet one of those requests right now. I picked up some clothes from your apartment yesterday." Spike stood and retrieved a set of flannel pajamas from the closet. "These were the warmest I saw."

She snatched them out of his hands. "You are awesome…they're perfect. Um, can you…?" She gestured for him to turn around.

"Oh…yeah." Spike turned his back to her.

Charlotte pulled the gown over her head and quickly buttoned the top, then shimmied into the pants under the blanket. She'd prefer to have underwear, but she wasn't going to ask a _male_ friend for those. "Okay, I'm decent. Thank you, Spike. I'm going to owe you a massive favor when this is over."

He adamantly shook his head. "I promised to look after you, luv. It's me who owes you for not protecting you better. You nearly died. Would have, if I hadn't heard your heartbeat. They had to shock you twice once I brought you here. I failed you."

Charlotte tipped his chin up so he would look at her. "Hey, you _saved_ me. That's all that counts, Spike. Nicholae planned this whole mess very well, playing us from the beginning. He even used spells so he could meet me in sunlight so I wouldn't be suspicious…compelled me to pull away from you. There weren't enough pieces to put together." Her hand still caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "There's nothing to forgive." The air was thick with emotional tension, before she dropped her hand to her lap. "So, can you teach me how to work with the demon?"

"I don't follow, pet," Spike replied.

"How to coexist. You have a lot of control over yours, and from what you've told me about living in Sunnydale, you did before your soul, too. Whether it gets removed soon or not, I want to have enough control that I don't go berserk on somebody." Her gaze dropped to her fingers, picking at the blanket. "I feel them, you know…" Charlotte admitted.

"Who, luv?"

"Family?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I can't describe it…it's just this…feeling…that I'm connected…I'm not making any sense…"

"You are. It's what a vampire feels when they've been sired. You know when someone close to your bloodline dies, or enters a room. Welcome to the Aurelius clan, Charlotte," Spike stated.

"Nicholae was related to _you_?" she gasped.

He nodded. "Peaches sired 'im, back before the original broody version. Which technically makes you my cousin, vampire-wise."

"Geeze, this is like a frickin' soap opera!"

"Luv, you have no idea…"


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Chapter 21

One of the first things Angel did to begin working on the case was to go back to the mansion with Connor and search for any clues. Notes, books…anything that would help. He found a note on the bedside table in the master bedroom that had gone unnoticed by Spike and Buffy.

_A parting gift._

_Nicholae Dragomir_

Well, at least they had a name. The search turned up nothing more than a few choice antiques and a journal among the vampire's personal belongings, and a couple weapons Angel chose to appropriate for his collection. Records showed that the house had merely been rented out month by month.

Thank the Powers for small favors that Wes hadn't left his book collection at Wolfram and Hart. Angel had been pouring over pages of text for hours, though he felt out of his depths in choosing the right volume. The hotel never felt so empty as when he was holed up in his office trying to find an answer in a book. Was it really almost six months ago that they were all last together?

"Heavy thoughts?" Nina asked quietly.

"Hey…how was class?"

"I'll be glad when I finish my degree. You okay?"

Angel welcomed her onto his lap. "Just remembering…I'm not getting anywhere in these texts, and I wish…"

"Wesley was here," she finished for him. "Buffy was going to call her friend. Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head. "I haven't seen her since the hospital. Buffy doesn't research. If she has Willow on the problem, then she'll call when she finds something. You know, no matter how much I try to make things right, make up for all I did…the past won't stay dead."

"Angel, you're only responsible for your own actions. You can't take the blame for someone you never even knew," she argued.

"My actions have consequences, and I should feel at fault when those consequences hurt people I know or love! If I hadn't taken on Wolfram and Hart, then the building next door wouldn't have been demolished, Spike wouldn't have met Charlotte, and she wouldn't have been pulled into Dragomir's vendetta. Every choice ripples through the world. I had to learn that the hard way, but I'm not the one paying for it." He stood and grabbed his coat. "I need to go talk up a source."

"Angel," Nina protested, but he was already gone.

--------

Tuesday night…

"I'm letting you go home, Miss Taylor, on the conditions that you rest the remainder of the week, and have someone stay with you tonight," the doctor stated. "Sign here."

Charlotte signed the form and handed the clipboard back to the doctor. "So, I can leave now?"

He nodded. "Fill these prescriptions in the pharmacy downstairs, and go home straight to bed. If you feel the slightest bit ill, call an ambulance."

"Yes, sir," she quipped.

The doctor rolled his eyes and left. They weren't allowed to keep her there if she insisted on being discharged. An orderly came in with a wheelchair while she gathered her things.

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Hospital policy, ma'am. You have to be in the wheelchair until you're outside."

"Just think of it as luxury service, pet. You get chauffeured right to the car," Spike teased. He was glad to be leaving, too. Charlotte finally had her color back, and the doctor had been satisfied with her blood tests. She sat in the wheelchair and placed her bag on her lap, pouting. "Ready to go home?"

"God, yes!"

Charlotte felt she could relax once she was seated in Spike's car. The familiar was comforting. She needed it, after feeling so…unsettled. Her body was already adapting to her 'guest', her senses more acute. Bright light stung her eyes, so she was grateful to be leaving at night. How else would her life be changing?

Spike glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed contemplative, watching the scenery go by. Was there something he should be saying? They had no answers, yet. No solutions. She'd been relieved when he agreed to stay with her. Charlotte was more afraid than she let on, and he understood what that was like. How it was to worry that you might hurt the people you care about, that you weren't strong enough to prevent it and the blood would be on your hands. It'd been his greatest fear most of that last year in Sunnydale.

He finally decided to break the silence. "You hungry, pet? We can make a stop on the way to your place."

She looked at him as if suddenly remembering where she was. "Um…Chinese?"

He grinned. "Anything you like."

Charlotte lapsed into silence again as Spike took the turn to swing by their usual Chinese restaurant. It was a cool night for California, so he left the heater running for the five minutes it took him to get their order dished out and pay. She already felt bundled like an Eskimo, what with the thick sweater and winter coat he'd brought her to wear home. Who knew a vampire could be a Mother Hen?

"There you go, kitten," Spike said as he handed her the bag. "All your favorites."

"Geeze, Spike, this feels like ten pounds of food!"

"Oh, that's an exaggeration! I'm just making sure you have a full tummy before going to bed, and leftovers for tomorrow. You're going to plop your butt down in front of the telly and rest."

"My cupboards aren't exactly bare, you know, but…thank you. I'm sure you'd rather be with Buffy than babysitting me," Charlotte retorted.

"We're not together, if that's what you're thinkin'. And I'm not 'babysitting' you. I'm taking care of a friend."

"Oh. I just thought you two would have been all over each other by now, recapturing lost love…We haven't talked much in a while."

Spike turned onto the main street leading toward her apartment complex. He shrugged. "Slayer and I have been spending time together, yeah, but it's just as friends."

"Friends leading to something more, or just friends?"

"Since when did you get so nosy?" he replied, avoiding the question. "Bad as Dawn."

"Sorry…I feel like I haven't talked to you in, like, a month, and I want to catch up on all the good gossip," she teased.

He glanced at her. "It's good to see you smile."

Charlotte frowned, puzzled. "I smile all the time."

Spike shook his head. "Not as much for a while…not while under his influence. I kept wondering what had you so distracted."

"The attack at the hotel, the dreams I had…all part of the game. Thing is, when we were just talking? He seemed like a good man. I guess all that anger corrupted his intentions over the years. Stuck in a state of grief. He originally had plans just for Angel, you know…Told me I look just like his sister, so using me was too good to pass up. No such thing as coincidence, eh?" she mused.

"Maybe. My poncy-er self believed in destiny. I like to make my own fate, but there's no denying that the PTBs like to interfere. Home sweet home, pet."

Charlotte looked out the window and noticed they were in the parking lot. "That was quick. Do you ever go the speed limit?" He stopped her from opening her door. "Hey."

"I'll come around. Be _patient_, missy."

She rolled her eyes, but waited in her seat. Spike opened the passenger door, slung her overnight bag over his shoulder, and picked Charlotte up. She clutched the bag of Chinese food.

"I can walk inside!" she complained.

"The doc said you weren't to walk around much tonight, so you're not gonna." Spike fished her keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Those are my keys."

"Angel found your purse when he went back to the mansion to look for anything useful. It's in your bag." He plopped her on the couch and placed her bag on the bed. "What would you like to watch while we eat?" Spike asked while placing containers on the coffee table. He handed her a plastic fork and chose the chopsticks for himself.

"I don't know, something funny?" The food smelled so good. She found herself hungry for the first time since she'd first woken up.

Spike put a Cary Grant comedy in the DVD player and was pleased when he turned around to see Charlotte stuffing her face with Moo Goo Gai Pan. He kept encouraging her to eat, until her belly was pushing against the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Ugh, I am so full…" she moaned. Charlotte shifted to lie against the arm of the sofa, snuggling a throw pillow. It was good to be home.

Spike didn't expect her to last the whole movie, and smiled when he noticed she was asleep half an hour before the end. He paused the DVD and gently picked her up to put her to bed. Shoes and sweater got tossed towards the closet, then he tucked her in. Satisfied, he straightened to leave, then bent on a whim to place a kiss on her brow.

"Sweet dreams, luv," Spike whispered. He left the bedroom door partially ajar and sat down to watch the rest of the movie with the volume turned down.

Taking off his boots, the vampire stretched out on the sofa and finished the Kung Pao Chicken.

---------

The young demon awoke, pale green eyes glittering in the darkness. Her host was asleep, so she could finally explore. This world held so many confusing and new sights and smells. She inhaled deeply and learned that this must be her host's lair.

_And he was here!_ The one that felt most like family.

Demon crawled off the bed on all fours, senses extended. The door out swung open when she pawed at it, leading her into a bigger room with more new smells. And him. The pale-haired male was asleep on a raised pallet.

She crawled slowly and stealthily closer, not wanting to disturb her elder. Reaching his feet, she sniffed along the length of his side until she was level with his face. His scent was comforting, an unconscious purr emanating from her as a result. She lightly rubbed her face against his shoulder, still careful not to wake him, then nuzzled into his neck. Demon pulled back suddenly and waited, when his head turned away from her, but when he didn't stir again, she brushed against his exposed neck and flicked her tongue under his chin. He tasted nice, too! She nipped the skin, purring louder.

Spike turned towards her, suddenly awake. "Hello, there," he said softly, surprised.

She tilted her head in question, not understanding the sounds he was making. He moved to sit up, and she dropped her eyes, bowing her head to her elder. She felt sure he would punish her now for her boldness. She offered her wrist in supplication. He surprised her by gently pressing her arm down and tilting her chin up with his fingers.

"You're just a child, aren't you?" Spike murmured, more to himself.

Her head tilted again in confusion. She gazed at him with curiosity, waiting. He pet her by running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed as she purred in pleasure, leaning into his hand. He couldn't help but chuckle. Demon opened her eyes and pouted, thinking she was being mocked.

"I'm not laughing at you, pet. Let's try something, eh?" Spike picked up her hand that she had dropped to the sofa and used her fingers to tap on his chest. "I'm Spike." He pointed at her. "Who are you?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, then she mimicked what he'd done.

"Right…you have no idea what I'm sayin'," he mumbled. _Can't call her 'you' all the time…_ What did you name a young vampire demon? A word from old studies came to mind. "Talitha – you," Spike said, pointing at her. He used her hand to tap on her own chest. "Talitha?"

"Tal…" she uttered, trying to mimic the foreign sound.

"_Tal_-i-tha. It means 'little girl'. You try…"

Her face scrunched up as she tried out the word. "Talllll-ee-faaaa…"

Spike smiled. "Close enough."

She sensed that she was being praised and nuzzled his hand where it rest on his knee. Spike supposed he shouldn't be encouraging her in being in charge of Charlotte's body, but there was something about the little demon's manner that was just so…cute. Innocent. Like a kitten. Kittens had claws, but they didn't intentionally strike unless they felt threatened. The demon had been unable to access Charlotte's mind when it entered her body, so it was forced to be a fledgling in the truest sense of the word. A child who only knew primitive culture.

Talitha yawned, exposing her sharp incisors. _Aww…baby fangs,_ Spike thought. He was sleepy, also, since it was close to dawn. _How to get her to go back to bed…_

"Alright, luv, time for all good demons to go to sleep. Go back to bed, now," he stated, pointing at the bedroom. She looked in the direction of his finger, then back to him. Spike rolled his eyes, then stood, slowly, and took her hand. "I'll show you…"

She plodded after him, curious as ever. Spike patted the bed and mimicked sleeping on a pillow with his hands. "Sleep," he stated.

Talitha crawled on the bed, discovering its springiness. She bounced on her knees and grinned, tugging on Spike's hand to get her to join in playing. He pulled away.

"No, luv. Time to sleep. 'S almost sunrise, see?" He pulled the curtain back on the small window above the bed, displaying the lightening sky. "Daylight's not the time for demons."

She stood on the bed to peer out the window, eyes wide with wonder. Spike sighed. This might be harder than he thought. Well, children needed ground rules to follow. He firmly pushed her down to sit on the bed, then turned to leave.

Talitha whimpered and darted after him, wrapping around his legs in the doorway. Spike gently pulled her hands off of him.

"You sleep in here," he said firmly. He tried to close the door, so she stuck her hand in the way and got it squished. She cried out in pain and ran to hide behind the bed.

The vampire rolled his eyes to the heavens. He could close the door and trust that Charlotte would take over once it was daylight, or go comfort the little demon so she wouldn't think he was mad at her. The sniffling noises in the bedroom made up his mind. He could never stand seeing a woman cry.

"Pet…I'm sorry you got hurt. It was an accident. I'm not mad, alright?" he said softly.

Spike found her curled in a ball, nursing her fingers in her mouth. Tear tracks stained both cheeks.

"Now, now, sweets…no reason to cry. Can I see your hand?"

She seemed to catch on to his meaning and slowly extended her hand, palm down. He touched it as lightly as possible, brushing his fingers over the digits, then turning her hand over. There was no real damage done, though it seemed to calm her that he took the interest in looking. Spike guided her back in bed and pulled the covers up.

"There, isn't that nice? Goodnight, pet."

She grabbed his wrist as he started to leave. Sighing, he decided to just stretch out on the floor. He was too tired to keep doing this dance of getting her back in bed to sleep. Slept in much worse places, after all. He grabbed the other pillow, lay down on his back, and closed his eyes. Talitha seemed to approve, since her purrs soon faded to little snores.

What a story _this_ would be tomorrow.

---------

Charlotte woke up mid-afternoon to find Spike sleeping on the floor next to the bed. She almost stepped on him, since she was about to swing her feet out of bed like normal. Had he heard her having a nightmare and stayed in here to be supportive? Or, was there too much light in the living room? She nudged him with her foot, just to see if he'd awaken easily.

Spike mumbled unintelligibly and rolled onto his side. She liked how he looked in sleep, with his hair ruffled and face peaceful. A pang of guilt hit that she was keeping him from his own bed, and life. What if she could never get enough grip on the demon to be in the same room with Buffy without trying to attack her? Spike would have to divide his time so they never ran into each other, and that wasn't fair. And Dawn would have it even worse, since Charlotte couldn't very well ask the girl to forsake her sister. What a mess…

At least the demon was quiet today. Maybe it slept, she didn't know. Could you get tired just from being a passenger?

She thought about breakfast, but since it was already past 2:00, Charlotte decided to skip ahead to lunch and warm up Chinese food. The sent of food woke her friend. He stumbled to the fridge for his blood and leaned against the counter while it heated.

"Didn't sleep well?" she wondered. He grunted in reply. She should know by now that Spike wasn't much of a 'morning' person.

He looked better once the first mug full was in his stomach.

"Stayed up later than usual. Your demon wanted to pay me a visit."

"It…huh?" _Gulp._

Spike sat down to sip his second mug. "Once you were deeply asleep, the demon came forth and had control."

"Sorry. What the hell did it do?"

His mouth twitched into a smile. "Wasn't a big deal. She's really rather childlike, curious…she just wanted my company."

"Wow, um…I don't know what to say…I was expecting an angry evil."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Normally, that would be true, but I don't think she has the knowledge to be evil, yet. If you were a vampire, then the demon would have full access to your mind without a conscience, but she's just sharing some space with you."

"You keep calling it a 'she'…" Charlotte noticed.

He nodded. "Definitely female. Do you really think a male demon would like _me_, luv?"

"Well, you can be a dick," she teased.

"Watch it," he warned, smiling.

Charlotte sobered. "So…do you think I'll be able to control her reaction around Buffy? Cuz it's going to be a pain in the ass real quick if I have to keep ducking out every time she walks in the door."

"We'll just have to see, pet. This is new territory for all of us. She'll respond to an elder rebuke, though. She was immediately submissive after waking me up this morning."

"Well, you don't have to stay another night. I'm feeling okay today after some food and sleep," she stated.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You know I like your company. I just don't want you to feel obligated to play nursemaid, cuz I'm fine. You have work, and 'friends'."

"And you're family," Spike replied.

She didn't know what to say to that, so Charlotte stood and threw the empty food containers in the trash and rinsed the dishes. Spike shook his head, and turned on the television.

----------

Still Wednesday…

Buffy said goodbye to her last class of the day and sighed. "Alone again, Slayer."

She locked the studio door and went up to her apartment to shower, then check e-mail. If Willow had found anything, she might have sent a message. Logging in, Buffy found the usual spam and advertisements, a report from Andrew about the Slayers in Rome, status reports from Giles for the girls at the school, and another 'checking in' note from Dawn. She replied to Dawn's first, saying that Charlotte had been hurt over the weekend, but was going to be fine, and there might be a delay in communication with her, but not to worry. So, she was shielding her sister, but so what? Dawn would be home in two weeks, and she could catch up on all the facts then. No reason to put a downer on the end of her trip, right?

Willow's screen name popped up on IM.

WiccaGeek: How was class?

Shoeluvver81: Fine. Did you find anything, yet?

WiccaGeek: Not much. No mention, yet, of anyone else with the same condition. I'm going through a vampire lore book written by demons, now.

Shoeluvver81: Joy! **So** glad I don't have to do research anymore!

WiccaGeek: Yeah, yeah…so what's the latest news? Is Charlotte still in the hospital? Have you talked to Spike, yet?"

Shoeluvver81: I don't know, and, um, no…? He's so engrossed in fixing this, I don't know what to say.

WiccaGeek: Buffy…I'm sure he'd appreciate the support…

Shoeluvver81: I know…I feel stupid for being jealous, and more stupid for thinking I can't control myself around a demon…I mean, he doesn't just have to be _my_ friend, though we've been hanging out a lot, and it's been fun and nice, and…I'm bored all by myself, which really says that I need more friends here when I'm looking forward to being pestered by my little sister again…Sorry. Babbling.

WiccaGeek: I miss you, too. The Slayerettes make me feel old, and Giles is, well, you know.  Well, it's late here, so I should try to get a _few_ hours sleep, LOL. Go talk to your vampire!

Shoeluvver81: Hush! I could tell you to find a new girlfriend, so there! Sweet dreams, Will.

WiccaGeek: You, too, Buffy. ((hugs))

Willow signed off for the night. Buffy didn't feel like reading reports, so she thought about dropping by the hotel, instead. She hadn't talked to Angel since Monday, either. Yep – good ol' Buffy the Loner.

--------

Charlotte shooed Spike out once it was dark. Frankly, she wanted time alone to process what had happened, and she needed to talk to the sub and see where her students were in the lesson plan. She also needed to empty the overnight bag and put things away. Spike had dumped a whole bunch of junk inside, not knowing how long they would make her stay. She pulled out a plastic bag from the hospital and found everything she'd been wearing that night. The little cap sleeves were torn from their haste to disrobe her in the ER, but the dress was intact. Charlotte would never wear it again, but she could have it repaired and sell it. Same with the shoes.

She shuddered at the thought of being naked in front of strangers, and not even conscious. She hoped a female nurse had put her in the hospital gown later. And then, there was the catheter they'd inserted. Sure, everything done had been in the name of medical care, but that didn't make you feel any less…violated, when you hadn't elected to be there.

The sapphire necklace was at the bottom. Had Nicholae told her the truth about borrowing it? It wasn't like there was a tag on the piece to say whom it belonged to. She could turn it in to the police, let them sort out the proper owner. Charlotte stopped turning it over in her hands and put it on. She hadn't seen how it looked on. Hadn't looked in a mirror since…

Walking into the bathroom with her eyes closed, she turned to the mirror and released a calming breath. Why was she so nervous? _You're afraid of what you'll see, now, that's why_, her internal voice replied. Charlotte opened her eyes. The antique pendant looked a bit silly against her t-shirt, but Nicholae had been right – it did bring out her eyes. Until gold bled into blue to turn them bright green.

She jumped back in shock and her reflection smirked around a set of fangs. Charlotte smashed the mirror with the trash can.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! I was going to update Saturday, but it was my birthday, so I finished the chapter today. I hope you guys like this little lull in the angst.

Chapter 22

"Damnit." Now, she had to find a replacement mirror. Had to have been a trick of her imagination, brought on by the stress of the situation.

A quick glance in the mirror of the medicine cabinet showed a normal-looking Charlotte. It was time to change the bandage on her neck and apply more ointment. The holes were neater than the first bite she'd received, but they'd gone deeper. She would have bled out completely, but that hadn't been Nicholae's plan. He'd sealed the wound after taking what he wanted. Charlotte winced as she lightly dabbed the ointment on the scabs. No chance of losing the scar, this time.

She took her meds and treated the other marks from where needles and fingernails had punctured her skin. "Feel like a bloody pincushion," she grumbled.

Soon, there was nothing more to do but try not to think.

--------

Buffy and Spike arrived at the Hyperion at the same time.

"Hey," Buffy said casually.

"Hello, pet." He was in 'reserved Spike' mode again.

"Any news?" she asked, as he held the door open.

He shrugged, indicating 'not much'. "Took Charlotte home last night. She's recuperating alright, all things considered."

She nodded. "I can't imagine feeling another personality riding around in your head. Have there been any more, um, outbursts?"

"No…seems you triggered that one on your lonesome," Spike replied.

Buffy winced. "Sorry I ran. The Slayer part of me…it wasn't happy, either…" she admitted.

Spike said kindly, blue eyes understanding, "It's alright, luv. You're designed to feel natural enemies, and so are we. The important thing is that no one got hurt. Charlotte's just as concerned as you are about avoiding a confrontation."

Buffy relaxed, relieved. "Okay. Willow hasn't found anything, yet. I talked to her before I came over. Angel?"

Nina came out of the office. "He's not here. He went out to 'beat up a source'."

"Ah. Kinda makes me miss Willy," Buffy said nostalgically. Spike chuckled.

"Good times… Don't suppose you've found a juicy tidbit in any books?" he asked the werewolf.

Nina shook her head. "Sorry. There aren't that many in English."

"Well, point me to the stack, luv," Spike requested. He followed her into the office.

"I, uh, guess I'll go patrol, then. Buffy and books - not so mixy," the Slayer stated. She'd just be in the way if he was going to read books all night.

Spike already knew what she was thinking. "You don't have to run off, Slayer. Could use the company."

She smiled, relieved that he wanted her around. Buffy plopped into a chair. Nina brought her a cup of coffee, then went upstairs to study.

"So, I mentioned to Dawn in an email that Charlotte was injured over the weekend, but that she'll be fine…"

Spike arched a brow. "Bit light on the details, eh?"

Buffy squirmed. "Maybe…but I didn't want her rushing home because she's all freaked out. She'll be back in two weeks, anyway…"

"Well, don't blame me when she starts yelling cuz she was kept out of the loop," he replied. "Scary as it is, she's not a kid anymore."

"So, _you_ catch her up to speed, then. She calls you more often than me, anyway," Buffy retorted.

"That's because I don't grill her on every bloody aspect of how she's _fine_." He grinned smugly. "I'm more fun."

"I'm all kinds of…fun," Buffy sputtered.

"Are you two fighting again?!"

"DAWN!" she yelped unladylike. Buffy spun in the chair fast in surprise, knocking herself right off and landing awkwardly on the floor. "Ow."

"Hey, guys," Dawn greeted, smirking. She was feeling pretty smug for getting the drop on the supernatural two.

Spike came around the desk and hugged her. "Welcome home, Bit," he said affectionately. "World travel looks good on you."

Indeed. Buffy thought her sister could have stepped off a Fall Ready-wear runway. _Bitch._ "Blow all your money on clothes?" she asked.

"Nice to see you, too," Dawn snarked, rolling her eyes. Would her sister _ever_ lighten up?

The Slayer hugged her sister, feeling really short since Dawn was wearing heels. It sucked being the family midget!

"I missed you, dummy. I just wasn't expecting you _now._ What happened to two weeks from now?"

"I got bored," Dawn replied, shrugging. "I discovered that world travel is more fun if you have someone along. Is the apartment ready, or are you still living out of boxes?" she teased her sister.

"Ha, ha. I sorted everything out months ago, brat. Except for your room, of course."

"Have you eaten, luv?" Spike interjected.

"Not since a couple hours ago. I could go for some American fare," Dawn replied, grinning.

He clapped his hands together. "Great. Let's head out, and then I'll drop you ladies at home." Spike looked at the mountain of luggage in the entry and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

---------

Charlotte got ready for bed, and decided to check her messages. Three missed calls: Spike, Spike, and…Dawn? She listened to the teen's message and smiled. Back in town, eh? She'd have to call back in the morning. Spike's phone went immediately to voice mail, so she left a brief message that she was fine.

She _would_ be fine, if she could just get back to her routine.

---------

By luck, Angel hadn't taken the Plymouth when he went out, so Spike used the big car to take Dawn and Buffy home by way of McDonald's, then steered towards Charlotte's. In case the little demon got curious enough to go walkabout, someone needed to be there to keep an eye on her. He was pleased to find the lights already off…meant Charlotte was obeying doctor's orders to rest.

This went on for a few more nights: she'd leave a preemptive message that she was fine, and Spike parked all night to watch. By Sunday, she went out to meet him when he pulled up in front of her door.

"Spike, my landlord is getting on my case about having a guest who parks and stares at my door all night. He thinks you're a stalker and is about to call the police. I'm _fine. _I'm going back to work tomorrow. Either go park in the guest area, or go away."

"Char…"

"Don't. Just try to let me get back to normal, okay?" she pleaded.

"But what about…"

"I'm _fine._ No sleepwalking, no midnight binges…go home, or go to Buffy's." Charlotte firmly shut the door and locked it, tuning him out.

What she didn't say was that she'd been cuffing herself to the bed frame, just in case.

---------

Charlotte kept to herself during the work week, except to have dinner on Friday with Dawn, in a turtleneck. It's what she wore every day to school and would be, until the mark on her neck was nothing but a scar. She kept the girl talking about her travels, what she'd seen and done.

"Buffy's insisting I get a job until college starts in January, which totally sucks, except that I do need to replenish my savings account, but I really don't want to work in a Mall…so over that…" Dawn rambled.

She made the appropriate listening noises, but Charlotte's mind wasn't on the conversation. Eating out at a restaurant provided a new challenge – the assault on her newly enhanced senses. She finally begged off dessert, citing a headache, and drove Dawn home.

Ten minutes later, she ran into the Hyperion. Angel was flipping through a book on the counter.

"How do you stand it out there?!" she exclaimed.

"Stand…what, Charlotte?" he asked, approaching slowly as if she was a spook-able wild animal.

She waved her arms towards the outside. "Humanity! The noise, the _smell_…I went to a restaurant with Dawn, and it was…"

"Overwhelming."

"Yeah!" she sighed. "I've been alright in the classroom, cuz it's big, and I could focus on the music, but tonight…I can't just not _breathe!_"

"Come, have a seat," he replied, indicating the sofa. "Would you like some tea, or anything?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She leaned back against the wall. "This sucks."

"I'm sorry," Angel said genuinely. "I wish we knew the solution."

"I know…I trust you guys to try your best. It's just…he violated me, and how can I get over it if just being alive reminds me…?" Her breath hitched. She swallowed the emotion and continued. "Did you make it hurt…when you killed him?"

"Not as much as I would have with no deadline," he answered seriously.

She nodded, understanding. "He had your son."

"Yeah. Um…I found that Tai Chi helped my concentration…before my soul was anchored. Can't promise anything, but I could teach you," Angel offered.

Charlotte shrugged. "Might as well try something. Ignoring it won't make it go away, will it?"

"No… Well, Spike's upstairs…"

Her mouth quirked to the side. "That's okay…I'd rather not be mother-henned right now." She stood to leave.

"Charlotte… Come downstairs. I have some time, and the basement's quiet."

"Okay." She relaxed, relieved. Odd, that she preferred Angel's company at the moment, when he'd creeped her out for so long. Life really did evolve…

An unconscious growl rumbled from her chest as she followed Angel down into the basement.

"Did you just…growl?" he asked, surprised.

Charlotte ducked her head. "There's a scent in here…I feel…agitated?"

Angel inhaled, then looked like he might blush. "Buffy stayed with Nina over the full moon recently. I'm sorry…we can find another space…"

"No…I have to get used to it, right? Miss Demon can just put up or shut up. What do I need to do?"

He smiled at her tenacity and unrolled a mat. "We'll start simple and do some basic meditation, okay? Have a seat."

For not being a people person, Angel was a patient teacher. It took several minutes for Charlotte to clear her mind enough to just focus on her breathing, and then her senses. Once she was in the zone, he instructed her to keep her eyes closed and pinpoint where he was in the room.

"Take your time," he said.

You could only gain control through practice – the body was no different. With no distractions or light, she had to focus on what she could hear and what she could smell. Of course, Angel was a highly experienced vampire, so he could move silently and remain that way indefinitely. But, for the purpose of the exercise, she had to have something to point to. He breathed very lightly, and she pointed to the far wall.

"Good."

Silence again. She was sure he was circling her, moving about, but where? Movement displaced air, which flowed towards her nostrils as she inhaled, and she knew. _Belonging._ The feeling, or thought, bubbled forth from that primitive sector where the demon lived.

Angel sensed the change as it happened, right before Charlotte opened glittering green eyes.

"Charlotte?"

"Uh-huh…" She tilted her head, perceiving her surroundings. "It got bright in here."

Angel shook his head. "Night vision. You're in, uh, 'game face'…" he gestured.

Her hands flew up to her face to feel for changes, but it was still smooth. Then, she pricked her tongue on a fang. "Ow."

"What do you know?" he asked, crouching in front of her.

Charlotte listened. "There's a human above us. I can hear their heartbeat. Probably Nina?"

He nodded. "Go on…"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Spike's playing a video game. I can hear the beeps and bloops. And…she knows who she belongs to…"

"She?" he asked, puzzled.

"The demon. She's happy to be among family," Charlotte added. "How do I shake this off?"

"Just relax and think of how you normally look."

"Thanks." She stood and brushed off her butt. "I'm gonna say hi to Spike, then take off."

"You're welcome. You made some good progress, and I promise we'll keep looking for an answer," Angel replied. "Goodnight, Charlotte."

"'Night, Angel."

---------

Charlotte opened Spike's door and stuck her head in. "Ya decent?"

"Come in, luv," he replied, eyes still on his game. His fingers deftly flew over the controls. "What brings you by?"

Charlotte was rapidly rethinking her idea to say 'hello', as a bolt of lust hit her out of nowhere. _Stop it! That's my friend!_ she scolded the demon. Spike was sitting slumped in his chair, engrossed in his game and wearing no shirt. A sight that she normally appreciated, but wasn't affected by. (Until being infected by a demon during the ovulation part of her cycle, apparently!)

"I was in the neighborhood, so I'm saying hello. Hi! But it's late, so…" She turned to leave, then cursed vampire speed as Spike appeared in front of her. _Please let me leave before she embarrasses me! _"Gah! Don't do that."

"Sorry…just wanted you to know you're welcome. 'Just in the neighborhood', eh? You smell like Peaches."

Charlotte stepped back from him. "Huh? Oh, Angel…yeah, I talked to him for a bit downstairs. In light of current circumstances, he's not creepy anymore."

Spike's keen eyes narrowed speculatively. "You alright, pet?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yup. Fine as one can be with a hitchhiker in her brain. Well, the kids have a competition tomorrow, so I can't stay…" Charlotte started to step around him, smiling apologetically. He stopped her, looking concerned.

"Char…"

"G'night, Spike. See you Sunday, maybe?" she added softly. _Please let me go!_

He nodded, though not satisfied. "Alright. You want me to walk you to the car?"

"That's okay…I didn't want to interrupt your game. I'll see you soon." She retreated further, sighing in the hallway, before continuing out of the lobby.

God, she'd never felt a craving like that before! This demon was all friggin' Id. Hungry, horny, sleepy… _Rather not be a teenage boy, thank you!_ Charlotte could feel the demon grumbling as she drove away.

"Get over it," she told it out loud. "I am _not_ jumping my best friend just because you think he smells good!"

--------

Spike couldn't help thinking that he'd just missed something. Charlotte had been…weird…tense. Was she still miffed about his protectiveness? He'd backed off like she asked… Spike inhaled to sigh, and felt his mouth water involuntarily. She…_nooo…_ Not for him! The scent had already gone straight to his dick.

"Oi! Knock it off. Respect the lady!" he scolded his second brain.

Bloody hell…he needed to get out of this room.

---------

Charlotte slept fitfully, dreaming feverishly erotic images. She awoke at sunrise drenched in sweat, exhausted, and really turned on.

"Cold shower, it is, then," she grumbled, getting out of bed and pulling the sheets off to wash later.

She felt restless all day, like her skin was too small. Once her students were back at the high school and on their way home, Charlotte went back to her apartment to go back to sleep. Except that closing her eyes started the instant replay.

"Go away!" she groaned.

A knock on the door interrupted her tossing and turning. Charlotte grumbled, making her way to the door.

"Better not be a man," she muttered.

"Hey, you!" Dawn said perkily, wrapping her in a hug. "Are you feeling better today?"

Charlotte grimaced. "Do I look better?"

Dawn closed the door and followed her friend to the couch. "Geeze, PMS-ing, much?"

She chuckled ruefully. "Close. So, what's up?"

"Buffy spilled the beans about your…predicament."

"Oh. It's an…interesting…situation, eh?"

Dawn clasped her friend's hand. "You wanna talk about it?"

Charlotte's gaze dropped to her lap. "I don't know… On the one hand, it's deeply personal, you know? And on the other… It's just so _weird_ having this second set of emotions in my head. She's all Id – you had basic psychology, right?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah, so she's all Id…all about feeling and experiencing without reason attached to it. AndIthinkshehasacrushonSpike."

"Say that last part again?" Dawn asked.

Charlotte sighed loudly. "I think she has a crush on Spike."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Wow, really? Just like that?"

"Just like that. He was hanging out in his room last night without a shirt – normally not a big deal – but I had to leave. Then, I have these intense dreams all night and wake up – at dawn! – sweaty and exhausted. It's like there's a 14-year-old boy in my head!"

"I would be so totally embarrassed!"

"Um, _yeah_! I'd probably jump the pizza boy right now. I'm declaring now that I'm not leaving the house while on my period!"

"I'll remember to come chain you to the bed," Dawn teased.

"This isn't funny!" she exclaimed as the teen giggled.

She sobered. "Sorry. It kinda is, though, if you're not you."

"Oh, shut up."

"Sorry. So, are you just gonna hide out until the horniness passes?"

Charlotte shrugged. "What else can I do? It was all I could do to control her impulses last night…one hot guy comes into my sight, and who knows what will happen?"

"Yeah, that's kinda handy only if you're married or something…" Dawn mused.

"Right. So, I'm not leaving the house until I have to go to work Monday."


	23. Chapter 23

Hello to the new readers! Thanks so much for leaving reviews, here and elsewhere. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 23

Sunday…

See, plans of isolation only work when a) no one knows where you are, or b) they've agreed to leave you alone. So when there was a knock on Charlotte's door ten minutes after sunset, she cursed Spike's inability to leave curious behavior alone.

She went to the door, knowing he'd be able to hear her just fine on the other side. "Miss Taylor is not receiving visitors at present. Please try again on another occasion," she stated in an obviously fake posh accent.

"Very funny, luv, but I'm not leavin' until I've seen you're alright with my own two eyes."

_Damn stubborn vampire!_ "I'm _fine_, Spike, just not presentable. I'll see you soon."

She heard him chuckle. "I've seen you without make-up before, pet. You don't have to be shy."

"Ha, ha…I'm not opening the door. So there."

"I could always use the key…" he warned.

Charlotte gasped. "You gave that back!"

"I gave _yours_ back. Didn't mean I hadn't made a copy for emergencies," he replied smugly.

"Well, this _isn't_ an emergency, so go away!"

The shuffling steps of her middle-aged landlord halted any further debate. "Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Miss Taylor is a nice girl, so leave her be."

Spike swallowed the urge to be rude, and nodded. "Sorry to be any trouble," he answered tersely.

Charlotte sighed in relief as she heard them both walk away. She'd just gone back to making directorial notes on a sheet of music, when the knob turned in the door and a sneaky vampire slipped into her apartment.

"_Spike!_" she cried, throwing her pen down in exasperation. "Don't you listen?!"

He pouted. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Oh, don't give me that! I work with high-schoolers, remember? The pout doesn't work. Would you please leave? I'm trying to get some work done."

He sauntered over to join her at the kitchen table, turning a chair around and straddling it. "On what?"

Charlotte dropped the pen on the table and pushed her chair back. "I'm not doing this. You can't just barge into my home for no good reason just because we're friends. The door was locked, there was no emergency, so I want you to leave. Now."

"Charlotte…"

"Now! You might not know this because of being a vampire so long, but in the human world, there are boundaries! Decent people respect those boundaries. Go home, go to Buffy's, I don't care. Just get out."

"Pet, I didn't mean to make you upset…" Spike reasoned.

"Get. Out," she growled. Charlotte's control over her temper was rapidly melting away. She could feel the demon clamoring for violence, and it scared her. "Please," she whispered.

Spike stepped forth in an attempt to calm her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Pet, you're shaking…"

Charlotte's will collapsed, the demon coming forth and pouncing on Spike, knocking him to the ground in surprise. She pressed her mouth on his, sharp fangs cutting his lips as she growled. Regaining his composure, Spike pushed her away. Talitha landed easily on her feet, like a cat. She started circling him as Spike popped to his feet, ready to pounce again.

"_No_, Talitha. We're not dancing to that tune," he stated firmly, turning to keep facing her as she moved.

"Oh, but we are, cousin. I don't have the same restraints my host does," she replied, grinning ferally. Her eyes blatantly poured over his form, to toes and back.

"You seem to have learned a couple things since I last saw you."

She smirked, a decidedly more evil expression than he'd ever seen on Charlotte's face before. "I'm a quick study. It won't be long, you know…"

"Before what?" he asked warily.

"Before I have complete control over this body. Humans are inherently weak. It's amazing they've lasted this long." Talitha sashayed up to the vampire and smiled seductively. "And guess who I'm coming for first."

"Not happening, luv," Spike stated, then knocked her out with a surprise punch. Charlotte's body crumpled to the floor. "Sorry, pet," he said sincerely.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, surprised to see restraints chained to the bed frame. He gently laid her down, then fastened the heavy leather cuff to her wrist, and looked to see if there was a match on the other side. It wasn't there, but he found the mate in the closet. Once she was restrained, Spike went to get an ice pack from the freezer for the bruise developing on her jaw.

He called Angel and Buffy next.

----------

Charlotte's first thought upon awakening was 'ow'. The next was 'What the hell?' as she realized she was tied to her bed. She searched her memory, the last thing she could recall being that she was arguing with Spike.

"Spike?!?" she yelled.

He came rushing in, followed by Buffy and Dawn. "Charlotte?" he asked tentatively.

"Uh, duh! What the hell is with this?!" she replied, shaking her wrists and rattling the chains.

"I, um, had to knock the demon out. She was a bit less…cordial…than the last time we met," he answered.

"Well, you can release me now. It's just me, and all I'm going to do is whap you upside the head for not listening to me," Charlotte groused.

Buffy and Dawn looked at Spike with matching arched brows.

"Bloody bints always banding together," he muttered under his breath. To Charlotte, he replied. "Eh…we don't think so, pet…it's safer if you stay how you are…"

"_What?!_ No. No, no, no…I have work in the morning. You can't just keep me like this!"

Buffy interceded, stepping forward. "Willow's on her way. She's going to try a spell to remove the demon. The demon has progressed enough, that we can't depend on you staying in control if you're free." She glanced at the other two. "It's just for a few hours."

Charlotte grumbled, and sighed. "Well, can you at least let me up long enough to pee?"

The Slayer smiled apologetically. "We can do that."

Dawn pushed Spike out the door while Buffy approached with the keys for the locks on the chains. The cuffs stayed on. Charlotte hurried into her bathroom, but wasn't allowed to latch the door. She did her business, then glanced in the mirror while washing her hands.

"Geesus, Spike!!" she exclaimed, seeing the dark purple mark to the side of her chin.

In the living room, Dawn heard the exclamation and poked her friend. "You're in trouble," she sang.

"I had to knock the bitch out," he reminded her defensively. She smirked in response.

"_Spiiike!_ Get your ass in here!" they heard Charlotte yell.

Buffy was refastening the chains to the frame, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Yes, luv?" he said, sticking his head in the door.

"You couldn't have knocked me out _without_ leaving a giant black bruise on my face?!"

"Well, forgive _me_ for not preserving your vanity while trying to prevent that bitch from doing something in your body you'd regret!"

She dropped her eyes, absorbing that bitter revelation. Lashing out at him was easier than facing how bad this could get. Buffy decided to play mediator.

"Hey, it's a stressy situation, but yelling at each other isn't going to help, 'kay? Charlotte, try to rest until Willow arrives. Let's leave her with some quiet," she told the vampire.

Spike clamped his mouth shut and turned on heel to go. He left the apartment. Buffy started to follow him, but her sister stopped her.

"Let him be. He's just going to have a smoke and calm down. Sit. Watch TV."

The Slayer sighed as she sunk into the couch. "I wish there was something I could slay. Physical fights are easy. This mystical crap sucks."

"You think Willow will be able to fix it?"

"I hope so, Dawn. She's the most powerful witch I know. If she can't do it, then this whole situation gets a lot more dire."

---------

Willow teleported into the Hyperion to find Angel waiting for her. "Hi!" she greeted him. "So, where's the patient?" she quipped.

"Nice to see you again, Willow, under the circumstances. I'll drive you there."

"Lead the way."

Spike had given his grandsire directions when he called. Someone had to wait for Willow at the hotel, since she could only teleport into places she had been, or seen pictures of. Dawn and Spike were the only ones to see Charlotte's apartment, before now.

Angel parked and stayed outside. They didn't need to crowd the apartment, and he wasn't about to ask for an invitation now. Willow knocked on the door, which Spike opened immediately.

"Sure you can do the mojo, Red?"

"Pretty sure. I went over the spell with Giles before I left. No one's done this _exact_ spell before…"

"Does that mean it's dangerous?" Dawn asked.

"Can we just get on with this?" Charlotte called from the bedroom, interrupting.

"You betcha!" Willow replied cheerily. She carried her bag into the bedroom and started setting up.

Willow poured a big enough circle of salt that she could sit Indian style, and set out a big jar, and a pillar candle to focus on. Then, she set the spell before her.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to stay out there. Don't want the demon jumping ship, 'kay?" Willow directed.

Once they were alone, she got comfy, laying her arms over her knees with palms facing up, fingers relaxed. Willow took a few cleansing, steadying, breaths, then lit the candle.

"That's all you're gonna do?" Charlotte asked.

"Shhh. I need to concentrate. Sorry to disappoint you, but not all magic needs to be mixed in a cauldron with lots of flashy stuff."

Willow closed her eyes and focused on the words of the spell, murmuring them under her breath. The start of the spell was similar to when she had entered Buffy's mind to bring her back to reality after Dawn was kidnapped, only she wasn't tapping into Charlotte's psyche. She was looking for the space the demon was residing in, so she could pluck it out. That's what the jar was for. Her gaze switching to an alternate perception, Willow could see Charlotte's essence next to the demon's, with the two bleeding into each other in the middle. She hoped they'd found the spell in time to separate them.

The demon lashed out psychically, sensing a threat. Clashing against Willow's greater power, it fled deeper, instead, hoping to escape. Willow visualized wrapping a cage around the black figure and pulling it out into the room.

Charlotte felt like every cell was being split apart. She screamed in agony as the demon tried to hold on while Willow tried to rip it away.

"Willow, stop, it hurts!" she pleaded weakly.

"Just hold on! I've almost got it!" the witch replied.

But the demon was strong and determined, and latched onto Charlotte's core self. Willow cursed internally. If she didn't handle this delicately, the demon would shred Charlotte's mind as it left, doing irreparable damage. _Come on, you rotten little bitch, let go!_ But it wouldn't. Willow tried everything she knew to weaken it, but the demon would not be separated from its host. She had no choice but to bind the demon where it was and hope it would be enough. To forcefully rip it away would destroy her friend. So, she wove a cage around the demon and set it in a place far removed from where Charlotte's consciousness lived.

Understanding passed between Willow and Charlotte when the witch opened her eyes.

"You did your best," Charlotte whispered. "I saw."

"I'm sorry 'my best' wasn't good enough. Maybe if we'd had the spell right after you were infected…"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, Willow…don't blame yourself. Things happen as they are meant to. As long as she can't ever take over, it was a success."

The witch nodded, though she still felt incompetent. But she wasn't that girl anymore who forced her will on others. Willow blew out the candle and placed the jar back in her knapsack.

"I'll go find the vacuum," she stated.

"Pantry closet next to the kitchen. You can send Spike in. I'm sure he's smoking up a storm waiting."

Willow faced a roomful of expectant faces as she left the bedroom. "What, didn't anybody have anything better to do on a Sunday night?" she quipped. She fished the vacuum cleaner out of the closet.

"Well?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"You can let her out of the chains."

Dawn grabbed the keys from Buffy while Nina went outside. She smiled at Spike as he passed her, but he was focused on getting inside. Charlotte was sitting up on the bed and rubbing her wrists. Buffy watched them hug and turned away. She went outside to join Angel and Nina.

"How do you feel, luv?" Spike asked Charlotte. He looked back at Willow, who was cleaning up the salt. "Did you remove the demon?"

A look passed between Willow and Charlotte, before the brunette replied, "She couldn't. It was already too much a part of me."

"Then what did you do?" Spike asked carefully, a growl underlying his quiet tone.

"I bound the demon…caged it…and set it aside. She'll be kinda like Angel, though without the undeath," Willow replied, thinking that Spike could still be scary, after all these years.

"Bloody hell…" he swore. "There was no other way?"

Both girls shook their heads. He nodded. Dawn brushed away a tear.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"I continue with my life," Charlotte replied. "The important thing is that she can't go on a rampage in my body. No more switching personalities…right?" she confirmed with Willow.

"Right. You're in control, with a fully human conscience in the driver's seat. Um, sorry to magic and run, but I'm needed back at the Council soon." Willow came up for a hug. "I hope next time is under better circumstances?"

"Count on it. Thank you," Charlotte replied. Dawn hugged her and followed the witch out. Charlotte looked back at the vampire to find blue eyes full of guilt and regret. "Hey, don't look like that…I'm okay. And if I'm ever not okay, I'm surrounded by experts, right?"

He touched the bruise on her cheek. "Sorry about this. I'd never intentionally…"

She grasped his hand. "I _know_. Spike, I trust you more than anyone I know. You're my best friend, as unlikely as that was to come about. Let's put the whole ugly mess behind us, okay?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice. When he felt in control of his emotions again, Spike looked up and smiled. "I believe you still owe me an air hockey match."

Charlotte laughed, the sound bursting up from her belly. "I believe I do, but not tonight, cuz frankly, I'm exhausted."

"Mm. Get some sleep, then. I'll shoo out the rabble."

"I know." She kissed his cheek, then got up and went into the bathroom to change and wash her face.

---------

Spike turned off the lights in the living room and locked the door behind him. The others stood around talking.

"Time to go home, people. Excitement's over."

The girls shrugged and climbed into Angel's convertible, except for Buffy.

"You're not staying?" she asked Spike, surprised.

"I do have my own bed, Slayer," he teased.

"Well, yeah…I just thought…never mind…"

"Buffy…" She stopped and turned expectantly.

"Patrol after class tomorrow?" Spike offered.

She smiled. "Okay."

----------

Charlotte dove into work. The season leading up to Christmas was one of the busiest for her. Music was really the best kind of therapy right now.

-----------

Thanksgiving at the Summer's apartment…

"I am so glad we ordered a dinner!" Dawn exclaimed, as she and Buffy carried in the bags in the morning.

"Hey! I got better at cooking in Rome…" Buffy pouted.

"Yes, you can make a fine spaghetti with sauce from a jar, but traditional Thanksgiving wonder girl, you're not."

"Did you confirm with Willow that she's bringing Giles and Xander?" Buffy fretted.

"_Yes_. Twice yesterday and three times last week. Stop worrying! All we have to do is set the table and transfer this stuff to serving dishes. Everybody RSVP-d."

"Good…good…you mind if I take the bathroom first?" she asked, worrying her lip.

"Go get pretty for Spike," Dawn teased, shooing her sister off towards the bedrooms.

"I…I…"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she pushed Buffy along. "You've been making googly eyes at him for weeks. It's not like you've been hiding it from anybody. Now, shoo!"

Buffy glared at her little sister, and rushed into the bathroom. That accomplished, Dawn turned a critical eye on the apartment and started cleaning once the food was put away. She had her own reasons for getting a pre-cooked meal – it spared her the time she would have taken rescuing Buffy from the kitchen, so she could primp to impress her _own_ bit of hotness.

Willow teleported in at 2:00, with Xander, Giles, and…

"Andrew?!" Dawn exclaimed.

Willow held up her hand. "Don't ask," she said tiredly. "Is there somewhere I can lie down for a bit?"

"Sure, take Buffy's room," Dawn replied, pointing to the door.

Buffy came bouncing in from the kitchen, stopping short when she spotted the young Watcher. "Andrew?!"

"Hey, Boss Lady. L.A. agrees with you," he replied.

_Well, at least he cut that dorky hair,_ Buffy thought. "Okay! Everybody have a seat. Xander, you can turn on the game, or whatever. Once the vamps arrive at sunset, we can eat!"

"Buffy, you invited _those two?_" Giles asked disappointedly as he followed her back into the kitchen.

"Don't start, Giles," she warned him quietly. "They're my friends, same as the rest of you."

"Very well…I can be civil on a holiday for your sake."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The public area of the apartment was one big open space, with the kitchen at one end, separated by a long counter, then the dining room/living room, and a wall shared with Dawn's bedroom. The one bathroom was across from Dawn's room, and Buffy's bedroom was at the end of the short hall. The full-size dining table could be pushed against the counter when they didn't have guests, and the sofa sat against the wall with the TV sitting center. The back wall consisted of mostly windows, with a loveseat beneath them. Framed pictures of friends and family dotted the walls of their home.

With two and a half hours to kill, the Scoobies caught up on each other's lives. The Summers' girls kept the men happy with snacks. The sun had barely dipped below the buildings, when the intercom buzzed below. Buffy hurried down to let them in.

Two slightly smoking vampires came rushing in, followed by a bemused Nina and Connor.

"You couldn't wait until the sun was down?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Spike got bored," Angel grumbled, earning a winning smile from his grandchilde.

"You look lovely, pet," he complemented the Slayer. She blushed, smiling demurely.

Connor rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting. "I hope there's still food left…"

"We haven't started dinner, yet," Buffy assured him. _It was so nice of Angel to mentor the kid._

"I realized I never got you a housewarming gift, so this is for you," Nina stated, presenting a bottle of wine. "One of my sister's favorites. It goes well with chocolate. Love the sweater."

"Thank you! Well, head on up, guys." Buffy led the way up the stairs, pleased that she had chosen her new off-shoulder sweater to wear that day. As she opened the door, she announced, "Hey, everybody, we can eat now! Dawn?"

"Got it!" The teen scurried into the kitchen to start pulling dishes out of the oven.

Introductions were made. To Spike's surprise, Xander shook his hand. He narrowly escaped another hug from Andrew, glaring at Dawn as she giggled. Buffy introduced Connor as a colleague of Angel's. Willow and Dawn exchanged a look over the Slayer still not knowing the boy's true origins. No one was choosing to correct her, anyway. Willow rolled her eyes, as Dawn sat next to Connor. The girls had planned the seating carefully, putting down place cards at each setting to avoid a potential blow-up. The lefties had to be seated accordingly, too.

"It all looks lovely," Giles complemented the girls.

"Thanks, Giles," they chorused.

Buffy raised her glass. "To friends being together, and the ones we miss."

The nice thing about "ritual feasts" is that your guests are too busy stuffing their faces for the first several minutes to make much conversation. Words spoken consist of "Pass the potatoes", or "Could I have the butter, please", and "Who wants the drumstick?" Of course, Xander eventually had to make a comment about this going better than Buffy's first attempt at a Thanksgiving, which prompted the story of the Indian spirit invasion for those who hadn't been there. In Dawn's memories, she'd gone with Joyce, so she was happy to hear the tale again, too. In retrospect, even Spike found it amusing.

After snoring for an hour on the couch, Giles begged off for his hotel, followed by Andrew. The Scoobies from Europe were staying in town for the weekend. Dawn was off in the corner with Connor, pumping him for info about college. Xander and the two vampires had found a sports channel they could agree on.

"That leaves us to do the clean up, girls," Nina said.

"Yep, the price of being an old Slayer is that I have to do dishes," Buffy quipped, clearing the table. She glanced over at Spike as he laughed at something, and smiled. Then, she remembered that it had taken seven years to see him genuinely laugh, and felt regret creeping back in.

---------

"See you all around Christmas?" Buffy said, as her guests were leaving.

Smiles and nods. Everyone had a full stomach and leftovers for the next day. She closed the door and turned around to see Spike staring out the windows. They could hear Dawn putting away dishes in the kitchen.

"Didn't realize you were still here," Buffy murmured.

"Hmm? Sorry, pet…got caught up watching the traffic below," he replied absently.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Spike turned his head to give her his attention. "Just thinking about past holidays…I haven't been part of a family gathering in a good long while. Your mum would have been proud of you today, both of you."

"Well, all we did was place an order. I still haven't gotten past spaghetti or mac 'n' cheese," she said humbly.

"Still, it was a right nice party, all things considered. Didn't even have any bloodshed. You've grown up into quite a lady, Slayer." Spike smiled to himself over some hidden thought, and stepped back. "Well, I ought to say my goodnights to Dawn and be on my way…"

Buffy nodded. She watched him walk into the kitchen and hug her sister, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh, and swat at his arm, and wondered why she still couldn't relax that much around him. They hung out, they killed things, they had fun, but…you couldn't say they were "close". Not like he was with Dawn, or Charlotte, or even Angel. Did she actually share stuff less than _Angel_?

"G'night, Buffy."

Spike's voice interrupted her thoughts. He stopped at the open door and peered at her, his head tilted in that way she knew was about him being perceptive.

"Earth to Buffy?" her sister added, rolling her eyes.

The Slayer moved to action, crossing the room to the door. She bit her lip nervously, then wrapped her arms around the vampire in a hug. Spike froze in surprise, then brought his arms up to return the embrace.

"I'm glad you came, Spike," she said into his jacket.

"Me, too, luv."


	24. Chapter 24

The quotes in italics are from the album "Dreams of Death" by Flotsam and Jetsam.

Chapter 24

The nightmares started the day after the binding. Daytime was great. Full control of bodily attributes, both human and demonic. But in sleep, the demon could use that tether to Charlotte and invade her mind with thoughts and images. At first, she thought it was just her subconscious playing on the fear of losing control to the demon, but the little beast was crafty, and figured out it could send what it wanted her to see. Charlotte would awake in a cold sweat, her heart pounding. Restful sleep slipped further away, bit by bit, every night.

----------

December…

The stress was taking a physical toll by Christmas break. Charlotte had to use more concealer under her eyes to hide the dark circles, and she'd just gotten sick. She gratefully got into her car after work, visions of curling up in a blanket with some chicken soup dancing in her head. So tired…

She barely made it home without hitting anything. Charlotte plodded into her apartment, kicked the heat on, and started opening a can of soup. With something in her stomach, she could take one of the new sleeping pills the doctor prescribed.

Two hours later…

"Charlotte?!"

Why was someone shaking her? She needed to sleep! "I'm sleeping…"

"Come on, pet…we were supposed to meet an hour ago, remember? To shop for Dawn? You weren't answering your phone…" Spike replied, concerned.

She coughed and rolled over on the sofa, pulling the blanket over her head. "Sleep…"

"Lemme look at you," he insisted, pulling the blanket down. She scrunched up her face in a frown, refusing to open her eyes. "Oh, luv…come on, the sofa's no place for you to sleep all night," Spike added, picking her up.

"Hey…" she protested groggily, then coughed again.

He grimaced as her breath hit his face. "Good thing vampires can't catch colds," he muttered. Spike put her down gently on the bed and slipped her shoes off. "Char…Charlotte, how long have you been sick?"

"Mmph."

_That's bloody helpful. Think…what do they say on all those commercials?_ Well, the coughing kid always has their mum there, but he didn't think Charlotte would appreciate that. Flipping out his phone, Spike called Dawn and explained the situation. She agreed to stop at the drugstore and head right over. That accomplished, he started thinking of what else might be helpful. A thermometer! Humans always needed their temperature taken. _Where, where, where…bathroom?_

He rummaged under the sink, bypassing girlie things, and finally came up with a box that said 'ear thermometer'. Spike shrugged, and read the directions. _Easy enough._ The digital screen read '100.2'. High enough to indicate infection, but not needing the hospital. He sighed in relief, then started pacing about frantically trying to recall anything else.

--------

By the time Dawn knocked on the door, Spike's hair was curling up in little spikes from running his hands through it so many times. He opened the door, and she laughed.

"You look like a frantic mother hen," she teased.

"Hello to you, too, Bit," he replied sarcastically.

"So, where's the patient?"

"Asleep in bed. I used the ear thingamabob and it said 100.2, I made sure she's wrapped up in the blankets, and…she has a cough!"

"Spike, if she's sleeping, it's a good thing. I'll leave this stuff by the bed, and I'm sure Charlotte will go to the doctor tomorrow if she feels she needs to," Dawn reasoned.

"But, but…"

"We get colds and flu and crap. It's normal. _Chill_."

He pouted. "She didn't answer her phone…"

"And you were sweet to check on her, but now it's time to go." Dawn herded him reluctantly to the door. "I'm going to set this stuff down, and then we're going to leave, 'kay?"

"Alright," he muttered. So what if he overreacted every now and again? They hadn't found their best friend near death.

Dawn came back, so he locked the door. They walked to his car, where she waited expectantly next to the passenger door.

"What? I took the bus," she replied.

Spike rolled his eyes and reached over to unlock the door. "Where am I heading?" he sighed in defeat.

"Towards the university?"

He scowled. "You mean to the boy's… He's too old for you."

"As if! It's only two years!"

"Which counts for a lot at this age! Have _you_ ever been a college-age boy?" Spike retorted.

"_No_. I was a green energy blob, but so what?"

"The 'what' is that I know how blokes his age think and that's why you need to find a nice group of girls to 'hang out' with. Preferably until you're forty."

"_Spike!_"

"Alright, thirty-five."

"Spiiike!"

He changed the subject. "Is your Christmas shopping done?"

"Not…quite…"

"Then, I'll drop you off at the mall. Have some errands to run, myself."

"Buffy's already protective enough, you know," she pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

Spike grinned, knowing he'd won, for now. "And with good reason. You want one of those cinnamon pretzels?"

--------

It was a week to Christmas, and Buffy still didn't know what to get Spike. Everybody else was already taken care of, but each idea she had for the vampire was just as quickly dismissed as stupid or not personal enough. She thought that the gift would be the perfect way to say 'I _like_ you' since she was too big a chicken to actually say it, but it had to be _perfect_. Too generic or impersonal, and it would just be a gift from a friend. Too far to the other extreme, and he'd think she just wanted to jump his bones again. Which she kinda did, but _totally_ not in the same way they'd been the first time around. Nuh-uh. She wasn't a heartless user anymore.

So…the perfect Christmas gift…

----------

"So, did you get Buffy a gift, yet?" Dawn asked, as she munched on a mini-Cinnabon.

"Eh…no…" Spike replied around a garlic pretzel.

"Why not? It's only a week away!"

"I suppose you got yours, then…"

She grinned smugly. "Yep. Picked up practically everything for everybody on my trip. _I _thought ahead."

"Then we're here, why?"

"Cuz…I…didn't know someone yet when I was away?"

Spike shook his head. "Bit…isn't it a bit early to be picking up gifts?"

"We've hung out a few times since Thanksgiving," she replied defensively. "It's not like I'm going to buy him a bear holding a heart, geeze. You're always so critical of the boys around me."

"That's because you're a magnet for trouble. What if you went out with a demon that didn't look like a demon until you were vulnerable? You'd be wishin' you brought him by ol' Spike to feel 'im out."

"But you already _know_ Connor!"

"Exactly. Has he shared his upbringing? Two sets of memories have to be confusing. He comes from Angel and Darla – do you really see the boy turning out right in the head?"

"You're just trying to deter me, but it's not gonna work, you know. I'm 18. I can make up my own mind," Dawn replied stubbornly.

His eyes softened. "And you're gorgeous and brilliant and still _very young_. Don't be in such a rush…is all I'm sayin'. I want you to be happy, luv, for more than just a fleeting moment."

She blushed, remembering that he loved her like a sister and just wanted the best for her. "Spike…" _Damn vampire's going to make me cry!_

He tossed their wrappers in the trash and stood. "Ready to hit the other half of this bloody circus?"

She smiled. "Okay."

---------

_Demons are chasing me  
Knowing that I can't run  
Teasing and taunting me  
Round in my mind…_

---------

"Connor? Can I talk to you for a second?" Angel asked, beckoning the young man into his office.

"Sure, Dad. What's up?"

"You and Dawn…you've been spending time together…?"

"Yeah…she's cool."

Angel sat in his desk chair, so Connor took the chair opposite. "'Cool'…okay…well, I just wanted to say - be careful. Buffy…"

"Spike already gave me the 'hurt her and you die' talk, Dad. Not that it's a big deal. I just showed her around school, and we've grabbed a burger a couple times. It's nice having someone else my age who knows all about this crazy stuff."

His father nodded. "I'm glad, really. You just…don't want to get on Buffy's bad side, even by accident…Dawn is…"

"Her only family left. I know. I'm not looking to hook up right now."

"You're not?" Angel asked, surprised.

Connor rolled his eyes. "No…I'm not. Know what my big fun is for Christmas break? Preparing for my next English class. Ten books on the reading list, all at least 500 pages. Kinda cuts down on dating time."

"Oh. You're still coming over on Christmas Day, though? We have dinner reservations…"

"It's on my schedule, Dad."

"Okay," he replied, relieved.

Connor stood to go and shrugged into his coat. "You know…I know we've had our history, but, um…I'm not going to bail on you, okay? So, you can relax…" He smiled, then headed for the exit.

Angel sat at his desk with his own smile, his view of the papers on his desk blurry. "Okay."

---------

_I keep running and hiding and crying  
And falling and trying to get away  
Screaming and yelling and calling for help…_

----------

The doctor said she had bronchitis. At least now that she was an adult, they didn't give her that horrid hot pink pseudo-bubble gum-flavored liquid for it. You got to take a nice big horse pill.

Charlotte had no choice but to finish her shopping on Christmas Eve. It took that many days just to have enough breath to be able to walk around the mall, let alone look like one of the living. She grumbled whenever Spike showed up, looking so eternally healthy, but she was grateful for the Egg Flower Soup he kept bringing by. It smelled good, warmed her tummy, and slid easily down the throat.

She got home from the mall just after dark to find a blond vampire leaning against her door.

"Where have you been, in your condition?" he asked reproachfully, like she was the little girl that snuck outside while she was supposed to be in bed.

"My condition was improved enough that I could finish my shopping. Now, I plan to wrap things, make some hot chocolate, watch a holiday movie, and haul everything down to my mother's tomorrow. If that's okay with you," she sassed.

"You don't have to get snippy…" He moved aside, taking the bags out of her hand as she went to unlock the door.

"Spike… Look, I know you've been looking out for me for months now, but frankly…I'm getting really sick of being treated like a child. I'm not saying it to be mean, I just want you to understand how this has been from my side… I almost expect you to wipe my nose if I sneeze at work!" she replied in frustration

He nodded, set the store bags on the table, and turned to leave. Charlotte quick-stepped to grab his arm.

"Don't. Hey…" She kicked the front door closed with her foot as she turned him to face her with her hands. Spike defiantly met her gaze, defenses up. "I didn't say you had to leave. Just…be my friend, okay? I don't need a guardian tonight," she added softly.

He deflated, shaking his head in self-derision. "I'm sorry…I'm trying to do the right thing nowadays, and I keep bollocksing it up. Do you know, I used to think the hero thing had to be easy because it looked so boring? Angel didn't have fun, Slayers never had friends, Watchers lived in tweed suits and ancient texts… Being evil was so…simple…" he ranted.

"All that because of me?" she teased.

Spike chuckled and shook his head. "No…not all. Here in L.A., the reasons to help kept changing, but they were still about me…but I figured out I wanted to do the right thing because I wanted to. 'S just… Angel picks big fights, and Buffy stops apocalypses, but…"

"What's your niche?" she supplied.

"Yeah…"

"You're not happy in L.A.?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's not my fav'rite city, but the people I care about are here…"

"That doesn't mean you have to stay, if you fit better elsewhere," Charlotte replied.

Spike waved off the subject and sat down on the sofa. "Don't mind me, I'm just being moody. Did your shopping excursion turn out well?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? You seemed to have a genuine issue on your mind…" she persisted, sitting down next to him.

"I dunno," he replied, fidgeting with the hem of his black shirt. "I'm usually thinkin' about somethin'…it doesn't _all_ leak out my mouth."

"I figured, or you'd never shut up. Well, if you like your life, don't change it. If you're not satisfied, then find something new to do. You've been unattached for a while. Maybe you should date?"

His brow arched. "Says the woman that avoids romantic entanglements…"

"I…go…out," she stuttered.

"Besides playing cards once a week with the birds you work with?" Spike countered.

"Well…it's been busy…"

"Uh-huh. Look, I'm not casting stones, luv. I know about getting burned. But…you can't remain a fortress forever."

"Who says I am? And how did this get turned around on me? It's Christmas Eve, and we're sounding _way_ too serious. And how come you're not holidaying with the Summers'?"

He grimaced. "Full house of Scoobies for the weekend. It's not my scene."

"Were you invited?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then, why are you hiding out here? Isn't it a good thing, that Buffy wants you around her friends? Do you not…love her anymore?"

"That's a silly question," he replied instantly.

"Is it? Feelings can evolve in many directions over time. Do you trust her, yet?"

Spike was quiet for a while, before saying, "I should go."

Charlotte nodded, feeling the shift in his manner. "Alright."

He walked to the door, looked back, then left.

---------

Buffy kept glancing at the clock. Since her friends were still on different time schedules, they'd agreed to open one gift each at midnight, then try to get a bit of sleep. Willow was sharing her room, Giles had Dawn's bed, Dawn was on the sofa bed, and Xander opted to sleep on an air mattress downstairs in the studio. He said after spending most of a year in Africa, he could sleep anywhere. Now, if only her vampire would show up. Would he really stay away just because he and Giles didn't get along? Everyone else was okay…

Dawn finally pulled her sister aside when Buffy got up to take some empty mugs into the kitchen. "Just call him!" she whispered.

"Huh?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I've seen you checking the clock. Call that stupid vampire and tell him to come open his present!"

"H-he could have other plans…"

"Or, he's just being a big chicken because your friends are here. Just make sure he knows it's okay to stop by."

"Why don't you do it?" Buffy hissed back.

Dawn rolled her eyes again, looking at her sister like she was totally dense. "Because it'll mean more if it comes from you? Duh! Go into the bedroom and call!"

"B-but…"

"Oh, fine…I'll go do it. See, this is why you two aren't already boinking." Dawn walked off with the cordless, leaving Buffy drop-mouthed.

-----------

Spike finally headed over to Buffy's at a quarter to twelve, after changing shirts three times. Two neatly store-wrapped boxes sat on the seat next to him.

He hadn't bought anything when he took Dawn to the mall, but he did pay attention. She was getting a pair of earrings she'd cooed over that were over her budget, and Buffy…well, that was a special find. The teen had dragged him into a collectibles shop, wanting to peruse the pretty knickknacks, and ended up pointing out a musical carousel as one that her mother had, and Buffy had loved as a child. She told how Joyce had wrapped it up and placed it in the attic after the music box was broken, to stay there right until Sunnydale collapsed. The carousel was marked 'Not for Sale' in the display case, but Spike made a note to come back and talk to the shopkeeper alone. A little charm, a sad story, and a fair amount of cash later, it was his, and now Buffy's.

He pressed the buzzer next to the door of the studio and waited, fiddling with his collar and pulling the cuffs of his shirt down under his coat sleeves, then picked up the gifts as he heard heels clack towards the door.

"You made it!" Buffy said, relieved.

"Uh, Happy Christmas, pet. These are for you and the Bit – careful with the bigger one!" as he handed them to her.

"Okay…" She started to walk further inside, only to realize he wasn't following. "You coming?"

"I, eh, don't know if I should…" he replied awkwardly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Buffy grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him after her, letting go once she was sure he'd follow up the stairs. "We have cookies and wassail and a fruitcake, though no one's touched that. I'm not even sure where it came from, so it might be evil, if cakes can be evil… And we found the prettiest tree, but I think I told you that last week," she babbled up to the apartment.

Dawn, Xander, and Willow looked up from their Scrabble game long enough to say, "Hey, Spike." Giles rolled his eyes, but didn't comment, pouring himself another brandy. "A Charlie Brown Christmas" played on the TV. Buffy placed the gifts under the tree, then smiled at her newest guest.

"We're opening a present each as soon as the show is over. We timed it!"

"Alright," Spike replied. Christmas Spirit Buffy was a new incarnation for him to see. He smiled in amusement as she flitted from person to person like a little honeybee, asking if they needed another cookie or drink. Once upon a time, he'd imagined providing her with a life like this. Now, she'd grown up enough to give it to herself.

She popped up in front of him with a red envelope. "Merry Christmas, Spike," then danced away to distribute the next present.

He looked up to see if the others where opening theirs, yet, then started sliding his finger under the flap of the envelope. A small white rectangular envelope was inside. He pulled out the contents to find a ticket to New Year's Eve Punk-fest. Smiling, Spike slipped the envelope into his coat pocket and watched the others. He knew _exactly_ when Buffy got through the packaging of her gift.

"Oh my God…" she gasped, holding the carousel up to the light. "Dawnie…" she murmured, waving her sister to come see.

"Oh my God!" Dawn echoed. She looked at Spike. "You talked her out of it?!"

He ducked his head, suddenly shy under the scrutiny of all those eyes turning his way. "It was nothin'…" he mumbled.

Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's not 'nothing'. _Thank_ you."

Spike nodded, unable to speak when she was looking at him like that. The moment passed as they all thanked whomever had given them the gift they opened. There were still more presents under the tree, though they would be saved until after dinner tomorrow, per tradition. Dawn immediately put in her new earrings and tackled the vampire in a hug. Willow smiled approvingly.

The Scoobies finished their treats and punch and decided to call it a night, so Spike felt that was his cue to leave. He almost made it out quietly, but Buffy stopped him at the stairs.

"Spike…I, um, got myself a ticket to the concert, too…"

"Oh?" he replied casually.

"Uh-huh. That is, if you don't mind…having a date?" she added hopefully.

He grinned. "I don't mind. I'm glad you liked your present."

Buffy surprised him by rising on her toes to quickly kiss his cheek. "It was the most amazing gift anyone's ever given me. Goodnight, Spike." She flashed a bright smile, then retreated into the apartment.

Spike's grin transformed into a blinding smile as he jogged down the steps. Stepping out on the street, he whistled, "Have a Holly, Jolly, Christmas" as he walked to his car. The year might end on a high note, after all.


	25. Chapter 25

Warning for mild implied torture scenes and language.

Chapter 25

"How many days is this without REM sleep?" the voice taunted.

"Go to hell," Charlotte told the apparition in the corner.

"_Can't_. You don't have to be asleep for me to reach you, you know, so those little pills you're taking to prevent the dreams? Useless." The demon's voice was sinuous and evil.

"You're not real," she replied, trying to ignore it in favor of the television.

"Real enough that you're talking to me. I'm stuck inside your head, remember? I can't leave until you're dead." The demon shifted to look like Spike. "Then again, maybe I'll stick around to sample a piece of _this_ action," she added, stroking a hand over the body.

"He won't look twice at you," Charlotte answered haughtily.

"Do you know why you're here?" the demon asked, changing tactics.

"Because you're a sadistic evil demon stuck inside my head?" she replied sarcastically.

"_Nooo_…that's why _I'm_ here. Try again." Charlotte refused to answer. "Alright…I'll tell you." The demon shifted to look like Nicholae. "You are here, _little lotte_, because you have a purpose…which isn't about you."

"Wonderful. I'm busy. Can we do this another time?"

The demon, black as coal again, grinned ferally. "As you wish."

----------

New Year's Eve…

Buffy didn't have a clue how to dress to blend into a punk crowd, so she didn't try, putting on a black sweater, jeans, and boots. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her eyes were rimmed with dark green and black. She _did_ know how to pull off a flawless smoky eye.

"Will I pass?" she asked Dawn.

"I think you're non-offensive enough."

_Bzzzzt!_

"Ooo! That's the door – get it while I hide!" Buffy babbled.

Dawn rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hey…love the eyeliner! How do you put it on without a mirror?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Go get your sister, brat."

"BUFFFFFFYYYY!" she yelled, then dodged his hands as he swiped at her.

"Dawn, do you really have to yell – Hi!" Buffy replied, stopping short when she saw her date.

The vision before her looked more 'Big Bad' then he had in a _long_ time. The vampire's hair was roughed up to stand in spikes. He wore a faded t-shirt with some horror movie image under his coat, a studded belt across his tight-black-jean-clad hips, and all the silver jewelry was back. And _eyeliner._

Spike started to fidget under Buffy's stare. "What?" he barked.

She shook her head, coming back to reality. "Nothing. You just look like the…old you. In a good way. I think I might stand out like a sore thumb."

"You look fine, pet. You might be surprised," he replied. "Shall we? It's a bit of a drive."

Buffy nodded, grabbing her purse and jacket. "No boys," she told Dawn.

"Yeah, yeah…" She gave Spike a thumb's up as Buffy walked under his arm out the door.

"G'night, Bit." They waited in the hall until they heard her turn the lock. "18 going on 30, that one is."

"You're telling me!" Buffy agreed. Tonight, she was just 'Buffy going on a date', so she let Spike get her doors for once without comment.

He handed her a little bag as he got into the car.

"What's this?"

"Just look, Slayer."

She reached her hand in and pulled out a set of new foam earplugs. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I figure you'll be grateful by the end of the night. It…I'm glad you want to share my interests, pet, but I'll understand if you want to duck out early. This isn't that 'pop punk' shit they play on the radio," he warned her.

She looked at him seriously. "Spike, I want to ring in the New Year with you. It's why I bought two tickets."

He grinned. "Alright, then."

---------

The punk-fest was eight hours of a mix of cover bands and original local groups. It was standing room only. They stopped at the bar, then waded through the crowd, Buffy holding on to Spike's coat sleeve. She stayed close once he stopped, gazing around with wide eyes. Every kind of alternative fashion you could think of could be found in the crowd, plus those who made a statement by being as non-descript as possible. She hadn't expected the older people in the back, though – wasn't that guy Giles' age?!

Spike bopped his head to the music and sung along when he knew the words. He'd look down and smile at her every so often, brow quirked in question. She'd smile and nod back, since he probably couldn't have heard a word she might have said. Cuz okay – he was right about the earplugs, but she could bounce to a beat, right? It didn't have to matter if she heard the words or understood the songs. And Spike was actually a good date – he moved her in front of him when he'd felt her get jostled one too many times, and kept checking if she needed a soda refill.

The crowd only booed one band off the stage before midnight. Buffy hadn't thought that one was so bad, but what did she know? Anyway, they were on their seventh band approaching midnight.

"_Okay, we're going to play one more song before the countdown, so if you didn't bring a fuck buddy, find one!" _the singer yelled into the mic.

Buffy blushed head-to-toe and hoped Spike wasn't paying attention. She hadn't even thought of a midnight kiss, let alone a hook up. She was being _so careful_ not to mess this up with physical crap this time!

Spike _did_ notice her temperature rise, didn't know what to do about it, so ignored it. He was impressed that she hadn't turned her nose up at the whole scene yet for offending her girly sensibilities. He also wished he could tell Joyce that he'd gotten her daughter to go to a punk concert of her own volition. She'd laugh in disbelief, saying _she_ had more radical musical tastes than her oldest ever would. Spike was brought out of his musings by someone announcing, "Ten seconds!" over the PA system.

"Happy New Year, Buffy," he murmured in her ear.

She turned her head back, not able to hear him clearly. "What?" she asked, then noticed that his face was close to hers. Buffy saw him mouth 'Happy New Year', and smiled and nodded.

"3! 2! 1! Happy 2005!!!" the crowd shouted.

For a second as she was looking up at him, Spike thought about kissing her, then placed it on her forehead, instead.

She'd thought he was thinking about kissing her, but then he didn't. _Was her breath really bad? Did he not think of her like that anymore? Was he afraid of it, like she was? Oh, hell…_ Buffy grabbed his cheeks and placed a short, firm, closed-mouth kiss on his lips. _There…see how he liked them apples! Oh, God…what if I just ruined everything?!_

Spike stood in shock, staring at her. _She kissed me! Is it just New Year's? Does she want me? Did someone spike her Coke? What do I do – stop staring at her, mate!_

"You hungry?" he shouted, finally.

"Huh? Uh…yeah, I guess," she yelled back. He nodded, grabbed her hand, and started fighting his way through the crowd (not literally).

The sudden rush into cold January air chilled her sweaty body as they stepped outside. Buffy shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She'd taken Spike's advice about leaving her jacket in the car, which worked inside a crowded club, but now she wanted to dive back in where it was warm.

"Come on, luv, it's not far to the car," Spike encouraged, steering her to the parking lot. He was grateful for 'fresh' air, after five hours of not breathing amongst the crowd. Once upon a time, he would have been plucking the juiciest treat out of a gathering like that, but now… "There's a diner a couple miles back."

"Th-that's f-fine," she replied.

He turned on the heater as soon as the car was running. With that big V-10 under the hood, it didn't take long to warm up in the cabin. Buffy felt dry and toasty by the time they reached the restaurant.

"Just coming from a party?" the waitress asked, handing out menus as they walked inside. "Take a seat anywhere, we're not full." She wasn't sure what to make of the young man, but the girl looked respectable. She hoped they weren't the type to skip out on the check.

"Pick anything you want, pet," Spike stated, glancing at the menu. "I hope your ears aren't ringing too badly."

"Nope," she replied, reading her choices. "The ear plugs really helped."

They placed their orders and lapsed into silence. Buffy spoke first.

"So…were they good…the bands? I wouldn't really know…"

He gratefully latched onto the topic. "Yeah…yeah, most. Most of them were really into what they were doing, which is the point. If you don't mean what you're singin', get off the stage. Especially with rock…man, I've seen some bloody vicious crowds when there's a poser up there. They can scent that you're fakin' it a mile away. I'm sure your Watcher has some stories about that, too."

Buffy smiled. "I wouldn't know. Giles and I don't discuss music, either. It might lead to violence. About, um…about the…"

"Yeah?" he asked, cursing internally at the note of hope in his voice.

"Um, yeah…are you cool? Cuz…um…I _like_ you, okay? But, I don't want you to think…I wasn't _taking_…this time… Just so you know," she babbled. She covered her face with her hands. "Did that make any sense?"

Spike grinned and reached out to pull one of her hands away, engulfing it in his own. "Yeah…it did. Thank you."

She opened the eye that wasn't covered by her other hand. "Yeah?"

He smiled wider. "Yeah."

---------

Once they knew they were okay in each other's minds, the pair relaxed. The waitress brought their food. Buffy wrinkled her nose up at his rare steak and eggs, while Spike kept stealing the blueberries sitting atop her stack of waffles. Coincidentally, they'd both rounded out their late-night meal with chocolate milkshakes. Once Buffy started yawning because of the late hour, he decided to take her home.

The drive back was comfortable. The car was cozy warm, Spike was singing softly along with the radio, and Buffy felt herself drifting in and out. He gently shook her shoulder when they pulled up to her building.

"Hmm?" She blinked sleepily.

"We're here, luv."

"Oh, okay. You wanna come up for a little bit? Dawn probably isn't asleep…" she replied. Buffy waited for him to come around the car.

"Think she had a party while we were out?" he asked, helping her rise out of the low-sitting Viper.

"Nah…she doesn't know anybody…does she?" They looked at each other, and made quick work of getting up the steps to the apartment, silently, to catch Dawn in the (possible) act. "Hear anything?" Buffy whispered, before putting her key in the door.

Spike listened for a minute, then shook his head. "Just the telly."

The Slayer nodded and noisily turned her key in the door, swinging it open to find her sister slumped over asleep on the sofa in front of the television.

"Cute," the vampire quipped quietly behind her. She giggled, then tiptoed to the couch and pulled the afghan over Dawn. Spike shifted his weight back and forth. "Well, I guess I better be going…leave you to get some sleep," he suggested awkwardly.

Buffy nodded, secretly disappointed. "Okay. Let me see you out so I can lock up downstairs."

They stopped at the outer door.

"Thank you for the concert, luv…again," Spike said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun. I really wanted to get you the right thing." She looked up at him through her lashes, feeling like a teen on her first date, unsure how to end the night.

Spike was just as unsure. Part of him didn't want the night to end, as it'd been nearly perfect, but the other half was screaming at him to run before he managed to mess it up. _At least she looks as reluctant to say goodnight as I feel._

"Well…goodnight, then," he finally murmured, just to end their torment. His feet didn't obey.

"Uh-huh…" _Are we to the point of a goodnight kiss?_

_Sod it._ Spike leaned in 90 of the way, giving her the chance to meet him with her lips or her cheek. Fortunately, Buffy was just as ready to meet him half way and tilted her face up at the perfect angle. Their lips met in the softest kiss they'd ever shared. The first kiss that wasn't about lust or desperation or escape. It just _was._

They parted with identical smiles, foreheads leaned into each other as they inhaled each other's breath.

"See you soon, Slayer," Spike whispered, then walked away. If he stayed any longer, then they would have to think about other things, and the moment had been too perfect.

"Bye…" she sighed.

Dawn sat wide-awake on the couch when she returned, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Have fun?" she drawled.

"Don't start! You big faker," Buffy growled, her face turning red. Her sister's giggles trailed down the hall as she fled to her bedroom.

----------

January…

Life is a dichotomy. Over here, you have the good things, the happy things, people falling in love, and babies being born. And over there: death, mayhem, horror, and destruction. For every weekend that saw a couple getting married, there were just as many starving, diseased, and murdered in man's senseless struggles for dominance over each other. The supernatural world mirrored this, of course, and even overlapped it. The balance of order and chaos, life and death…

But that was on Earth. And this was Hell.

_Charlotte froze as she discovered she was dreaming. She'd tried __**so hard**__ not to dream again! _

"_Ahh, home sweet home…" the demon purred at her side. "You know, I do find your human world trying in some ways, but it's also a lot of fun. I bet you didn't know there's fun, __**here**__, too." She touched Charlotte's arm, and a scene unfolded before them._

_Charlotte tried to close her eyes, but they wouldn't obey. She found herself forced to watch as a man was disemboweled on a table, his screams deafening, until he succumbed. Then, it started all over again. It was dark, hot, and smelled of sulfur – stereotypical, really, but no less disturbing in reality. She finally managed to blink, only to find __**herself**__ on the table._

_The demon stood over her with a long curved knife. "I hope you'll scream for me. I must have my scream." The knife sliced into Charlotte's belly._

_The scream forced its way out hard enough to make her throat bleed._

_(flash)_

_Another scene. Darkness. Isolation. Cold. Charlotte got the profound sense that she was alone. __**Truly**__ alone. _

_The demon's voice suddenly whispered, "You know what __**real**__ hell is for the human soul? It isn't torture and fire and pain. It's __**desolation.**__ To truly be deprived of any contact or comfort or even light." The voice shifted to her other ear. "It's what awaits you for being bound to me…"_

"_You lie!"_

_The demon chuckled in such a way that Charlotte felt the bottom of her stomach drop out in dread. "You'd really like to think so."_

_(flash)_

_She found herself in a very large room that was shrouded in darkness. Spotlights suddenly turned on, shining on the assembly. Every person she cared about was crucified upside-down, bruised and beaten and bleeding._

"_**NO!**__" she cried out desperately._

_Nicholae appeared before her dressed like a circus Master of Ceremonies. _

"_You like the display? I thought it a bit over the top, but I'm not in charge."_

"_It's not real. They're not real. __**You're**__ not real," Charlotte chanted._

"_This is as real as you perceive, Charlotte. You smell the blood, don't you? The dirt, the sickness, the urine and feces…you especially won't be able to block out the blood. You tasted so sweet, you know. The perfect blend of innocence and fear." He circled her, going into vamp face. "I must admit, the innocence surprised me a great deal in a woman of your age. In these modern times, you never let a man between your soft ivory thighs?"_

"_Stop it…" She tried walking away, anywhere away. He appeared before her again. "You're not __**him.**__ As misguided as Nicholae was, he was not a monster!"_

_The image of Nicholae shifted into that of the demon. "You're right. He was pathetic. But…I'm forever grateful that he opened that door for me. Back on topic, though." The demon waved her hand, changing the setting again. Charlotte was chained to a wall, naked. "If you never let a man go all the way, how about a woman?"_

_Charlotte receded deep into her own mind as the pain grew and grew, praying she would wake up._

----------

"Can'tsleepcan'tsleepcan'tsleepcan'tsleep…won't sleep."

Too many weeks without sleep will make the mind of anyone unstable. Trying of her own will to not sleep or dream didn't work, so Charlotte resorted to something she had sworn all her life she would never do.

She sighed in relief as the methamphetamine flowed into her veins. No need to sleep, now. She was careful, of course…couldn't look strung out or jittery. Her coworkers would spot it in a heartbeat. She'd inject _just enough_ to continuously stay awake. Could see how so many got addicted to the feeling of that initial rush, though. It felt so good when you were dragging…

Not for every day, though. There were also these wonderful energy drinks and pills and herbs…

But eventually, you can't help crashing. And then the dreams get worse.

----------

February…

Dawn came home from class to find Buffy and Spike cuddling on the couch again, watching a movie.

"You guys are so cutesy, it's disgusting."

"You're just jealous because you're still in the friend zone with Connor," Buffy retorted, snuggling closer to her vampire. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to rub it in," Dawn groused. "Hey, Spike, have you talked to Charlotte lately? I've been so swamped with school work, I keep forgetting to call her."

He looked sheepish. "Um, no, not for a while… Kinda been distracted, myself," Spike replied, smiling down at Buffy.

"You wanna get a pizza, Dawn?" Buffy asked, giving him a peck on the cheek before following her sister to her bedroom.

Spike stood to grab a beer from the fridge, only to be diverted by his phone ringing in his coat pocket. "Hullo?"

"Uh, yes…is this William?"

"Yeah…" he replied warily. Who'd be using his given name?

"Hi, this is Mr. Craig, the principal at Miss Taylor's school? She listed your number as a contact in the area. We were wondering if you've talked to her recently."

"Sorry, I haven't, mate. Been a bit busy, lately. Why, is anything wrong?"

"I'm…concerned. She hasn't come to work for two days, and there's no answer to her phone number. It's very unlike her."

"Right… I'll go by her place now; I'm familiar with it. Um, give me a ring at this number if she calls, eh?"

"Thank you, sir. If you could leave a message with the secretary when you find her, we'd appreciate it."

Spike scribbled down the number for the school office, hung up, and slipped into his coat.

Buffy came back out, followed by Dawn. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Charlotte's missing. That was her boss on the phone."

"Maybe she just forgot to call in sick," Buffy suggested.

"She missed two days without a phone call, pet. I'd say it's a bit more serious than playing hooky." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I gotta go."

"Do you want help looking?" Dawn offered.

Her question fell on deaf ears, as he was already out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Extreme language warning.

Chapter 26

_Knowledge alone is not what's consuming me  
No one at home - even when I'm not asleep  
Demons are chasing me  
Knowing that I can't run  
Teasing and taunting me  
Round in my mind  
Knowledge alone is not what's consuming  
Bleed the mind  
Drain to see what's inside  
What will you find  
Something you can't explain  
Bleed the mind  
Empty the thoughts from there  
Asleep inside  
Brain activity - rare  
Demons are chasing me  
Knowing that I can't run  
Teasing and taunting me  
Round in my mind  
Bleed the mind  
Until the head is turned  
Search the soul - can't find morality  
No one at home - lost deep inside my sleep  
Search the soul - look past the hollow stare  
Find my soul  
Demons are chasing me  
Knowing that I can't run  
Teasing and taunting me  
Round in my mind  
Bleed the mind  
Until the head is  
Until the head is turned_

"Bleed" – Flotsam and Jetsam

-------

Spike drove as fast as he could get away with to Charlotte's apartment, visions of horror playing through his mind. God only knows what had happened to her – there was just as much to worry about from the human world, as the supernatural.

The manager must have spotted the Viper as he drove in, for the pudgy little man came bustling towards Spike as he parked the car close to her door.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" Spike barked.

The manager pulled up short, drawing himself up to his full height of 5'5". "I don't know if I should answer that, young man."

Spike interrupted. "Listen, mate, that girl is like family to me, and sometimes family argues, but all I've ever done is try to look out for her, so point your suspicion somewhere else, alright? _Have you seen her?_"

The manager believed him, somehow. "No, I have not. It's Tuesday evening…yes, early Monday morning, I was making my rounds, and I found Miss Taylor's door ajar. I looked around for any sign of burglary, and there was none, so I locked the door, thinking she must have been in a hurry and didn't latch it. But, her car hasn't moved. I was concerned, but there appears to be no crime, so what can I do?"

"I'm sure there's a good explanation. Thanks, Mr.…."

"Padakis. Tell Miss Taylor to drop by, when you see her, okay?"

Spike smiled and nodded, trying to reassure the man enough that he would leave him to conduct his own investigation. It seemed to work, as Mr. Padakis toddled off back towards his flat. The vampire let himself in and extended his senses. He had no need to turn on the light.

The main room didn't look or smell out of the ordinary, though it was cleaner than usual. Spotless, in fact. Normally, Charlotte kept a comfortably clean home, but the smell of Lysol lingered still after a couple days. The bedroom seemed the same, except for the bed, which was unmade. The sheets smelled faintly of sweat and…fear? Spike checked the closet next, puzzled further by the sight of all her shoes still being on the rack. Her clothes had been reorganized since the last time he'd glanced in here – it looked like a neat freak had taken over. He switched off the light and stepped into the final place for clues, the bathroom.

It sparkled and smelled slightly of bleach. He started looking through the drawers and cabinets. Thinking on it, he realized he probably hadn't talked to Charlotte in a month, cursing his own tunnel vision when it came to Buffy. He hadn't even noticed that his friend had stopped calling or dropping by. The search finally proved fruitful when his hand felt a baggie taped to the underside of the sink. He pulled it out into the light, and cursed.

_Bloody buggering fuck…_ Drugs?! Of all the stupid, brain dead… _Why?!_ Spike stared at the bag of dingy white rocks and paraphernalia, stunned. He had to be missing something. Standing, he opened the medicine cabinet door and started checking the labels on the bottles. Prescription sleeping pills…some Chinese herb…energy pills… _Think, think, think!_

He paced in the bedroom, trying to make the puzzle pieces fit. A person as private as Charlotte…she had to have a diary somewhere. He knew his girl – there were too many thoughts in that pretty head for her not to have an outlet…and if she couldn't talk to a _person_… The nightstand didn't produce a book, so Spike started sifting through the chest of drawers, finally coming up with a blue leather journal under her undies.

_Forgive me, pet…_

--------

Dried tear tracks streaked the vampire's face as he sped to the Hyperion, his clenched jaw making his cheekbones stand out in sharp relief. Spike hadn't felt so…_responsible_…for another person's pain since he discovered he was killing under the First's brainwashing. He'd already filed a missing person's report at the police station, leaving them a picture of Charlotte. She could be anywhere, especially if she was on foot, and he needed all the eyes he could muster.

He burst through the hotel doors and stormed into the office, heading straight for the books. Angel came running out of the kitchen, thinking they were under attack. He stopped short as he realized the growling mutters coming from the office were in Spike's voice, and rolled his eyes. His grandchilde had already managed to reduce the room to chaos in only a minute.

"What the hell are you doing, Spike?" he asked in frustrated amazement. Angel wasn't prepared for the snarling response as Spike turned his head back and growled, game face in full view. "What happened?" he asked more gently.

The blond vampire still had his back to him, his shoulders tense, and he seemed to be panting with the effort it took to rein in his emotions. Spike stopped, his hands placed on the books, and replied:

"I'm an idiot, that's what happened," he said in a flat, low voice.

It was a sound Angel had never heard before. "Will…let me help…"

His grandchilde's shoulders slumped as he sighed. _Deflated._ "Charlotte's missing," he whispered. "I'm looking for a locator spell."

Angel came around the desk and selected the right volume, handing it to Spike. "You must be pretty worried, if you're resorting to magic." Haunted blue eyes rose to meet his.

Spike was just about to respond, when his phone went off. They both jumped at the noise, Spike cursing as he fumbled in his pocket to pull it out and answer it.

"Charlotte?!" he answered hopefully, not waiting to look at the caller ID.

"No…Buffy. Your girlfriend? You left hours ago and I haven't heard from you."

Angel moved over to the smaller chair with the book and started flipping through the pages to find the spell.

"Sorry, pet. Haven't had a moment," Spike replied tightly.

"Are you okay? You sound funny. What happened when you went to Charlotte's?"

"Buffy, I'm still working on the problem, alright? I gotta go." _Click._ He turned the phone off and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You just hung up on Buffy," Angel stated plainly.

"Yeah, and?"

"Just an observation. Don't you want her help?"

Spike closed his eyes, knowledge flashing through his mind again. "I don't think she can right now," he admitted vaguely.

Angel looked puzzled, but he didn't press any further. Instead, he slid the book across the desk, open to the locator spell. "You're going to need supplies if you don't have innate magic."

Spike nodded. It was something he already knew – part of hanging around The Magic Box so much. "Thanks. I'll be back." He scribbled down the list and left.

--------

What kind of bloody magic store were they to be out of one of the most common ingredients asked for?! The clerk was just a clerk, too, so he couldn't even get someone to scry _for_ him. With no other options, Spike drove back to Charlotte's apartment complex and started searching in widening circles on foot, until he ran out of time. The sun was coming up when he got back inside the Hyperion.

--------

He slept listlessly, hoping for a phone call, or for her to walk through the door, or even a bloody tingle…_something_. When sleep would no longer come in the early afternoon, Spike got up and called the police station, then the magic shop.

It didn't surprise him when Buffy stormed in a couple hours later.

"You hung up on me!" she yelled at the hunched over blond vampire thumbing through a book on the counter. Buffy stopped in her tracks as he lifted dull eyes to look at her. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"I could have helped," she softly pressed, approaching him.

"Maybe…she's a needle in a stack of needles in a city this large."

Dawn came in from parking the car (a new addition), rubbing her cold hands together. "Man, you guys ever think of turning on the heat in here?" she complained. Spike just looked at her. "Right…vampires don't get cold, what am I saying… Well, I skipped my last class to bring her over here, so are we going to be useful, or am I going to be forced to do homework?"

Spike took a piece of paper out of his back pocket and held it out. "Here. You can pick something up for me at a magic shop in Chinatown."

Dawn glanced at the list. "Okay. What's this for, and are you paying?" She took the $20 and grinned.

"I want the change, Bit. And don't dawdle…it's for a locator spell."

She rolled her eyes and headed back out the door, glossy hair swinging back and forth as she walked. Buffy was on his heels as he turned to go into the kitchen.

"What's with the lone wolf routine all of a sudden? I thought we were a team now," she said.

"There's not much you can do right now, pet," Spike sighed tiredly, placing his mug in the microwave.

"Of course I can. I have working eyes and feet, same as you." She stepped up to him and lifted his chin. "I can also be supportive? What have we been doing lately if you won't let me in?"

"Like you let people in when you're facing your battles?" he retorted. Buffy stepped back, stricken. "I didn't mean that, pet…I'm tired…"

"Apparently you did," she insisted, evading his touch. "You still don't trust me, do you? Not with what's inside…" backing up towards the door. _I've tried…_

"I do…Buffy…" Spike pleaded, grasping her hands. "Look, I didn't sleep much, and I'm worried as all hell, so don't take anything personal, alright? Not right now."

"So, _tell_ me what's going on?!"

"The _problem_? The problem is that the only good hero I bloody make is a dead one! I shouldn't be here, and if I wasn't, then…" he broke off, turning his back on her to open the microwave. "Me and the soddin' poof…they didn't bring us back to help…"

"Spike…you're not making sense."

He chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "Forget it." Spike gulped down the mug and placed it in the sink. "I went to Charlotte's apartment after I left yours. Her manager said the door was left open Monday morning, and there was no sign of her. I searched the apartment, and she definitely hadn't been there for a couple days…smells fade, you know… Long story short, she's in a real bad way, and God knows where. The police have her photo, but they haven't called. I couldn't find any trace last night. It's bad, luv."

Buffy stepped closer again. "How do you know?" she asked hesitantly.

Spike pointed to his belly. "Feel it in my gut. And…I read her journal."

"Spike! That's really personal stuff!" _Did he ever read mine?_

"I _know_ that!" he exclaimed. "But how else was I going to have a clue what was going on? I haven't talked to her in a month, you know that? Had my head so firmly in the bleedin' clouds… It was… I'm a vampire, Buffy, and I've never had nightmares _that bad_…not like she described. I should have been there," he chastised himself.

"So, it's my fault?!" _I'm losing him…_

Spike's eyes flickered yellow with anger. "_Women!_" he growled. "_That's_ what you got out of that?!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think, when you say you feel guilty for being with me?! You think you can't do the job if you're happy?!" she yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shrugged helplessly. "It's not like I've had any practice!" _Ever._

Silence fell after his outburst.

"You want me to leave?" she finally asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"No," he whispered. _I need you here._

"Okay. Tell me what you want me to do." Buffy slid her arms around his waist, hoping he'd let her hold him. Spike leaned into her.

"I don't know. I can't do anything until I know where she is and the sun is down."

"Dawn should be back soon," she reassured him. "Is there research to be done? Did the demon break out of Willow's binding? We need to plan for when we _do_ find Charlotte," she added practically.

Buffy managed to get him focused on making a list of possible questions/problems and narrowing down what he/they knew. It helped keep him occupied until Dawn got back.

"Got the stuff," she announced as soon as she came in. "Would you like me to do the spell?" Dawn asked.

"Since when do you know magic?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Since certain people left me with lots of time to read. And, I asked Willow to teach me a couple things when I stayed with her in London. You guys aren't magic people."

"She always had the knack," Spike agreed, telling Buffy. "If you're comfortable with it, pet, then give it your best shot."

"Cool! Do you have a personal item of the focus? It'll improve our chances," Dawn replied.

Spike nodded and flew upstairs. Dawn turned a critical eye on her sister.

"Are you dealing okay?"

Buffy shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she replied innocently.

"Because I know you, and you've never been comfortable with their relationship. I can practically _see_ all the questions buzzing around in your head, Buffy."

The blonde opened her mouth to answer, but Spike came back into view, jogging down the stairs. He handed Dawn a pendant.

"I, uh, nicked it last night, for the spell. She wears it often."

"That'll work," the teen said, smiling warmly. She hoped this got fixed soon. She hated seeing her big brother look so haggard. "Okay…I need the ingredients, the spell, a bowl that isn't flammable, and a map of L.A." Dawn had a seat Indian style on the tile.

"What do you need all that stuff in the bowl for?" Buffy asked.

"It's an offering. When you don't have the power to will the spell to work, you have to make a supplication to ask for help. I mix the stuff in the bowl, say the spell, then light it on fire. It should just turn into a puff of smoke right away, and then you can hold a crystal or personal item over the map and it'll zero in on where they are." She bounced excitedly. "This is the first time I've tried it by myself."

Spike handed over what she needed, then she shooed them away. This took concentration. With the spell before her, Dawn faced her task with all seriousness. She carefully placed each ingredient in the bowl, recited the words respectfully, and dropped in the lit match. The ingredients were instantly consumed by the flame, which left a little spiral of blue-gray smoke. Dawn dangled the pendant over the map, her eyes closed as she pictured Charlotte in her mind. She suddenly felt the tug of the pendant as it zoomed to a location on the map.

"Where?" Spike barked.

"Uh…Wilshire and Rampart Blvd…by Mac Arthur Park?" The pendant wiggled a bit on the map. "And heading west."

"On it," he announced.

"Spike, it's still daylight!" Buffy reminded him. "Dawn…"

"Yeah, let's go…" She kissed Spike's cheek on the way out. "Wish us luck."

He watched them go, then kicked the bowl, scattering the ashes. Damn the sun!

---------

Spike was frantic by the time they returned an hour later. It was clear by their faces that they hadn't been able to find her.

"_Fuck!"_ he growled. Well, it wasn't daylight anymore…

"Spike, you don't know where to look!" Buffy called after him, but he was already gone.

---------

The moon shone overhead, not that she noticed. It was cold, even for a February night, but she was already numb. Still…if she kept moving at night, then the dark wasn't so scary…even the shadows. Nothing was scary as long as she didn't fall asleep.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary…how does your garden grow? With silver bells, and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row…" she sang absently.

"Hey, homies, check out the freak-show!" someone jeered.

Charlotte found herself surrounded in the alley by young men. She laughed.

"You have no idea," she replied. She snarled, suddenly, at the closest one.

"Dude! She's got freaky eyes, man! Let's get outta here. I don't wanna mess with no devil woman!"

"Don't be such a fucking coward!" another said. He approached with a large knife. "Hey…freak-show…wanna have some fun before we send you where you belong?"

Charlotte tilted her head, as if listening to an unheard voice. "You first." She leapt on him, teeth bared, and bit the arm he brought up to ward her off. She shook the arm in her mouth, before springing to her feet and rounding on the rest. "Naughty boys get no tea and cake."

"Let's get outta here! She's psycho!" they yelled and dragged off their injured comrade.

Charlotte spit the blood out of her mouth and wiped her face with her shirt. Her eyes glazed over again as she wandered the streets.

--------

Nina sat up in bed; sure that she had heard something. Angel slept soundly next to her. She listened intently.

_There!_ A female giggle trailed down the hall.

"Angel! I think I heard something!" she whispered anxiously, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hmm…just a dream…" he murmured, still asleep.

Another giggle, followed by humming.

"Angel! Someone's in the hotel!" she hissed.

"Wha'?" he mumbled, blinking blearily. It was 4:00 AM.

"Someone - is in - the hotel!"

_Jack Sprat…could eat no fat…his wife could eat no lean…_

"Okay, I heard _that_," he stated. Angel pulled on a pair of pants and handed her a sword off the wall. "Stay here." He crept out of his apartment with the other sword, listening intently.

A flash of movement across the adjoining hall, and feet padding on the thin carpet. He followed silently, finding no one there when he turned the corner.

---------

Spike was embracing his insomnia, playing on his game console. He suddenly paused the game, wondering if he'd heard…singing?

_A-tisket, a-tasket,__A brown and yellow basket;__I sent a letter to my love__…__and on the way I dropped it…_

Okay, he' definitely heard that. Pulling a stiletto knife out of his boot, Spike crept out and down the hall, towards where the sound had come from. He eventually bumped into Angel on the next floor.

"You heard it, too?" they said at the same time.

"You think it's Dru?" Angel wondered.

Spike shook his head. "Nah. I'd feel her in the building. It could be…"

"Yeah…"

They split up again, checking all the rooms.

Spike caught a glimpse of brown hair disappear around a corner and ran after her. His brow furrowed in puzzlement, as again, no one was in the hallway. Suddenly, he was pulled into a room, a dirty hand over his mouth.

"Shhh…mustn't let them catch you," was whispered into his ear.

"Charlotte?" he murmured, muffled by her fingers pressed on his lips. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Be vewy, vewy quiet…they're hunting rabbits," she replied. She slowly removed her hand, leaving one finger pressed on his lips as came around in front. Spike nodded his acquiescence.

"Who's hunting, luv?" he whispered.

"The demons, of course. They have fiery eyes and see everything." She wandered further into the room, seemingly listening to things he couldn't hear.

"I'll protect you, pet. You know that." He could smell blood on her, though he wasn't sure it was hers, mingled with all the other smells.

She nodded, or at least he thought she did. It was very dark, even for his eyes.

"My brave knight," she cooed. "Made to smash and bash…"

"What?" His mouth went very dry. She couldn't…

"Spike?" Angel was calling down the hallway.

"Charlotte…luv…you'll be safe with us. Why don't you come downstairs? I'll get you something to eat?" he enticed. Spike felt her slip her hand into his. It was sticky.

"Have to eat your dinner, or you get no dessert."

"Right…" _One step at a time, mate…it's not your first dance with crazy._

She stuck to his side as they left the room. Angel spotted them as he came around a corner, and stopped.

"Is that?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…no sudden movements, eh?"

Angel nodded and retreated the way he'd come. Spike walked at an easy pace with her, Charlotte plodding along humming to herself. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they approached the lit hallway close to the lobby, and felt his heart lurch. She looked like a homeless person, her hair in ratty, tangled curls, face dirty, and frays and tears on her pajamas. Charlotte was barefoot, and he could see little wet spots of blood being left on the carpet as she walked. She didn't even seem aware of it.

Angel gasped as they came into the dim light, but didn't speak.

"First aid kit?" Spike murmured.

Angel ducked down behind the counter and found the kit, setting it on top. He slowly moved away to the stairs. Spike maneuvered Charlotte over to the counter.

"Can you sit up here for me, pet?" he asked her softly.

She didn't resist as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her to sit on top. Spike started taking things out of the kit to clean her feet, his eyes flicking to her for any sign of acknowledgement. She just hummed to herself, picking at her fingernails.

"What did this?" Angel murmured.

"Things she wasn't meant to see," Spike replied, lifting one foot. He winced at the sight of tiny splinters and pieces of glass embedded in her skin. He started pulling them out with tweezers, but she didn't flinch.

"She's worse than Dana."

"Maybe…maybe just different."

"Head and heart. Don't stop cutting," Charlotte replied.

Spike's eyes shot up to hers in alarm, but she was already somewhere else.

"Mother of mercy," Angel swore under his breath.

"You mustn't curse, Liam. Father will give you ten lashes with the switch," she warned him.

"What kind of game is this?!" the dark-haired vampire replied defensively.

"No more mind games…no more mind," Charlotte added solemnly. She stared into Spike's eyes, and for a second, he thought she was actually there.

"Spike…this is unnatural…she's…he's made her…we need to free her from this!"

The blond vampire's eyes widened as he caught what Angel was saying, and he whirled around, eyes flashing angrily. "Don't you _dare_ even suggest it! I won't… You want me to do that? Then you go do the same to Dru."

"It's not the same…"

"It damn bloody well is! She's _sick_, not some…some…_abomination!_ God, Angelus, have a fucking heart for once in your miserable life!"

Charlotte's whimpering ceased the yelling. She was rocking on the counter, curled in a ball and covering her ears. Spike hastened to comfort her.

"Shhh, sweetheart…it's alright… The Poof and I get on each other's nerves, that's all, remember? No one's going to hurt you, luv, I promise," he soothed.

Angel retreated to bed, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"I promise I'll fix this…" Spike vowed. "I promise…"

She lifted her head, hesitantly, and met his eyes. "Every night, I save you," she recited.

Once more, the vampire was brought to tears.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Once her feet had been cleaned and wrapped in gauze, Spike picked up Charlotte and carried her into the kitchen. She felt light as a bird in his arms, her ribs obvious through the thin flannel of her pajamas. He set her on the stainless steel counter and searched out a clean rag and soap.

"May I wash your hands?" he asked, keeping his voice soft.

She looked down at them, then thrust them out.

"Thank you, luv." Spike started scrubbing the grime off with the cloth. "How did you get so sticky?"

"Ice cream!" she chirped. Charlotte glanced furtively side to side, then leaned in to stage whisper, "I stole it!"

He tried not to grin. "Well, aren't you the adventurous little monkey? Little girls that steal treats don't get dessert, though."

"No?"

"It's true. Can you be a good girl for me?"

She nodded vigorously, like a child. "I like dessert."

"I know you do. Other hand?" He cleaned the other hand, then turned the faucet on. "Rinse 'em, please." Once they were dry, he held up the cloth. "Should wash your face before you eat, hmm?"

Charlotte sighed and leaned forward to let him do it. Up close, Spike could really see how tangled her hair was. They'd have to do something about washing that, too, but it could wait until he got some food into her. Her skin still felt chilled.

"Okay, pet, what would you like to eat?"

"Ummm…cheese san'wich?"

He nodded. "Alright…should be able to do that." Spike opened the refrigerator, hoping Nina had stocked up recently.

He found bread and some cheese slices, so he placed two slices of bread on a plate, put two slices of cheese in the middle, and handed the sandwich to Charlotte. She giggled and pushed the plate back.

"No, silly! You have to cook it!"

"Ohhh, a fried cheese sandwich. Sorry, luv." Those, he knew how to make, after _that_ summer with Dawn.

Charlotte ended up finishing three sandwiches and a glass of milk, before yawning. She didn't resist when he picked her up again and carried her upstairs to his room. Spike set her on the bed, then rooted through his drawers for a tee shirt and drawstring pants she could change in to.

"Time for bed, luv."

She shook her head vehemently. "Sleep is bad! Can't do that. Can't do that…"

He placed his hands on her face, making her look at him. "Hey, you don't have to sleep, okay? Just rest. It's very late, and I know _I'm _tired… Can you stay here while I sleep?"

She nodded once, after some hesitation.

Spike smiled in relief. "Good…alright…take these clothes into the bathroom and change, okay?"

She took them and toddled into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. The light didn't come on, either. He didn't have an extra toothbrush, but he should have her brush her teeth, too. _One step at a time.  
_

Inside, Charlotte was feeling more herself. It got easier when morning approached…a little bit. An internal debate was raging in her head.

_What are you doing still here? Keep moving! _

_I don't have to – Spike's here. It's safe with him._

_Like he's been able to help so much this whole time? _

_He didn't know what would happen! What matters is now…he promised._

She looked up at the mirror, seeing herself in shadow, and decided to come out for a bit.

"Spike?"

His head shot up from where it had dropped to his chest, as he was dozing off. "Charlotte?" he whispered.

"Can I…shower?" she called out.

_ It's really her? _ Spike shot towards the door, though he didn't peek. "Yeah, luv…of course. Is it really…?"

She turned the water on. "Me? For a little while. It's easier…maybe…with you here…and during the day. How long?"

"Three days. Your manager found your door open Monday morning. God, Charlotte, what happened?!" He heard her clothes drop and the shower curtain move.

"I don't know…I don't think I was awake." She laughed, a hollow sound. "I don't think I've been awake for three days. I just…wandered…lost…"

"Did anyone hurt you…touch you?" he asked. It was a question he'd been burning to ask, but fearing the answer.

"No… I bit a man who came at me with a knife…I think…they ran away." She chuckled again. "God, I'm gross right now."

Spike laughed, genuinely this time. "Glad you said it. Charlotte…why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She recognized the hurt in his voice. "I thought I could…it wasn't all bad all at once…it just built…and I didn't want to worry you I _again /I _. I thought if I just blocked the dreams…"

"I searched your apartment after your boss called me to say you'd missed two days and they couldn't find you."

"Oh," she replied. _Guess my secret's out, then.  
_

"Just 'oh'? Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous…? Of all the boneheaded maneuvers! _Charlotte_…!"

"I know, okay! But I was careful; I only used enough to stay awake, and only at home… I'm not proud of it, but you don't know what the alternative has been like!"

"I found your diary," he confessed, cutting into her admission.

"Oh."

The only sound for a long time was running water pouring over flesh. She had no more to hide. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

Charlotte cleared her throat and finally spoke again. "Um…you wouldn't happen to have a wide tooth comb…or anything…" she asked, embarrassed.

"Wha's that?" He'd been nodding off again.

"I can't get these tangles out with just my fingers."

"Oh. Sorry. Just have the small one," he replied.

"Okay. Could you…could you turn the light on?" she asked shakily.

Spike flipped the switch, then moved close enough to hand her the comb around the shower curtain. He sat down on the closed toilet lid. She sat down in the tub, fatigue in her legs making it hard to keep standing while she tried to untangle her long brown locks.

"We're going to fix this, somehow, luv. I promise you," he quietly vowed.

They sat quiet again, the water, and the 'plink' of the comb when a tangle plucked against a tooth, the only sounds.

"I can help, if you come out," Spike finally offered.

She cursed as another tangle snagged against the comb and pulled her hair. "Ouch! Okay…towel, please?"

"Right." He made sure to pull out the full-size one and passed it to her waiting hand.

Charlotte peeled the soaked gauze off her feet and dried her body with the towel. It helped buff warmth back into her too-thin frame. Once it was wrapped firmly around her, she slowly pulled back the curtain.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"I'm going to have to wrap your feet all over again."

"It can wait. They're not bleeding." She handed him the comb and grimaced at her hair. "This is with the conditioner still in," she complained.

"That's what you get for living on the streets for three days," he said lightly.

"Heh. Can I get dressed, now?"

Spike's eyes widened, before he blushed (well, would have, with circulation). "I'll be…out there."

The door safely closed, Charlotte dropped the towel and put on the shirt and pants Spike had given her. She had to tie the pants as tight as they'd go to keep them up, and they were way too long. Grimacing at the pile of dirty clothes, she rolled them into a ball and shoved them in the trashcan. It felt weird to go without underwear, but it couldn't be helped. Her mouth felt the grossest now, anyway.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" she asked as she came out, the towel draped under her hair.

"Sorry." He patted the bed. "Have a seat."

It felt good to have his fingers in her hair. He was surprisingly gentle…but then, it wasn't much of a surprise. His hands had never been firmer with her than they needed to be.

"Thank you," she murmured, after sitting quiet for a while. "I wanted to say that, while I have the chance."

"You don't have to go…"

"It's not a matter of 'have' or 'want'." She tapped her head for emphasis. "It just is."

Spike knew that, too. Hundred-twenty years with Dru had taught him that. The point of driving someone mad was that they stayed that way.

"Talk to me, luv." _Let me take some of the burden.  
_

"Why? You read it for yourself."

"The last entry was almost two weeks ago. I want to know how I can help now."

"Maybe you can't. Can you take the demon out of my head?"

"No, but…"

"It's the only thing that will help, Spike. As long as she's connected to me, she can infect my mind…make me see things… It's just a matter of time…" she replied with resignation.

He grasped her shoulders and turned her around. "Listen to me! You do not give up, you understand me?!" Spike demanded fiercely.

"Why do you care so much?" she whispered, tears choking her voice.

He didn't know why. _Yes, you do, _ a traitorous little voice whispered inside. She was looking at him, eyes begging for an answer, and he wasn't sure what the right thing to say was.

"I don't want to lose another friend," Spike finally replied.

She blinked, accepting that, and turned back around. He resumed his strokes with the comb. Once he was done and went to put the comb away, she looked back at the bed with both dread and longing. Her body was so tired, but she feared the dreams. Even Spike being here wouldn't keep the demon from playing her sadistic game.

"You still with me?" he asked.

Her eyes flicked upward and she tried to smile. She must have been staring off into space again while she was thinking. Spike lay down on the bed, still dressed. He'd taken his belt, shoes, and socks off, and pulled his tee out loose, but she knew it wasn't his preferred way to sleep.

"I could sleep in the next room, so you can be comfortable," Charlotte offered.

"I'm fine. Get some rest, hmm?" He closed his eyes.

Charlotte backed up against the headboard, holding the pillow. "So, what's new with you?"

"Not much…the usual cases, bugging the Poof, um…dating Buffy…"

She smacked him on the chest. "Spike! Why didn't you tell me?! You must be thrilled, after all this time? How long, how's it going?"

He sighed. "You aren't going to let me sleep, now, are you?" She shook her head. "Right…since New Year's Eve, and it's been…nice."

"Nice? How nice? Have declarations been exchanged?"

Spike opened his eyes, looking slightly perturbed. "Why is this so fascinating to you?"

"Sorry…it's just, you got what you dreamed of, so I wanted to be happy for you," she replied, pouting. "I'll let you go to sleep." Charlotte took the pillow with her and went over to the chair by the window.

"Charlotte…I'm just tired, luv. You don't have to stay over there."

"It's okay. I don't think I can sleep, anyway. Goodnight, Spike." She turned her eyes towards the window, peering between the blinds at the encroaching sunrise.

Spike put his head back down on the pillow, but he didn't close his eyes. He wanted to watch her as long as he could manage while it was still _her_.

---------

She did finally manage to fall asleep, curled up in the chair. It was dreamless, until night fell. Her whimpers grew into cries, then moans of pain, and finally screaming. Spike flew out of bed to comfort her, shaking her awake and calling her name. When she finally opened her eyes, his heart sunk again as he saw that Charlotte wasn't truly there.

"It hurts…" she whimpered.

"I know, luv…I know." He swept her hair out of her face. It felt greasy now from the conditioner staying in for hours. They'd have to do something about that. "Are you hungry?"

She glanced around furtively, like a scared rabbit, before nodding. Spike smiled reassuringly and picked her up. He didn't want her walking on all those scabs and opening them up again. Another mental note to go by the apartment and get her properly attired.

Angel watched warily over his coffee mug as Spike brought her downstairs. He sighed, and decided the present was the best time to apologize.

"I'm sorry for what I said. She…caught me off guard," he admitted.

"I get that," Spike replied. "We're not going to have anymore problems?"

Angel shook his head. "Anything I can do to help? Nina already went to the grocery store. She had a class, or she'd be here…"

Spike understood. "She's a good woman. Tell her thank you, if you see her first." Charlotte's stomach gurgled. She rest passively in his arms. "Let's find something to eat, pet."

Angel watched them go, pondering his grandchilde. Angelus had always thought the boy's heart was his biggest weakness, but Spike was never stronger than as a caretaker with a mission. That ambitious persistence was never more focused than when it was about someone he loved. That point had been reinforced when Spike had still managed to heal Dru even with the Slayers and Scoobies invading the church. The consequential collapse of the church had nothing to do with the success of the plan, itself. Angel had a feeling his grandchilde would be just as persistent, now.

---------

Charlotte had retreated into her mind again, only passively responding to commands. She'd eat, but only if he fed her. Move, but only if he coaxed her. He was using the spray nozzle to control where the water went while she lay on the long counter with her head dangling in the sink. Her eyes were closed as his fingers worked through the thick strands. Buffy and Dawn arrived.

"Spike?!" Buffy called loudly in the lobby.

Angel came out of the office and shushed her.

"Did you just shush me?!"

"Yes! Keep your voice down. Spike has Charlotte in the kitchen. She's in bad shape."

"What kind of shape?" Dawn broke in.

"Physically, just some cuts on her feet, besides being too thin," he replied. "She found her way here last night."

"That's good, right?" Buffy asked.

"There's more…" Angel paused as Spike came out of the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Hi," Buffy greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey. I should…" He gestured at the door, indicating he shouldn't leave Charlotte alone, and walked away.

Buffy's gaze dropped to her feet.

--------

Dawn followed Spike, not wanting to wait for Angel to fumble over the answers.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Spike looked up and tried smiling. "Hey, Bit. Go ahead. Maybe she'll respond to seeing you."

"Respond?" she echoed, confused. It became clear when she saw her friend. "What happened?" Dawn gasped. There was no life…

"Nightmares. Things no human was ever meant to see in the land of the living. She was here, for a bit, this morning, but now…" Spike finished towel drying her hair and started with the comb.

"Angel said she had cuts?"

He nodded. "She was running around on the streets barefoot for three days. I pulled out a couple slivers of glass and she didn't even flinch. They need to be wrapped again until I can get to the apartment."

"I can go, if you give me the key."

Spike gratefully handed it over.

Dawn squeezed Charlotte's hand. "Hey, Char…I miss you. I'll be back with your clothes and stuff." There was no reaction, but Dawn didn't drop her smile. She touched Spike's arm affectionately, then started to leave.

"Dawn…thank you."

She nodded and smiled, knowing he really meant it if he used her real name.

---------

"So, she read your minds?!" Buffy exclaimed, after Angel's explanation of the previous night.

He shook his head, still looking unsure. "No, I don't think that's exactly it. More like…_knew _our minds. Like reciting a quote from a movie instead of saying something original." He shrugged. "It's all still a puzzle," Angel sighed.

"Is this a vampire thing, or am I going to have _my _words thrown back in my face?" _  
_

"Buffy, I _don't know. _ It was only the two of us in the room, like I said." _Twice.  
_

"And this was part of that vamp's plan? The one you sired?"

"_And dusted. _Presumably, yes. Like I _said_, I told you what I know." _God, was she always this stubborn? _

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I'm getting a headache."

"I've already got one," Angel muttered under his breath. To Buffy, he said, "Look, this isn't exactly a common thing. Get the Council on it if you want to, but I'd run any ideas you have by Spike first."

"I'll be back later," Dawn announced, as she walked out.

"Wait, Dawn! Where are you going?" her sister asked. _I feel like I'm constantly a step behind! _

"To get Charlotte some clothes and stuff. I'll be back."

Buffy pouted, realizing she was kinda stuck there. She sighed. "Can I use your phone?"

---------

Buffy filled Willow in, then walked back out to the lobby to find it deserted. Angel had disappeared (typical), she hadn't heard Dawn come back, yet, and she wasn't sure where Spike was. Should she risk seeking him out? Crazy people tended not to be crazy about the Slayer. Still, he was _her _boyfriend…

Buffy strode purposefully to the kitchen door. Spike met her there, blocking her way in.

"Not now, Slayer."

_ I'm 'Slayer', now? _ "Why not? What's going on? You hardly even acknowledged I was here."

Spike sighed, looking tired. "I'm sorry, but I kind of have my hands full." A crash of equipment hitting the floor further inside interrupted his explanation. "Bloody hell…"

The door swung closed in her face as he left Buffy to chase after Charlotte. She frowned and followed him.

---------

(Same time…)

Charlotte heard the Slayer's voice and felt the demon churn inside.

_Run…unless you want her to kill us._

_She won't. Not like that. Spike won't let her._

_Please! She kills vampires in her sleep. You think Spike has any better chance? You're a threat to her…You can sense it._

_Leave me alone!_

_RUN!_

Instinct overwhelmed reason, such as she still had, and Charlotte leapt off the counter and ran. There had to be a back entrance…kitchens always received deliveries in the back. She slammed into the door, only to find it locked, and slammed her weight into it again. Strong arms banded around her from behind, and she panicked, kicking and clawing.

"Charlotte…stop!"

_ Can'tstopcan'tstopcan'tstop…they'll take me back to that place! _ She renewed her efforts to get away, drawing blood from her opponent. The arms loosened a fraction, so she dropped limp, sliding out of their grip to crouch on the ground, where she kicked out behind her and slammed her foot into his knee. Free to run, Charlotte looked for another exit.

There was a sharp sting between her shoulder blades, then her vision went black.

---------

Spike shook out his leg, then limped over to the sleeping girl. "You carry tranq guns, now?" he asked Buffy.

"Never know when I'll run into a werewolf. It's a big city. You okay?"

He licked the blood off his arm that was starting to drip from the scratches. "Just peachy. She didn't do much damage."

"You should put her in the cage until we figure this out. She's dangerous."

Spike looked incredulous. "To _who? _ She's surrounded by super beings."

"Not Dawn! Spike, she's unpredictable. Will you at least consider keeping her sedated until we figure something out?!"

He gently scooped up Charlotte, securing her in his grip. "Fine. But I'm not caging her like a bloody animal. It'll only make it worse."

"Okay… It's your show. The drugs should last for a few hours, at least." She followed as he carried the brunette up to the room next to his. "I'm sorry…"

"For what, luv," he sighed. Spike checked that the windows were locked.

"For thinking like a Slayer when it isn't that simple. I don't want to make this more difficult for you."

He took her hand as they walked out of the room. "I'm not mad at you, pet…just frustrated at the whole soddin' mess. We're constantly a step behind of the right answer and I'm afraid Charlotte will run out of time before we find it. I'm glad you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."


	28. Chapter 28

Language warning. Almost to the end of the story, guys. Thanks for the reviews, as always.

Chapter 28

Spike stood at the front counter, flipping through another book. Buffy set a mug of blood next to the book. His eyes shifted upwards, his brow arching in question.

She shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd remembered to eat, so…"

"Thanks, pet." He took a sip to appease her, but he wasn't that hungry. Buffy wandered over to the weapons cabinet.

"I think Angel has prettier weapons than I do," she mused.

"Hm. You look better wielding yours," he replied.

She looked back to smile at the compliment, but his eyes were on the book. When would Dawn get back? She was getting bored waiting. Buffy perked up as the doors opened, but it was only Nina.

"Hey, guys," she greeted. "Spike, did you find the bag I left you?"

"Yeah, thanks, pet. It was a help this evening."

"What bag?" Buffy asked.

"Just some basics for Charlotte, like soap and a toothbrush," Nina answered. "How is she?"

"Knocked out. We had a bit of a situation," Spike replied, disappointed.

Nina's expression was sympathetic. "Well, anything I can do to help…just let me know. See ya later, Buffy." She went upstairs.

"Yeah…" the Slayer sighed. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it worth the bother to patrol the block? I'm getting antsy…"

"Not really, but there's a decent burger joint down the street, if you haven't eaten. Could always pick up a book, Slayer," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's happening. Old books equal asleep Buffy. Don't suppose you'll take a walk with me?" He just looked at her. "That's what I thought."

Spike came around the desk and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "I can't…if she wakes up alone…" He tucked a strand of hair behind Buffy's ear. "Any other day, I'd follow you anywhere you wanted to go."

"Even shoe shopping at Bloomingdale's?"

"I'd carry the bloody bags for you."

"Guess we're not having a date tonight, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's Friday?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…I wasn't keeping track, with everything…"

"It's okay, Spike. I'm used to my love life taking a back seat to the latest crisis. Valentine's Day is Monday, though, so maybe we could squeeze a little time in?"

"Let's see how the next two days go, hmm?" He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'd love to whisk you off to something incredibly romantic, but…"

"I know," Buffy replied. "No pressure, 'kay? Just…this month has been pretty great, and I want to celebrate that," she added, blushing.

"Kitten…there's no need to be embarrassed around me for sentimentality." Spike grinned and purred in her ear, "I've always liked it when you blush."

Dawn burst through the doors carrying a large overnight bag. "Smooching _again?_"

"_Dawn_," Buffy whined.

"Whatever. I grabbed comfy clothes, a coat, socks and stuff, slippers, shoes, and all the necessities. _And _brought in her mail. Where's Char?"

Spike winced. "There was a bit of a situation after you left. She's asleep upstairs."

"Alone?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Tranquilized," Buffy replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Do I want to know why you had a tranq gun?"

"Never know when you might run into a werewolf…" Buffy rationalized uncomfortably.

"So, you guys are down here smooching while she's unconscious? Really nice," Dawn added, sarcastically.

"Bit…"

"What room is she in?" she cut in.

Spike sighed. "The one next to mine."

The teen nodded curtly and took to the stairs.

"Don't mind her. She's still suffering from the teenage attitude," Buffy stated to make him feel better.

He ran a hand through his hair and went back to the book. "She wasn't wrong. Either we focus on the bloody problem, or get someone else to do it."

"Yeah… I'll be back in a little while, 'kay?"

Buffy wandered out of the hotel. _What would Giles do in this situation? _ Probably make Charlotte and that crazy Slayer roommates and study the ensuing wackiness. _Ouch, Slayer. _ That thought was a bit harsh. Giles had made an effort to be a people person since Sunnydale, at least with the newbies. She'd seen, before moving to Rome, how he tried not to make the same mistakes with those now in his trust. He asked about people's stress levels, as weird as that was to hear. Cut through the British reserve. If he could only get over his hostility towards the souled vampires…

----------

Dawn was a bit surprised to find the door locked when she reached where Charlotte was supposed to be. The knob didn't turn, so she walked back to the landing.

"Spike? Did you lock the door?"

He looked up in surprise, then dismay, and bolted up the stairs and past her. Dawn ran as fast as she could to keep up, but Spike had already burst through the door when she reached Charlotte's room. She bumped into his back, as he stood frozen.

Written on the wall in blood was:

"You are my protector; why have you abandoned me? Why must I suffer the cruelty of my enemies?"

The window was broken and Charlotte was gone.

"Spike?" Dawn murmured, her voice small and fearful.

"Go find your sister, Bit. She can't have gotten far."

"But…"

"Just do as I ask now, luv," he said evenly. He couldn't let Dawn know how worried he was. As she ran off down the hall, Spike picked up the phone and rang Angel's room. "Come to the room next to mine. We have a problem," he said quietly, and hung up.

Looking out the broken window, he spotted the fire escape, and more drops of blood. _Fuck! _ At least she'd be easy to track, leaving a trail like that. _Un_fortunately, she was also vamp bait.

"What's wrong?!" Angel asked quickly, rushing into the room. Blood assaulted his senses. "What the hell happened?!"

"Just get a lock on the scent and help me find her, alright? Explanations can wait," Spike barked impatiently.

The two vampires sped down the fire escape.

_----------- _

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, it was all wrong! _ Spike was supposed to protect her, keep her trust. _Run…fly…there is no sanctuary. And the rock cried out 'No hiding place!' _Insanity ADD for the win…

Charlotte didn't know where she was going, which way she was heading…only that it wasn't fast enough. She was a blur on the streets, her bare feet barely touching the ground as she ran. Her mind was farther inside the nightmare, but her body had been restored. It didn't take her long to heal anymore.

Up, over, through…it didn't matter.

-----------

Spike followed on foot while Angel went ahead to the convertible. The wet blood trail soon dried up, and he was left with trailing after her scent.

_Bloody hell, she's moving fast!_

His phone rang as he was in pursuit. "Yeah," he answered, his tone clipped.

"What's going on? Dawn's in a panic."

"Charlotte pulled a Houdini."

"How did she wake up so fast?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Don't know. Call Angel. I'm on foot." Spike hung up, needing to concentrate.

Another year, another Spike, and he would have gloried in this hunt. Reveled in it. The still, cold air was perfect for tracking her scent and he knew he could catch her eventually like this. His demon howled inside, only tonight, it was with anguish for family. The bitter tang of her fear, the fresh blood…calls for retribution, and marks of failure. The quote on the wall kept ringing through his mind over and over. It wasn't just a personal accusation, but a verse from a prayer of a man in exile. Charlotte felt truly alone.

---------

"Which direction?" Dawn asked as she drove. Buffy was dialing another number.

"I don't know, yet. He said to talk to Angel."

"We're out of our league," the teen said grimly.

"No, Dawnie…we'll figure it out, like we always do…" It sounded weak even to Buffy's ears.

Dawn shook her head. "Not this time. It isn't a battle that we can send an army at. This…this has to be micro-managed…it's so delicate. I mean, this is someone's _mind _ we're talking about."

"I know," Buffy quietly agreed.

---------

When Charlotte was a little girl, her father would take her to a nearby church for music lessons. After the lessons, the kids would get to eat pizza, then play throughout the building. They sometimes played hide-and-seek in the dark, but the building had never seemed scary. Even in a dark cabinet in a dark room of an old creaky building, she felt safe. It was this memory that led her to slip into a chapel with its lights still on. If she could hide here through the night, she'd be alright.

Charlotte ducked down behind a pew as she heard whistling and keys jingling. She watched the janitor lock and test the doors. He turned off the last light, then locked the main doors from the outside and walked away. She stood, sighing in relief. Slid her hand along the wooden pew as she walked further inside. Finding a children's classroom was a boon.

Charlotte found paper and crayons, and sat down to draw by the light of the moon.

---------

"It stops here."

"You're sure?" Buffy asked. The super-sniffers just gave her a look.

The group was congregated outside a church. Spike, Angel, and Connor all agreed the trail ended here.

"Okay, so we break a window in the back and go in and get her," she added.

"Maybe we should just wait her out," Dawn suggested.

"Sunlight's gonna be an issue."

"We don't want to spook her into runnin' again," Spike stated.

"How are we going to get her back to the hotel?" Connor asked.

Angel rolled his eyes, as they were all talking at once. "People! We need to focus." He opened the trunk of the convertible and began doling out items, and took a kit for himself. "We go in quiet, and we tranq her if she won't come willingly."

The mortals shared a glance as Angel used a glasscutter to make an entrance in an obscure window.

"Ladies first," Spike whispered. He stopped Dawn from following her sister. "Not you."

"Why not?"

"Someone has to be lookout."

She could see right through him. "Spike, I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but I need you to stay out here with the cars. Please?" he replied.

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

"Good girl." Spike climbed through the window, then, followed by Angel.

Buffy picked a random direction and set off. Connor stayed in the hallway. Neither vamp was surprised he wanted to stay near Dawn. They hoped Buffy wouldn't run into Charlotte first.

----------

The demon was whispering again, but Charlotte was doing her best not to listen.

_You just HAD to come to a CHURCH!_

_I'm not listening…_

_You better listen to SOMETHING if you want to live, little girl!_

_I don't care…I don't care what you say._

_Then what is THAT?!_

A noise. Noises. Heartbeat, breathing… _Someone's coming! _

Find a heavy object, find a heavy object… Mag-lite from a drawer in hand, Charlotte stood just inside the door and waited, silently. As the human crept into the room, Charlotte left the shadows and hit the woman at the base of the skull with the flashlight. She crumpled onto the floor.

_SLAYER! Run, you idiot! If she's here, then so are the others!_

She had to run. The windows in this room were barred. Charlotte fled towards the kitchen. Hiding places and weapons.

----------

"They've been gone a while," Dawn whispered to Connor.

"It's kind of a big building."

"Well, I hope this over sooner than later. It's cold out here."

"Go sit in the car with the heater running for a bit."

Dawn shook her head. "It'll just make me sleepy, and then I'm no good to drive."

"I'd make sure you got home okay," he reassured her. Without thinking, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear that had stirred with the breeze.

She shivered, but not from the cold. _No wonder Buffy and Spike ended up doing it. Late night missions are sexy. _ Dawn started to speak, but stilled when Connor held up his hand, and cocked his head towards the hallway.

"I think I heard something," he whispered close to her ear. "Go wait in the car until I come back."

--------

Charlotte grabbed a few things she passed and hid in the walk-in freezer. She watched in the dark, through the little window in the door, as Angel stuck his head in the kitchen, scanned the area, then kept walking. It was a relief, but she couldn't relax or let her guard down. She knew what the vampire's senses were like.

_Find a wooden spoon, and this could all be over._

_NO!! I don't hurt people!_

_You conked the Slayer pretty well. Besides, are vampires really people?_

_Sentient beings are not prey! I'm not staking Angel!_

_How about Spike, then? He betrayed you. That's gotta sting._

_Don't you ever shut up?_

_Ooo, struck a nerve! Don't you want a little payback? It's you or them, kiddo._

_Go to hell._

_Snappy comeback! Alright…if you don't want to do it, let me have control. I might even let you in on the secret to how to get rid of me…  
_

---------

Angel doubled back and found Spike. "She's in the kitchen."

"Seriously? I checked there."

"I'm telling you, she's in there now. I didn't let on that I knew, so she's probably still staying put."

Spike fell into step with his grandsire. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Nope. This place is a maze, though. She might have gone back to the kids."

They stopped outside the kitchen door.

"How are you going to handle this?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to ask her to come home." Spike casually walked in, his hands showing. "Charlotte, I know you got spooked back at the hotel, but it's alright, luv. Come on out, and we can go home." He stood and waited, knowing she was in the freezer.

And waited…

----------

Charlotte knew he knew where she was, and looked frantically about for an escape route. There was a ventilation duct in the ceiling. She could reach it if she climbed the shelves.

By the time Spike lost patience with waiting, she was long gone.

---------

"Bloody hell, she's in the duct work!" he cursed.

"You're kidding!"

"Does it _look _ like I'm kidding?" Spike hopped up and tested the strength of the duct. "Damnit! It won't support my weight."

"So, we track her in the ceiling."

"Yeah…"

---------

Charlotte dropped down into a hallway just as Connor turned the corner.

"Uh, hi," he said casually, his hands up in a harmless gesture.

She growled in warning, a sound born of fear more than malice.

"Easy, Charlotte, we just want to take you home, okay? Dawn's right out there, waiting to see you," he said softly.

She regarded him for a minute, her head tilted in a close replication of Spike, then struck without warning, kicking him right under the chin. Connor landed on his back a few feet away, dazed. Charlotte darted past him and dove through the hole she saw in the window, tucking in a roll as she landed and popping up running. She would have made a clean getaway, if Dawn hadn't stepped out and shot her in the chest with the tranq gun.

Charlotte howled as she collapsed, snarling at Dawn when the girl tried edging closer, her eyes portraying betrayed hurt.

"I'm sorry," Dawn whispered. She truly meant it.

The drug took full effect just as the others flooded out of the church. Buffy was rubbing her neck.

"You alright, Slayer?"Spike asked.

"Yeah. Just got a bump."

Spike arched a brow, and she gestured at Charlotte. The fact that Connor was also fingering his chin would have been amusing, if the night hadn't been so stressful. Angel picked up the unconscious woman and placed her in the Plymouth while the others were still preoccupied. Connor had taken the tranq gun out of Dawn's loose hand and was speaking to her in low tones. Spike was checking the bump on the back of Buffy's neck while she fussed that she was fine.

Angel glanced down to the sleeping girl beside him. Perhaps this was his time to make amends for the past. The people around him were still finding their way, while he had time, resources, and regrets to spare. Spike was being pulled in two different directions, too close to the problem. The kids had school…and their budding chemistry for distraction. And Buffy…this was never her problem in the first place. So, Angel put the car in gear and drove back to the Hyperion alone. And with a purpose.

The quotation is Psalm 43:2.


	29. Chapter 29

Just an epilogue after this. Thanks to everyone that's supported this story.

Chapter 29

Nina was waiting for them when he arrived, carrying the still unconscious Charlotte inside.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, just asleep."

"Where are you going to put her?"

"The room next to ours. There's a pair of chains in the trunk in the bedroom. Could you get those?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." Nina jogged up ahead of him. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming."

Charlotte didn't stir during the jostling of three flights of stairs. Nina brought in the chains as Angel laid the thin girl on the bed. He looped the chains securely around the metal bed frame, then attached the cuffs to Charlotte's wrists.

"Do you think she'll flip out when she wakes up like that?" Nina asked.

"I don't intend on her waking up alone. Listen…I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"That doesn't sound good…" she replied. Angel took her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"No, not like that. I want to help her, _really_ help her, and it might require traveling…a lot…to find the answer. And, I'd like you with me, but you don't _have_ to go…with school, and your niece, and…" He grimaced. "I'm not good at this."

She giggled. "No, I get it, and I'm glad you want me along. So, I'll try to be when I can. Smile, dummy. I like it when you play the hero."

Angel grinned self-consciously. He sobered. "It's not about that, though, just doing the right thing. Cleaning up my mess. The others are swamped, and this started with me in the first place, so…" He glanced down at Charlotte again. "I just hope I can do something. She nearly got away tonight."

Nina went into the bathroom to wet a cloth to clean up Charlotte's feet. "You think Spike's gonna let you take charge?" she asked curiously.

"I think he'll fight me on it, but I also think he'll be relieved. You've seen how he's been trying to balance Charlotte and Buffy. Spike's never been good at focusing on more than one thing at a time."

"I think he's been doing his best."

Angel shook his head. "I'm not denying that. I'm just saying he's been trying to handle two full-time jobs, and there aren't enough hours in the night. I hear the door downstairs. I'll be back."

"We'll be fine," she replied.

--------

"Interestin' habit you got there, mate, takin' off without a word," Spike said, raring to pick a fight.

"Didn't want to risk her waking up again," Angel replied calmly.

"And you couldn't just say, 'Eh, let's go?'"

"Spike…"

"Where'd you put her? Better not be that cage in the basement."

"Of course, not! She's upstairs, with Nina. Can we go in the office, please? There's something I want to discuss."

Spike's face was one big frown as he followed Angel into the office.

------

Buffy Dawn, and Connor walked in just in time to see Spike follow Angel into the office and shut the door.

"That's probably not a good sign," Buffy said with a frown.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Kitchen? I'm starving," Dawn replied.

They tried to ignore the muffled yelling as Dawn made sandwiches. She arched her brow at Connor, knowing he could hear them if he wanted to, but he didn't share.

------

"I want you to move on," Angel started.

"What?"

"Spike, you've been using this as a crutch…an excuse, and it's time to go forward."

"You're kicking me out?" the younger vampire responded, bewildered.

"Well…yeah. Not tonight, but, yeah. Look, I know I'm butting in, but I notice things. Find your own place, move in with Buffy…I don't care, but it's time."

"Just because you say so…tonight." Spike threw his hands up in exasperation. "God, you are unbelievable!"

"You can't keep doing this push-me-pull-you impression, Spike! You and Buffy are just starting out, and Dawn looks up to you, strange as that is. You either have to commit to them as family, or take on Charlotte full time. You can't do both, it already isn't working."

"And you intend to do _what_?"

"Fix the mess I started a hundred years ago," Angel replied earnestly.

"What makes you think she'll trust you?! I'm the only one she's talked to at all this week."

Angel remained calm. He didn't want this to dissolve into a fight for possession. It wasn't about that.

"She…the demon…needs a sire. If she'd awakened a proper childe, then she would have been taught, disciplined…but instead, she's run amok in Charlotte's body, and…"

"So? I can…"

"No, you can't. The demon doesn't respect you, Spike. She sees you with the same status, and by the bloodline, she's right. Charlotte was working with me before she got sick."

"What? When?"

"When it was quiet here. She wanted a neutral perspective," Angel replied.

"She could have told me you were teaching her."

"Probably. We didn't talk about it. I hadn't seen her for a while when you said she was missing, though."

Spike shook his head, thinking. "Charlotte knew you'd figure out she was high. Same reason she avoided me. If I hadn't-."

"Stop. See, that's where you've been killing yourself all week. Spike, you shouldn't regret being in love, or falling in it…whatever. Point is, there was nothing wrong with you building a relationship with Buffy. _You_ got the second chance. God knows how important I know that is…"

"Yeah…" He tilted his head back and exhaled. "So, what…I forget about the problem…leave it to you…and go on my merry way?"

"I'm not asking you to forget, dumb ass. I'm saying you should do what's best for _all_ involved. And hopefully, finding a cure for her won't take too long."

"Hopefully…"

"Spike…we were already running out of answers here. The answer is elsewhere. Do you really see Buffy being happy running all over the world with you while you dote on Charlotte 24/7? I already talked to Nina, and she's onboard with this. What's the alternative, shipping her off to Giles?"

"God, no…We don't even know what happened to that Slayer, Dana. Promise me, if you have to go to him, that you won't let Charlotte out of your sight."

Angel met his grandchilde's unflinching gaze. "You have my word. She's family and I mean to honor that."

Spike sent the Summers' home with a promise to call tomorrow. He wanted time alone to think

------

Next day…

Spike ended up sleeping later than he usually did in winter, due to staying up thinking all night. He sought out Charlotte as soon as he was dressed. Nina came out of the room as he approached the door.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, Spike," she said gently.

"Oh." He turned to walk away, dejected.

"No, not like that!" she added, hastening to explain. "She doesn't want to see anybody. She's afraid she'll hurt you."

"Hurt _me_? What the bloody hell for?"

"I don't know specifically. Charlotte was lucid this morning, but she asked to keep the chains on…I guess she feels she doesn't have much control. I'm sorry, Spike."

"I know, luv, not your fault. We're all trying to muddle through best we can." He sighed. "You'll let me know if she changes her mind?"

Nina nodded. "Of course."

------

Two weeks later…

Through Willow's influence, Charlotte was receiving treatment at the coven in Devon. She and Angel stayed in a cottage off the grounds, as they didn't allow the undead to be on the property. The coven had made an exception for him because of the soul, that he could be there when Charlotte came in, but that was as far as the invitation extended.

After a week, Charlotte was maintaining an hour of lucidity per day. During the rest of the sunlight hours, she was instructable, if not understandable. The nights were still hard. She slept chained to the bed. Angel sat with her through every nightmare, hoping there might be a clue muttered. Crayons had become her friend during quiet times. She drew dozens of pictures.

Every other day, Willow popped in to wash Charlotte's hair. Combing through the tangles frustrated Charlotte, and she would become agitated. It was a small gift from Willow, something she enjoyed helping with. When Angel had brought up the problem, she had readily volunteered, then shared the story of Tara's temporary insanity at the hands of Glory.

Angel still spent much of his time making calls and writing letters to any that might know of how to safely separate the demon from Charlotte. Preferably avoiding the dark arts.

-------

In Angel's absence, Spike and Buffy made a conscious effort to keep Nina company. The co-ed had a busy schedule of her own, but she appreciated the effort. She planned to join Angel and Charlotte during Spring Break, wherever they might be by then.

Spike and Buffy were having an easier time of it now, obviously, though they were both aware that they couldn't just coast through their relationship. Topics shoved in the past would have to be addressed if they wanted to get closer.

Spike found an apartment in a building of non-hostile half-demons. His new neighbors became new friends after he rid their apartment of a few demon spiders. Mrs. Plotski kept trying to feed him, insisting he was too skinny and bringing over casseroles. The fact that he was a vampire hadn't seemed to register with her, but Spike enjoyed the attention.

They saw less of Dawn and Connor at the same time. Buffy went into typical overprotective mode. She met Dawn at the door one night as she came home.

"Where have you been? It's 1:00 AM!"

"On a Saturday," Dawn replied sarcastically. "I was at a party in Connor's building, and no, I didn't drink."

"Really? Spike, smell her."

"She didn't have any alcohol, Buffy," he replied, planted in front of the television.

"See? Can I go get ready for bed now?" Dawn said.

"What exactly is going on with you and Connor, huh? What do you really know about him?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buffy, he's cool, really. We have stuff in common."

"Like naked stuff?"

"Buffy!"

"Pet, leave her alone. The pup knows what'll happen if he hurts her. Angel and I talked to him months ago."

"Oh, I feel better now. Nobody tells me anything! Dawn, do you even know where this boy came from? He's not normal…"

"Well, duh, being the son of two vampires will do that for ya. Connor's a _good guy_, okay?!"

"Two vampires?" Buffy repeated. "That's impossible."

"Prophecy kid," Dawn replied. "Ask Angel for the big story some day."

"Wait…" Buffy shook her head in denial. "Angel's just his mentor, right? Right?"

"You still haven't told her?" Dawn said to Spike.

He shrugged. "It hasn't come up."

"I think I'm getting a migraine," Buffy muttered.

Dawn rolled her eyes and huffed, exasperated. "Buffy…Angel is Connor's father. Darla was his mother. He's mortal, he has a soul, he's a good guy, 'kay? I'm going to bed. 'Night, Spike!"

"G'night, Niblet." Buffy walked over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What's that for?!"

"Angel and Darla, who I thought was dust, had a kid, and nobody thought to share?!"

He shrugged. "I didn't know until last May, and I had to get the Poof drunk to get the whole tale. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes! Maybe…I don't know. Yes!" She plopped on the couch, pouting. "I just hate being left in the dark. It's like a joke on poor dumb Buffy."

Spike pulled her onto his lap. "Nobody thinks your dumb, luv. A dumb blonde couldn't have defeated me, or any other of those Big Bads you faced." He kissed her until she smiled again. "Connor is a good kid who's come through a lot of shit surprisingly well. Dawn could do a lot worse."

"She doesn't have to hide it from me."

"Aw, she's just savoring somethin' new. If there's something to go public about, it won't take them long. And…if you're patient, she'll tell you sooner."

"How did you get so knowledgeable?"

He grinned. "Ate a therapist once. Guess somethin' stuck."

Buffy thumped his shoulder. "Ha, ha."

------

June 2005…

_Dear Spike,_

_Hey, I'm still able to write these letters. That's something…_

_I've lost track of what country we're in today. Angel is tireless in trying to cure me. I don't know if it can be done…I doubt it…but it's sweet of him to keep trying. I wanted to give him and Nina some privacy, so I'm writing to you._

_Hope you and Buffy are doing well. And Dawn? I bet she's at the beach every day since school's out for summer. Making the boys crazy. Not sure how long it's been since I saw all of you. Time doesn't have much meaning these days. Well, you know…_

_I guess you can call me functionally insane. It still takes me a while to even out after the nightmares. The meds are helping me keep more time, though. Angel says I can't wander by myself, in case I have an episode, but I'm okay in the places we stay._

_It's been a year since we met, I know that… I don't feel like that girl anymore, but I remember. Bet I can still beat you at Chutes and Ladders._

_Well, it's getting dark, so I have to go._

_All my best,_

_Charlotte Taylor_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Epilogue

It's been four months since I told Angel to go home (in a note), and ten since I left Los Angeles. In the six months we'd been gone, I'd managed to harness what I could learn from the demon, and the changes to my brain. The benefit to having a metaphysical memory dump from all the Aurelians was that I had knowledge to call upon at will, if I could take that leap of faith and access it. So, I did, and I've taken care of myself.

And found the one person in the entire world that could help me. Well, demon. The semantics don't matter. He knew that I was coming, which was weird, since I didn't exactly ask around. I suppose you know lots of things when you have that much power.

I trekked to the caves under the cover of darkness – sunlight still hurt my eyes – and the big lug with his glowing eyes was waiting for me.

"I know what you seek, little one."

"Really? Saves me time asking, then. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You've already faced your trials. I am prepared to give you your reward, if you still want it."

"Of course, I do. I never wanted the crazy bitch in my head in the first place."

"Follow."

Lurky led me deeper into the cave system. He judged me worthy, obviously, since I didn't go up in flames. Still, I knew to be wary of how he would interpret my desires. He stopped and pointed to a stone table.

"Lie down."

"You really like to chatter on and on…" I responded. I get snarky when I'm nervous. The look he gave me said he wasn't amused.

So, I complied and lay down. He touched that gigantic paw to my forehead, and _OW!_ Searing pain, then unconsciousness. When I awoke, I was back at the nearest village, and it was day.

At first, I thought he gypped me, for I still had the extra perceptive senses.

_Son of a bitch! _

_Our agent acted as was meant for you._

"Who said that?" I said aloud, though I knew my ears hadn't heard the voice.

_You know in your heart. You are our emissary._

"Couldn't I just have my life back? It's what I wanted!"

_And you can still go home, Charlotte._

I could. I was free. Different. New.

"So where does the newborn go from here?" I asked.

_Follow your heart. You will know when you are needed._

Bloody Powers That Be. Hey, the quote fits. I could go anywhere in the world, but Los Angeles is tugging at me. We have unfinished business.

---------

Spike sat in his leather recliner watching "It's A Wonderful Life" on TV. It was two days before Christmas, his shopping was taken care of, demon activity was quiet, and he had a fresh six-pack of cold beer.

"_Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings."_

His doorbell rang suddenly, the old push-button type with an actual bell inside that came with the old building. He grumbled, set his beer on top the television, and opened the door, thinking it was probably Buffy. You could have knocked him over with a feather.

"Hi, Spike," Charlotte said softly.

The End.

-------

Well, that's it, folks. Thanks to all the reviewers and supporters. I finished the story in under a year! Let me know what you think now that it's over, 'kay? 'Til next time.

Caro Mio


End file.
